Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!
by Akari Stella
Summary: Akari Sawada is daughter of Tsunayoshi. She was born with very powerful flames that would cause life-threatening fevers. Finally, with the help of Reborn and Verde, Akari was saved by a special Dying Will Bullet that grants her a power new to Tsuna and the rest. Everyone thought that was the end, but an enemy mafia family finds out Akari's abilities. Read about Akari's new life.
1. My True Self

**Hey! This is my first fanfic ever! I retyped this chapter so please bare with the next few chapters looking a bit…. like trash. I'll retype them after I finish this story.**

**KHR doesn't belong to me! Review!**

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!**

**Target One:** **My True Self**

* * *

"**Wake up."**

_What? Who's there?_

"**You must hurry and wake up, before his time runs out."**

_His time? Who's?_

"**Hurry and wake up."**

_Dad?_

_**Thud!**_

* * *

"Ow…" The young girl woke up on the floor with her feet in the air. She looked on top of her dresser and saw a lion cub with orange flames as it's mane and tail end. "Kero?"

"_**Akari, are you ok?"**_A childish voice spoke in the girl's mind.

"Yeah… I'm ok… Sorry, Kero." Akari groaned as she sat up.

"_**It's time to wake up, Akari. Hurry and get dressed."**_The voice insisted.

"Ok, Mom." She groaned at the cub as she got to her feet

This is Akari Sawada and she can hear the voice of the cub in her mind. He's her partner in life and they are always together. She's a sixteen year old girl, but there's one thing that some would find old about her. She dresses as a boy due to her father's orders. Her chocolate brown hair is short above her shoulders, making her look like a guy. She's usually mistaken as one whenever she wore these clothes. Due to her cute face, she received many confessions from girls, which were rejected.

"_**Akari, hurry. I can smell the food already."**_Kero yawned.

"Ok, ok. I'm ready." She replied as she walked out the door with Kero on her shoulder.

Akari walked through the corridors to reach the kitchen. She lives in a mansion with her parents, mostly because of her father. As you all know, this life is far from normal. And some of you already know why.

* * *

"**Akari!" **

"Crap…" The said girl jumped at the voice and slowly turned to face a grayed-haired old lady. "Good morning, Giovanni."

A squeal came from Akari's mouth as the lady gave her a hug that stopped her lungs from getting fresh air.

"Good morning, my little tomboy!" Giovanni grinned as she realised the poor Vongola girl. Her hands went and touched the young girl's chest. "Those babies still haven't grown yet? How long until they do? They're still baby."

"Giovanni, please let me go." Akari sighed, not caring that she was being touched.

Giovanni let go and sighed, "Akari, you're supposed to get embarrassed when someone touches your chest."

"I don't get embarrassed. It's more like I get annoyed. That's why I hide from you." Akari bluntly explained as Kero hopped off and ran to some bread.

"_**Hey, Akari. This bread smells amazing! Let's get it with some strawberry jam!"**_The kitten turned to his master with a pair of begging, orange eyes.

"Sounds good, Kero." Akari smiled as Kero hopped in joy. She looked over at the female chief. "Kero wants those with strawberry jam. I'll get a croissant with an espresso."

"Ok, Princess of Princes and Beast of the Bread. Coming right up." Giovanni giggled as she got a basket ready in a basket. When it was ready, she handed it to the Vongola.

"Thanks for the breakfest. Let's go, Kero." Akari bowed as the small lion hopped on her shoulder. She stood straight and walked out with the basket in her hand.

"I put in **their** breakfast as well! Make sure they eat it!" Giovanni yelled as she waved good bye from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Okay!" Akari waved as she exited out to the gardens.

"_**Akari, let's race to our spot!"**_The lion cub grinned.

"Hmm… you're on!" Akari yelled as she chased Kero to their destination. Threw a passage in the gardens was a hill. At the peak of the hill was a big oak tree that Akari become attached to ever since she found the big oak.

Kero was the first to arrive. _**"I won!"**_The cub jumped in joy.

"Congrats, Kero." She smiled as the girl sat in the shade of the tree. The cool breeze blew her chocolate brown hair back as she unpacked their meal. When his food was served, Kero immediately started to eat.

Akari was about to take a bite out of her bread when she sensed two familiar flames behind behind her. "Stop stalking me, Koe, Rin." She spoke.

"**Ok, first of all we're not stalking you. We were trying to scare you."**

A red haired boy with green eyes, dressed in a school uniform jumped down from the big oak. "And second, good morning, Princess." He winked, noting that he was the one that spoke before.

"Morning, Koe." The Vongola smiled.

A black haired boy dressed in the same uniform appeared from behind the tree. "Sorry, Akari-chan. We wanted to surprize you."

The two boys sat in front of Akari as she pulled out the extra bread from the basket. "That's impossible, Rin. Here, your breakfast." She handed the two boys each a bread.

"Thanks." The redhead smiled as he took a bite. "Not bad."

"Thank you, Akari-chan." Rin smiled.

"Make sure you thank Giovanni after school, ok?" Akari smiled as she finished her bread.

"We're not kids, you know?" Koe said as he grabbed another bread from the basket.

"Ok, Akari-chan." Rin grinned, getting a glare from the redhead.

The Vongola looked over at the city and saw the big clock. "We should probably get going, huh?" She spoke, sipping her coffee.

She almost spit out her drink when she heard Koe's groan. "Do we have to go?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"Koe." Rin nodded. "We do. School is for learning and we need to learn."

"Let me rephrase that." The redhead noted. "Do _I_ have to go to school?"

"Yes, you do." Akari laughed as she wiped her mouth.

"Why?!" Koe groaned again. "I'm just the principal's assistant. That's not an important job."

"Come on, Koe. School's not that bad." Rin said with bread in his mouth.

"Yeah, school isn't." Koe sighed. "But signing paper and after paper after paper, it gets really annoying and endless."

"Come on, Kero. Time to drop them off at school." Akari told the lion cub.

"_Ok."_ Kero jumped onto her head.

"Fine…" Koe stood up and started to walk away. Rin and the girl looked at each other and smiled before they followed the redhead.

As they walked along the path out of the garden, Rin and Koe put Akari in the middle. She looked sideways at the two of them, annoyed yet happy at the same time.

"_They are so overprotective."_ She thought to herself.

"_**But they really do care for for you, Akari." **_**Kero smiled from above.**_** "Don't forget, They owe you their lives."**_

_You're right, Kero._ Akari slightly nodded her head as she put the basket near the door to the kitchen. That way, the staff could pick it up later today and the four could reuse it for the next day.

The walk to school was silent. Koe and Rin looked out for any dangers or possible threats while they kept the girl close. It's not that Akari didn't appreciate it. No, it's just that she wish she could walk to school with her friends like normal people.

"_Who am I kidding? I was never born in the world of normal."_ She sighed too loudly.

"Princess?" The girl jumped at Koe's voice. She looked up to see his face with no emotion. "What's up?"

"It's nothing." Akari lied, not wanting to trouble them.

"You can't do that, Akari-chan." Rin spoke up. "Don't bottle up your feelings. That's why we, your friends, are here for."

"It's really nothing guys." She insisted.

"_They are not gonna believe me. What do I tell them?"_ Akari sweatdropped until she thought about something._ "That's it!"_

"I just wondering how my dad is doing since it's been about three weeks. That's all." She brought up a subject that they couldn't talk about at all, and it worked. She mentally apologized to them when they got quiet.

You see, when it came to Akari's father's business travels, no one was supposed to talk about his absence for protection issues. Some men would overhear and attack her home, knowing that the boss wasn't there. That's why it's forbidden unless they were safe inside the mansion.

"_**We're almost at the school, Akari."**_Kero told her. _**"I'm gonna go hide now."**_

"Okay. See ya later, Kero." Akari said out loud as Kero disappeared in some orange flames.

"Bye, Kero." Koe smiled at the flames on the Vongola's head.

"See ya, Little Guy." Rin waved as the flames began to die. When the flames died, the lion cub was gone. "Hey, Akari. I always wondered where Kero goes when he's not out here with us."

"Oh, that?" Akari thought for a bit. "I think I told you guys, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't. I would have remembered, Princess." Koe told her.

"Oh. Well he hides in my flames, my soul." Once Akari said that, the boys stopped walking.

"What now?!" They asked at the same time.

"I did tell you about it, right? The day my flames awakened?" Akari kept walking as the boys tried to keep up. She was surprised that they never knew about the situation.

"Oh, yeah. Your old man shot you with a Dying Will Bullet, right?" Koe asked.

"Yep and inside that bullet was Kero, who helps me control my powerful flames." The brunette smiled as they turned a corner.

"Hold on!" Rin held up his hands, looking confused and worried. "What's a Dying Will Bullet? It sounds dangerous!"

"The Dying Will Bullet is a special weapon created by the Vongola Famiglia. Once it makes contact with a person, they die. If they feel regret when they were shot, they are reborn with a flame on their forehead. If not, they stay dead." Koe explained.

"Wait what? Akari died!" The trio stopped walking as Rin stared at the girl as if she was a ghost. She just shrugged, knowing that he was forgetful.

"Stupid Jock!" Koe laughed. "Why do you forget everything?"

"Sorry, Koe. Please explain?" Rin begged as he kept staring at Akari.

"Alright." Koe sighed. "The Dying Will Bullet turns all of the person's safety switches off and in exchange for risking their life, they are able to harness great strength. Through regret, the person shot gains overwhelming strength, power and invulnerability. It can also store and release Dying Will Flames; this technique was used by Vongola Settimo with the Dying Will Bullet because his Flames were weak."

"How do you know all of this?" Rin asked, amazed at Koe's knowledge.

"My old man made me study it. Something about if I wish to become Akari's right hand man, I needed to know everything he knows." Koe shrugged, causing the girl to blink at his answer.

"You want to become my right hand man?" Akari asked Koe, shocked.

Koe looked away, smirking. "Who else is gonna keep you out of trouble?"

"Thanks, Koe." She smiled at the redhead.

"But why would your father shoot you with that bullet?" Rin asked, getting the couple's attention.

"Because my flames were burning my insides." The girl explained as the trio reached the street of the school. "My flames were bottled up in my body and couldn't get out, so everyone decided that it would be best if they shot me. But instead of shooting me whenever my flames overpowered me like they usually did, they made Kero."

"Oh, well as long as you're still alive and they don't shoot you with that bullet anymore." Rin sounded relieved, but Akari jumped at his statement.

"Y-Yeah." The Vongola covered her stutter with a cough. "_I can't let them know about my training…"_

"Akari-chan/Princess?" Rin and Koe looked at me. One was glaring and the other was worried.

"I-" Luckily Akari was saved by some girl squeals.

**It's Sawada-kun with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun!** Three girls ran up to trio with grins on their faces, each had on school uniforms like Koe's and Rin's, but theirs were girl uniforms. One had short light brown/pinkish hair. Another had long light brown hair in a side ponytail while the last one had blond hair that reached her shoulder blades.

"Morning, Rada-chan, Fuko-chan, and Habana-chan." Akari smiled at the three girls as they squealed with delight.

"Morning, you three." Koe frowned.

"Morning. How's your morning so far?" Rin grinned.

"Amazing now that we saw you three together!" Habana said with delight.

"Can I leave these two trouble makers with you girls?" Akari asked as she received a glare from Koe.

"Of course! Leave them with us, Sawada-kun!" Rada smiled.

"Thank you." Akari nodded then looked at her two friends. "See you two after school?"

"Yeah, yeah, Princess." Koe looked away, annoyed.

"Gokudera-kun!" Fuko yelled at Koe. "Sawada-san is not a princess! He's a prince!"

"Yeah, that likes guys." He mumbled loud enough so that the girls can hear. When they heard the words, all three girls looked at the poor crossdresser.

"That is true." Akari blushed, looking away. She knew it was the truth, but it made her look… bad.

"Doesn't matter! We will love Sawada-kun no matter what!" Habana yelled as the other two nodded in agreement.

"We will always love you, Sawada-kun!" Fuko slightly blushed.

"Even if you don't like girls! Our feelings will never change!" Rada stated.

"T-Thank you, girls. Anyway, I have to leave. I'm gonna be late." Akari waved as she walked away.

"Bye, Sawada-kun!" The girls waved to the brunette girl as Koe and Rin walked to their school.

"_I feel sorry for them… But He told me not to reveal my real gender until the time was right."_ Akari thought as she entered an alley. After she checked that no one was ne went up to a vending machine and punched in a set of numbers, opening a secret passageway that lead underground.

As the girl walked down the stairs, she heard Kero's laugh. _**"Akari-chan is popular with both girls and boys!"**_ The lion cub appeared on her right shoulder.

"Oh shut up. That was embarrassing." Akari sighed as she reached the door at the end of the staircase.

The girl stopped herself from grabbing the door handle when she felt a sharp pain in her head. Knowing what it meant, Akari moved to the left side of one door and swung the door open with her back against the wall beside it.

She wasn't surprised when three bullet shots were fired past the doorway. She watched as they hit the stairs, causing three small dents. A sigh escaped her mouth as Akari pushed herself to her feet, away from the wall.

"**Dame-Akari. You're getting better at listening to your Hyper Intuition."** A man's voice came from the room.

"Well you did teach me how to use it." A smirk appeared on the girl's face as she got ready to walk in. She appeared at the doorway and saw her tutor there, reloading his pistol. "What kind of hell have you prepare for me this time, Uncle Reborn?"

A man dressed in a black suit with a black fedora was in the middle of the room that was open and empty. The shade from his hat hid his brown eyes but not his smirk. "We need to look at your speed."

"Then let's start." Akari smiled as an orange flame appeared on her forehead. "Kero, Change."

"_Okay!"_ Kero giggled as he jumped to her hand and transformed into a sword. This sword was similar to the ones in japan, except it's blade was a glowing orange and the handle was black and a darker shade of orange.

"Ready?" Reborn asked her, excited to see his student ready to face him.

Akari looked at him and readied her sword in front of her. With a calm voice, she replied his question. "Bring on the hell."

* * *

"OWWWW!" The Vongola screamed from the pain all over her body. She fell to the ground and began to roll around as the pain continued. Hoping that the cold floor would help her soreness, she continued to roll around until her tutor stopped her with his foot.

"Dame-Akari. How do I get you to master your Hyper Dying Will Mode if you keep overdoing it and pulling your own muscles?" Reborn sighed as a yellow, sparkling flame that came from his gun engulfed the girl, healing her injuries.

Akari spread her arms out as she let the stinging pain heal her injuries. "Sorry, Uncle Reborn… I can't figure out why I do it either…" She told him with a breathless voice.

"No excuses." The man kicked her side, causing a lot of pain to overwhelm her. He only smirked when she screamed in pain again. "Even Tsuna mastered this in less than three days. At this rate it'll take you more than three weeks."

"Well sorry if I'm not like my father." She pouted. Another kick from Reborn came to her side yet again. "OWWWW! Dammit, Uncle Reborn!"

The said man picked up his leg again, readying to kick her again. "What was that, Dame-Akari?"

"N-Nothing…" Akari stuttered in fear as he lowered his foot.

As you all know, Reborn isn't really her uncle, but she always called him that since she was little. He used to be her father's tutor but now it was her time to experience Hell- I mean, tutoring lessons. Also he's the reason why Akari dress as a boy. Since she was her father's daughter, many people would come after her, knowing she was a girl. So Reborn thought if he trained her like a male, she would be able to fend for herself. Of course, this only applies to her training and such. Whenever she's with her friends, Akari could dress, act, and be a girl.

"There. How do you feel?" Reborn asked as his student slowly sat up.

"Better. Thanks, Uncle Reborn." Akari replied with a smile to her teacher. Although she frowned when she saw her clothes. The clothes were covered with rips and dirt.

"Go change." Reborn told her as she looked up at him. "We have to meet with your father."

Shock came to the girl. "Papa's back? Yay!" Akari stood up, ignoring the little stinging pain and feeling happier about the new news that she just heard.

"Yes, he's back. Hurry and get dressed, but as a girl."

"Eh? Why?" Akari asked, confused. He was actually telling her to dress like a girl this time which he has never done before.

"Because our enemies are aware that you're female. My plan failed, but you're able to fight well for yourself. You're not working anymore, so it's fine." He shrugged, unfazed that his plan didn't work.

"You don't even care!" She yelled, but was happy either way. "Well, at least, I can act like my true self now."

"Hurry and change." He smacked behind her head. "There's already some clothes for you in the dressing room, on top of the couch."

"Ow! Ok, ok. Going now." Akari ran away with Kero in her arms. She basically skipped to the room as she hummed a song she always sung.

The Vongola entered the room and saw her outfit. A white button up shirt was in the frame of the chair over an orange pleated skirt. White stockings and brown shoes were on the seat with a pink sweater on the left arm of the chair.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Akari giggled as she looked at the clothes. She blinked when she realised that she needed to shower first.

Once she was done drying herself from the shower, Akari hurried to put on the clothes. She raced to the mirror beside the couch and giggled at her reflection. "They fit perfectly!"

A knock at the door surprised the Vongola as she jumped three feet in the air. Once she recovered, she took a deep breath before she spoke again. "C-Come in!"

A girl with light pink haired girl entered the room. She had on a white tank top with white shorts. Over them was a sky blue vest that reached her thighs. A magenta bow was found close to her neck and a matching belt was around her waist with a yellow star as the buckle. White sleeves were on her arms and her feet were covered with matching magenta boots that reached halfway to her knees.

"Ayumi!" Akari said surprised at the arrival of the girl.

Ayumi is the daughter of the mafia don of the Chiavarone, Dino. She's his heir and will soon become the next boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia, Chiavarone Undicesimo. She was also Reborn's student, but she already graduated from his lessons a long time ago. She was like a big sister for the Vongola, always being kind and caring as well as always looking out for her.

"Hi, Akari. Long time no see." Ayumi smiled.

"Five months is too long." Akari hugged the girl as laughter escaped their mouths. They separated and the Vongola began to question her arrival. "What are you doing here?"

"To do your hair." she smiled.

* * *

A pink ribbon that matched her sweater held half of Akari's hair back in a small ponytail. It was weird for the Vongola to have her hair up in such a fashion, but she didn't hate it. Akari walked with Ayumi and Uncle Reborn through the secret underground passageway to the mansion.

"Remember, don't shake their hands. You curtsy, ok?" Ayumi reminded the Vongola as they walked.

"No, hands. Yes, curtsy." Akari told herself, trying to get it stuck to her head.

After listening to Ayumi, Akari found out that her father has guest with him in his office and she was to know how to properly introduce herself as a female. Since she was always introduced as a male, this was very new to the Vongola.

"Man, this is so opposite from from what I already know." Akari muttered to herself, but the two mafioso heard.

"Because you used to act like a boy." Reborn smirked.

"Whose fault was that?" Akari barked back, but she began to shiver when she felt something cold was pressed against the back her head.

"What was that, Dame-Akari?" Reborn asked with a hint of annoyance.

Akari panicked until she saw a shadow figure ahead. "Who is that?" She asked as she pointed at the figure.

"Daddy!" Ayumi was the first to recognize the man and ran ahead. She jumped in the man's arms and hugged the famous Dino.

"Ayumi, behave yourself." Dino told her, but the smile on his face was just as bright as his daughter's. He looked at the two behind his daughter and nodded his head. "Akari, Reborn. I'm here to escort you all to Tsuna."

"Thank you, Uncle Dino." Akari nodded. As you can see, she calls him with that title as well.

"Akari, you look cute as a girl." Dino smiled at me.

"Thanks." Akari blushed as she walked passed him and his daughter. "Let's go. Papa will be worried."

"Ah! Let me get that." Dino said as he ran ahead of Akari and went to open the door. However when Dino turned the doorknob, the door didn't open. This caused Dino to face plant against the door.

"Daddy!" Ayumi ran to her father, wanting to help him. However with the blood in her veins, Ayumi tripped over nothing and landed on the poor man.

"Like father, like daughter." Reborn sighed.

"Yeah.."

* * *

Akari stood outside the door to her father's office. She took a deep breath and opened the doors, walking inside with the three behind her.

Book shelves filled with books and binders covered the walls. Two long couches were filled with people sitting on them. Instantly, they stood when the girl entered the room.

"_Why are they all looking at me?"_ Akari questioned in her mind as all eyes were on her. She looked over and gasped at the sight of the desk at the other side of the room.

A man with gravity-defying brown hair that she inherited from was sitting at the desk with his chocolate brown eyes staring into her matching ones.

If you haven't figure out who her father is, then here's your introduction. Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo, is Akari's father. He's the mafia boss of the number one famiglia, the Vongola Famiglia. And Akari is his successor, Vongola Undicesimo. It took everything in her will to not run to her father's arms and to give him a big hug.

Of course, she had to remember the other people in the room.

"H-Hello, everyone." I bowed then looked at everyone in the eye. "My name is Akari Sawada, Daughter of Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada." She nodded as Her cub appeared on her right shoulder. "And this my partner, Keroberos."

"_**Akari, I'm getting kind of nervous."**_ Kero whispered in his master's mind.

"_You and me both."_ She responded, hoping that this could all end.

The first man to approach the young Vongola was a white-haired with a weird purple tattoo under his left eye. He wore a white suit with some silver. Akari knew that she knew the man, but couldn't remember from where.

"So you're Tsunayoshi-kun's daughter? You look a lot like him!" The strange man smiled. "You can call me Byakuran. I'm the boss of Gesso Famiglia."

"Nice to meet you, Byakuran." Akari nodded as she was about to extend her hand for a handshake but froze. She remembered what she was just told and pulled her arm under her stomach, crossing her legs. She barely bent her knees and curtsied.

"What a curtsy! Very unique!" Byakuran clapped his hands as the girl stood straight. He didn't notice the relief that was hidden in her features.

"Byakuran," A man with red hair and red eyes stepped forward. "Can we introduce ourselves?"

Behind him was a boy with a darker red hair then the tall man, but the same eyes. He looked around Akari's age, but older. She stared at the boy, because he looked familiar, but this feeling was different from the one she had from Byakuran. It was almost like she knew him from somewhere else.

"_This boy…"_ Akari thought. "_He's… Oh yeah! He's-!"_

"Oh, goodness. I should've brought Chiedere!" Byakuran exclaimed, knocking the girl out of her thoughts.

Akari heard her father's laughter and she instantly wanted to go to him. He was gone for so long that she wanted to reunite with him. However, the man with red hair approached her, so she couldn't go to her father.

"My name is Enma Kozato. I'm the tenth boss of the Simon Famiglia. This is my son, Shinko Kozato. He's one year older than you and he also will become the eleventh boss of the Simon Famiglia." They both bowed after Enma was done.

"Nice to me you both." Akari curtsied again and looked as Shinko came up to her.

The redhead teen gently grabbed her hand and got down on one knee. "The pleasure is mine." He kissed her hand, causing the girl to blush madly.

"_This boy… Ah! I can't stop staring at him!" _His odd eyes were locked on her own, keeping her from looking away. _"He's still holding my hand! He can probably feel my heartbeat getting faster! Ahhh! What do I do?!"_

"**Eh… Dame-Akato has a crush."**

The blush vanished as Akari recognized the voice she disliked. She let out a sigh as she looked at the source of the voice, pulling her hand away. The next boss of the Varia Squad and Uncle Xanxus' son, Hirito Natsume, was smirking at her from the other couch.

"I thought I felt your Wrath." Akari turned her attention to the raven haired boy.

"Don't hate what you can't manipulate." The boy raised his hand and the flame of wrath appeared. "Wanna go?"

"Anytime-!" Akari smirked, but she remembered where she was. Knowing her father was glaring at her, Akari smiled innocently. "But to be honest, I don't want to fight now. I have some guest that I must meet."

"**Hirito, stop messing around and Akato."**

Xanxus told his son as he sat at the end of the couch, near to the right side of my father's desk. He looked at the girl and frowned. "Hurry up and introduce yourself to this lady so I can leave." He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the girl anymore.

"R-Right, Xanxus-san…" Akari stuttered as she saw a women with a white mushroom-like head dress and cape, sitting down on the other couch in front of Xanxus. The Vongola girl walked up to her and curtsied. "Hello."

"No need for that. I'm Yuni, Tenth Giglio Nero Boss. Nice to meet you, Akari-chan." She smiled, warmly.

"Yes!" The girl teen returned Yuni's smile with her own.

"Everyone, I wish to speak with my daughter alone."

The said girl jumped at the man's voice. She turned and looked at her father who had spoken. "Papa?"

Tsuna looked at the others in the room, not even looking at his daughter. "Please enjoy your stay here in the Vongola Mansion. If there is something you need, please inform the maids and they will surely assist you."

Everyone nodded and they all walked out the room as Akari stood there, looking at her father who didn't look back at her. Once they were alone, he finally looked at his daughter.

"Papa…?" Akari swallowed as she waited for him to say something.

Tsuna finally smiled and stood with open arms. "I can feel your impatience all over the room. Can I get my hug now? Come here, Aka-chan."

Excitement took over Akari's body as she jumped over the large desk and hugged him. "Papa!" She smiled, knowing that she was free to act like her usual self.

"I'm home." Tsuna laughed as he hugged his daughter back. "Sorry that I took so long."

"Nuh uh." Akari shook her head. "It's fine. Welcome home."

Her father was back, she was able to publicly reveal her gender, and she was now free from her work. She was happy, but it won't last for long. The reason for that is…

… Akari had an enemy the day her flames had awakened.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this rewrite! Review!**


	2. My Guardians

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!**

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Two: My Guardians**

Dad and I were talking for a while now. He was telling me what he was doing and where he was. Natsu and Kero were on the other couch playing around, more like Kero was bugging Natsu but Natsu didn't mind. My father's lion treated Kero as a son. Dad was sitting on his chair, behind his desk and I was sitting on his desk, facing my father.

"Simon Island?! Where the heck is that?" I asked.

"It's top secret. Can't tell you. Sorry." He smiled.

"Eh?! Messed up." I frowned as he laughed.

"Maybe Shin-kun can take you," Dad smiled.

"Shin-kun?" I tilted my head, then I remembered. "Oh! Simon Undicesimo, right? His name was… uh… Shinko Kozato."

"Right," He looked kind of awkward for a moment. "Uh… Aka-chan, you don't have any feelings for him, right?" Aka-chan is the nickname my parents gave me. Yes, it means _baby_ in japanese, but I was their baby girl.

"Not really. Why do you ask?" I was confused.

"N-No reason." My dad stuttered. "I-Is there a boy you li-like?"

_Where is this all coming from?_ I thought to myself. "No. There's no one."

My father looked relieved when I said that. I had to break that. An evil grin appeared on my face.

"But you never know," I looked away as my father stared at me, scared. "I might fall in love soon. I am at that age."

"EH?! Aka-chan, please don't mess with me like that!" He begged.

"Who knows? Maybe I fell in love without realising it. I mean, I have been hanging around with a lot of guys. Maybe I fell in love with a girl instead!" my smirk won't go away as I heard my father panic.

"Anything but that! Aka-chan!" I burst into laughter as my father stood up and shook me silly. "Don't play around like that!"

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry! Stop shaking me!" I said, laughing so much that tears were in my eyes.

Finally my father settled down and sighed. "Why do you always joke around with me?"

"Because Uncle Reborn said it was fun and it is." I smiled.

"I'm blaming Reborn for this…" He said under his breath. "Anyway, Aka-chan…" My father looked serious and I sat up straight. "I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Scuro Famiglia wants you." A chill traveled up my spine.

"W-What?" Kero and Natsu were paying attention now.

"They want you." My father repeated.

"Why?!" I stood up, shaking in fear.

**They want your flames.**

I turned and faced Uncle Reborn who stood at the doorway.

"Uncle Reborn…" Then I realized what he said. "My flames?"

"Yes, the flames that you can't control fully yet. They want them." My tutor frowned.

"N-No way." I looked at my father who just sat looking at his feet. "Papa?"

"Reborn," Dad looked at my tutor. "Has she mastered it yet?" _He must be talking about my flames._

"I'm afraid no. She still pulls her muscles when she fights, and ends up sore and tired when she exits her Hyper Dying Will Mode. She can't stand and ends up powerless." Uncle Reborn explained as I looked away.

I heard my father sigh. "Well that means you really do need guardians."

I jumped at the word _guardians_. "What?"

"They're all outside." Uncle Reborn pointed at the door with his thumb.

"Let them in. Mine then Akari's." My father sighed.

"Hold on. Can-" I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

**We're coming in, Tenth!**

Six men entered the room who were all my father's guardians. First was my dad's right hand man and storm guardian, Hayato Gokudera. "Good evening, Tenth. Akari."

"To you as well, Gokudera." my father smiled.

"Hey, Uncle Gokudera." I waved at the man as he took his place on the right side of my father's desk.

Uncle Gokudera always worries about my grades. He even helps me with my homeschool when Uncle Reborn isn't around. He's is not really my uncle. I call all of my dad's guardians my uncle. I grew up with them, and they treated me like family.

**Hel~lo, Akari-chan! Yo, Tsuna!**

Takashi Yamamoto, my father's rain guardian, waved at me as he took his spot. Uncle Yamamoto is one of my most favorite uncles. He teaches me how to use my sword. I have to watch him use the sword, because his explaining makes absolutely no sense.

"Hel~lo!" I smiled as I mimicked Uncle Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, you can teach her sword skills, but, please, don't teach Akari slang." my father laughed.

"Too late~!" Uncle Yamamoto and I said at the same time.

**AKA-CHAN!**

I turned to the voice as I was lifted by my, real, uncle, Uncle Ryohei Sasawaga. He picked me up like if I was still a toddler. "IT'S YOU TO THE EXTREME!"

"Uncle Ryohei! Put me down! I'm not a kid anymore!" I yelled as he squeezed me into a hug.

"Aka-chan!~" He smiled in a daze.

"Are you even listening to me?!" I yelled at him.

"Nii-san," My father smiled at the scene. "Please put Akari down."

"Sawada, sorry…" Uncle Ryohei apologized as he set me down on the floor. "I'm sorry, Aka-chan. I just saw you dressed this way and remembered the days at the hospital where I would carry you around and you would always shout with joy!"

I shuddered. "Actually I was screaming for help… I was scared of falling on the floor..."

My father laughed. "I remembered that. I had to take Akari away from you every time you did that."

"But, Sawada!" Uncle Ryohei faced my father. "I'm Aka-chan's real uncle TO THE EXTREME! NO ONE CAN TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

**Man, Ryohei-nii. Calm down.**

I looked at my uncle Lambo, my father's lighting guardian. "Uncle Lambo!" I smiled.

"Yo, Chibi-chan." He smiled at me. This guy was my favorite uncle. Mostly because he never bothered to check my grades, training, or anything mafia related. He used to play with me with Auntie I-Pin, his wife, all the time when I was little.

"LAMBO! I'm remembering about Aka-chan when she was a child! You ruined the moment TO THE EXTREME!" Uncle Ryohei yelled.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have time for that. Let's hurry up and get this over with. I have a family waiting for me at home." Uncle Lambo yawned.

"Lambo," Uncle Lambo looked at my father. "I'm sorry for calling you out so late. You must want to be with I-pin and Rico." Rico is Uncle Lambo and Auntie I-Pin's two year old daughter.

"I-Pin understands and so do I. Don't worry about it too much. Let's just hurry with this meeting." Uncle Lambo replied as he and Uncle Ryohei went to their spots. Uncle Ryohei next to Uncle Gokudera and Uncle Lambo next to Uncle Yamamoto.

**I'll bite you guys to death if you don't hurry with this meeting.**

I saw Kyoya Hibari, Dad's cloud guardian, walking to his spot next to Uncle Ryohei. "Hello, Uncle Hibari."

He looked at me then nodded his head. A sign that he said hi. He doesn't talk to me because I used to be afraid of him when I was little, but I got over it. The time I first met Uncle Hibari was when he was arguing with the doctor and he had his tofas out. I got scared at his killer face and refused to get near him. Dad said I broke his heart everytime I ran away from him. I got over it when he took care of me while Mom and Dad were out of town with Uncle Reborn. I was sad that everyone left me with him but I soon saw his soft spot and accepted him as one of my uncles.

"Sorry, Hibari. We get right to it." My father smiled.

"Carnivore," Uncle Hibari took out his tofas. "I'll bite you to death if you continue to waste my time."

**Mufufufufu… Oya oya, let's not fight now.**

"T-That voice.." I said as I looked at the entrance. My head started to pound when I saw Mukuro Rukuro at the door with Chrome Dokuro, both guardians of the mist. "Uncle Mukuro! Auntie Chrome!"

"Hello, Akari-chan." Auntie Chrome smiled at me.

"Akari Sawada, long time no see." Uncle Mukuro smirked, causing my head to pound even more.

"H-Hello… Uncle, Auntie." I smiled through the pain as the two walked to their spot beside Uncle Lambo. _That's all Dad's guardians…_

"Now it's time for your guardians to come out." Uncle Reborn interrupted my thoughts. "Enter!"

My eyes widened as my guardians entered the room. "No way…" I whispered.

**What do you mean by that, Princess?**

**I guess she never thought we would sign up for the job.**

**I'm her cousin, family by blood! Of course I would be her guardian! Extremely!**

**That is true, but I don't think she would think that any of the others, including myself, would want to be her guardians.**

**I think you guys should shush with this pointless conversation.**

"Eh?" I stared at the group of teenagers in front of me.

"I'll announce who has which position." Uncle Reborn came beside me. "Storm, Koe Gokudera. Son of Hayato and Haru Gokudera."

"Yo, Princess." Koe smiled at me.

"Rain, Rin Yamamoto. Son of Takashi Yamamoto and stepson to Eclair Yamamoto."

"Haha! Amazing, huh, Akari-chan? I'm your guardian." Rin placed his hands behind his head.

"Sun, Vivio Sasawaga. Daughter of Ryohei and Hana Sasawaga."

"Tehe! Aka-chan, I'll always be by your side! Extremely!" The golden blond haired girl smiled at me. Vivio, I call her Viv, is my cousin. I grew up with her so I know everything about her. Just like Uncle Ryohei, Viv loves to treat me like a child, even though she's two months younger than me. Also like Uncle Ryohei yells "TO THE EXTREME!", Viv yells "Extremely!".

"Lighting, Laura Yamamoto. Daughter of Eclair Yamamoto and stepdaughter to Takashi Yamamoto."

"Um… Hi, Akari-senpai." The small girl with two blond pigtails smiled as she waved at me. Laura is Uncle Yamamoto's stepdaughter. He remarried to Auntie Eclair and Laura and Rin became siblings. Laura is the youngest out of the group and is really shy, but she also has a scary side that hardly comes out.

I waved at Laura as Uncle Reborn drew attention to the pixie-cut, black haired girl who still stood in the doorway. "Cloud, Kalma HIbari. Daughter of Kyoya and Riselle Hibari."

"Kallie?" I looked at the girl who just smiled at me. Kallie is my nickname to Kalma.

"I promise to follow you better than my father follows Decimo." She smiled as she received a glare from Uncle Hibari. Actually Kallie is the reason why I'm not scared of Uncle Hibari. She's like my big sister.

"Thanks, but-" I stopped when I felt a familiar flame behind Kallie's. A flame that I love more than my very own. "Nii-san?"

A boy appeared behind Kallie. His hair was an orange-brownish color that he inherited from our mother. His eyes were the same as my father's and mine, but his right eye was red with a romaji six symbol in it. The same as Uncle Mukuro. Usually he hides it by using an illusion to make the eye match the other, but he isn't hiding it this time.

"Mist, Tsukiko Sawada. Son of Tsunayoshi and Kyoko Sawada and the older brother of Akari Sawada." My eyes widen at what Uncle Reborn said.

"Mist… is Tsuki-nii?" I asked to myself.

"Yes, I'm your mist guardian, but..." Tsukiko frowned at me. "I won't repeat you until you abandon your role."

I stared at my older brother for a while. "My… role?" _What is he talking about? Role? Does he mean me becoming boss?_

"I don't want it." Everyone looked at me, but my eyes stayed on my brothers. "But, it's still mine. Whether I accept it or not, it's mine."

He glared at me. "You're too weak for this world."

"Tsuki-kun! Stop-" My father yelled at my brother but I didn't let him finish.

"So be it." Both my fathers and Tsuki-nii's eyes widened at my response. "Let me die trying to protect you."

Shocked at my response, Tsuki-nii said nothing as he walked out.

"This meeting was just so we could know who's in Akari's Family, correct?" Uncle Mukuro asked.

"Yes." My father answered.

"Then it's time to teach that boy something other than illusions. Let us go, Nagi." Uncle Mukuro grinned as he followed my brother.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." Before she followed him, Auntie Chrome gave me a hug. I hugged her back then let her go so she could catch up. Uncle Mukuro and Auntie Chrome are Tsukiko's teachers. Both of them teach him how to use the flames he inherited from our mother, mist.

"Aka-chan?" I looked at my father. I saw his right hand and the ring that was on his ring finger. The Vongola Ring, the ring that belongs to the boss of the Vongola Famiglia.

_And soon it'll belong to me._ I shuddered at my thought. _Like hell will I ever accept that ring and it's horrible past. A past that has nothing to do with me or my friends._

"I'm fine, Papa." I looked away from my father. "Just fine. I'm going to my room. I don't need any dinner." With that said I walked out the room and toward my room.

On my way there, I saw a painting of the first boss of the Vongola, Vongola Primo. I stopped and looked at the painting of a blond haired man that resembled my father.

"Why?" I asked the painting of a dead man. Anger building up inside me. "Why did you let the Vongola have a bloody past?"

**Because he died before he saw the horror.**

I whirled around to the boy I met earlier. "Shinko-kun."

He smiled at his name. "You remembered my name. I feel honored."

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him.

"Vongola Decimo said we could make ourselves feel at home here. I was just decor is just simply amazing. I couldn't ignore such beauty." He answered as he walked up to me, admiring the painting of the first boss.

"I see." I looked at him then at the painting. "Do you love art?"

"Yes, my mother was an artist." he smiled in thought. "I guess I inherited her love for art and decor." He laughed at himself.

I laughed at his comment as well.

"Never mind that. I'm more interested to know why you were talking to a painting."

I looked at him to see him looking at me. "I can't?"

He laughed at my childish response. "I mean, why speak to something that won't answer you question? Can't you just put on the Vongola ring and ask him yourself?"

I looked away when he mentioned the ring. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I heard from my father that Vongola Decimo was able to speak to Vongola Primo with the help of the ring." He continued.

"Yes, it has the power to that." I confirmed his statement.

"Then why don't you do that?" he asked.

"Because it also shows you the bloody past of the Vongola."

It stayed quiet, but Shinko-kun broke it. "You don't know that for sure, right?"

"Actually, I do." I remembered that day. "I put that ring on and saw the bloody past of the Vongola." I walked away from the Simon boy and entered my room. I stayed with my back against the door.

_Akari?_ Kero appeared at my feet. _You ok?_

I smiled at my small lion cub as I carried him in my arms. "Yeah. Sorry for making you worry about me." I walked over to my bed and sat at the edge.

_Akari, will you ever put that ring back on your finger?_ Kero's question wiped my smile off my face.

"I don't know." Unwanted memories came back to my head. "I don't want to, but I might need to."

_Will you get depressed again?_

I looked away. "Probably." I answered without thinking.

_Promise me you won't!_ Kero jumped out of my arms to the floor, with tears in his orange eyes.

I thought about that day again. "I don't know if I'll be able to keep that promise, Kero."

_Akari!_ Kero yelled at me. _You have to try! Not just for me, but for everyone else as well! Please promise me!_

I thought about it and Kero was right. If I got depressed like that again, everyone would worry about me. "I promise that when I put that ring on, I will not get depressed like that ever again."

The flaming lion cub smiled at my answer. _Thank you, Akari._

"Come on. Let's get some sleep." I smiled.

_Ok!_ The lion cub jumped onto my shoulder as I walked to my closet.

"_Kero, I'm sorry, but there is a chance that I will end up like that again. That's how horrible that past is. It might change my personality."_


	3. The Past

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!**

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Three: The Past**

**Wake up.**

_Who are you?_

**Please, you must wake up.**

_Why? Who are you? Why should I wake up?_

**His time is running out. Awaken your power.**

_Who's time? Who are you?!_

**Please hurry. The Ring. Go to the Ring.**

_Ring?! Who are you?!_

**I can't tell you yet. Go to the Ring.**

"Tell me!" I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room. Breathing hard and fast.

_Akari?_ Surprised at the small voice, I looked to see Kero with a worried look on his face.

"Sorry, Kero. It was just a dream." I sighed in relief. "A dream."

_Akari,_ Kero didn't seem convinced.

"I'm fine, Kero." I carried the worrisome cub in my arms. "Let's get ready for the day, ok?"

_You sure you're ok?_ Kero asked.

"Very sure. Come on." I hopped out of bed and walked to my closet. All of my boy clothes were replaced by girl clothes. "Ok, now… How do girls dress?"

_Maybe like this._ Kero jumped out of my arms and landed on a fashion magazine. The cover showed girls dressed in pretty clothes.

"I don't know if I'll be able to pull it off, Kero." I stated as a look through the pages.

**Aka-chan, if you say that again, I swear, I will make you regret life.**

I spun to face the owner to the voice. "Viv!"

She was at the door way with Laura and Kallie. All dressed as if they were going to a party.

"Oh my Lord! You seriously don't know how to dress!" Viv came to me and hugged me. "Poor thing! I'll teach you everything! Extremely!"

"Please." I begged her.

…

I couldn't believe my eyes as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. "W-Wow… This is me?" I asked myself. I wore an orange mini dress with a pink short-sleeve pull-over and some white tights under the dress. I wore some yellow boots as well. My hair was picked up the some way as the night before but it had a white ribbon.

"Duh! You're so cute, Aka-chan." Viv hugged me from behind.

"She's right, Akari-senpai." Laura smiled.

**Oh, Aka-chan!**

"Eh?" I looked and saw a woman that has my big brother's hair color but her hair was so long that it reached behind her back. She wore a lavender dress with a white suit jacket. She stood, shocked at my appearance, at the door. "Mama!"

The women came and hugged me. "Aka-chan, you're a girl again."

"That makes it sound like I switched genders." I laughed as she pulled back and looked at me closely. "I heard you came back yesterday."

"Yes, it was very enjoyable." She smiled. "Everyone was so nice to us."

"I'm glad you had fun." I smiled.

"Did I ever tell you that you look like your father when you smile?" She asked as we exited my room.

"Yes, and when I get angry, laugh, and get scared. Mostly everything I do, I look like Papa." I replied with a stern look as she giggled, along with everyone else. After a while, I gave in to the laughter as we approached the dining room. I was about to enter but my mother stopped me.

"Oh no you don't. You owe your father and I a proper family dinner. Come on." Mama pulled me away from my friends as they entered the dining room and we continued to walk.

"Ok, I'm sorry for missing dinner, but where are we going?" I asked as we exited to the gardens.

"You should know already." She smiled as we passed the beautiful, eye-catching flowers. Then I knew our detonation.

"The hill?" I asked as her smile got bigger.

"Yes." I looked forward and saw Papa and Tsuki-nii setting up a picnic. "A family breakfast picnic."

Joy filled me. _A family picnic?! Yes!_ I ran with my mother behind me as we approached the boys.

"Papa! Tsuki-nii! Morning!"I yelled as we arrived at the picnic.

"Good morning, Aka-chan." My father smiled at me.

"Morning…" Tsuki-nii said, not looking at my face as he put the plate on their spots.

I sat next to him. "Deal with it for Mom." I whispered to him.

"I already know. Don't have to tell me twice." he glared at me, but it went away as soon as he saw Mama behind me. "Morning, Mom."

"Good morning, My Tsuki-kun." Mama said as she hugged Tsuki-nii. Mom and Tsuki-nii are really close. Believe it or not he's a "mama's boy".

"Let's eat." Papa stood behind me and pulled me into a hug. "Should Natsu and the others join us?"

"Yeah!" I smiled.

"Sure…" Tsuki-nii shrugged with Mama still draped around his neck.

"Then," Papa's ring began to glow. "Natsu." The sky flame appeared and a grown lion appeared at Papa's side.

"Kero!" I smiled and Kero appeared on my head and jumped onto Natsu's head.

"Drain, come." A big mist flame appeared and died down to reveal a gray wolf with the mist flame coming out of its ears and forehead. It was almost Natsu's size, just a little smaller.

"It's Drain!" I ran to pet it. It's tail began to wag as I patted his head. Drain is Tsuki-nii's pet/friend. He's kind of the same as Kero but Drain doesn't live in Tsuki-nii's flames. He was made by Uncle Verde, the man who made Kero, who used a box weapon as a base (Box weapons are small cube-shaped boxes that store powerful weaponry inside. Though they are called Box _Weapons_, few actually come in the form of conventional armaments and the most are designed after animals). Drain can do the some of the stuff that Kero can do. He transforms into a halberd, Tsuki-nii's favorite weapon. Drain's eyes are the same color as the flames that flow out of his ears, ichigo. Also Drain is very friendly with others, but if Tsuki-nii sees them as enemies then Drain won't get near them.

_He still lets me pet him so Tsuki-nii still cares for me. That's good._ I thought to myself.

"Aka-chan, it's time to eat. Come on." Papa called me to my spot beside him.

"OK!" I sat beside my father, in front of Tsuki-nii. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes. I made them." Mama smiled as she placed a plate in the middle. "Dig in."

We all started to eat except Natsu and Drain, who eat dying will flames. Another thing that Kero can do but Drain cannot, eat human food. But both can communicate with their masters/owners, but not with others. Drain must of said that he was hungry to Tsuki-nii because Tsuki-nii gave him some flames, coming from his hand, to lick at.

"So Tsuki-kun," Mom was the first to break the silence. "How's school?"

"It's fine. If I pass my next exam, then I can graduate one year early." He replied still looking at Drain.

"Eh?" Everyone looked at me. "Graduate one year early? Lucky…"

"Aka-chan," I looked at my father who looked at me with a worried smile. "Do you want to go to school?"

I took another bite of my pancake. "I'm learning everything I need to know from Uncle Reborn and Uncle Gokudera, so there's really no need for it."

"He's not asking that, Akari." I looked at my brother. "Do you _want_ to go to school?"

I thought about it. _If I go to school, then that's one step to having a normal life. But if I do go, then that'll trouble Papa and the others about my safety. I can't make a selfish request._ "Nah. I don't want to go."

"Liar."

I stared at my brother. "Huh? What are you talking about, Tsuki-nii?"

"You _want_ to go to school! But you think it's not ok to go because everyone will worry! You can't lie to me!" Tsukiko stood up and glared at me. _He figured it out!_

"What your problem?!" I stood as well. "If I say that I don't want to go, then it means I don't!"

"You're such a horrible liar! Just admit it! You want to go to school!"

"Tsuki-kun? Aka-chan?" Mama looked at us, scared.

"I don't! Why don't you just drop it?!"

"Because it's stupid! Why don't you do what you want to do?!"

"I do do the stuff I want to do!"

"No you don't! You do the opposite! You rather become boss instead of what you truly want to be!"

"Tsukiko! Akari! Stop this at once!" It was Papa who yelled this time, but neither of us listened.

"Is that what this is about?! You not handling that I might become boss?!" I asked the mist user.

"You want to go to school! You want to leave this town! You want to do so much stuff, but you don't! Then you don't want to train! You don't want to become boss! You don't want to do a lot of things, but you do it for other's benefits! That's what I hate about you! You worry more about others than yourself!" He yelled at me.

"So what?! I worry about others! Is that a problem?!" I stomped my foot. Kero was on my shoulder trying to calm me down, but I wasn't going to. Drain was by his master's side, looking at him with a worried look on his face.

"You two stop this at once!" Papa got in between us with Mama behind him.

"What's wrong with you two? Why are you acting like this?"

"Yeah, it's a problem! You're going to get yourself killed for people you don't know!" Tsuki-kun ignored them.

"Then let me!" I yelled at him. "Let me get killed for strangers!"

Silence ruled over for a while, then Tsukiko stomped on it. "Is that an order?" He whispered.

"Huh?" I was stuck back by his question.

"Is that an order?!" He repeated, but he yelled it this time.

"I…" I looked at my parents who looked angry and worried at the same time. I teared up when I saw Tsukiko's face. No emotion what-so-ever. I ran away from the picnic and ignored my father's calls. I ran into the gardens and kept running until I bumped into someone and fell on my butt.

**Oh, I'm sorry- Huh? Akari?**

I looked at the person who I bumped into. "Shinko!"

The redhead extended his hand towards me. "Want to talk about it?"

"I…" I looked at his hand.

"It's fine. I won't tell anyone. I promise on our families alliance that I won't tell anyone what you are about to tell me." My eyes widen at his promise.

"O-Ok.."

**Explanation about the picnic**

"I see that's what happened." Shinko was sitting next to me under a tree, playing with Kero with a piece of grass. I sat with my head in between my knees. "Is that what you do though?"

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Putting others before yourself." He didn't look at me when he said that.

I put my head in between my knees again. "I don't know…"

"I see. Why don't you want to become boss?"

"Because it's stupid." I said, still not looking up.

"Does that make our fathers' stupid?"

Now I looked up at to see a gentle smile. "No..."

"So it can't be that." He grinned. "Why?"

I winned at his persistence. "Fine! Get comfortable though. It's a long story." I sat up straight as Kero sat on my lap. The Simon boy just leaned back, still looking at me with his red eyes.

"It all started when I was eight. I was playing with Rin and Koe…"

**Flashback:**

"Come on, Koe! Rin! This way!" The small brunette girl opened the door of her father's office. She entered the room with her two friends, Koe and Rin.

"Are you sure we can be in here, Akari-chan?" Rin asked.

"Yeah! This is going to be my office one day too!" Akari went behind the desk and sat in the big chair. "I'm going to be the next boss!"

"Of what?" Koe asked as he sat on one of the couches.

"I don't know, but Papa is the boss of something big and important, and he might give it to me! Cool, huh?" She stood on the chair, so she can see her friends.

"Yeah! Akari becoming a boss is really cool!" Rin clapped his hands.

"That's kind of cool, but what about us?" The redhead boy asked his friends.

"Well, Uncle Gokudera and Uncle Yamamoto are Papa's guardians. Maybe you guys will be my guardians!" The girl cheered.

"What does that mean?" The black-haired boy asked.

The brunette thought about it. "I don't know." Then she saw her father's ring next to a family picture that her family took at the hospital. "Hey, it's Papa's ring."

The two boys stood up and walked behind the desk to see what the girl was talking about. "What's it for? It doesn't look like a wedding ring." Rin asked as the girl picked up the ring.

"It's a ring that shows whos the boss. At least that's what Papa told me." The girl smiled as she looked at all of the colors.

"So it's gonna be yours some day?" Koe asked.

"Yep!" The girl smiled at the boy. "I want to try it on real quick."

"But isn't too big?" Rin asked as the girl readied the ring.

"Yeah, but it's fine. I'll grow into it." She smiled as she placed the ring on her ring finger. The black haired boy was right, it fit the little girls finger too big. She hopped off the chair and the ring started to glow. "Huh?"

"What's happening?" Koe asked.

"I don't know…" When the girl said that, a bluish-whitish beam hit her forehead. "Huh?" She closed her eyes and reopened them to see she was in a dark room, then images came to her mind. Images of death and sorrow.

_Do it! Do it! Do it!_

_Just spare my life! If I die, my kid… my wife… __**gun shoots **__AH!_

_Get revenge!_

_Get them! __**Boom!**_

_Wipe them out!_

The small Vongola girl closed her eyes and covered her ears, but the voices and images kept playing. "What is this?!"

**These are the sins of the Vongola.**

The girl looked up and saw eight people with orange fire mask on surrounding her as she fell to her knees.

**Murder. Revenge. Betrayal. The endless pursuit of political power. The history of the Vongola Mafia.**

"Mafia? Vongola?" The girl was already in tears.

**One who holds the Sky ring, do you have the resolution?**

"Eh?" The girl looked at one of the oranged-masked man.

**The determination to inherit these sins?** said another man.

_Save me! _

_Ah!_

_Give back my dad!_

_Give back my wife!_

_Give back my son!_

The small girl closed her eyes and covered her ears again and began to weep.

**These are the sins carried by the Vongola.**

**This is the Vongola's history.**

**Do not avert your eyes from the truth. **

**Accept the truth.**

**You better have the resolution.**

**You'd best have the determination to inherit these sins.**

The girl was screaming now. "Ah! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! No more! I'll be a good girl! I promise! Please! No more! Mama! Papa! Onii-san! Somebody stop this! PLEASE!"

**Do not avert your eyes. This is the fate of those who succeed the Vongola. This is the very reason that you have life.**

_No!_

_Stop... No!_

"PAPA!"

**AKARI!**

The young Vongola opened her eyes to see that she was back in her father's office. She looked in front of her to see the ring was on the floor in front of her.

"Akari?" She turned to the voice and saw her father. "Are you ok?"

"Murder…" she whispered.

"What?" Tsunayoshi asked, not catching her words. He leaned closer to her.

"Murder… Revenge… Betrayal… The history of the... Vongola Mafia… was scary..." The eyes of the man widen as he heard his daughter's words.

"Akari." The man hugged his daughter tightly and he, too, began to weep. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I'll be good girl. I'll listen. I won't ever talk back. I'll clean my room." The girl started to list promises, and her father pulled her back to see tears in her eyes.

"No, Akari! Please, stop! That wasn't a punishment! Please! You did nothing wrong! You're a good girl! A very good girl. My good girl!" The man pleaded to his daughter, but she didn't listen.

"I promise I'll be a good girl, so no more ring. Please, Papa. I promise." Tears kept flowing.

"You won't get the ring. At all. I promise." He held her tightly.

**End of Flashback:**

Shinko was shocked by the story. Wide eyes and everything. "That's what happened?"

I nodded my head. "After that if I saw red, I would panic. If I was in the dark, I would panic. If I heard a pop or boom, I would panic. If I heard a scream or even a yell, I would panic. I was in depression. I wouldn't eat. I wouldn't smile. I would just sit in my room, alone, waiting for my dad to come play with me." Kero was asleep in my lap, so Shinko and I were the only ones talking.

"So that's way you don't want to be boss. And why you hate the ring." Shinko looked down.

"Yeah." I said as I stroked Keros mane.

"So my hair and eyes would of cause you to freak out?" Shinko asked.

"Yep. Koe had to wear a hat everytime he came to play, but I soon recovered at age nine. When Uncle Reborn started to tutor me." I looked at the redhead then away, closing my eyes. "I'm fine now."

Then I felt arms around me. I opened my eyes to see that the Simon was hugging me. "Shinko?" _What's wrong with him?_

He pulled back, his hands still on my shoulders, and smiled. "You're strong."

"Eh?" I stared at the redhead boy and he stared back at me. I saw that his eyes were different. The pupils of his eyes were the shape of the four pointers of a compass. They were so pretty. "Your eyes are beautiful."

"So are yours." He replied. I could feel his breath, which meant he could feel mine.

**Shinko! Where are you?**

**Akari! Answer me!**

At the sound of our father's voices, we woke up. I notice my nose was about a centimeter away from Shinko's. Both of us jumped back.

"I-I'm sorry!" Shinko's face was turning red.

"Me too! Sorry."

**There you two are.**

"Eh?" I turned and saw Enma and my father staring at us, both looking embarrassed.

"D-Did we interrupt something?" Enma asked.

"No!" Shinko and I said at the same time.

"Not really. I was just telling Shinko-kun about the accident with the ring. Nothing else." I looked away as I explained.

I heard my father's voice. "I see. Shinko, please keep it a secret."

"Of course."

"Aka-chan, Reborn is looking for you. Training started ten minutes ago." my eyes widen at what my father said.

"Shoot! Ten meters! See you later!" I scooped up Kero in my arms, causing him to wake up from his nap, and ran away from the scene to the training room.

"_Akari? What happened? Your face is red."_ Kero asked.

"I don't know." I answered.


	4. Vongola Lockets

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!**

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Three: Vongola Lockets**

When I arrived at the training room, my friends, my guardians, were talking with Uncle Reborn. All of them were there, even Tsukiko. "Hey what's going on? Why are you guys here?"

Uncle Reborn glared at me and started to shoot at me as I luckly dodged them all. "Twenty minutes late, Dame-Akari. Where were you?"

"I! Was! Talking! To! Shin-! Ko-! Kun!" I said as I dodged the bullets. "He! Knows! About! The Ring! Accident!"

That's when Uncle Reborn started to shoot faster and some bullets hit me. "Are you that stupid?! What if he tells other people?!"

"He! Swore! _Ow!_ On! Our! _Ow!_ Families'! _Ow!_ Alliance! _Ow!_" I shouted in pain.

Uncle Reborn stopped shooting at me. "Really?"

Rubbing my new pains, I answered his question. "Yes. He promised."

Uncle Reborn thought about it, but then shrugged it off. "Ok, the reason why you all are here."

"You're moving on?!" I interrupted him and received a shoot on my forehead. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Don't interrupt me." He glared at me. "Anyway, you are all going to be apart of the eleventh generation of the Vongola Famiglia, so our technicians have made you all something." He start to walk to a suitcase on the floor as I stood up with the help of Koe and Viv.

"What did they make us?" Rin asked.

Uncle Reborn smirked at Rin's question. "A weapon."

"Eh?!" Everyone shouted except Kallie and Tsukiko, but both looked shocked.

"Weapons? In there?" Koe pointed at the briefcase, now in Uncle Reborns hands.

"Yes." Uncle Reborn opened them to reveal seven golden lockets that had the roman numeral eleven in the front. Above the eleven was a small jewel, each had a different color.

"Lockets?" I looked at the golden jewelry closely as Uncle Reborn handled me one, the one with an orange jewel.

"Pretty!" Viv asked as she opened hers. "Oh! Hello! This is a watch!"

"Really?" I opened mine as well and it opened to reveal a clock. On the other side of the cover of the locket was the Vongola Crest. "Vongola… Watch... Lockets?"

"That's a good name, Princess." Koe grinned at me. "Let's name them that."

"VWL for short?" Laura smiled as she came up to me.

"Yeah!" I nodded my head, then looked at Uncle Reborn. "But how are they our weapons?"

"Thanks for pointing that out, Dame-Akari." Uncle Reborn grinned. "These, as you called them, VWL's hold your new partners."

"Partners?" I looked at Uncle Reborn confused then Kero appeared out of no where, growling at Uncle Reborn.

"_I'm Akari's partner! Don't replace me!"_ He growled, knowing that everyone else, except me, can hear just baby roars.

"Kero," I went and picked up my little cub. "I won't replace you. Don't worry."

"_You better not! I'm your soulmate!"_ He purred as I petted under his chin.

"Keroberos, you will not be replaced. You will be just updated." We both looked at Uncle Reborn. "A long with Tsukiko's Drain."

"Drain?" Tsukiko stepped forward. "What do you mean?"

"Just summon him out while pouring your dying will flames into your VWL." Uncle Reborn smirked.

Tsukiko looked confused, but did what Uncle Reborn wanted. "Drain, come." Tsukiko said as the VWL was covered in his mist flames. The flames jumped onto the floor and Drain appeared, but the flames from his forehead were replaced by a ichigo jewel. His coat was shining white, instead of his usual gray coat. "D-Drain?"

"Wow…" I stood in awe. Everyone was. Mouths open and everything.

"Akari, your turn." I looked at Uncle Reborn then at Kero. "Just poor flames into your VWL and Kero will change."

Kero jumped down from my arms and looked at me with sparkling eyes. _"Do it, Akari! I want to look just as cool as Drain!"_

"Ok." I closed my eyes and poured my flames into the locket. I reopened them to see Kero was engulfed by my flames. The flames grew bigger and slowly died down. In Kero's place was a grown lion, as tall as Drain. His mane and tail end were the same as Kero's, but more brighter. He looked like an older version of Kero! "K-Kero?"

"_**Akari?"**_ A teenage-like's voice spoke in my head.

"K-Kero, is that you?" I asked the voice and the grown lion.

"_**Yes, it's me. Is it not to your liking?"**_ Kero's new voice asked.

"N-No! It's just so shocking. I didn't recognize you." I responded.

A laugh came from the lion. _"__**Akari, you're not looking deep enough. Look at me closely."**_

I did as the voice said and focused. Then I saw it. His eyes, they were the same. Baby Kero's eyes didn't change. "Kero!" I hugged my friend. "Sorry, I didn't look at you closely." I laughed.

"_It's fine, Akari."_ He reassured me.

"That's Kero?" Koe came up to us along with Rin and Laura.

"Wow!" Laura smiled.

"Kero isn't tiny anymore." Rin laughed.

"Hey, Reborn!" I heard Viv yell. "What about the rest of us? We don't have animals like Aka-chan and Tsuki-kun."

"That's true." Koe agreed.

"That's simple." Uncle Reborn smirked."You have to create them and also think of a weapon you want. Koe, what do you want?"

"Eh? Me?" Koe pointed at himself as Uncle Reborn nodded. "I always love foxes and weapon… I think I'm better with a crossbow."

"Now pour your flames into the VWL." Uncle Reborn pointed at the jewelry in Koe's hand.

"OK." Koe's flames covered the locket and dropped onto the floor. The flames dispersed and a reddish fox appeared. Storm flames coming out of it's ears and a red jewel was on it's forehead. "Dang! This is my partner?! Amazing!" Koe exclaimed as he bent down to pet it.

The fox purred at the touch of it's master. _Kyu!_

"Kyu? Cute! Can I call you Rosso?" He asked it and it replied with another _Kyu_. "Sweet! I'll take that as a yes."

"You can't hear it's voice?" I asked Koe as everyone admired his new partner.

"No, why?" he looked at me confused.

"These new pets came from your imagination." Uncle Reborn came up to us, examining Koe's fox. "Unlike Akari's Keroberos and Tsukiko's Drain, these animals were originally from old box animals. They were built by someone else and developed their own personality, which allows them to speak to their masters, whose flames they recharge from. But these don't have a voice, because they were barely made. It'll take time for them. Like infants can't speak clearly when they are barely born. These animals are still infants despite their looks, which you all are giving them."

"I see." I looked at the new animal.

"So they'll learn how to talk?" Kallie asked, coming closer.

"Yes." Uncle Reborn faced Rin. "Rin, you're next." We all looked at Rin.

"Alright! My turn! I like Dad's Jirou. He's fun to play with. And of course my weapon would be sword. Just like Dad." Rin grinned as he played with the VWL in his hand.

"Then summon it already." Koe said as he sat on the floor with Rosso at his side.

"I forgot how…" Rin scratched behind his head. Koe and I did a facepalm.

"I just showed you…" Koe whined to cover up a laugh.

"Just imagine your flames pouring into the locket, like this." Viv rushed by his side and sun flames engulfed her locket.

"Like this?" Rin did the same with his flames.

Both flames jumped onto the floor and cleared. Under Rin's rain flames was a dog that looked like Uncle Yamamoto's Jirou but he didn't have any weapons on him like Jirou. Rain flames came out of his ears and a blue gem shined on his forehead.

Under Viv's flames was a brown hawk. It was covered, head to talens, in clear sun flames. It almost looked like a phoenix.

"Wow!/Yay!" Rin and Viv yelled at the same time. Viv's bird took flight and landed on Viv's extended arm. The dog just ran to Rin. As Rin bent down to welcome it, it started to lick his face.

"I'll call you Mio!" Viv smiled at her bird.

"Then what should I call you?" Rin wondered. "Indra!"

_Indra?_ I wondered but left it alone.

"Next is Laura." We all faced Laura, who looked nervous.

"I-I… Ok…" She stayed quiet for a while then finally spoke. "I love all the animals, but I don't fight with any weapons. I don't fight at all." She was tearing up.

"But you do protect." Uncle Reborn came up to the shy girl and whispered something in her ear. She nodded as he took a step back.

She held the VWL close to her chest as lighting flames engulfed it and jumped to the ground. The flames/lighting died down to reveal three mice. One black, another gray, and the last was white. All had a green jewel on their foreheads. "Mimi, Momo, Meme. come here." Laura opened her arms and they crawled up her and the black and gray sat on her shoulders while the white sat on her head. She smiled and she resembled Cinderella!

"Mice?!" Everyone yelled.

Laura blushed. "Y-Yeah…"

"But how come she got three mice?" Koe asked.

"Because her animal was too small, she received three mice." Uncle Reborn answered.

Before we could ask why, a purple light shone behind us. I turned around to see a black panther walking out of cloud flames to Kallie. She patted her new friend. "Erebus is his name. I was the last one so I did it without permission. Forgive me, Reborn." She looked at Uncle Reborn as he appeared beside me, scaring the daylights out of me.

"That's alright. You were the last one." Uncle Reborn turned to face everyone. "Alright now that everyone has their partners out, let's begin."

"What?" I received a hit on my head from Uncle Reborn.

"Don't interrupt me." He glared at me then looked away. "Now say, _modalità arma_."

Koe was first. "_Modalità arma._" Storm flames again engulfed Rosso and jumped into Koe's hand. The flames dispersed and a designed crossbow appeared. "Hello!" He examined it for a while with a smile on his face. "What happened and why do I love it?"

"Rosso became your weapon." Uncle Reborn stepped beside Koe and looked at the weapon as well. "It turned out lovely."

"Wait. This is like Papa's and the other's animals. What was the name? Cambio Forma?" I asked.

"That's right, Dame-Akari." Uncle Reborn patted my head, making me a little irritated. "These animals are like Cambio Forma. They become your weapons. You can have as many special moves, combinations, or techniques. Everything will be saved into the VWLs."

"So everyone has this ability?" Kallie asked.

"Yes." Uncle Reborn answered. "Try it."

Kallie looked at her panther and said, _"__Modalità arma."_ The panther was engulfed by Kallie's flames and spun into Kallie's hand. The flames took shape of a weapon and cleared to reveal a scythe with cloud flames on the blade. "Amazing. I like it."

"My turn!" Viv yelled. "Mio, _Modalità arma!"_ The hawk flew to Viv's hand and she spun around while the hawk disappeared in sun flames. A long rope appeared on Viv's hand as she stopped spinning and grabbed the rope with her other hand as well. It wasn't a rope, but a whip like Uncle Dino's! "Oh my diva! This is so cool! Extremely!"

"Can I go?" Rin asked as his eyes sparkled.

"Yeah. Go for it." I told him.

"_Modalità arma."_ Rin's Indra jumped into Rin's hand as rain flames took over and transformed him into a sword like the one Uncle Yamamoto has. "Wow! So cool!" He started to do some stances. "I love it!"

"Laura, you want to go?" I asked my shy friend. _I'm interested to see what kind of weapon she picked._

The blond shy girl nodded her head. "Mimi, Momo, Meme. _Modalità arma._" The three mice jumped into the air and glow with the lighting flame. They started to fall back down and Laura caught them with one hand. She brought them in front of her face and in between her fingers were keys, fantasy looking keys. Each were the color of the mice and had a green jewel at the top.

"Keys?" I wondered.

Everyone looked at the excited, shy girl as she gazed upon her new keys, but didn't say a word. Uncle Reborn put his hand on my head.

"They're perfect for her." He whispered in my ear.

"Wait, wha-" I looked at him, but he walked away.

"Tsukiko, your turn." Uncle Reborn told him.

My brother nodded his head and looked at Drain. _"__Modalità arma."_ My brother's wolf disappeared in mist flames and the flames grew taller. Tsukiko reached inside and pulled out a halberd from the flames, which disappeared. The halberd used to be silver but now it shined white.

"Wow." I whispered along with others.

"You sure do know how to amaze me, Tsukiko." Uncle Reborn clapped his hands. "Also, that reminds me. Vivio." He turned towards Viv. "Did you finish the designs?"

Viv looked confused but then remembered something. "Oh, yeah! Hold on. They're in my bag." She ran to her bag that was against other bags and pulled out a folder from her bag. She looked through it and ran back to Uncle Reborn and I. "Here they are. I think you're going to love them!" She stated as she handed me the folder.

I opened the folder and saw clothes designs sketches. "Wow. What are they for?" I asked as I looked though the designs with were mostly the same, a white button up with black pants, or skirts, except the vest, with each design was a different color. I stopped at one design that caught my eye. A black short dress with orange tie and white tights under it. Orange long socks under just as long black boots were on the model's feet. The thing that caught my eye the most was the long white sleeveless coat. "This?"

"That's your design, Aka-chan." I looked at a smiling Viv.

"Mine? What are you talking about?" I asked Viv, but Uncle Reborn answered.

"You all will need clothes to fight with without them getting burned or destroyed easily. Which is why some of the data on the VWLs is for your battle uniforms."

"Battle uniforms?" I wondered, then remembered how my clothes would get ripped up and ruined after a training session with Uncle Reborn. "I see. The clothes will be made out of our Dying Will flames so they won't tear up so easily."

Uncle Reborn nodded his head. "That's right, Dame-Akari. I watched your clothes get ruined every day and asked Spanner and the rest to make that data. I made clothes out of dying will flames for Dame-Tsuna all the time when he was around your age."

"That's smart. Hey wait!" I realized something. "And you couldn't do the same thing for me?!"

"Alright, everyone. " Uncle Reborn took the folder away and gave me back my design, ignoring my question. "Here's your design of your battle uniforms." He handed everyone their sheets and stood in the middle again. "When you activate your battle uniforms just say,_avviare_. While you say it, make sure you focus on the design. It's only for this one time. Once the VWLs have downloaded the design, you can requip without trouble."

Everyone, except me, focused and their flames engulfed all of them. When the flames died down, everyone had on their designs on. Their vest were the colors of their flames and they looked amazing. The boys' hair was the same but the girls' were different. Laura's hair was up in two pigtails, Kallie's hair was short like usual, and Viv's was in a high side ponytail.

"Wow." I looked at everyone amazed.

"Aka-chan," Viv came to me. " your turn."

"Oh, right!" I focused on the design as my flames engulfed me. _The design is beautiful, but won't the cape get in the way of my fighting? It might be too long. Oh well. I'll find a way._ I closed my eyes as the flames began to die out.

When I heard everyone's shocked voices, I opened my eyes and looked at my clothes. Everything the design had was what I was wearing. It was really pretty. I noticed my hair was down with an orange headband with a black and white bow. In the center of the bow was the roman numeral eleven in orange lettering. The cape was long and was flowing.

"_Minore,_" I whispered shorter in Italian, wishing that the cape kind of was. Then something shocking happened. Sky flames appeared at the rim of the cape end and the cape started to get shorter, as if the sky flames were eating at the fabric. It finally stopped shrinking at my waist, turning the long sleeveless coat into a vest.

"Aka-chan, what did you do?" Viv looked at me surprised, along with everyone else.

I shrugged lost for words, but then I realized something. I ruined Viv's design! I need to fix it! If saying shorter in Italian made it shorter, then... _"Più a lungo!"_

The sky flames reappeared at the rim of the vest and started to grow longer, back into a cape. I twirled around and showed everyone that I fixed it. "Hey, Dame-Akari," Uncle Reborn stepped forward. "What did you do?"

"I just thought that the long cape would get in my way while fighting and I was thinking how I would fight with it," I looked at Viv, "and thought it would be nice if it was shorter, but all the bosses had capes. I love your design, Viv! I really do! You made it perfectly for a boss, but fighting…"

"I understand!" Viv smiled as she got her sketchbook out and started to draw. "I didn't think about that. I thought a sleeveless coat would let you swing your sword however, but the long coat would also get in your way. I need to think more, but that was so cool how you did that!" She smiled at me.

"But some data might've been used." Uncle Reborn came up to me. "Do that again. Make your cape shorter."

"Ok. _Minore!_" Once I said that, the long coat shrunk into a vest.

"The data that was used might've been the special move data." Uncle Reborn put a hand on his chin.

"Special move?" I wondered out loud.

"Make Kero into your weapon and think of a move you can attack long distance with." Uncle Reborn put his hand down at pointed at a wall. "Aim there."

"OK…" I closed my eyes and entered Hyper Dying Will Mode and reopened them to see Kero standing in front of me. "Kero," I extended my hand towards Kero. _"__Modalità arma!"_

"_Understood!"_ Kero vanished into flames and the flames came to my hand. They died down to reveal an orange bladed rapier. The handle had an orange jewel.

"My sword is a rapier?" I asked with my calm voice.

"_Akari, focus! Special move, like your father's X-burner!"_ Kero's words snapped me out of it.

"Right." I closed my eyes and concentrated. _Like X-burner._ Then I had an image. I reopened my eyes and pulled the rapier at my side. "Kero?"

"_I got your idea."_ Kero whispered in my head. _"Let's go!"_

"Yeah!" I ran forward to the wall then jumped. All of my flames were growing in my rapier. I swung my rapier and turned with it. _"Undici Scioperi Leone!"_ I spun eleven times and eleven slashes, formed by my flames, hit the wall while I stayed in the air. I back flipped and landed on the floor. "How was that?" I asked as I faced Uncle Reborn, who had a big smirk on his face, and my other guardians' jaws were down.

"_Undici Scioperi Leone?_ I like it." Uncle Reborn's smirk didn't go away.

"Thanks, I think." I said as I exited HDWM. When I returned to normal, I felt dizzy. "What?" My muscles began to ache and the room began to spin. "Huh?" I started to fall backwards and before I blacked out, I saw everyone coming towards me.

…

**Wake up, Undicesimo.**

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to see I was in my bed.

**You awake?**

"Who?" I turned my head to see Koe sitting on the bed next to me. "Koe? What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of you." He touched my forehead and smiled. "Fever's gone."

"Fever?" I asked. _I had a fever?_

"While you were unconscious, you got a fever. But it's gone now." He stood up and grabbed a tray, with a bowl and basket on top, that was on my desk and gave it to me. "Here, you slept through lunch. You're hungry, right?"

"Yeah." I took the tray. The bowl had potato chowder and the basket had bread. "Thanks, Koe."

"No problem." He sat back down on my bed.

"Hey, did you just call me Undicesimo while I was asleep?" I asked him as I took a bite from my chowder.

"No why?" Koe looked at me funny.

"No reason." I kept eating. It stayed quiet for a while I was finishing up my meal.

Then Koe finally spoke. "Akari, that Simon guy was asking about you."

"Eh? Shinko-kun?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What did you tell him?" I asked Koe as I took bite of my bread.

"'Get a fucking life. She's not weak like you.'" Koe answered bluntly.

I choked my food as started to laugh. Koe gave me a glass of water while laughing at me. When I was able to speak again, I asked Koe, "What did he say? What did he do?"

Koe grinned. "Nothing. He stood there shocked."

I busted out in laughter. "Oh my! Koe, that's mean!"

"Yeah, I know. Who cares?" Koe shrugged.

"Our father's?" I stated as I took another bite of my chowder.

"Oh, yeah. Oops." He grinned again.

"Geez. What am I gonna do with you?" I asked as I finished the chowder.

"I don't even know and I'm the person." He joked and I laughed.

"I envy you, Koe. You're so happy-go-lucky." I smiled.

"I envy you." He whispered, but I still heard him.

"Why?" I asked him, noticing he wasn't grinning anymore.

"You're strong!" Koe stood up, shocking me. "You're stronger than anyone here!"

"Koe." I saw his serious face.

"You can still smile like that even though you been through so much. It's weird. You can hide your sadness from Rin and the others, but," Koe sat on the bed next to me again. "Don't hide them from me!"

I looked at my tray. _He's right. We've known each other longer than anyone. Yeah, there was Rin, but he moved to Japan a year after the ring accident then moved back six months ago because of the wedding. Koe and I have known each other since forever. Always together. Even when I was scare of the color red. Koe came to me with his hair hidden. He always stood by me, never left my side and I never left his. We're still together._ I looked back at my friend and gave him my tray. Koe took the tray and put it on my desk again.

"Koe, I've been having funny dreams lately." I finally spoke.

"Dreams?' He asked as he sat next to me. "What kind?"

"A voice is telling me to put the ring back on."

"Why?" I could hear curiosity in his voice.

"I don't know, but it sounds a lot like Papa's voice. Iknow it's not though. It sounds like his, but it's different." I remembered the warm voice that always left me with questions.

"What exactly is it telling you?" He asked.

"'His time is running out.'" I repeated the words from the voice.

"Who's?" He bent down and made me look at his face.

"I don't know." I answered with tears. "I have a bad feeling."

"About putting on the ring?"

"About not putting it on." I shivered. "But I don't want to put it on. I'm too scared. I'm not that strong, Koe. Believe me. I'm weak."

"I wonder how your dad got through that trial." Koe asked himself.

"I wish I was as strong as my father." I whispered to myself, but I know Koe heard me, because he said nothing as he hugged me tightly. I cried in his arms until I ended up sleeping on his lap. The next morning Uncle Reborn found us asleep on my bed together and woke us up with a terrifying announcement.


	5. The Higher Ups

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!**

_**Viv: **__Hey! This is Vivio Sasagawa! Sorry about no update last week. __**(TT-TT)**__ Aka-chan has been busy with school and such. That's why we decided to make this chapter really long! Extremely! __**(v)**__ Oh yeah. If you know more KHR fans, please recomend them this story! And don't forget to comment what you like or don't like! We will try our best at making this story a hit! Extremely! __**Alright, Here's the chapter! Enjoy! (0)**_

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Four: The Higher Ups**

I was walking, no, speed walking down the halls towards my father's office with Uncle Reborn and Koe behind me. Koe and I had on our battle uniforms on already, mostly because we slept with yesterday's clothes and Uncle Reborn said we had no time to change. Kero was by my side and Rosso next to Koe.

"Who's there?" I asked Uncle Reborn.

"You'll see when we get there." He answered me.

"Shoot!" I said under my breathe, but Uncle Reborn heard me.

"Dame-Akari, show respect." He warned me.

"No, promises." We finally arrived at the doors of my father's office. I didn't bother to knock. Instead I just entered the room, receiving another glare to my back from Uncle Reborn.

In the room was my father, Uncle Gokudera, and two other people who were seated on the couch to my father's left. One was an old woman with long silver hair. The other was a old man with a cigarette in his mouth. Both had on white and red kimonos.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Who are you people?"

"What rude behavior." said the old man.

"Indeed." The old lady agreed.

I was starting to get irritated. "I will repeat my question. Who are you people?"

"Akari, have respect." Papa glared at me.

"It's quite alright, Vongola Decimo." The old man stood from his seat. "It's nice to see you have matured, Akari." He looked at Kero, who was standing beside me. "This must be the famous, Keroberos. Am I correct?"

"What?" I whispered. "How do you know me and Kero? Answer my questions." I said with my head held high. _These people… I got a bad feeling about them…_

"We're from the Higher Ups, the mafia government. My name is Malvolia and this my partner Affonso." The old lady said as she stood up. "We have known about you for years. Along with your pet lion."

Kero growled at her. _"This lady is making me mad!"_ I looked at Kero then at the old bat.

"The Higher Ups? Mafia government? I have never heard of such thing." I stated. _Ok, now they'll really annoying me._

"No surprise there." Affonso grinned as his blue eyes sparkled. "Your father and tutor hid you very well after your flames awakened. The mafia world didn't know about you and you didn't know about it. We thought you were dead."

I looked at my father, but said nothing. He looked a little hurt, but I didn't care. These people were getting me mad with their half-sentences. I looked at the old people again. "What brings you here?"

"We are here to investigate Vongola Undicesimo, no one other than you, Akari-san." Malvolia said.

"Me?" I wondered. "Why me? Is it me becoming boss?"

"No." Affonso came close to me. He was a little taller then me, so I had to look up. "We're here to investigate your flames."

"What? My flames?" I asked, apparently not getting it.

"Do you remember the day your flames awakened?" The old lady asked.

"Not really, why do you ask?" I was curious now.

"Because," The old man frowned, "you awakened a new power."

"A new power?" I asked. _What is this old man talking about?!_

"Yes," Malvolia approached me as if I was a wild animal about to attack her, which I was wanting to do. "You awakened a new power and there are other people who want it."

"You as well, I suppose?" I asked, meeting her eyes.

"Oh, no. We do not wish to wield it. Others do but the Higher Ups do not. All we want to do is to see if that new power will cause us trouble." Malvolia frowned.

"Trouble?" I asked.

"Like will famiglias' fight for this new power? Will a new war start?" Affonso smiled as I looked at him.

"I see, but I can reassure you that I do not have such power." I stood my ground, not wanting to back away.

"Oh, but that is a lie." Malvolia grinned. "You are unaware of your true strength, your true potential."

"What?" I asked the old lady. _I haven't awakened a new power?_ Then I remembered my dreams.

"Yes, you showed as a small piece of it when you first used your flames." The old man back off of me and stood by Malvolia.

"I did?" I asked as I looked at Kero, who was also shocked by the news.

"Oh yes! It was a beautiful yet scary experience!" Affonso smiled.

"It was?" I looked at my father and saw that Uncle Reborn was by his side. Both looked at me with a sad expression. Then I saw both of the old people walking in a circle around me, as if I was their prey.

"Oh quite indeed. We were younger at the time, but we were shock to see your transformation." Malvolia smiled.

I started to feel small as they circled around me. Kero was backing up against my leg. _"Akari?"_

"Yeah, I know." I whispered to Kero.

"Can you awaken that power once more?" Affonso asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, I also wish to see it." the old bat smiled.

"I… I don't really know what you are talking about. This the first I have heard of this mysterious new power." I was starting to get nervous.

"But you have to awaken it, so we can decide if it's powerful or not." The old man smiled.

"But I…" I started to feel dizzy.

"You must. It's an order from the Higher Ups. You have no choose to obey." Malvolia's voice started to echo.

I looked down at Kero, whose head was nodding off. _It's not just me. Kero's feeling weird too. But why is this happening?_ I started to feel light headed.

"**Awaken your power."** Affonso echoed.

"**Awaken your flames."** Malvolia chimmed.

I felt like a doll as I felt my body start to raise. I was whispering something that I didn't understand. My vision turned to white. I couldn't see anyone, anything. Then the white began to darken. I was floating in the darkness.

"**Awaken… Awaken… Awaken…"** Malvolia's and Affonso's voice kept chanting.

I was still whispering something, but I had no idea what it was. I sounded possessed, like if something was controlling me and I was too weak to do anything about it.

**Undicesimo! No! You must awaken them with your own your own free will! Don't let them in!**

_That voice… That voice is the one from my dreams._

**Undicesimo, please stop this! If you awaken them like this, you won't be able to control it!**

_I can't… I can't feel anything anymore... I can't break free…_ I told the gentle voice, who was sounding worried.

**Undicesimo, don't let them win! You're stronger than them, even without the awakening! Fight for your freedom!**

I blinked and saw that I was in HDWM and the old people were smiling like creepers. I was floating in air and a stream of sky flames were wrapped around me. "STOP!" I yelled shocking the old bats. They backed up as I landed on the floor. The stream fell and changed into Kero, who stood up as if awakening from a nightmare. "How dare you?!" I yelled in anger. "If you wish to control this new power, then forget it. Even if it does exist, I will not let you control it or me!"

Malvolia was first to respond. "Why I never! We were trying to awaken your power!"

"Bullcrap!" I screamed at her. "You were controlling me to awaken this power! The time will come when this power will awaken, and when it does, it will come when I wish it! Not when you do!"

"If you wish to become boss, you must become stronger. Isn't that what you wish for?" Affonso asked, looking confused. "Do you not wish for power to defeat your enemies?"

I stomped my foot at the old hang and man and they both took a step back. "Listen to me, because I will not repeat myself! I do not wish for power! I do not wish to defeat anyone! I wish to be myself and that is it! **Don't you dare think differently!**"

The old couple were so scared that they fell to the ground. I realized that I was still in HDWM and exited it. They still seemed scared, but relaxed a bit. When I heard clapping, I looked at the sound of the clapping to see my father, with a big smile on his face, clapping as if a scene was put on in front of him, and technically, one did.

"Amazing, Akari." He smiled bigger.

"She truly is your daughter, Tsuna." Uncle Reborn smiled.

"I agree with Reborn, Tenth." Uncle Gokudera clapped his hands as well. "Akari-san is just like you."

**Yeah…**

I turned and saw Koe and Rosso still by the closed door. Koe looked shocked, but happy at the same time.

"But," I looked at my father, whose smile was gone and replaced by a serious frown. "She still has a lot to learn."

The old couple stood. "Yes, she does." Malvolia's voice trembled as she spoke. "But she is a little rebellious."

"But that was something." Affonso smiled, but still had fear in his voice.

I looked away, angry at the old geezers. "Yeah, yeah. Get out of here."

"We are from the Higher Ups! That-" Malvolia started but I interrupted her by raising my hand to her face.

"So, you're still people and the Higher Ups aren't my boss yet. Until my father passes the family down to me, is when you can boss me around. Until then, shut the **fuck** up." I glared at the old bat.

Her eyes widened. Affonso mouth dropped open. I heard Koe's and Uncle Reborn's covered laughter and I felt stares from my father and Uncle Gokudera. I just walked to my father's desk and hopped on it.

"Get out now. My father and the rest wish to speak to me without you two here. And also, I just don't want to see your faces anymore." I glared at them.

They left and Koe's laughter got louder. "Princess, you were- Man! That was just- Oh my god! That was awesome!" He clapped his hands.

"I agree with your child, Hayato. Dame-Akari, it was splendid." Uncle Reborn patted my head.

"Aka-chan?" I looked at my father who looked really surprised. You can't blame him. He just saw a side of his daughter that he never knew she had.

"_Akari, your dad saw you put on your mask. What are you going to do?"_ Kero asked me in my head.

_I don't know…_ I replied in my head. My "mask" is the name Koe gave me when I got mad, which was really rare. I'm a different person when I'm mad. It's really rare to get me mad, but it comes out. "Um… Yes?"

He shook his head slowly and smiled at me. "Go and have fun."

"Eh?" I asked as I heard the door open.

**Aka-chan, let's go!**

I felt two arms arms carry me up and out of the room. "Woah! What's going on?"

**Akari-senpai,**

I looked and saw Laura on the left side of my kidnapper."We're sorry about the inconvenience, but we want to have a girl's night out."

**Do you mind?**

I looked to my right and saw Kallie. I shook my head and realized who was carrying me. "Viv, put me down."

"Ok~!" They stopped running and put me down. "Let's go party!" Viv raised a fist pump.

We followed her lead. "Yeah!"

**At the mall:**

I was in the dressing room with the new outfit that Viv made me buy. A pink sweater with a white button up under with an orange skirt and tie. My hair was in a half-pony tail with a pink bow that matched my sweater. "Wow…" I whispered to myself. "It feels weird without some tights or shorts under."

"_It suits you. Akari!"_ Kero jumped on the bench that was in the dressing room.

"Thanks, Kero." I smiled at my cub.

"Akari, it's time to go." Kallie yelled through the dressing room door.

"Coming!" I got my stuff and walked out to meet her as Kero disappeared. When I got out of my locket uniform, Viv saw the clothes I was wearing and said we had to get me a new outfit. Mostly I was dragged so they could play dress up.

"It looks good on you, Akari." Kallie smiled at me.

"Thanks." I smiled back as we approached Viv and Laura.

"Aka-chan, you look _so_ cute!" Viv cheered.

"You look very nice, Akari-senpai." Laura agreed.

"Thanks you two." I replied as we went walking around the mall. We saw cute clothes and accessories. Viv and Laura had a blast while Kallie and I were laughing at their foolish reaction to bunny ears. While we were walking, Laura came behind me. "What's wrong, Laura?"

"Those guys are following us." She whispered. "The ones near the shoe store."

I looked over slowly and saw our stalkers. Three boys with caual looks were standing near the water fountain. I looked back at my friend. "Don't worry, they won't do anything." I told her.

She nodded her head and walked with me and the others. I kept looking back and saw they were following us. Finally, we decided to stop and grab a bite to eat at a cafe in the mall.

"I'm telling you," Viv went on with the conversation of diets. "Fast food is not healthy. That food isn't even cooked right! It's either microwave or deep fried! Not a healthy diet! Extremely!" She took a slip of her soda.

"I agree, that's way I make dinner every day. None of my siblings eat out. I prepare lunches for them everyday. If they eat out, I make sure they ate right." Kallie agreed as she took a bite from her carrot cake.

"That's right! You go, girl!" Viv said as she snapped her fingers in a circle, causing us to laugh. "But you know what I heard from Koe." Viv looked at me. "All you guys eat is bread from the kitchen!"

"Akari, that's not a good diet." Kallie scowled at me.

"Sorry, but they were so good that we just ate that." I put my hand behind my head and smiled.

"Aka-chan," Viv also scowled at me.

"Alright," I gave up. "I'll eat better." Then I felt Laura's chair next to mine. "Laura?"

"Those boys are coming over here." She said, frightened. She hid her face in my lap as I looked up and saw one of the boys that I saw earlier walking towards us. His hair was a darker shade of brown.

**Hello.** The boy smiled at me.

"Hello." I replied back.

**Is your friend alright there?** The boy asked, motioning Laura who jumped.

"She's fine." I patted Laura's head. _Oh yeah. Laura is afraid of guys. She got used to Koe and Rin when they dressed up as girls for her and made her laugh, but when it comes to strangers. That's a whole different story. She's still afraid of Tsukiko._ "What can we help you with?" I asked, hoping he got the message that I wanted him to leave.

**You see, my friend was hoping to get her number, but everytime he tries to get near her, she runs away.** The boy grinned as he pointed to his friend that stood away from us. **Can I get her number for him?**

"Your friend wants her number?" I looked at Viv and Kallie and got a bad feeling.

"Dude, you should run." I whispered to the boy, but it was too late.

"If your _friend_ wants her number so badly, he should keep trying to get it or talk to the girl!" Viv stood up, causing everyone to look at us.

"That's right!" Kallie stood as well. "He's making it look like he's too good for her!"

**He's tried to approach her, but she keeps running. He thinks she doesn't like him.** The boy tried to calm things down.

"Weak!" Viv and Kallie said at the same time, crossing their arms.

"If he doesn't have the balls to come to her anymore, he's too weak for her!" Viv yelled as Kallie nodded.

"Viv, Kallie. Don't yell anymore." Finally I stood up and pulled the boy away. "Come on, or they'll eat you alive." I told him.

**Thanks.** He said as we reached a few feet from his friends.

"No problem. Sorry about my friends. You see, the one that was hiding is afraid of guys and the other two were trying to protect her from you. I'm really sorry." I bowed.

**I'm willing to forgive you girls if a pretty girl like you goes on a date with me.** I looked up to the boy as saw his grin. **Can I have your number?**

"Sure." I took out my phone and handed it to him as he handed me his. After I put in my number, I gave him back his phone and he returned mine as well. He caught me by surprize when he took my picture.

**Your contact picture.** He grinned again.

"I see," I took a picture of him as well. "Right back at you." I smiled as I put the picture. "Can I have a name?"

**Oh right.** The boy smiled. **Romeo. Romeo Bruno.**

"Romeo, huh?" I extended my hand and thought about it for a while, but then decided it was ok. "Akari Sawada." _I feel sorry for him. I might trick him._

"Cute name. Is it Japanese? Why are you here in Italy?" He shook my hand, but still held it.

"Yes. I'm Japanese through both mother and father. My father has Italian blood and inherited my grandfather's company." I replied. _That's not a lie, but then not the whole truth either._ I smiled at my thought.

"I see." Romeo smiled. "Can I see you here again on Friday?"

I thought for a while. _Probably not._ "Maybe. I'll text you if I can go."

"Sure." He let go of my hand and grinned again. "See you later, Akari."

"Bye, Romeo." I waved bye as I walked to Viv and the others.

"Aka-chan~!" Viv evil grinned at me. "Do you have a date~?"

"I don't think so." I smiled. "He said he would forgive us if a pretty girl like me goes on a date with him. He never said it had to be me."

"Aka-chan is evil!" Viv laughed. "I'll do it, if you want."

"Thanks, but I'll get one of Koe's classmates to do it." I smiled.

"We should get going now." Kallie smiled, interrupted our evil scheme.

"Yeah." I agreed as I pulled money out for my chocolate cake and espresso. Everyone pulled out their money and we paid our food. Then went back to shopping.

"Christmas is coming soon, huh?" I said as I saw some people putting up Christmas decorations.

"Yeah, and your party!" Viv cheered.

"Party?" I asked.

"Your birthday party." Kallie put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Viv hugged Laura, who jumped at the sudden move. "What are we gonna do with you?"

"Sorry, I forgot." I shrugged. "This year I'm turning seventeen and that means we have to have that big party, right?"

"If I'm correct," Laura spoke up, "Usually when the young boss turns seventeen, he/she dance with the one they wish to marry on the 'Last Waltz'. This party is a sign of an engagement, correct?"

Viv and Kallie stopped and turned towards me. "What?!" They shouted at the same time.

"That is true. Papa and Mama danced the 'Last Waltz' together and next year Papa proposed." I remembered the story from my mother.

"But Aka-chan!" Viv stared at me and we all stopped walking. "You can't get married! Not yet!" She yelled at the verge of tears.

"Don't worry. Papa said he made sure everyone knew that this party is just a party to make up from the years before. Remember? I couldn't throw any parties because I was in the hospital then I was dressed a boy." I reminded them.

"Oh, yeah." Kallie remembered. "That does make sense. Akari, you never had your own party."

"But, you still went to parties, but as a boy." Laura said in thought. "I was scare of you the first time we meet, but then showed me that you were a girl by dressing up as one."

"Oh, I remember! The first time I met Aka-chan as a boy, I fell in love with her." Viv laughed as we started to walk again.

"You fell in love with Akari?" Kallie sounded shock.

"I didn't recognized her, ok?" Viv put her hands up in defense. "Besides, they changed her name and said she was found in an orphanage when Reborn-san came and got her."

Laura looked at me. "They changed your name?"

"Yeah, I had to respond to Akato Sakura." I told Laura, who knew least about this.

"Akato?" Laura wondered into her thoughts. "That name means powerful and complete. You are good intellectually and require several outlets for your energies. You are not a builder but a planner, and you want others to carry out your plans. You are bold, independent, inquisitive and interested in research. You know what you want and why you want it. Correct?" She asked, looking at me.

"Yes. Reborn gave me that name knowing that I will become the next boss and my personality. The name _Sakura_ comes from cherry blossoms and the awakening of spring, the season of when my flames awoken." I told everyone.

"Amazing." Laura awed.

"I remember that." Kallie said as she kept her eyes forward. A sad smile appeared on her face. "That day was really heart pounding for the Vongola Famiglia."

"Yeah…" I agreed with my Cloud guardian.

"Subject was changed and it will go back to the subject before." Viv interrupted the serious moment. "Back to the subject at hand, Aka-chan, are you sure about that party? People might take it the wrong way." Viv warned.

I laughed at her being over-protective. "Yes, I sure and I don't really care. This is the first party Papa is throwing for me. I'm happy." I smiled.

Everyone was kind of mad but got over it for my sake, but I have more problems than I thought. Curse the life of the mafia.

**Viv:**_Wow! That was fun! Huh, AKa-chan?_

**Akari:**_Viv…_

**Viv: **_Let's start next weeks!_

**Akari:**_ I'm tired…_

**Viv: **_Aka-chan, Fight!_

**Akari:**_ Yeah..._


	6. The Announcement

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!**

**Laura: **_S-So many people-le ar-are s-staring…_

**Viv:**_ Laura, come on. We have to introduce the story._

**Laura:**_ B-B-But I'm scared!_

**Viv: **_Oh man. Anyway, We found out that Tsukiko is a girl name, so we're changing it to Tsubasa! Tsubasa Sawada is Aka-chan's big brother! Yay! Also _**.**

**Laura:**_ Too many boys! _**(n)**

**Viv: **_**sighs**__ A._

_joy this chapter of KHR: Eleventh's Story! _**(0v)**

**Laura:**_ They're staring! _**(.n.)**

**Viv: **_Ehehe..._

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Six: The Announcement**

**Undicesimo.**

_ It's you._

**Please, Undicesimo. Awaken soon.**

_ Why?_

**Undicesimo, please put on the ring. I need to talk to you.**

_I want to talk to you too, but does it have to be the ring?_

**Yes. Please go to it.**

_Alright. I'll- Ow!_

I woke up and realized that I was in my room. I was against my bedside with my feet in the air. Kero looked at me funny, but he was his cute self. _"Akari, why do you wake up like this?"_

"If I knew, I would tell you." I said as I got up. "Why are you a cub? What happened to your big lion self."

_"Looks like I only turn like that with the locket's power. Oh well."_ Kero shrugged.

I carried my little cub and smiled. "Well I like you like this, so it's ok."

_"Ok."_ Kero smiled. _"Today, Koe and Rin are going back to school. Are we dropping them off?"_

"Yeah. I need to ask one of the girls a favor." I told my cub as I walked to my closet.

_"But you have no boy clothes. How are we going?" _Kero asked, looking worried.

I wondered for a while, then I got an idea. "I think I know."

**On the way to school:**

"Princess," Koe said with anger in his voice. "I know you needed boy clothes, but why did you bring her?!" Koe pointed at my cousin, who was latched onto my arm.

"It was part of a deal!" Viv shouted. "I bring Aka-chan some boy clothes and she let's me come along, right, Akato-kun?" Viv joked as she squeezed my arm.

"Y-Yeah…" I replied, feeling uncomferatble at my boy name. Viv is a fashion diva, who would help me, but I didn't think she would want to come. Mostly I think she wanted to be with her first love, my genderblender. "It's fine, Koe."

"I think this fun. More excitement." Rin grinned.

"Shut up, Stupid Jock!" Koe yelled.

_Koe's mad. What to do? That's it!_ I thought of a great excuse. "Koe, I think this is a good idea."

"How?!" Koe asked, still mad.

"Well, those girls will see Viv near me and won't try to ask me out again." I replied with confidence.

"That is true." Koe said as he thought about it. "Ok, Viv take care of the Princess."

"Leave it to me!" Viv smiled.

**Sawada-kun! Yamamoto-kun! Gokudera-kun! Good morn...**

We all turned to three familiar girls, all with shocked expressions on their face. I think it was more like a glare at Viv. I was the first to break the silence. "Morning, Rada-chan, Fuko-chan, and Habana-chan."

"Morning, Sawada-kun… Who is that?" Fuko-chan asked, pointing at Viv.

"Hi, I'm Vivio Sasagawa, Akato's cousin! Nice to meet you!" Viv smiled as she waved at them with her free hand. "You girls are… Rada-chan, Fuko-chan, and Habana-chan?" Viv pointed at each of the girls.

"Yes!" Fuko-chan's voice had no anger anymore.

"Yay! Actually, Akato and I need to ask you girls a favor, but will you do it?" Viv started.

"What is it?" Habana-chan asked.

"You see, Akato-kun has a problem." Viv shrugged.

"What kind?" Rada-chan asked.

"You see," Viv grabbed my phone out of my pocket and messed with it to show Romeo's picture. "This guy likes Akato-kun, but Akato doesn't feel the same way."

"Eh?!" Everyone yelled, even Rin and Koe.

"Shh!" Viv hissed at the boys. "I'm talking! Anyway," Viv's attention was back on the girls. "We need him to lay off of Akato-kun. Like he asked Akato out on a date this Friday, but Akato-kun doesn't want to go."

"What do you want us to do?" Fuko-chan asked.

"Let's make that idiot forget about Akato-kun, by replacing Akato-kun with a girl. That way that boy will see that he likes girls more than boys, get it?" Viv explained.

"I get it!" Rada-chan nodded in agreement.

"So who's going?" Habana asked.

"I'll do it!" Fuko-chan announced. "If it's for Sawada-kun, I'll do it!"

"Thank you, Fuko-chan." I smiled at the small girl. "Call me if there's any trouble and I'll go get you. I owe you big time."

"N-No problem!" Fuko-chan smiled.

"Alright! Here's Akato-kun's number!" Viv smiled as she wrote down my number onto Fuko-chan's hand. "We'll text you the info. Right now, Akato-kun needs to hurry up and get to work!"

"Work?" I asked, then remembered. "Oh yeah. But does that really qualify as work?" I asked the blond as she grabbed my arm again.

"Yes!" She giggled. "Let's go beat a blip blop!"

"Blip blop? What is that?" I asked her as she pulled me away.

"Blip blop is blip blop! Now let's go! See you after school, Koe, Rin!" Viv waved behind us to the two shocked boys and the three confused girls.

"Yeah, yeah." I told Viv as I looked back at the group behind us. "Koe, Rin! I'll explain everything later!" I yelled back at my friends.

"You better!" I heard Koe yell at us.

Once we were out of sight Viv let go of me. "So, are you really going to do this?" She asked with a serious tone.

I nodded my head. "Yes. I didn't know," I remembered last night after I got home from the mall. "that Mama was suffering."

**Flashback:**

"Okay, I'll see you girls tomorrow!" Akari smiled at her friends as they walked away. "I should probably go talk to Papa about this morning."

_"That's a good idea."_ Kero appeared on the brunette's head, as a cub.

"Then let's go." The Vongola Girl was on her way to her father's office. When she arrived outside the doors, she heard crying.

**Kyoko, please stop crying.**

"Papa? Eh? Mama is crying?" The young girl whispered to herself as she recognized her father's voice.

**Tsu-kun, why are our children fighting? Why did they look at each other with distaste?** A woman yelled.

"Mama?" Akari recognized the voice of her mother.

"Kyoko…" Tsunayoshi whispered.

"Have I really been blind? Why?! Why am I like this?! Why couldn't I find out sooner?! Nothing's changed!" Kyoko's outburst made the young Vongola feel guilty.

"Kyoko, it's not like that! It's-" Kyoko interrupted her husband's words.

"It is! It's the same! It's the same as when I didn't know about the fight with Mukuro-san. It's the same as when you all were fighting for the Vongola rings! It's the same as when you were fighting Byakuran! I saw you boys with injuries, yet never knew the truth!" Akari covered her mouth at her mother's words. "I'm still clueless at everything!"

"Kyoko…" Tsuna whispered her name again.

Akari opened a creek of the door and saw her mother in the arms of her father. That didn't shock the girl. She's seen them like that all the time. What shocked her was that both her mother _and_ father were in tears.

"I'm so sorry, Kyoko. For everything. I'll fix it. I promise."

**No, I will.**

The couple looked at the door and saw their daughter and her cub. "I'll fix it, so wait, Mama, Papa." With that said the girl ran off.

_I promise I'll fix this! Please wait!_ The young Vongola thought as she went to the door of her big brother's room. "Tsubasa! Open up! I need to talk to you."

The door opened to the Vongola's elder brother. His right eye shined red, making the girl nervous. "What?" His voice snapped her out of it.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked, already knowing her answer.

The eye's of the mist guardian widen. "What?"

"Why do you hate me?" She asked again.

"Why would you like to know?" he asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Is it because I might become boss?" She asked, ignoring her brother's question.

Tsubasa hesitated. "One of the reasons." He answered.

"Then," The girl stood tall, "I challenge you to a fight for the Vongola Ring, successor of the Vongola."

"What?" The boy took a step back.

"If you believe I'm not worthy of being Vongola Eleventh, then I will fight you for my title, to show you I'm strong enough to become the next successor." She said, almost begging. "If you win, I will step down and let the next successor, you, become boss. If I win, you must accept my title and strength."

The boy thought about for a while. "Fine. I accept. Show me your strength."

**No! I will not accept it!**

The two siblings turned and saw their father and mother, breathless and concerned, but their father was furious. "Papa. Mama."

"No! I don't want to see my children fight each other!" Kyoko begged at her children.

"Mom…" Tsubasa whispered.

"Papa, Mama." The young Vongola caught everyone's attention. "This is the last fight. Please accept it."

"I won't! I won't accept this fight!" Her father sounded scared and the girl wondered why.

**I accept this battle.**

A voice behind the siblings interfered. The voice belonged to Malvolia. At her side was Affonso. Both were smiling.

"Malvolia. Affonso." Akari whispered their names. "The Higher Ups agree to this fight?"

"Higher Ups?" Tsubasa sounded surprised.

"Yes, we do." Malvolia smiled wider.

"This fight will be the fight for the title of Vongola Undicesimo. Both candidates have the blood from Vongola Primo, Giotto." Affonso said. "Both have the requirements to become boss, except the boy doesn't have sky flames."

Akari saw that her brother flinched at the comment. "That does not matter. The boss must have the blood of the Vongola, not the flames."

"But the bosses before all had-" Malvolia started, but Akari stopped her words.

"The past is the past. I aim for a new future. Do you or do you not agree to this fight?" Akari asked again. _If I have these Higher Ups idiots on my side, Papa has to agree. He'll have no choice, but to agree._

"Please do not accept! This a request from Vongola Decimo!" Tsuna begged the two elderly.

Both Vongola were anxious for their answer. Affonso and Malvolia huddled together and spoke in whisper. Finally Malvolia spoke. "We will have to deny the request of Vongola Decimo and accept the battle request for Vongola Undicesimo." The old lady looked at Akari. "Show us, as well, your strength, Akari Sawada. We await your true power."

Akari nodded with a smirk. "I won't disappoint you, Old Bag."

"Please awaken your power by then." Affonso begged the Vongola girl.

"Sorry, but I'm strong enough without it." She continued to smirk as she looked at her confused brother. "Let's have the fight December 6th, this Saturday. Is that enough time?"

"Y-Yes." The boy was surprised at his sister's courage. "That's plenty of time."

"Good. Until then we will have our own places to train, as well as our trainers. No one from my side can go to your training, and no one from your side can come to mine. Anyone neutral can do as they wish except exchange information to opposite sides. If anyone goes against these rules then the one at fault will be disqualified. Agreed?" Akari said extending a hand to Tsubasa.

"Agreed." He said as he took her hand and shook it. "Until then, Akari."

"Yes." The brunette nodded. _This the last time I see him, until the fight._ She had no control over her body as a frown creeped on her face. She took one step close to her brother. _Crap, I'm gonna cry._ She surprised everyone, even her brother as she hugged him. She felt arms around her and figured out they were her brother's. "See you." She whispered into his ear and ran off.

**End of Flashback:**

I got out of the dressing room, with my girl clothes on, and walked towards the training room. A tear escaped my eye and I wiped it away quickly. _Focus. You have four days until the fight. Make them count._ I entered the room and Uncle Reborn was there with Laura, Viv, and Kallie. Kallie looked a bit sad.

"Kallie." I called for her. She looked at me and I waved to her to come over. She walked over with uncertainty.

"Yes?" She asked as she arrived.

"Go to him." I told her.

"Excuse me?" She asked, not knowing what I was talking about.

"Out of all my guardians, you're closer to Tsubasa. Please be by his side during the fight." I begged.

"But I… What about you?" She asked, sounding a little worried.

"The others won't go and kind of despise him for his rudeness, but I have a feeling he still cares for me. I'm going to trust that feeling, so please trust it as well." I closed my eyes and reopened them to Kallie. "Do you accept this offer?"

"This means that I'm fighting against you." She whispered.

"No, you're fighting against our sibling fight." I smiled. "Now go."

Kallie nodded her head and hugged me. "Best wishes."

"Thanks." I whispered back.

She let go and left to my brother. I turned to Uncle Reborn, who stood a few feet away from me, knowing he heard everything. "What?"

"I wondered if you knew about her love, but I guessed wrong. You are no good at love." He turned and walked off.

"Huh?" I followed my tutor. "What do you mean by that?"

"Time to train. Four days isn't that long." Uncle Reborn said as he stopped walking, back still facing me.

I stopped as well. "I know, but the quicker the better. _Avviare!_" I told him as flames engulfed me and revealed my battle uniform. "_Minore!_" The cape become a vest. "Let's start." A flame appeared on my forehead as I started to feel calm.

"But first, I'll tell you about your boots."

"My boots?" I looked at my black boots that covered orange knee-length socks. "What about them?"

"You can fly with them."

I looked up and saw Laura in the air with lighting flames coming out of her white boots. "Wow. How is that possible?"

"Dying Will Flame Boots." Uncle Reborn answered.

"Dying Will Flame Boots?" I repeated Uncle Reborn.

"Yes. Dying Will Flame Boots are special boots that allow the user to propel themselves around and levitate in the air by emitting their respective Dying Will Flames from the soles of the boots." He explained.

"I see. Let me try." I said as I focused my flames into the soles of my boots. Sky flames appeared at the bottom of the boots and I started to be lifted in the air. I was still unsteady, but I soon got the hang of it, maybe because I was in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"That's it, Akari." Uncle Reborn smirked. "Now try to fly around."

I did as he said and I was getting it. I was flying! I spun around and flew a little faster. _This is how it feels like to fly, huh? Papa must feel this way when he's flying? Amazing!_

"Alright, Akari." Uncle Reborn brought me to reality. I hovered in the air and looked at him as he spoke. "Let's see if you can dodge in air."

"Bring it." I smirked.

"Chaos." Uncle Reborn grinned as he shoot at me with a green hand gun.

"Seriously." I smirked as I dodged. _My training for the Vongola Undicesimo has begun._

**After training:**

I was on the floor, breathing hard. I was back to normal, but I was exhausted. _I used too much flames._ I felt like crap.

Laura were watching me breathing hard, but did nothing while Viv was healing all of my bruises and cuts. "Aka-chan…" Viv whispered in worry.

I smiled at her. "I… need to… learn how… to… fight… better… so you… don't have… to do… this… any… more…" I said, gasping for breath.

"It's fine, Aka-chan." Viv gave me a worried smiled.

"Sorry… and… thanks…" I smiled, weakly.

"That's all for today." Uncle Reborn said as his gun turned into his chameleon, Leon. "Go get some rest."

"But…" I started to argue, but Reborn glared at me. "Fine…"

"Be careful on your way home." He said as he walked away. "Viv and Laura will inform Koe and Rin about the fight, so go home and rest, Dame-Akari."

"Yes, sir." Laura answered for all of us.

"Uncle… Reborn… Papa… I… need to… talk to… him…" I spoke with little energy.

My tutor stopped in his tracks. "Why?"

"He's… mad… and… I need to… ask him something…" I sat up causing Viv to stop healing my injuries.

"Aka-chan," Viv whispered my name.

"Fine." Uncle Reborn came back and squatted down, back towards me. "Get on."

"You sure?" I asked. _Uncle Reborn used to give me piggy back rides when I was little, but now?_

"Hurry and hop on." He growled.

"Yes." I slowly moved onto Uncle Reborn's back. I held on to his shoulders as he stood up and started to walk towards the underground exit that leads to the mansion. It was really quiet, but Uncle Reborn spoke. "Why do you wish to see your father?"

"Eh?" I looked at the side of his face. "That's…" _Because a strange voice from my dreams tells me I have to put the ring on._ "Do I have to answer?"

"No," He answered. "If you wish not then don't, but know that I am curious."

"I understand." I replied.

"I'm just worried." His words shocked me. "You were fighting differently today."

"Well I need to get stronger for the fight." I explained.

"No," He interrupted me. "You weren't seeking strength. You were seeking for freedom."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said as we approached the door.

_Freedom?_ I thought. _I wasn't thinking of that at all. I was just trying to get stronger so I could fix everything. So why? Why did he say I was fighting for freedom? Who"s? Mom's? Tsubasa's? Maybe Papa's? I don't understand._

"We're here." Uncle Reborn said as we stopped in front of the door to the mansion. "Can you walk?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I don't as dizzy anymore." I said as I slid down.

"Ok. I need to go find Yuni, go to your father's office and do as you wish." Uncle Reborn ordered me. "After that, go get some rest." He opened the door.

"Yeah." I responded as I entered the underground passageway.

"Good luck, Akari." Uncle Reborn whispered to me.

"Thanks!" I waved at him.

**Outside Decimo's Office Door:**

"Please, understand." I whispered as I knocked on the door.

**Enter.** I heard my father say.

"Papa?" I saw that he was alone, doing some paperwork.

"Yes?" He asked, without looking up.

_Is he mad?_ I thought to myself. "Papa, are you ok?"

He stopped what he was doing, but still wasn't looking at me. "My two children are going to fight each other in four days," he glared at me. "What do you think?"

I looked away. "I'm sorry."

I heard him stand up and come close to me. "Why do you think fighting is going to help?"

"Sometimes the best way to get someone to listen is to fight." I didn't look at him.

"But you can get hurt. You might…" I looked at him and saw he was hiding something from me from the look on his face.

"Papa?" He looked at me. "What are you hiding from me?" I asked, forgetting what I came here for.

"I…" He looked away again.

**Because you are more powerful than you think.**

I looked behind me to see Uncle Reborn and Yuni-sama. "Uncle Reborn. Yuni-sama. What are you doing here?"

"It's about time we told you." Uncle Reborn said as he went and sat on the couch.

"Tell me what?" I asked as my father also sat at his desk.

"There's no point in hiding it now." Papa whispered. "Alright. I understand. We'll tell her."

"What are you-" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at saw Yuni-sama's smile. "You'll understand and sorry for keeping this a secret from you.

I knew I was far from normal, but I didn't know that I was that far.

**Viv: **_How was the chapter? A little Christmas present for you guys, it was longer than usual!_

**Koe:**_ Man, what's going to happen on the next one? What's wrong with the Princess?_

**Viv:**_ Oh no, you're going to have to wait for the next chapter._

**Koe:** _Man, I hate waiting for new chapters. Wait! I'm Princess' right hand man! Why is my role in this chapter small? And why is your's more bigger?_

**Viv:**_ Oh, did you want a romance scene with Aka-chan? Did you want to confess to her?_

**Koe:**_ W-W-W-What are you talking about?! T-T-T-That wasn't what I wanted!_

**Viv:**_ Join us on next the chapter! Bye!_

**Koe:**_ Hold on! VIVIO!_

**Viv:**_ Tehe! He's mad!_


	7. The Secret

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!**

**Rin:** _What's going on?_

**Viv:**_ We're opening the next chapter, of course! Why do you forget things so fast?_

**Rin:**_ I forget things?_

**Viv:**_ Ok… Anyway! Here's the next update! Aka-chan learns a horrible secret about herself! What is it? Is it really serious? Will it affect the fight? Read more to find out! Also we don't own the song!_

**Rin:**_ What were we talking about again?_

**Viv:**_ Um… please read and comment! Tell friends and enjoy!_

**Rin: **_Enjoy what?_

**Viv:**_ Let's go, Rin. We're done._

**Rin: **_Where are we going?_

**Viv:**_ Let's go._

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Seven: The Secret**

"Akari-chan, there's no need to be scared." Yuni-sama reassured me.

"Of course not." I said, but still stayed standing up as they sat down.

"Now, listen carefully, Akari. We are about to tell you about something that has been kept a secret between us and now the Higher Ups." Uncle Reborn started. "We kept this a secret from you since your flames awoken. We, and by that I mean your father," He pointed at my dad.

"Hey, I just wanted to- OW!" Uncle Reborn interrupted my father by throwing a marble at him.

"Don't interrupt me, Dame-Tsuna." Uncle Reborn growled.

_The same as me…_ I thought to myself.

"As I was saying," Uncle Reborn had my attention again. "We wanted to keep you from using this power."

"Why?" I asked.

"It might kill you." He responded.

"Eh?" I was confused. "What do you mean? Is this the same power that that old bat and old geezer want to awaken? Do they know that I might die?"

"Yes," Yuni-sama answered. "Those two want to protect the world from that power, so they want you to awaken this, knowing you might die along with the power. What ever the result is, they want you dead."

"No way…" I whispered. "What is power? Why... Why is everyone scare of it? Why… Why do I have it?" I asked them.

"Tsuna, your turn." Uncle Reborn gave Papa the spotlight.

"Akari, it happened the day your flames awakened."

**Flashback:**

Tsunayoshi Sawada stood at the door numbered 27, afraid to go in. His daughter, Akari Sawada, was being kept here at the hospital because of her poor health. She got life-threatening fevers everyday that scared the heck out of the brunette. His son, Tsubasa Sawada, was in the room with her. Kyoko was with Haru and his mother at a store to buy treats for the children on their way over here. His intuition was ringing once he arrived at the hospital. He took a deep breath, ignoring the warning signals, and entered a, surprisingly, empty room.

"Aka-chan? Tsubasa?!" He called as he searched the room.

_Where are they?! Were they kidnapped?! Please no!_ The man wondered as he alerted everyone. the nurses, doctors, security, and even his friends over the phone. The faculty of the hospital looked everywhere. After an hour of search, Hayato Gokudera and Takashi Yamamoto, Tsunayoshi's best friends and guardians, meet with their boss in the lobby.

"Tenth/Tsuna!" They ran towards the man.

"Have you found them yet?" The brunette asked them.

They both shook their heads at their boss who began to panic. "Not yet, but we have the whole town searching." His Storm reassured him.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. We'll find them." Takashi placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I'll go help with the search!" The mafia boss opened the window, but was interrupted by his worried friends.

"Tenth, stop! That would only cause more worry!" Hayato pulled his boss away from the window as Takashi closed it.

"No! I have to go look for them! They're my kids! What if something happened to them? I won't forgive myself! Let me go! Hayato! Takashi!" The Vongola tried to escape from his friend's arms.

"Tsuna, calm down. This isn't like you." The rain said as he helped calm down his boss. "If you this kind of weakness out there, the other families will find out and they'll search as well, but who knows if they'll return the children."

The boss felt like his was slapped in the face. His rain was right. If he showed this weakness to the public, his enemies would find out and target his children. He had the wait, even if it killed him. "You're right, Yamamoto. Thanks. I'm calm now." The boss stopped resisting and calmed down, allowing his storm to let him go.

"Don't worry. Hibari is looking for them. Basil, too. Leave this to us." Takashi reassured Tsunayoshi.

"Yeah," The Vongola nodded as he heard sirens. "What's going on?" He asked his guardians.

"I'll find out." Hayato was about to leave, but stopped when they all saw a doctor running towards them. Tsuna's intuition was signaling red lights in his head as the doctor reached them.

"Doctor, What's going on?" Takashi asked.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, we found your children." the doctor said.

Weight on his shoulders vanished, but Tsuna's intuition was still ringing with pain. He found his children, but why is his intuition still acting up? "Thank you." The boss managed to say.

"Don't thank me yet, Tsunayoshi." the doctor stomped on the Vongola's happiness. "Your daughter is in critical condition."

"What?" He asked as his intuition was pounding in his head. "What do you mean?"

"Her flames are killing her from the inside-out." the doctor started. "Your daughter is dying and we can't stop it anymore. She's starting not to regret. She's giving up."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Y-You can't… help her?"

The doctor shook his head and Tsuna fell to his knees. Tears were pouring out of his eyes. His intuition was still pounding. Hayato was yelling at the doctor as Takashi was at his boss' side trying to reassure him, but the Vongola couldn't hear anyone. His vision was beginning to blur. After a while, his intuition was telling him to look up. He did so and saw nurses with a stretcher. They were attaching equipment to the patient who was riding the stretcher.

Tsuna's intuition took control of his body and he ran to the stretcher and running along with the bed to see the patient. The patient was a small girl with brown hair similar to his own. The child was breathing hard and fast under the oxygen mask. It looked like the child was in pain, sweating like crazy and shutting her eyes tightly. He grabbed her hand and let go immediately, noticing she was burning hot. He looked at her face and saw she had opened her eyes to reveal eyes like his own.

"AKARI!"

The girl's attention was on the Vongola boss. She broke his heart as she surprised him with a weak smile. "Papa…" She said in a weak voice.

"Akari!" He called for again.

"Papa… I'm sorry…" she said with a bright smile.

Tsuna stopped following as they took his daughter to the emergency room. His intuition was quiet for the first time since he arrived. _"Papa… I'm sorry…"_ The words of his daughter echoed in his mind, _"Papa… I'm sorry…"_ torturing the Vongola boss, _"Papa…"_ causing him, _"I'm sorry…"_ to lose it.

He screamed, causing a scene. "Damn you! Damn you, God! Why?! Why are you taking her away from me?! What have I done to cause your anger towards me?! Tell me what! Just don't take her from me! I'm begging you! Don't take my daughter away from me! YOU STUPID GOD! LEAVE HER ALONE!" He yelled and yelled at nothing. He felt nothing, saw nothing, heard nothing, but he was losing something that he has tried to keep alive. He was losing his daughter. "AKARI! AKARI! MY AKARI! Don't take her away from me! PLEASE! GOD! You can hear me! So please! PLEASE LEAVE HER WITH ME!"

"Dad?" Tsuna looked up to his son, Tsubasa. He was the spitting image of Kyoko and he even inherited her flames of mist.

"Tsubasa… Tsubasa!" The grown man opened his arms to his son. The boy ran to his father with tears in his eyes. The boy as well screamed and cried. He held his child and let him cry as well. Then his child revealed the truth.

"Dad, I took her outside! Her fever was gone! I thought she was ok! She wanted to play and I snuck her outside with my flames! We were playing at the nearby park, then… she fainted! She was burning up! She was dying in front of me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The young boy cried.

"You're ok. You're ok." Tsuna patted his son's head.

"But… Akari… She's… She's gonna die!" The words of his son broke the man's spirit.

**No, she's not.**

The Vongola boss looked up to see his old tutor. "Reborn!" Then he realised what he said. "What do you mean? Is there a way to save her?"

**Of course.**

The new voice came from behind Reborn and it belonged to Verde.

"How… How do we save her?" Tsuna asked the two formal arcobaleno.

"With this." Verde held up a Dying Will Bullet. But this bullet was different from the rest. This bullet was orange and had a lion on the front.

"A Dying Will Bullet?" The boss asked.

"No, it's different from a Dying Will Bullet." The green-haired scientist smirked. "I call it the Dying Beast Bullet."

"Dying Beast Bullet?" The boss stood up with his child in his arms. "What does it do?"

"Believe it or not, there's a box weapon in this bullet." Verde started to explain. "This box weapon has updated to a beast that controls and harnesses the flames of the one that ignites it. So to speak, this beast will control Akari's flames by eating them."

"But flames are a part of our souls. So that means that that beast will eat Akari's soul, along with her flames?" Tsuna asked, frightened.

"Yes, but as long as the beast and master stay together and not separate, then I believe the young girl will survive." The scientist stated.

"You believe?! My daughter is not a test subject that you can use for your experiments!" Tsuna yelled.

"If she does regret dying, then maybe she'll survive. But of what the doctor just told us, she's starting to give up and die." Verde explained. "She'll die if she has no regrets."

"That's right…" The boss wondered. "This might not work. There might be no point."

"Tsuna," Reborn captured his old student's attention. "This might be the only way to save Akari. Do you or do you not accept this method?"

"I…" the Vongola thought for a while.

"Time is running out, Tsunayoshi. Please think faster." Verde's smirk got bigger.

The boss give up. "What is the percent of this to work?"

"About seventy-five percent chance that the girl and the beast combining into one, twenty-five percent chance of that failing." Verde nodded.

"Twenty-five percent? When happens if it fails..." Tsuna asked, frightened for his daughter. Both old arcobaleno stayed quiet. "It will…"

"It will _kill_ her." Verde said, his smirk turned into a frown.

Tsuna almost dropped his son after hearing those words. Just like his daughter's, maybe, last words, Verde's words echoed in the Vongola boss' head. _"It will _kill_ her."_ The words haunted him. Seventy-five percent chance of success and twenty-five percent of it failing. What should he do? Take the risk and let the twenty percent chance kill her or let her die slowly? Both ways might lead to his daughter's death.

"If someone's going to shoot my daughter, it will be me." Tsuna's voice surprised everyone around him.

"Dad?" Tsubasa was the first to speak. "You're going to shoot Akari?"

"Tsubasa," Tsunayoshi looked at his son as he set the young boy on the floor. "No, I'm going to save her. I promise you that she wouldn't die. I won't let her."

"Dad..." The boy smiled. "Please save Akari."

"Leave it to me." Tsuna smiled. _I have to believe in her. Akari is my daughter and she is strong. Her smile that lights up the day and night, watching over those she cares for. She's my Sky. My Daughter._

Reborn took the bullet and loaded it into a gun. After he was done, he handed the gun to his old student. "Don't hesitate, Tsuna. Believe in your own flesh and blood."

"Right." Tsuna took the gun and faced the door. "Gokudera, Yamamoto. Please, tell everyone about the situation."

"Yes!/Of course!" The two guardians replied as Tsuna walked into the room crowded with nurses and doctors.

"Excuse me, but please leave the room." All eyes were on the Vongola Boss. "I need to save my daughter."

With no questions asked, everyone left the room until it was just Tsuna and his daughter. He approached the sickly girl and pointed the gun to her forehead. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he reopened them to see his daughter looking at him. He looked at her, then the girl.

"Papa… Is it… my time...?" The breathless girl asked.

"Akari…" The man was already in tears. He couldn't say anything other than her name. "Akari…"

"That's… good…" she whispered.

"Eh?" Tsuna gasped at her words.

"This way… I won't… cause anymore… trouble… for you… Papa…" She smiled. "And… I won't… suffer anymore…"

"No…" Tsuna was shocked at her words.

"I'm happy… but… at the same… time… I'm sad…" the young girl closed her eyes. "I'm... leaving... everyone… behind…"

"That's…" Tsuna looked away.

"Uncle Yamamoto… Uncle Gokudera… Uncle Ryohei… Uncle Lambo… Hibari… Auntie Haru… Auntie Hana… Auntie I-Pin… Viv… Grandma Nana… Grandpa… Tsubasa… Mama… and…" Tsuna looked at his daughter again to see a big smile on her face. "My… precious… Papa…"

Tsuna fell to his knees, gun still at her forehead. "No… No, Akari! You have to regret dying or else… or else it won't work! Fight!" He looked at his daughter, who still smiled weakly. "Fight for your future! You want to go to school, right? You want to meet new people? You play with your friends?"

"Papa… please… stop…" Akari's smile was replaced with a sad frown.

"Didn't you want to graduate school? Celebrate your birthday with everyone? Didn't you want to see the world? Akari, you can't leave this world without knowing about the world outside of the hospital!" Tsuna yelled at her causing her to tear up.

"I… I... " Akari's spirit was destroyed. "I'm... scared… of dying… Papa… save me… please…"

"I will." Tsuna stood up and aimed at his daughter again. "I promise you, you will see this world." Then he pulled the trigger and everything went white.

**End of Flashback:**

"That happened?" I asked hearing my father's side of the story. "I didn't know."

"Of course not." Uncle Reborn smirked. "You don't have your father's mind."

"But I knew about everything that flashback had about my flames and Kero's bullet. Nothing's new, except my father's thoughts." I protested. "What was the secret?"

"Well…" Yuni-sama had a sad smile. "What was also inside the bullet, other than Keroberos."

"Eh?" I asked. "What else was inside that bullet?"

"Flames." I looked at my father. "But not just ordinary flames."

"Akari," Uncle Reborn got my attention. "Do you know of the Arcobaleno?"

"Arco-what? Doesn't that mean rainbow in Italian?" I asked.

"That is correct. The Arcobaleno is a group made up of World's Strongest _I Prescelti Sette_ of an era, which translates to the _Selective Seven_, who each possess a pacifier that represent the different colors of the rainbow, with each color corresponding with their respective Dying Will Flames." Uncle Reborn explained. "I was one of them. And so was Yuni."

"Eh?" I wondered. _Reborn and Yuni were named some of the strongest in the era?!_ Then a thought occured in me. "Was?"

"Sharp ears." The hitman smirked. "Yes. I was one of them before the Representative Battle of the Rainbow."

"Representative Battle of the Rainbow?" I asked.

"Yes. The Representative Battle of the Rainbow is a battle between the representatives of all seven Arcobaleno. The Arcobaleno whose representative wins the battle is granted release from their Arcobaleno curse, their baby bodies; or, in the Sky Arcobaleno's case, the removal of the curse of their short lifespan. However, this battle's reward is merely an excuse for Checker Face to determine the next generation of seven Arcobaleno, who will be the members of the winning team. The planner of this battle is Wonomichi, Checker Face's subordinate."

"Hold on! Time out! Time out!" I waved my hands and shook my head.

"What?" Uncle Reborn looked mad.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?!" I yelled, putting my hands down. "What's the Arcobaleno's curse? Who's Checker face?"

"All you need to know is the curse. Don't worry about Checker Face." Uncle Reborn nodded to himself.

"Then tell me! What's the Arcobaleno's curse?!" I yelled at my tutor. _Give me a straight and not confusing answer! Dammit!_

"The Arcobaleno Curse is the curse inflicted upon all the Arcobaleno that curses them with their infantile body; or, in the Sky Arcobaleno's case, a short lifespan." Yuni-sama answered for me. "The Sky Arcobaleno was me. Before was my grandmother, then my mother, and then me."

"Did they have a short lifespan?" I asked, feeling sorry.

"Yes. I was lucky and survived to where we didn't need the Arcobaleno anymore. Now I do not possess such power." Yuni-sama smiled.

"But why did the Sky Arcobaleno have a short lifespan?" I asked, getting more curious.

"Additionally, if one or more Arcobaleno dies, the Sky Arcobaleno, if still alive, can resurrect them by sacrificing his or her own life." Yuni-sama smiled at me.

"Why?" I asked. "Why does the Sky Arcobaleno do that?"

"The world needed the other Arcobaleno. Also," Yuni-sama tilted her head. "wouldn't you sacrifice your own live for your friends?"

"I never thought of it like that." I said, understanding the curse better. "But… What does that have to do with… me?" I was getting an idea, one that I didn't like.

Everyone was quiet and Yuni-sama got up and came towards me. "Akari, Kero was built to save you, but he also needed his own flames to help you." I was starting to get the picture that I stayed quiet. "Kero has the flames of the Sky Arcobaleno. Flames that controlled your powerful ones." I started to shake my head. "He has combined with your flames." I felt my knees go weak, but still stood. "You have the flames of the Sky Arcobaleno. **You are the new Arcobaleno of the Sky.**"

"No… No way…" was the only thing I could say. _I have a short lifespan! I can revive the dead! I'm one of the strongest in this era!_ "I'm the Sky Arcobaleno?"

"No, Akari." My father looked at me and I to him. "You are the _only_ Arcobaleno."

"The only one?" I asked.

"Yes." Yuni-sama answered. I looked at the floor and thought in silence, then I snapped out of it.

"Really now?" I smiled, looking up at the faces of three surprised people. "That was the big secret? I'm kind of disappointed!" I turned towards the door, laughing a bit. "But there's no point in that, huh?"

"Akari?" I heard my father's confusion.

"Man, I'm tired!" I stretched a bit as I headed for the door. "Thanks for telling me. Uncle Reborn said that I needed to get some rest after I came here! Oh!" I turned around and went to my father. "Papa, can you lend me the Vongola ring? I want to investigate something. It's really important. Is that ok? I'll give it back in the morning."

"O-Of course." He pulled the ring of his finger and put it in a box then handed me the ring box. "Are you sure you want to do this? Aren't you troubled about being an Arcobaleno?"

"I have no choice." I said as I pocketed the box. "It's not going to change even if I want it to." I turned towards the door. "Besides, I have a fight to worry about! Night!" I exited the office and headed towards my room.

_"Akari?"_ Kero appeared on my head. _"I didn't know I had such powerful flames."_

"It's ok, Kero." I smiled at the lion cub. "It really doesn't matter now."

_"Akari…"_ Kero sounded worried.

"Focus on the fight with Tsubasa, Kero. Do me that favor." I told the cub.

_"I got it! I'll focus, Akari!"_ Kero purred.

"That's my lion." I petted the small cub. I took out the ring box and examined it.

_"Why did you want the ring, Akari? I thought you were scared of it."_ Kero asked.

"I am, but…" I gripped onto the case. "I have to meet someone and apparently, I need the rings help to do so."

_"Who are you going to meet?"_ Kero asked.

"I have no idea." I said as I entered my room and prepare for my nightmare.

**Viv:** _Kallie, how was that?!_

**Kalma: **_It was amazing. I never thought…_

**Viv: **_Right?_

**Kalma:**_ Who is she going to meet? What's up the the ring?_

**Viv: **_Find out in the next chapter!_

**Kalma:**_ I can't wait._


	8. The Trial

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!**

**Viv: **_OMG! Important chapter right here! So important that I got an important person here! Meet Shinko Kazoto!_

**Shinko:**_ Is this a game show?_

**Viv:**_ No, but that would be fun! Question #1! Everyone wants to know! What were you thinking when your and Akari's faces were getting closer?_

**Shinko:**_ I-I-I wasn't… We weren't... Next question!_

**Viv:**_ It was just a joke. Alright, because school is very important to RL Akari, you guys had to wait for two weeks! Sorry!_

**Shinko:**_ Oh man, Akari is that busy? Maybe I could help her..._

**Viv:**_ Too bad you don't appear in this chapter, but Hirito does! I can't wait until he and Akari get alone together! I wonder what will happen! Enjoy the chapter!_

**Shinko:**_ Wait what?!_

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Eight: **

Kero was asleep on my extra pillow and couldn't hear a thing. I took out the box out of my pocket from my nightgown and opened it to see the Vongola ring. I heard from Uncle Reborn that the ring was of a different form before, but Papa made them back to how they were. I gazed at the ring. I looked at my door. _I can't let anyone in here while I have the ring._

I got up and locked my door. _There. Time to go to sleep._ I walked over to my bed again and sat down. I got the ring from the box and held it in the palm of my hand. _You can do this. Don't back down._ I slowly, with shaky fingers, place the ring on my right ring finger.

The ring started to glow. _Just like last time._ I hurried and laid down on my bed. When I got comfortable, the beam of light hit my forehead. _Just like last time._ I closed my eyes and braced myself.

**Asleep:**

I felt myself being swallowed by darkness. I felt nothing around me. I open my eyes to nothing. I heard nothing, then the images came.

"_Do it! Do it! Do it!"_

"_Just spare my life! If I die, my kid… my wife…" __**gun shoots "**__AH!"_

"It's starting again…" I held back the tears. "I hate this." I shut my eyes closed, again the images still continued. I felt myself float on solid ground. "Who ever called me here is gonna get it."

"_Get revenge!"_

"_Get them!" __**Boom!**_

"_Wipe them out!"_

"**You're back?"**

"**Are you going to run away again?"**

"**Probably. This descendent does not have the courage."**

"I would appreciate it if you would stop talking as if I wasn't here." I opened up my eyes and saw the same people with Sky flamed-mask on. "It's annoying."

"_Save me!" _

"_Ah!"_

"_Give back my dad!"_

"_Give back my wife!"_

"_Give back my son!"_

"**We have already deemed you unworthy."**

"Then why have you called me hear?" I asked, not looking at the people surrounding me. "I didn't want to meet you people again, but I had no choice."

"**What are you speaking of? We did not call for you."**

"**Why would we call you? You are not the next successor of the Vongola."**

"**You do not accept the honorable past of the Vongola Mafia."**

"Honorable?" I sat up."What's so honorable about this piece of shit you call a past?"

"**Excuse me?! How dare you speak like that to us and insult the honorable past of the Vongola!"**

I slowly got up. "You people are dead, yet someone remembers you. As well as that past, there are people who know of the Vongola's past and they fear it. I don't want that."

"**What are you saying, girl?"**

"I'm saying, I don't want people to fear me because of this past. This stupid, horrible, and **dishonorable** past!" I stared at the fall as I watched all the images flow into my head then leaving. "This past is unacceptable!"

"**You have no right to speak that way of-"**

I didn't let the voice finish. "Neither do you!"

"**What?!"**

"Secondo, Terzo, Quarto, Quinto, Sesto, Settino, Ottavo, and even Nono." I remembered all the faces of the bosses before my father. "You all strayed from Primo's path! You all soiled the Vongola name! If you want me to succeed this family, then I'll do it, but under some conditions." Everyone started to speak.

"**Why you!"**

"**Please we do not need you!"**

"**You are in no position to make orders!"**

"Silence!" I shut them up. "The Vongola will fall if I do not succeed it, so listen carefully. I will not repeat myself."

"**Speak of your conditions."**

_That voice! The one from my dreams!_ I looked around me but saw they all have silenced. I had no choice, but to speak.

"First: I will succeed the Vongola Family to rid of it's horrid past." I stated that and everyone spoke at once.

"**What?!"**

"**Unbelieveable!"**

"**She can't do that!"**

"**Impossible!"**

"Silence!" I shut them up again. "I'm not done! I know that sounds like an impossible task, but I want to make it happen. My father, Vongola Decimo, is doing well to make other families to trust the Vongola instead of fear it. I wish to continue his work."

They started to speak again.

"**Impossible!"**

"**That is unexpected."**

"Second!" I called their attention once again. "If I fail to continue Primo's true path and Decimo's current path, then I will end the Vongola Family by ending my life!" Chaos started once again.

"**You can not do that!"**

"**The Vongola Famiglia must live on!"**

"**I do not accept that condition!" **

"**Neither do I!"**

"**She can not do this to us!"**

"**We worked so hard on making this famiglia the most powerful! She can not end it so quickly!"**

"**Please rethink your offers! We will not accept the others!"**

"_Then I will end my life right now."_ I got their attention once again. "And I do not play with human lives as lightly as you. I'm not afraid to die."

"**Have you no honor?!"**

"I fight for my family. I fight for my friends. I fight for those who are close to me. But, never, And I mean ever, will I fight for such a stupid reason as pride and honor! **And don't you dare think differently!**"

"**Just what do you want?!"**

"I want to protect everyone that I care for!" I screamed, closing my eyes and my hands turning into fist. It was quiet. "And if that means becoming the next boss, then I will accept. As long as I protect them, the true meaning of being in the Vongola." I closed my eyes, noticing that the visions stopped.

"**That is what I wanted to hear for so long now."**

_That voice! That warm sweet voice!_ I opened my eyes to a new room. The blue sky reached the floor at reflected it's color. Those that stood before me, in two rows, were all the bosses with their weapons, excluding my father. In the middle of the two rows was the one and only Vongola Primo. His eyes sparkled orange the same color of the flame on his head. He resembled my father, but then not so much. His hair color and eye color were different from Papa's. "Vongola Primo? Wait," I realized something. "You're the one who haunted my dreams?!"

He smiled and chuckled. "Forgive me if I give you harm."

"Y-You didn't…" I felt a little embarrassed. _He's just like Papa!_

"Do I resemble your father?" I felt my cheeks redden. _I'm busted._ "You did mistaken me as Decimo once before."

"Huh?" Then I remembered. "Oh. Ah… Yeah. Sorry about that."

He chuckled as he shook his head. "It's quite fine."

I looked down, not able to see his face anymore.

"**Primo."** I looked up to see that Secondo took a step forward towards Primo. "Do you accept this child as your next successor?"

Primo came up to me and smiled. "I do."

_That sounded like…_ I felt my face getting redder. I got down on one knee. "I-I will continue your will."

"I will look after you as I have done for your father, Decimo." I looked up at him. "Please stand."

"B-But you're Vongola Primo!" I said, still on my knee.

Primo bent down and grabbed my hand causing me to blush harder. He pulled me up to stand. "Please do not be formal with me."

"Ok. If that's what you want." I shrugged, pulling my hand back. "Why have you brought me here?"

"There is something I must warn you of." I looked at the first boss. "Tsubasa is almost willing to sell his soul to Hell."

"Eh?" I was speechless. _Tsubasa is what now?!_

"The more he continues to despise you, the more he will wish to end you." Primo continued.

"I can't believe it." His words were breaking me. "He does hate me." I was almost at tears. _Tsubasa hates me. Why? WHY?!_

"You must win that fight, but not by force." Primo wasn't making any sense.

"How then? How do I fight?" I asked the man before me.

"That is for you to find out."

"No way…"

**Princess!**

"Huh? That voice… Koe?" I looked around for my friend's voice that echoed.

**Princess!**

"It's time." Primo nodded at the other bosses, then looked at me. "I'm going to borrow some of your strength, Undicesimo."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

**Wake up, Princess!**

"Your true power has awakened." Primo smiled.

"Eh?" Everything was fading.

"See you on the other side." Primo vanished.

"What?!" I yelled as darkness swallowed me up again.

**Princess!**

**Awake:**

"**Princess!"** I opened my eyes to see Koe shaking me.

"Koe…" I looked around and saw Viv and Laura in tears and Rin holding them both.

"The hell, Princess?!" I looked at the angry red-head. "I thought you said you were never going to put that ring on! Why did you put it back on? Tell me!"

Then I noticed Koe had on a white beanie hat on. I reached out of it. "Koe, I like your hair color," I gently pulled the hat off to reveal the shocked redhead's hair. "So, please don't hide it from me."

"Princess?" He looked at me shocked, as I sat up.

"I should have known that a locked door wouldn't keep you guys out. Especially Koe." I smiled at my friends. "You all worry too much."

"Akari-chan, you're not depressed." Rin said.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine."

"Aka-chan…" Viv smiled through her tears as she jumped onto my bed and layed her head on my lap. Laura just crying inside her brother's arms, while both boys smiled at each other with releif.

"**You have very valuable friends."**

I looked at my side to see Vongola Primo petting Kero! "P-Primo! What are you doing here?!"

"No one here can hear or see me, except for you. Only those who have my blood can see me. So don't mind me." Primo smiled, making my chest feel weird.

"Princess, who are you talking to?" Koe asked, drawing my attention.

I turned my head quick to face Koe. "No one! No one at all!" I said, trying to convince my Storm guardian.

"Akari-chan? Is everything ok?" Rin asked. I snapped my head at Rin.

"Everything's fine! Perfect! Wonderful! Oh! Look at the time!" I said getting my VLW and seeing I had thirty minutes. "I have to get ready for Uncle Gokudera's lesson! Bye, bye! Let me get ready!" I pushed everyone out of my room and sighed in relief.

"Well that wasn't suspicious at all." Primo grinned with Kero in his arms.

"How are you here? I thought you were dead." I said as I crossed my arms.

"I used your flames to be here. I'm made out off your flames." He smiled as he played with Kero. They looked so cute together. _What the heck? The atmosphere around him is all sparkly and warm!_

I snapped out of it. "My flames?"

"Yes, the flames of the Sky Arcobaleno." Primo looked at me. "Hurry and get dressed. You'll be late."

"D-Don't boss me around! I was already getting there!" I went to my closet and took out a white long-sleeve dress with blue tights, then went to the restroom to get ready. When I came out, Primo was pointing a soft pink zip-up sweater.

"Wear that. I'm sure it would look good on you." He smiled.

"I already know!" I didn't, but he was right. I got the sweater then brushed my hair. I got a pink headband and put it in my hair.

"Nice touch." I saw Primo smile beside me though the mirror.

"I know how to dress!" I said, pouting a bit. _He really helped me._ "What are you? A fashion expert?"

"I saw something similar in that picture book." Primo said, pointing at a fashion magazine. The cover had a picture similar to my outfit. Everything was the same except the colors and the model didn't have on a headband.

_Great… A dead guy is telling me about fashion. I'm the worst…_ I felt my pride of being a girl stinging, but I ignored it. "Ok, let's go." I walked to my door as Kero hopped on my shoulder.

"Wait." I heard Primo argue.

I turned to Primo again. "What?"

"Use a chain and loop it into the ring." He pointed at my untouched jewelry box.

"Why?" I asked.

"You haven't inherited the family yet. Also, I don't want your friends to worry. They seem to know about your first experience with the ring." Primo smiled.

"Alright." I said as I did as Primo said. I looked in the mirror and saw the way the ring glistened. _This ring is actually pretty…_ "Alright! Let's go! I'm hungry." I walked towards the door.

"_Akari, he's really nice! He also really smart!"_ He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." I said.

"Thank you, Kero." I looked at Primo who just smiled.

"Y-You can hear Kero?" I asked.

"Well we are summoned by your flames." He blinked.

"Oh yeah… Let's go!" I walked out of my room with Primo behind me. I passed by some other mafioso, but they didn't seem to notice the first Vongola boss behind me. I feel like I'm haunted. Technically, I am. Finally, after awkwardly arguing with "myself" to shut up in front of Dad's workers, we arrived at the door of the dining hall.

"Why do I feel exhausted?" I asked myself as I put my hand on the door handle.

"How have you forgotten that you have been yelling at me while running away from people who work here?" Primo asked, causing my anger to boil inside me as I opened the door.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, YOU STUPID PARASITE!" I yelled at him. He looked inside the now-opened doorway to the dining room. He looked at me then inside, obviously saying "Everyone can see and hear you, but not me." I slowly turned to the dining hall to see my guardians, Papa's guardians, and some of the kitchen staff staring at me as if they were watching a crazy person.

"What are you going to do now, Undicesima? Everyone's looking at you weirdly." Primo stood by me and I glared at him.

"Umm… Everyone, I can explain! You see-" I stopped talking when I felt a familiar flame behind me.

**No way… Vongola Primo?**

I looked to see my father staring at Primo. "Papa!"

He looked at me then sighed in relief. "You finally passed?"

"Yeah…" I looked away. _Papa has Primo's blood so of course Papa can see him._

"**If I fail to continue Primo's true path and Decimo's current path, then I will end the Vongola Family by ending my life!** That answer was worthy of my acceptance." I looked at Primo.

"Dam you, Primo! I could kill you now!" I readied to hit him.

"But I'm already dead." Primo smiled as he dodged my attack.

I felt arms around me. "Papa?"

"Aka-chan…" He sounded depressed, worried even. "Don't die."

"I understand." I held his hand. It was always bigger than mine. He was trembling. I looked to see everyone in the dining hall. They looked worried too, even though they didn't know what was going on. _Papa and I will have to tell them later…_ Kero jumped off me and closed the doors. _Thanks, Kero._

"Decimo," Both Papa and I looked up at Primo. "I have another request for you."

"Another?" I asked.

Primo looked at me. "Yes, my first request was for him to give you the ring."

"So that's why he didn't ask any questions about it." I looked at my now ashamed father then back to Primo. "What's your request this time?"

"That's…" Primo looked at Papa. "Please let Akari keep the ring a little longer."

"Eh?" I was shocked. _He wants me to keep the ring?_

Primo looked at me. "You are not afraid of the ring anymore correct?"

I jumped at his question. "How did you know about that?"

"The day after you first put on the ring, your father came into the ring and yelled at us for torturing his daughter." Primo smiled as Papa blushed.

"P-Primo!" Papa yelled. "Please do not repeat of those events. As you asked before, I will accept as long as she keeps it around her neck."

"I understand." Primo nodded.

"Why around my neck?" I asked my father.

"J-Just to make sure you can hide it under your shirt, Ok?" Papa nervously smiled.

_He's hiding something again._ I was going to say something interrupted me. More like someone.

**Hey, it's Dame-Akato!**

I gritted my teeth and smiled to face Hirito. "What do you want, Baka-Hirito?"

He gave me a full body look. "Man, now I can't call you Akato."

"Again, I will ask. What do you want?" I was starting to get annoyed.

"I want to go on a date with you." Hirito smiled.

"Huh?!" Papa and I said at the same time.

"Let's go on a date, Akari. Show me around here." Hirito grabbed my hand as he pulled me away from my father and Primo.

"Hold on! I didn't agree to this!" I argued.

"It's a ticket out of your cage~!" Hirito whispered to me.

I got it. "I'll see you later, Papa!" I yelled to my father as I ran with Hirito.

**Outside of Vongola HQ:**

We finally decided to have lunch at a restaurant after Hirito dragged me to all of the places he wanted to see. He dragged me onto a boat, he took me shopping, and even made a bet at a public casino. He has crazy good luck...

"I feel even more exhausted then this morning…" I said as I sat down to a table.

"I wonder why." Hirito smiled as he sat down in front of me.

I laid my head on the table. "So tired…"

After the waiter took our orders and gave us our drinks, Hirito got serious. "So about the fight with Tsubasa. Is it true?"

I sat up and took a sip of my drink. "It's happening. Three days from now, I will be fighting my elder brother for the title of Vongola Eleventh."

"That's…" Hirito looked away, troubled. "I can't believe Tsubasa would agree to this. What's that bastard thinking?"

"Hirito…" I looked at Hirito as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Akari," Hirito looked at me. "I know how he fights. He can seriously kill you."

I took another sip of my drink. "Do you know how I fight?"

"No," Hirito looked ashamed. "but you were trained by Reborn."

I smiled at that remark. "Yeah. We don't know who will win, because both me and my brother were trained by very strong and famous killers. That's also why it's going to be an amazing fight. Even though, everyone knows it's going to be amazing because of the title."

"Yeah. Be careful, Akari." Hirito smiled.

"I will. Thanks for worrying about me." I smiled as well.

"I have to be. You're Dame-Akari." Hirito sat back and smirked.

"Son of a gun…" I frowned.

Hirito laughed at me. Soon I gave up to his laughter and laughed with him. _Hirito, that bastard. He's only serious when he needs to be. If he's right about Tsubasa, then I need to train harder. I'll have to deal with more hell._

**After Lunch, The Walk Home:**

Hirito and I were arguing on the way home. "Don't make fun of me! It's normal!"

"Don't be picky with your foods! Next time, I'm making you eat those tomatoes!" Hirito laughed.

"Over my dead body!" I punched his arm.

"That can be arrange!" He punched me back and we started to laugh.

I felt something touching my foot and looked down to see a soccer ball. "Huh?"

**Sorry about that!**

I looked up and saw a school surrounding a soccer field with a couple of kids playing. _That school…_ I looked closely at it. _It's Koe and Rin's school!_

**Can you pass the ball over here? We're in the middle of practice!**

I smiled as a thought appeared in my mind. "Can I join you guys?!" I yelled back.

They all stood around asking each other, then one answered back. **Do you know soccer?**

"Try me!" I said as I took off my sweater.

"What are doing?" Hirito asked me as I gave him my sweater."

"Playing soccer!" I kicked the ball and ran with it onto the field. I went and passed all the boy with ease. Someone tried to block me but I managed to trick him and pass him by kicking the ball though his legs. I ran and ran trying to reach the goal. I finally manage to reach the goal, but this time I had three on me.

**Over here!**

I looked through the side of my eye and saw a boy with a different color jersey on. _I'm on his team, huh?_ "Here!" I kicked the ball to the boy. "Shoot!" The ball reached the boy and he kicked the boy to the goal, but the goalie blocked it and it bounced back. "No way!" I kicked the ball up and jumped with it. I got my aim and kicked the into the ball into the goal, past the goalie. "GOAL!" I jumped in cheer. The team with the same jersey as that boy surrounded me.

**That was amazing!**

**Where did you learn that?**

**That jump was really high!**

**Are you a professional?**

"Ahaha… It was nothing." I smiled as the rest of the players surrounded me. I saw Hirito walking towards a boy and two girls who were, I guess, taking out the trash. I looked closely at the boy. "Koe!"

Koe turned towards me with a shocked face. I saw his lips move and I waved. "Koe! It's me! Akari!"

**That girl knows Koe?**

**Man! She's cute, too!**

**No fair. He gets all the girls.**

I blushed at the boys comments. "No! Koe and I are friends! That's all!"

**You don't like him?**

"Yeah. He is my friend." I gave them a confused smile. _I won't be friends with someone I didn't like._ "Now if you guys can excuse me." The boys made a path as I ran towards Koe and Hirito. "Koe! Hirito!"

Koe put down the trash can as I jumped into his arms. "Princess!"

"I found Koe! Yay!" I giggled.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" Koe asked as I got back on my feet.

"I was dragged on a date by Hirito." I said pointing at Hirito.

"I see." Koe looked at Hirito then back at me. "Was it fun?"

"Nope." I shook my head as Koe laughed.

**Sawada-kun?**

"Yes?" I looked for the voice and recognized the two girls. "Fuko-chan… Habana-chan…"

"It is Sawada-kun!" Habana dropped the trash can and covered her mouth.

"No way… Sawada-kun is… is a girl…" Fuko-chan backed away from me.

_Oh yeah. I tricked these girls into thinking that I was a boy. What do I do?_ Then I remembered something.

"_**It is! It's the same! It's the same as when I didn't know about the fight with Mukuro-san. It's the same as when you all were fighting for the Vongola rings! It's the same as when you were fighting Byakuran! I saw you boys with injuries, yet never knew the truth!" **_

_These girl's are feeling Mama's pain!_

**Mini Flashback:**

"Sawada-kun, where did you get that bruise?!" The fourteen year old Fuko-chan asked asked the fourteen year old Vongola, pointing at the disguised girl's forehead.

"I was just messing around yesterday and got hurt." Akari smiled. "I swear, it wasn't on purpose." _I was training with Uncle Reborn and ran into a wall by accident, but I can't tell her that._

"Ok, if you say so." Fuko-chan smiled. "Don't do anything dangerous that can hurt you ok?"

"Ok." Akari smiled back.

**End of Mini Flashback:**

I backed out of Koe's arms. "I'm sorry…" Once I said that, I ran away. _They hate me now! I lied to them and now they hate me!_

Finally, someone grabbed hold of me by the arm. I looked back to see Hirito with a sad look on his face. "Akari…"

My knees gave out and I fell into his arms. I cried and cried. _I lied to them! I lied to them just like Papa lied to Mama! I hate this!_ "I want to tell those girls."

"Huh?" I heard Hirito say.

"I want to tell those girls the truth." I said. "They're my friends. I don't want them to be hidden in the dark. Please, Hirito. Help me."

Hirito held me tighter. "I will. Let's go. Reborn's waiting for you. Leave it to me." He helped me to my feet and we walked to the secret entrance. On the way, Hirito was texting Koe to bring the girls over to the secret base.

_I'm not wrong. I need to tell them. They're just like Mama when she was young. They knew nothing._ I was determined to tell them, no, show them the truth.

**Ayumi: **_Akari is so cool!_

**Viv:**_ Yeah! We made this chapter REALLY long just for those guys! But not too long or else it would get boring!_

**Ayumi:**_ Please support this story by commenting what you think!_

**Viv: **_If you don't then we will send the mafia after you! We will track you! All of you!_

**Ayumi:** _Don't threaten them, Vivio!_

**Viv: **_Until the next chapter, Bye!_

**Ayumi:**_ Bye! Look forward to it!_


	9. The Truth, The Lies

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!**

**Viv:**_ Ok, let me get this straight. You like being here at Vongola HQ?_

**Hirito:**_ It's better than nothing. Besides, Akato is getting interesting._

**Viv:**_ That's true. Aka-chan is starting to write better and make this fanfiction so much better!_

**Hirito:**_ By the way, who are those people?_

**Viv:**_ Oh hello, "Eleventh's Story"'s fans! Here to read more adventures about Aka-chan? A little hint, Aka-chan is trying something new. Hope you guys like it! Now if you can excuse me, I am talking to this guy._

**Hirito:**_ How rude of you._

**Viv:**_ It's fine. Some people just skip this part of the fanfiction anyway._

**Hirito:**_ Not that..._

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Nine: The Truth, The Lies**

I was in the middle of training when I felt Koe's and Rin's flames near by. "They're coming." I flew down as Uncle Reborn put down his gun. It's been about two hours since I came back from my date with Hirito, who was watching my training. So far, in training, I learned how to fly at ease with the Dying Will Boots. Also, I'm learning how to fly and use my flames to attack. It wears me out, but luckily, I'm learning how to fight in air.

"And?" Uncle Reborn asked.

"They're getting attacked." I replied.

"Trust in your guardians." Uncle Reborn warned me.

"I know, but I can't help but worry." I told him.

"That's not going to stop us." Uncle Reborn pointed the gun. "Again."

"Yes, Sir." And my training continued.

**Koe's Point of View:**

"Geez, shut up already. We're almost there." I yelled at the three girls as they followed Rin and me.

"Gokudera-kun, you haven't explained anything to me!" Rachele Evangelista, Rada-chan is the nickname Akari gave her, was the only one to say anything while we were walking out of the school grounds. She was the only one who wasn't there during lunch to see Akari, other than Rin but he already knows about the mafia and Akari.

"You will understand when we get there. Chill, Rachele." I sighed as we all walked towards the alley where the underground passage laid.

"You're so mysterious! Tell me your secrets!" She yelled.

I looked back at the girl with"If I told you, then they wouldn't be secrets anymore."

She blushed as I looked forward to see three shadows around the corner. The shadows got closer and I stopped walking, making everyone behind me stop as well. The three figure showed themselves.

**Well, well. What do we have here?**

Three men, all wearing suits and sunglasses, stood about ten meters away from us. The middle man was smiling, but not at me. He was smiling at the girls. All of them were. _Mafioso. Dammit!_ "Can we help you?"

**Yes.** One of the goans grinned. **Bring us Akari Sawada.**

I heard the girls gasp.

"W-Who are you?" Fulvia Lupo, Fuko-chan is what Akari calls her, asked as she stopped walking.

**Missy, I would stay away from these boys. Come with us. We'll gladly show you how grown ups have fun.** The man on the left took a step forward towards Fulvia, but Rin and I stepped in his way.

"Sorry, these girls are with us." I replied, making the pervert frown at me.

"Fulvia, Havana, Rachele. Don't worry." Rin did his stupid happy-go-lucky grin. "We'll protect you."

"Then what's going on?" Havana Rosa, Akari calls her _Habana_ for some reason, asked Rin.

Rin thought about it while we all stared at him. I already knew his answer. "What is going on, Koe?"

I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand. "Stupid Jock…" I grinned. "We will take care of this. It won't take long. Please wait."

**Oh, what can you two boys do?** The third one asked.

"A lot." I pulled out my VWL. "Rosso! _Modalità arma! Avviare!_" I yelled pouring flames into the locket. Flames engulfed me and I had on my battle outfit and my cross bow was in my right hand. I looked over to see Rin had done the same thing as me. "Rin. I'll back you up."

"I'll leave my back and these girls to you." Rin smirked as he readied his blade.

"Yeah." _He's serious now._ I looked back at the shocked girls. "Don't leave my side. I'll make sure you're safe." They all nodded and I faced forward. "Let's go, Rin."

**Hey, can we really take them on? They can use flames! And those flames look different!** The right guy said.

"Too late." Rin said as he ran forward.

I readied myself as the men pulled out guns and began to fire at us. Some bullets were shot passed Rin and headed towards us. I got my cross bow and it lit up. "_Freccia Uccidere!_" I shot and my flames shot, like a shooting star, at the stray bullets and deflected them.

I saw Rin slashed at the men. "_Piove Barra!_" Flames engulfed his blade and his flames were thrown at the men like a boomerang. All three men were knocked off their feet and flew into an alley, unconscious.

"Nice, Rin." I smirked at my friend, who grinned when he faced me.

"Thanks!" He put his free hand behind his head. "I got the idea from Akari-chan."

"Of course." I hung my head.

"Rachele?!" I looked back to see Havana and Fulvia holding a now terrified Rachele.

"Wh-What just ha-happened?" The frightened girl stuttered with her question.

I sighed as I walked up to the girl, pulling something out of my pocket. "Rechele, here."

"What?" She looked up at me as I extended my hand, revealing a caramel in the palm of my hand.

"Eat it. It'll help your nerves." I explained.

"Th-Thank you…" She slowly got the candy and unwrapped it.

I pulled out two more caramel and handed them to the other two. "Here."

They too hesitated, but slowly got over it and grabbed the candies.

"Come on. It's not safe here." I said as I got up. "We need to hurry up." I started to walk away as Rin came up to me. "Stay behind them and make sure they don't run off. If they do, they might get targeted again."

"Right." Rin whispered. "Alright, we're almost there. Come on, let's go!"

After ten minutes, the girls finally calmed down a bit. They followed me until I entered an ally that was lit by the evening sun. I looked back to see fear written all over their faces. It took everything I had to keep me from laughing.

"What wrong?" I asked, holding back my amusement.

"Wh-Where are we going?" Reshele asked.

"I thought you said you wanted to know all of my secrets?" I smirked.

She put on a mask of determination and walked forward. "Y-Yes! Tell me!"

I was kind of amazed by her confidence. It was like she trusted me. I smirked at that thought. "Come on." I walked over to the old vending machine and typed the secret code. When I was done, the secret passageway opened, shocking the girls and even Rin.

"Wow!" Rin smiled.

"Rin, I'm going to slap you." I faced my friend, with a hopeless smile.

"Why?" He tilted his head.

"Bring the girls in." I commanded him as I entered first, walking down the stairs.

"Roger!" I heard Rin yell as he pushed the girls into the mysterious passageway.

I felt one of the girls bump into me and I stopped walking to catch her. Rachele blushed as I grabbed her arm, preventing her from falling down the stairs. "You're hopeless, you know that, Rachele?" I smirked.

"Sh-Shut up!" She argued as she stood up straight and freed her arm. "Th-Thanks…" She said as she looked away. I don't like her, like her. It's just fun to mess with her feelings a bit. Also I take it very interesting to see her different face expressions. Akari always gets mad when I do that. "Anyway… Why are you guys wearing that?"

Now I was confused. "Huh?"

"Those clothes…" She looked at me then away.

I looked down to see I still had on my battle uniform. I started to laugh as I looked back at Rin, who was also wearing his. "Hey, we're still in uniform."

He looked down as well. "Oh yeah! Do we keep them on?" He asked.

"Might as well. We're already here." I said as I faced forward again. "Come on."

We finally arrived at the lounge, the room that lead to one side of the training room. It was made for Akari and us so we could chill whenever. It was like our hideout. Two long couches were angled towards the television. A coffee table in between the tv and the couches. Everything was peaceful until we heard it.

_**BOOM!**_

Rachele grabbed my arm. "What was that?!"

"The Princess." I sighed.

"Princess?" Rachele looked at me.

"I hope Akari-chan doesn't over do it." Rin said, getting all of our attentions.

"Yeah. Because if she does, everyone above will be able to hear it and panic. Speaking of panic…" I looked at Rechele. "I can't feel my arm anymore." Which was true. The girl was holding my arm so tight that the blood circulation was cut off.

She quickly let go. "S-Sorry!"

**Koe-kun! Stop being mean!**

"Oh, how I hate that voice with a passion." I groan as a certain blond walked up to us. "Viv, where's Princess?"

"As you just heard, she's still training." Viv said as she came up to us.

"You're wearing the same thing." Viv and my attention was on Rechele. "That outfit… It's the same as Gokudera's and Yamamoto's."

She was right. Vivio wore the same outfit, except her vest was a golden yellow and she had a skirt. "That's because they're our uniforms…" I said looking away.

"You like?" Viv asked the girl.

"They're really fashionable." I heard Fulvia reply.

"I designed them." Viv sounded happy.

"Really?" Havana said coming up to the blond.

"Alright!" I cut them off. "Love to stay and chat about fashion, but I don't care about it. Viv." I faced the blond diva. "What are Princess' orders?"

"Show and tell the girls everything." Viv was finally serious.

"Dammit," I scratched behind my head. "After that?"

"Aka-chan will talk to them." Viv responded.

"Got it." I sighed. "What a pain…"

"Tell us what?" I looked Rechele and smirked at her frightened expression.

"Our secret." I replied.

"Our?" She asked.

I grabbed her hand. "This way." I pulled her away into another room with door leading to the training room.

_**BOOM!**_

The frightened girl grabbed my arm again. _She's such a pain._ I opened the door to reveal Akari's training to the three no-longer innocent girls.

**Akari's Point of View:**

I dodged two bullets and attacked my tutor again, but, of course, he blocked it with his gun. I flew backwards and catching my breath. _Fly to the left, jump to his right, then slash from behind._ I thought of my plan and went with it. I flew to his left then jumped mid-air to his right. As I was about to swing my sword, Uncle Reborn's gun was at my forehead and he pulled the trigger, sending me to crash against the wall. "Ah-!" I yelled as I coughed up a bit of blood.

I fell to the ground as Uncle Reborn came up to me as I slowly got up. "You take to long to attack. If you take too long, your opponents will think of everything you will do and will think of a way to counter it. Remember that, Dame-Akari."

"Yes... Sir." I said as I wiped my mouth.

"That's all for today. Rest up." With that said, my tutor left me.

**SAWADA-KUN!**

_That voice…_ I looked over to see Fuko-chan running towards me. _ Fuko-chan? That's good. She's safe._ Fuko-chan looked frightened with tears in her eyes.

She finally reached me and gave me a hug. "Sawada-kun!"

"Fuko-... chan…" I smiled weakly. "I'm sorry… you had to… see me like this…"

"Sawada-kun," Fuko-chan looked as if she wanted to say something but she kept quiet in tears.

**Princess, let's get you cleaned up.**

I looked behind Fuko-chan to see Koe and Rada-chan. Behind them was Rin, Viv, and Habana. I smiled at everyone, trying to reassure them that I was fine. "There's no need." I slowly got up and stood tall. "Let me take a shower and change. While I'm doing that, answer these girls questions in the lounge. I'll head over there as soon as possible."

"Roger." Koe nodded. "Also, I have something to tell you."

I nodded my head as Viv came up to me. "Come on. I'll patch up any injuries."

"Thank you for staying by my side even though I cause you so much trouble." I said as I scratched my cheek.

"Don't worry, no worries~!" Viv chimed. "Let's go~!" She pulled me away.

"Sawada-kun!" I stopped walking and looked back at Fuko-chan, standing.

I smiled at her. "Wait for me. I'll be right back. I won't die, so smile."

Fuko-chan gave me a sad smile. "Yes."

I waved bye to my friends as I went to change.

**In the Dressing room:**

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I squeaked as I lowered myself in the steaming hot bath tub. When my entire body was in the beath water, I slowly began to relax. "Ah~! It feels good~!" I smiled.

The door opened and Viv entered with some clothes in her arms. "How's the salted bath?"

"The salt is making my wounds sting, but the hot water is very relaxing." I said as I sunk deeper into the salted water.

"That's good to hear." Viv said as she arranged my new clothes on a rack. "After your bath, I'll give you a back massage so you won't feel sore in the morning."

"Thank you, Viv. I keep causing all this trouble for you." I said as I sat up. I felt bad for causing everyone to worry about me.

"It's not that much trouble." Viv smiled. "Take your time." She waved and exited the room.

I sunk into the bath again and closed my eyes. I was enjoying this. I felt so relaxed. The water was just drowning away my worries while the stinging from my wounds told me this was reality. Then I started to remember reality. "I'm fighting my brother in three days."

**Yes. That's the reason why you're in this situation in the first place.**

I sat up to see Primo sitting on the toilet seat. "W-What are you doing here?!" I sunk deeper in the water to keep him from seeing anything.

"How was training, Undicesima?" Primo smiled.

"Answer my question! And don't call me by that title!" I yelled.

"I'm here because I'm a part of your flames." Primo stood up and walked over to me, causing me to retreat deeper into the water. "Also, why can I not call you _Undicesima_?"

I looked away. "Cause it's not my title!"

"It will be." I looked at Primo to see he sat down with his back against the bathtub. "Why not get used to it?"

I felt frustrated. "Just don't call me that! Use my name!" I glared at the back of his head.

"Then, Akari," I blushed when he actually said my name, "Please call me _Giotto_."

"Eh?" I was speechless. "Giotto?"

"Yes," He turned his head and smiled. "Akari."

_This person… Why do I feel so… This feeling is so annoying! I don't know what it is and it's pissing me off!_ This time I sunk myself into the water. I could hear Primo panicking, but I can't tell what he's saying. _What the hell is going on with me?!_ I looked up to see a blurry image of Primo. _What is this feeling?_ I slowly pushed my head to surface. _It's…_

Primo sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that, Akari."

_Why is it...?_ I looked down to see my foggy reflection in the water. _This feeling… it's like…_

"Akari?" I looked up at Primo. "Are you ok?"

_He's like…_ "Brother…" I said without knowing. Once I realized what I said, I blushed. "Go away! I'm getting out!"

"Y-Yeah…" Primo then disappeared into sky flames that engulfed him. When the flames died down, I sighed. "He's… stupid!"

**Later on:**

"Aka-chan, you seem to be in a bad mood. Is something the matter?" Viv asked we walked down the hall to meet Koe and the others in the lounge. She stopped me from entering by standing in front of the door to our destination.

"No. It's nothing. I was just thinking a little too much." I told her. I was now wearing a green long-sleeve with an orange pattern. My skirt was also orange and I had on some brown boots. My hair was down with a green headband. Viv tried to put makeup on me, but I convinced her that I didn't need that stuff. Mama wears it, but that doesn't mean I have to.

"I see. Don't let the small stuff get ya down, Aka-chan." Viv smiled.

"Ok." I laughed as she opened the door to a gloomy aired atmosphere. "Wh-What the heck happened?" I asked.

All three girls were frightened stiff on the couch. All the blood from their face was drained and they looked like they saw a ghost. On the other couch, Rin was panicking on trying to help the girls regain their sanity while Koe was channel surfing. Finally Koe noticed me.

"Yo, Princess." Koe got everyone's attention. "We told them everything. Happy?"

Anger was filling up inside me as all eyes were on me. "DON"T MAKE IT LOOK LIKE I WANT THEM TO SUFFER!"

…

"So do you girls get the idea now?" I asked the girls. "I didn't want to hide my true gender, but it was inevitable. Do you understand now?" The three girls were calmer and were able to grasp the idea of me being a boss.

"So, Sawada-kun is going to become a mafia boss?" Rada-chan asked as Viv passed out some herbal tea to help calm down the girls.

I jumped at that question. "Sadly, yes…"

"Eh? 'Sadly'?" Habana-chan asked.

"You see, Princess, here, doesn't want to become boss." Koe explained as I sipped my tea.

"I see now." Rada-chan looked at me. "But you know, Sawada-kun," She smiled. "You would make a cute girlfriend~!"

I spit out my tea and nearly choked to death at her response. Koe patted my back and Viv cleaned up my mess. When I finally stopped coughing, I looked at Rada-chan. "Wh-Where did that come from?!"

Rada-chan and Habana-chan started laughing. "You're so innocent, Sawada-_chan_~!"

"It's so cute~!" Habana-chan smiled.

I felt my cheeks redden. "Wh-What? What's so cute? Tell me! Viv!" I looked at my sun guardian.

"Sorry, Aka-chan, but I can't help you on that one." She giggled.

"What?" I slumped down in my seat.

"Anyway, Princess." I looked up at Koe. "As I mentioned earlier, I have something to inform you."

"What? Is it for my ears only?" I asked.

"No, not really. I think everyone should know about it." Koe said as he sipped his tea. "These girls are now targets to get you, soon-to-be Vongola Undicesimo."

My eyes widen at what Koe just said. "Wh-What? That's..." I sat up, still staring at my friend.

"Now that these girls are known in the mafia world, what do we do with them?" Koe asked.

I put my elbows on the table and laid my head in my hands. "It's my fault. Dammit! I just wanted to tell you, to warn you girls about me and my other life. I didn't… I didn't want to drag you into this."

"Sawada-kun." I looked up to see Fuko-chan. "I was involved the moment I meet you. You were my friend and still are. Please don't end our friendship."

"Fuko-chan…" I was amazed by her words, that I couldn't speak.

"She's right, Sawada-chan." Rada-chan and Habana-chan stood by Fuko-chan's side. "Let us help you and the others."

"We owe our lives to you all, so it's the least that we can do." Habana-chan smiled.

"Rada-chan and Habana-chan, too?" I stood up. "But the mafia world isn't safe! If you were to get hurt, I don't know what I'd do!"

"Then protect us!" Fuko-chan yelled. "Our lives are in your hands."

"Everyone…" was all I could manage to say.

"We trust you, Sawada-chan." Rada-chan smiled as Habana-chan nodded in agreement.

"We love you after all. No matter what you do, we will always love you." Fuko-chan smiled.

"Thanks and don't worry." I placed my right hand over my heart. "I promise to keep you safe from harm."

…

"Bye, bye!" I waved at my guardians and new family members as they went up the stairs. I made Koe, Rin, and Viv escort Rada-chan and the others home. When they were out of sight, I made my way to the underground passageway to the mansion. That's when I felt his flame. I closed my eyes as I sighed. "What now, Uncle Reborn?"

I opened my eyes when his voice appeared beside me. "Nothing really. I'm just proud. Your family is growing without my help. I set your father up so he would have a family to his own."

"Is that all?" I asked, now facing my tutor.

"No. There's something I should tell you." He handed me a newspaper.

"What's this? Newspaper?" I asked, looking at my tutor.

"Read the third page." He commanded.

Without asking, I flipped the pages and scanned through the page. My heart almost stopped when I saw the article.

_**THREE MISSING BOYS!**_

_**These boys have been gone for four days and still have yet to return.**_

_**The three boys left without money, any travel plans, or contacted any relative. Their families are worried sick. If you have any information, please call ***-***-****. We pray for their safe return!**_

"How awful! They've been kidnapped!" I looked down and saw the pictures. My eyes widened with fear. "R-Romeo?!"

"Romeo? So do you do know him." I looked up at Uncle Reborn. "Vivio told me what happened the day you girls went out. That boy asked you out on a date and you were planning to ditch him."

"I didn't say yes!" I yelled but then turned my attention to the paper again.

"Do you recognize the other two?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "Yes, they were with him. Antonio Donati. Dante Guttuso." _They all disappeared the day I met them. What's going on? This is no coincidence!_ "A family is out to get the Vongola."

"When are they not?"

"Does Papa know about this?"

"No."

"Then," I rolled up the paper. "Let's go. I have to tell him something as well."

**Viv:** Well, wasn't that just awesome?!

**Koe:** What a pain.

**Viv:** Oh shut up! You loved it!

**Koe: **Think what you want.

**Viv:** Haha! Anyway, what happened to Romeo and his friends? How will Aka-chan's father handle this? And will Koe ever confess his love to Aka-chan?

**Koe:** You really are stupid.

**Viv:** Dang! No reaction! No fun!


	10. Flames for My Family

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Eleventh's Story!**

**Viv:** Hey, everyone! Today's guest is Rada-chan!

**Rachelle:** Hello!

**Viv:** Rada-chan, I have to ask. What did you think when you saw Aka-chan as a boy?

**Rachelle:** I was really shocked! But I know that it was for her and our protection, so I'm cool with it!

**Viv:** Oh! Well, now you and the others are part of our mafia family!

**Rachelle:** Please treat us well!

**Viv:** Oh yeah! Let's answer some reviews!

**Rachelle:** OK!

**Viv:** First one… Oh~! **Nightrxy**! Thank you for following and don't worry! Aka-chan's adventure is still on going!

**Rachelle:** Please continue to follow, **Nightrxy**!

**Viv:** Next one is a Guest! Oh~! It's about you and the other girls, Rada-chan!

**Rachelle:** Let me see.

**Viv: **Yes, we have new people! We need new adventures! Yay~! Thanks for following!

**Rachelle:** The next one is from **shadwandito**.

**Viv:** Hahaha! I like that comment! Sadly, Mukuro has chilled about taking over the mafia world. Maybe~! Hahaha! Thanks for following!

**Rachelle:** And I think that's it. Please comment us anything! Questions, requests, or ideas.

**Viv:** Now that that's done, on with the fanfiction!

**Rachelle:** Yeah!

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Ten: Flames for My Family**

"I see." Papa said as he looked at the newspaper once more. "I'll have HIbari look into this. Thank you for telling me." I was in my father's office alone as I spoke with him about the newspaper and the attack on my friends. He seemed a little mad yet relieved. Keor and Natsu were at our feet, behind my father's desk, listening to the conversation.

"Of course." I sat on my father's desk, facing him. "If someone looks into the mall security footage and sees me talking with Romeo, everyone will think the Vongola kidnapped those children. That would ruin the trust you built for the Vongola. Everyone will go back to fearing us. We can't let that happen."

"I couldn't agree more." Papa nodded. "I'll have everyone searching for those kids. We'll find them and their kidnappers. I promise you, Akari."

"I hope so." I sighed as I pushed my bangs back. Someone just wants me to get involved. "About the incident that happened with Koe and the others, are you mad?" I asked feeling a little nervous.

Papa shook his head. "At the bastards who targeted them, yes. At your decision, no." Papa smiled as he sat back into his chair. "It was a good thing. I'll send out some letters to them, seeing if they want to get a part time job here, so we can keep an eye on them."

"That's a good idea." I mused at the suggestion. "Also, I want them to use an easy weapon. I don't want them unarmed and vulnerable. I already assigned Koe, Rin, and Viv as their personal bodyguards."

"I'll ask Gokudera about it. Also, good call on the bodyguards. They will be targeted by many enemies of the Vongola." Papa nodded.

"Even the Scuro Famiglia." I said as Papa's face darkened.

"Yes."

**"But that shouldn't worry you now. Those girls need to learn how to protect themselves."**

I looked behind me to see Primo. "As much as I hate to say it, you're right, Giotto."

Primo smiled. "Anyway, the Scuro Family is the least of your worries right now, Akari. Focus on your training and releasing those flames." Primo came over to stand beside me. "You also need to think about your battle strategy, Akari."

"I know that already, Giotto!" I yelled at the ghost.

"Giotto?" We both looked at my father who sat with a confused face. "Why are you two calling each other with your first names?"

Primo gave me a look as if asking if he could explain. I slightly nodded and Giotto smiled. "Your daughter asked me to since she doesn't like being called Undicesima. I accepted and told her to call me by my first name."

"I see. I get it now. Akari always hated that title." Papa laughed.

"Shut up, Vongola!" I yelled at the two. Both men looked at me, shocked. "Whatever I like or dislike is of no concern of you, so shut it!"

"Y-Yes!" Papa and Giotto said at the same time.

"Geez!" I jumped off the desk and headed towards the door. "I'm out!"

"Wait, Akari!" Giotto followed me. "Where are you going?"

"Out!" I yelled as I closed the door behind me. I walked down the halls to go outside in the garden. I felt so irritated that I crashed into someone. The stranger caught my hand before I fell on my butt. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!"

**"Akari-san?"**

I looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. "Shinko-kun."

The redhead smiled at me as he pulled me to my feet. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Thanks for catching me before I landed on my butt." I smiled. Shinko started laughing, failing to hide it. "What did I say? Are you laughing cause I said _butt_?"

"No." Shinko grinned. "The way you speak is a lot like a boy's way of talking."

I jumped at his statement. _I was raised like a boy half my life and hung out with boys until I meet Rada-chan and the others when Koe and Rin started high school._ "Really now?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You know I noticed a few things about you, Akari-san." Shinko shocked me. "One is that you're a bad liar when it comes to yourself."

I saw a hole and began to dig. "Oh~! You noticed~? Does that mean you're observing me in an ill mannered way~?"

Shinko began to blush. "I-I wasn't implying to that! I swear!"

I saw a way to deepen the hole. "Really? Then why haven't you let go of my hand?" I nodded towards my hand in his grip.

Shinko's face was as red as his hair now. He suddenly let go of my hand and hid his hands behind his back. "I-I-I-I'm sorry!"

Now, it was my turn to laugh. "Shinko, you're fun to mess with, you know that?"

"I've been told…" Shinko looked away, still red in his face but not as much as it was before.

"Oh~! By who?" I asked leaning closer to Shinko. The boy backed into a table almost knocking over a vase, but lucky we both caught it. Our hands touched again and Shinko let go of the vase and my hands.

"S-Sorry!" He said as I placed the vase back where it was. "The one who tells me that are my guardians."

I looked at the redhead. "You have guardians too?"

"Yes, but they have the Dying Will Flames of the Earth." Shinko said, his face now back to his original color with a slight pink in his cheeks.

"Eh? I want to meet them!" I leaned towards him as he backed into a wall. "Can I? It's ok, right? Come on! Please~!"

Shinko looked around the hall except my eyes. "I… I don't think it's a… really good idea…" I frowned, but Shinko stopped me from saying anything. "They're back at the island… and I'm… you're here…"

"Then I'll go with to your island~!" I smiled.

"Eh?! But that's-!" Shinko let his sentence trail off.

"Come on! You'll watch over me, right?" I asked, tilting my head to the right. It's something that I learned from Mama. Papa calls it the "Tilt attack" because no matter what, the user gets whatever they want. "It's too cute to resist." was Papa's excuse. I knew that using this attack against Shinko was unfair, but I heard from Papa that the Simon Island was a very beautiful place and I was dying to see it. "Shinko?" I tilted my head to the left.

Shinko's face returned to it's red state. "I-I-I-I gu-guess-ss i-it sh-should b-be fi-fine." He stuttered to say, still staring into my eyes. It worked!

"Yay~!" I backed away and began to hop with joy. "Thanks, Shi-kun~!"

"Shi-kun?!" Shinko yelled in embarrassment. "W-What's that suppose to mean?!"

"My nickname for you~!" I laughed. Then I smelled a rusty cooper smell. "Blood?"

"Huh?" Shinko sniffed the air. "You're right! Where's it coming from?"

I pinpointed the smell and located a flame. "A rampage?" I took off in the diction of the flame. I heard Shinko's footsteps behind me. I ran until I was outside, where I could feel the flame getting stronger but it had left. "Where is it?" I looked around, trying to pinpoint its location again.

Shinko was behind me, still, trying to pinpoint the location as well. "That flame had a blood smell."

"Yeah… There!" I ran towards the flame when I felt it again. Shinko ran behind me as we hurried.

"I can feel it now! It's close! There's another flame with it!" Shinko yelled behind me.

"What?!" I looked for a flame near the bloody one and noticed it was a familiar storm flame. My eyes widen as I recognized the person who had the storm flames."That's… Uncle Gokudera!"

"You sure?!" Shinko yelled, sounding surprised.

"Yeah!" I yelled as I picked up the pace. I felt the blood-thirsty sense from the other flame that was with Uncle Gokudera. _What the heck is this flame? Why does it have such an awful smell of blood? And why is Uncle Gokudera with it?_ I asked myself as I came to the scene.

Crimson red flames were engulfing someone, lighting the whole forest with a crimson light. I looked at the wielder of the flames and shook in shock. The wielder was a boy, around my age, and he had cuts and bruises. What shocked me the most was the tail coming from his behind and the red-flamed horns on the boys head. The boy looked more like a demon. I looked over to see Uncle Gokudera with his Vongola Gear on. He was also in a bad shape with cuts and bruises all over. Finally, Uncle Gokudera looked at me as Shinko caught up.

"Akari-sama! Please run away from here! You mustn see this!" Uncle Gokudera yelled.

"What?" I asked, but my attention was now on the demon. The boy was… Koe! The redhead turned towards me and roared. "K-Koe…?" I said his name.

"T-That's K-Koe-kun?" Shinko asked. "But… Koe's flames… they weren't as powerful nor bloody."

"Koe…?" I repeated as flames wrapped around Koe's right hand and became claws. He roared once again and charged at us. "Koe!" I yelled his name again, praying that he would return to normal. But that didn't work. If it wasn't for Shinko pulling me away from the attack, I would of gotten hurt by Koe. Koe's usual green eyes were now red and his teeth were pointed. "Koe?"

Shinko had to carry me as he ran towards Uncle Gokudera. "Gokudera-san, what's going on? Why is Koe like this?"

I kept my eyes on Koe as my best friend straighten up. "Koe!" I yelled his name. "It's me, Akari! Open your eyes!"

"Akari-sama, that won't work! He can't hear us! He's no lonuger human!" Uncle Gokudera's words broke me.

_Koe is still Koe. He's a friend that I can't afford to lose! I want to save Koe!_ I felt my flames burning inside me, but unlike the past they didn't burn me. They kept me warm and calm. I got out of Shinko's grasp and stood up. _My flames… They feel kind and calm._ I closed eyes and let the flames travel to my VWL that hung around my neck. "_Avviare_." I felt my flames engulf me and I had on my battle uniform on. "_Minore_." The long coat was now a vest and I smiled as Kero appeared beside me, in beast mode. "Keroberos, _Modalità arma_."

"_Right!"_ Kero nodded as he turned into my rapier.

I gripped the weapon in my hand as Shinko spoke. "A-Akari! What are you doing?! It's dangerous!"

I looked back at the other redhead and smiled. "If it's for my friends' safety, I'd be happy to die." I turned back around and looked at my storm guardian. "Koe, I'm going to save you. This might hurt, but please bare with me." I whispered as Koe started to attack at me again. "Shinko, Gokudera." I called for the two behind me. "Please leave Koe to me. I'll bring him back to his senses."

"I'll leave my son in your care." Gokudera responded as he dragged Shinko away.

Koe was now only ten feet away from me and he was still charging at me. I readied myself as he came close. My flames were now being stored into my rapier as Koe slashed an attack at me. I jumped in the air and used my boots to fly behind my friend. I readied my rapier again as I did before. Koe turned around and roared at me again. "Koe, come back." I whispered. My flames were now ready and I slashed. "_Luce del Cielo_!" The slash headed towards Koe and wrapped around him as if it were a rope.

"AH-!" Koe roared in pain as my flames engulfed him and Koe's flames started to die down. Finally the flames dispersed and Koe was know back to normal in his battle uniform. I flew to Koe as he started to fall unconscious. I caught him in my arms as I landed in front of him. I felt my flames leave me as I held the boy.

"I did it." I smiled as I laid Koe's head in my lap. "He's back." Koe was fast asleep in my lap, his breathing was normal and he didn't have a fever. "Thank God. He's ok."

"AKARI!" I looked up to see Shinko, Papa, Uncle Gokudera, and Uncle Ryohei running towards us. When they arrived, Uncle Ryohei took Koe away from me and looked after him with Gokudera. Shinko surprised me when he hugged me. "Akari, please don't scare me like that ever again!"

"O-Ok." I said, shocked as Shinko held me. I finally smiled and hugged the redhead. "Sorry, Shi-kun." I looked at my dad and he looked a little concerned. "Did I make you worry, Papa?"

"No… just don't leave me so soon. Stay as my little girl a little longer." Papa gave me a sad smile. I didn't know what he meant, but I nodded my head. "Come. Let's get you inside."

"Ok. Shi-kun, let's go?" I motioned the boy to let go.

"Ok." Shinko let me go and I started to feel dizzy. I lost my balance, but Shinko grabbed my arm. "I'll help you."

"Sorry and thanks. I'll take you up on your offer." I smiled at the redhead. As we headed towards the mansion, I wondered what had happened to my best friend. As we entered the mansion we encountered someone who we shouldn't have. "Tsubasa?"

My brother looked at me with two people behind him, Kallie and someone else that I have never seen before. His hair was a lighter brown than mine and his eyes were a mahogany color. He looked antisocial and a bit awkward. My brother's voice woke me up."Oh, it's you. Trash."

"W-What?!" I asked, anger was filling me up. "What did you call me?"

"Oh, sorry. How about…" Tsubasa thought for a while, "Failure?"

"What now?!" I asked, angry levels were full of capacity. _He's never been this mean to me!_ "What's with the attitude?!"

"I'm just stated the facts." Tsubasa narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm going to win."

"Be my guest." I growled back. "Take it away if you can."

Papa got in between us. "Ok, you two please try to get along. If your mother saw you, then there will be a problem."

"Fine." Tsubasa looked back Kallie and the mysterious new boy. "Let's go."

"OK." Kallie said as the boy nodded his head.

"Tsubasa, Kallie. Who's that?" I asked, looking at the boy. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but Tsubasa pulled his ear.

"Don't talk to her." Tsubasa let go of the boy's ear and glared at me. "Don't talk to people who are on my side." Tsubasa then turned towards Papa. "Dad, can we head towards your office? I need to talk to you."

"Right. Let's go." Before Papa walked away, he looked at me. "Akari, go rest." Then he left with the three teens behind him. As I looked at them, my vision started to get blurry. I shook my head and my vision cleared.

"Who was that?" I asked Shinko, turning towards the boy.

"That's Malachi Rokuro. He's the adopted son of Mukuro and Chrome. He came to their lives two years ago." Shinko explained.

"Wait, adopted?" I asked.

"Yes, I heard from Adelheid that Chrome found out that she couldn't have a child, so Mukuro and her went to adopt a child. That child was Malachi." The Simon boy answered. "He was born with a fragile body, but they used a Dying WIll animal on him with the use of Mukuro's flames. There's a seal on his right arm that shows he's a carrier of a Dying Will Animal."

"I see..." I knew about Chrome's condition, but I didn't know they adopted a son and that he was the same as me! I wonder how he lives his life.

"I hear it's a crow or something like that. Also, they say that he lost his voice in the process and the crow speaks for him." Shinko continued.

"Wait, what?!" I asked. _He can't speak?!_

"Yeah. They also say that that kid hasn't aged since. That it was a payment for having the flames of the six hells without actually going threw the six hells." Shinko told me as I stared at him as if he was Malachi.

"He's immortal or what?!" I asked.

"That's what they say." Shinko shrugged.

"Woah…" I said. Then my vision was beginning to make me see double. I looked down and shook my head again and my vision cleared. _What the heck? Why is my vision acting weird?_

"Akari?" Shinko gripped my hand as I turned to look at him. He looked a little shaken up and kind of tired. He was talking, but I couldn't hear him. I did see him move his lips.

"Sorry. What was that?" I asked, pushing my hair back and out of my face.

"I said, 'Anyway, what happened to you back there?'" Shinko repeated the question, now looking more worried.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head to my right.

The redhead jumped at the head tilt and I straighten my head as he spoke. "I-I mean, your flames were different and… your hair grew longer... with your flames at the tips." The boy explained, looking at me in the eye.

I was shocked by his words. "W-What...?" _I was fighting different, but… Wait. That move…_ I remembered the move I used and remembered the way my flames looked. _My flames were clear and light. Bright and strong. Could they be the Arcobaleno flames?_ "My flames…"

"They were different from the regular flames that I've seen. They looked like Tsuna's flames but they were brighter." Shinko explained. "What happened to you?" Shinko took a step closer to me.

"I… I…" I didn't know what to tell him. _Do I tell him about my flames? No, I can't. He shouldn't be involved._ I looked away from Shinko, but he still had my arm. "I don't know…"

"Akari!" Shinko pulled me to look at him. "Please tell me! I promise you I won't tell anyone! So please, trust me!"

I looked into Shinko's abnormal eyes. "Why… Why do you care so much? Why are you interested?" I asked the boy, giving him a little attitude. "Am I your entertainment? Do you laugh at me after I tell you my secrets behind my back?"

Shinko looked as if he just got slapped. "N-No… It's because I…"

"**Don't finish that sentence."**

Shinko and I looked behind us to see Malvolia and Affonso there, frowning as if they saw a bad movie. "Higher Ups."

Shinko gasped and let me go, backing up to create space between us. "Miss Malvolia and Mr. Affonso!"

"You two are still here?" I asked them, shaking my head, disappointed.

"What a rude child, but we will not allow you to fall in love at such a young age." Affonso called my attention.

"Wait, what? Love? Me?" I asked, looking at the two as if they were crazy. "What does that mean?"

"It means we will not let you fall in love with your Sky flames still unstable." The old hag said. "But, congratulations. You have fully awakened the flames that laid dormant in your soul." She came up to me. "They were as if they had came from an angel, too bad the one who controls them is a brat."

"Well this brat is still not understanding about what you are talking about? What do you mean my now awakened flames? And what about this that you will not let me fall in love?" I asked taking a step forward.

"We mean your flames of the Arcobaleno. They have combined with your flames from the Vongola Trial and made a new flame." Affonso explained. "I call them the Flames of Heaven!"

Shinko spoke up. "Arco-what? Akari has what kind of flames?"

"We don't know exactly, but these flames have the power to cleanse other flames and to heal the opponent to the light." Malvolia said as she looked at me as if I was a toy. "An amazing power to have, Undicesimo. To heal others, that is like the power of the Holy Savior."

"Thanks… I guess." I thanked her, now uncomfortable with her compliment.

"Now about you two," Affonso stepped towards Shinko who took a step back. "we can't allow Akari's flames to mix with your flame of Earth. We won't know the outcome, so it's best if we didn't mix them."

"Mix them?" I asked as Shinko's face turn red again for some reason. "What do you mean? How would we mix them?"

Shinko ran to me and covered my mouth. "W-W-We understand!" Shinko announced for some reason. "Come on, Akari. I'll escort you to your room and away from these people." Shinko let go of my mouth, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me away with the old geezers.

"S-Shi-kun! Hold on!" I said as I tried to keep up with the redhead. "Hey, Shi-kun! Wait up! You're going too fast for me!" I tripped and bumped into him.

"Akari! I'm sorry!" Shinko turned around, looking concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" I put my hand on my head as the room began to spin. "Just dizzy..." I started to fall and I grabbed onto Shinko's arm. "Sorry… I feel… really… dizzy…"

"Akari!" Shinko's voice echoed as I closed my eyes and collapsed into someone's arms. I felt the arms grab me and lifted me off my feet. I also felt the stranger princess carry me somewhere. After a while, I was placed onto a bed.

Before I gave in to slumber, I felt something touch my lips. Was it my imagination?

**Viv:** WHO THE FUCK TOOK AWAY AKARI'S FIRST KISS?!

**Havana:** Calm down, Vivio! It could've been her imagination!

**Viv:** I'M ABOUT TO GO KILL A BITCH!

**Havana:** Vivio! Where are you going?! Uh… Join us next time! Vivio, wait for me!


	11. Feelings

**Viv:** Hey, everyone! I'm now calm. Sorry about the last chapter. Today's guest is Malachi Mukuro! Hey~! How are you~?

**Malachi:** …

**Viv:** I see… Anyway, we are changing Ayumi's appearance. If you can't remember what we are talking about, just go with the flow and follow along! Malachi, you don't know what I'm talking about, huh?

**Malachi:** …

**Viv:** Yes… Um… Well, anyway! Please review with us and tell us what you like or don't like! We need to know! Aka-chan is just guessing right now at what you guys would like! So you all should review and tell us what you all think. Right, Malachi?

**Malachi:** …

**Viv:** I seriously feel like I'm talking to myself… Enjoy this chapter!

**Malachi:** I'm leaving.

**Viv:** He spoke?!

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Eleven: Feelings**

I woke up in my room. Kero was in my soul, asleep. I could feel his snores from inside me. It made me feel warm. I stood up and got ready for training. I remembered what happened yesterday clearly. Koe turned into a demon-like creature with blood-soaked flames. Only one question came to my mind. Why?

Once I was dressed, I felt a flames at the door then I heard a knock. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal an annoying Hirito. He looked over at me and gave me a what-the-flip look. I scolded at him. "What?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip.

"W-What are you wearing?" He asked, coming up to me. "What happened to your hair?"

"Does it look bad?" I looked at my clothes. I had on a pink sweater with a white skirt under. My loose, white, knee-length socks were under some black slip-on shoes. I tried something from one of the fashion magazines for my hair. I picked it up in a side ponytail with the help of a black ribbon and curled it. First time using a curling iron was difficult, but I managed. I looked in the mirror. "I thought it looked good."

"N-No! It does!" Hirito stuttered as I gave him a look. "I was just shocked. You really do look pretty." His cheeks had a pink hue. I giggled at that. "What?"

"Nothing." I looked at him with a smile. "Did you need something?"

Hirito stood tall and proud. "I'm your escort today! And your stalker!"

"I see…" I sighed. Everyone must be freaked out about last night. "I'm gonna go see Koe." I said as I walked towards the door. "Follow me if you want." I told him, but he blocked my path. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Orders are that no one can go see Koe." Hirito was no longer joking. He was serious.

"Eh?! Why?!" I asked him. "I want to see Koe!"

"Orders are orders." Hirito shrugged. "Besides you have training. Let's go."

I whined as he grabbed my hand. "I won't run away!"

"I already learned my lesson the last time you said that." Hirito responded as he lead me to the kitchen. "Besides, it's normal for a couple to hold hands and you're my girlfriend after all."

I felt myself blush when he said that. "I-I'm not!" I yelled as I tried to break through his grip. I thought he was finally was going to let my hand go, but he was really interconnecting his fingers with mine. "L-Let go!"

We argued on our relationship as I ate a slice of toast with one hand. Everyone around us were staring at us or our hands. It made me mad every time he squeezed my hand when I talked to some of workers. What made things worse, my hand was sweating and Hirito laughed at me asking me if I was nervous. A boy was holding my hand and everyone was getting the wrong idea! Of course I was nervous! If Papa found out, I was dead!

"Let me go, you asshole!"

…

"I see why you were late…" Uncle Reborn sighed as he saw Hirito and my hands together.

"Tell him to let go!" I begged my tutor.

"Yesterday, you saw Koe, right?" Reborn changed the subjected.

I now forgot the reason why I was mad. "What happened to him?"

"I have a lot to explain to you." Uncle Reborn said as he lead us to a small meeting room. We all sat down, Hirito and I sat across from Reborn.

"Alright. When Koe turned five, a car accident happened and he was at the verge of death. Verde came with an artificial Dying Will Animal, different from Rosso and the others. The beast that was put in him was put a prototype. Verde was researching on how to make a device for you, the girl whose flames almost killed her by fevers. Koe was a test subject." Uncle Reborn started.

"What was that project exactly?" I asked, now into the story.

"The project was Dying Will Animal. An animal that sleeps and fuels the owner with great power. Koe's life was in danger and they used the uncomplete experiment on him. In the process, Koe was also losing blood so Verde decided to inject the animal with more blood. But instead of helping the boy, it killed the animal and turned Koe into a demon. Koe was born with his father's hair color. After that incident, it changed to red."

I was blown away, but I knew that wasn't the end of the story. "Then?"

"They were able to calm him down and Koe was able to live normally again, but Koe was cursed." I gasped at that.

"Cursed?" I squeezed Hirito's hand, mentally thanking him for not letting go.

Uncle Reborn nodded his head. "The next day, Koe realized that Hayato was in depression and Koe blamed himself for it."

Hirito asked a question this time. "Does this have to do with Bianchi Cavallone, the mafia wife of Chiavarone Decimo, Dino?" I looked at the boy at the sound of someone I _knew_.

Uncle Reborn's face darken as he nodded his head again. "Bianchi was visiting that day with Ayumi and took Koe out to play at the park. Kids bullied Koe and called him a monster for doing such a thing to his father. That's when the animal woke up and attacked the boys.

"Ayumi ran to get help while Bianchi tried to talk to Koe and tried calm him down. The kids managed to get away, but the cost was…" Uncle Reborn paused, making a dramatic effect. "She jumped in when Koe was about to strike at the kids and got hurt. The animal, or say _demon_, sucked up her blood and Koe returned to normal. When he came too, he saw his aunt dying. When help arrived, Bianchi was dead. Koe was there crying, knowing what he did. At age five, Koe took a life of one of his own family members."

I was in tears. With my free hand, I covered my mouth. "Koe… I want to see him… to tell him it's ok..."

"That's not a good idea." Uncle Reborn got my attention again.

"Why?" I asked.

"Koe wanted to kill himself at such a young age." Reborn stated, shocking me again with new info. "The animal inside him saw this and decided to erase the boy's memories of the reason why he turns into a demon and what happens when he's a demon."

"So… Koe won't remember fighting me?" I asked.

"No, but he knows" Uncle Reborn stated.

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said," My tutor interrupted me. "We told Koe everything."

"What, why?!" I stood up.

"There's no use in hiding the truth." Reborn stood up as well, leaving the room. "Besides, Koe won't see anyone right now. Especially you, Akari."

…

On the way back from the training room, Hirito decided to take me out to eat. "This food is really good. Try it, Akari. You'll fall in love with it."

"Yeah." I didn't eat though. Why should I?! Koe won't leave his confinement until… who knows how long! I just sat there, making Hirito worry.

"So are you having fun on our date?" Hirito asked, giving me a look.

"Yeah." I said, not caring about the question.

"Really?" Hirito looked a bit sad.

"Yeah." I nodded my head, still picking at my food.

"Hey, Akari," He began, "your food is getting cold. You should hurry and eat it."

"Not hungry…" I whispered.

"Oh. Then let's take it to go and you can heat it up when you get hungry." Hirito suggested. "Let me go pay for for the food and we'll leave."

I just simply nodded as Hirito got up and went to pay for the food. _What's Koe eating right now? Is he even eating at all? Koe, what are you doing right now?_

…

"Hey, Akari. Look, it's a playground!" I looked at the lonely playground, that had no children in it. "Let's go act like kids again and race towards the slide!" He laughed.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood." I said, walking forward, but Hirito hand my hand, so I couldn't go far. "Why should I be happy when Koe is feeling miserable right now?"

"Why?" I heard him whisper.

"Hirito…" I looked at him to see his eyes were hidden underneath his bangs.

"Why do I feel so angry?" He asked, but I don't think it was towards me. "Why do I feel so angry when you're thinking of him?"

"Hirito?" I went to him, completely lost about what he was saying but I knew he was hurting. "What are you talking about?"

Hirito pulled me and stared at me in the eyes. His eyes… they had anger in them. "Why are you thinking of him?! I'm right here! Think about right now, what's going on around you!"

"H-Hirito, you're scaring me…" I said as I tried to break loose of his grip, but it was too strong. "Please calm down."

"I can't!" Hirito hugged me and held me tight. "I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm getting angry that you're thinking about someone else and not about us!"

"Hirito." I hugged him back, still not sure what he was talking about. _Why is he mad at that? I'm worried about my guardian. Is that wrong? Weird?_ I thought to myself as I petted Hirito's back.

"Why do I feel calm when you hug me?" He asked me, sounding like a child. "Why do I feel so strongly for you? Why do I want to see you everyday? Why can't I stop thinking about you?"

I stayed quiet, listening and trying to figure out what Hirito was talking about.

"And why? **Why did I kiss you?**"

My eyes were wide. "W-What?"

"Last night, I took you anyway from that Simon boy and took you to your room." Hirito pulled back and stared into my eyes. "Then I kissed you."

"Why?" I asked, freaking out in the inside. "Why did you kiss me?!"

"I…" Hirito let me go and I took that chance to separate from him.

I ran downtown and making sure I did not look back. _Hirito kissed me! I felt it and shrugged it off! Why did he kiss me? Why did Hirito kiss me?!_ I was confused, lost, and unsure of anything. I remembered everything that happened today, and it felt like a dream. But I wasn't mad, happy, or scared. I was just confused.

I ran and ran until I realized I was lost in a forest. I looked around. _Now I'm really lost._ I sat down and tried to calm my heart. I pulled my hand to my lips, remembering what I felt last night. "I… _Keroberos_!" I called for my animal, but he didn't come.

"_Keroberos_!" I tried again, but still no reply. He was still sleeping in my soul. "Why won't you come out?! You haven't come out all day today! _Keroberos_!"

"**He can't wake up yet."**

I looked behind me to see Primo, sitting with his arms open. "W-Why?" I hugged the dead man, surprised that I could touch him. Tears were flowing from my eyes and wetting Giotto's suit.

"Your flames are unstable because of your feelings. Calm down." Primo said as he patted my head. "Kero can't come out if your feelings are unstable. He needs to stay inside you, so he can control your flames. So please, stop crying."

I silenced my cries and started to calm down. "Ok. I'm calm."

"Akari," I looked at Giotto in the eye as he spoke, "now that you have unlocked your flames, you need to be more careful about controlling your feelings. Do you understand?"

"I have to control my temper?" I asked, making sure I understood.

"Yes." Primo nodded his head. "If you feel sad, your flames will dim. If you feel angry, your flames will blaze. If you feel scared, your flames will go wild. Do you understand?"

"I think so." I said, knowing that I will have to keep my feelings locked up.

"You always hid your feelings from others, but we need you to control them now. We can't have you crying to yourself when you're alone. You need to go and try to discover your flames and befriend them."Giotto said. "Remember, those flames are you. You have to find them in your soul."

"But that means…" I looked away, knowing what that meant. "I have to lock up my feelings."

"It's for your own safety, please understand." Primo held me tightly. "It's just until you have full control of your flames."

"Kero… will help me right? But What about Papa? I know he'll worry…" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry, but it's the only way." He told me. "But I must warn you. If you don't succeed in mastering your flames and feelings within four hours, then you will be trapped and your soul will be sucked into the ring. You'll die."

"I'll die?" I repeated.

"Yes. If you succeed, then you will be able to control your flames with ease."

"Ok, Giotto." I told him. "Please. Lock up my feelings. My soul."

**Koe's Point of View:**

Koe felt like shit. He attacked his best friend. He let that demon out. The girl that saved him, that lend him a hand out of the darkness, he attacked her. What makes things worse, he couldn't remember! Koe had his head in his hands, sitting on his bed in his room. He felt someone standing outside his door for a while now, but he didn't care.

Finally, Koe heard a knock. **"Koe, it's me. Can I come in?"**

Koe looked up at the voice. "A-Ayumi?"

"I'm going in." The girl said as she opened the door. At the doorway stood eighteen year-old, Ayumi Cavallone. She inherited her mother's hair, a light magenta hair that reached above her shoulders. She was Koe's cousin, but the two hardly ever talked. "Long time no see, huh, Koe?"

"Ayumi." Koe stood up, then looked away. "Are you here to yell at me some more?"

"I'm sorry."

Koe looked at the girl, surprised at her words. "What?"

Ayumi started to blush. "I blamed you for everything at such a young age and hated you since then. I'm sorry."

Koe couldn't believe what he was hearing. This is the same girl that despised him since the day he killed her own mother, his aunt. She has hated him for twelve years and she was now apologizing? What is this? A dream?

Koe looked away. "I don't deserve such an apology. Please take it back."

"I won't!" Ayumi yelled at her cousin as he looked at her again, surprised. "I finally told you this! I finally said sorry! I'm not taking it back!"

"Ayumi!" Koe yelled, looking down. "I'm a monster! I kill! I even killed your mother! My aunt! I don't deserve an apology!"

_**Slap!**_

Koe, wide eyed, looked at Ayumi, who had just slapped him. "Then apologize to me and forgive yourself! I already forgave you! I know you can forgive yourself, because I'm your family!"

Koe looked into the girl's brown eyes that she inherited from her father. "You forgive me?"

The girl hugged the boy. "Yes, Dummy. ANd I think Mom does too. I believe in her and now you."

"You believe in me?" He asked, tear forming in his eyes.

"Yes, Dummy." The girl giggled. "I know you can get over this."

Slowly, the boy hugged the girl back as his tears fell. "Thank you, Ayumi. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I killed her. I'm sorry."

The girl was so in tears. "Please forgive me as well. I'm sorry for abandoning you for so long."

"It's ok. You had the right to be mad." Koe whispered, now holding the girl as she weeped. "After what I did, I would have called myself a monster and hated me."

"You did." Ayumi stood back and gave him a stern face. "Koe. No matter what happens, you are not a monster. Please understand that."

Koe nodded his head, smiling as he wiped away his tears. "Thank you, Ayumi. You saved me as well. I think I'm ready to face Akari now."

"I think so too." The girl smiled.

Then they heard some people running in the hallway. Even yells, but they couldn't make out the words. Then Vivio came in the room. "Koe! Ayumi! There you two are!"

"Viv!" Koe called the girl. "What's going on? Why is everyone panicking?"

"It's Aka-chan! Something's wrong with her!" The blonde yelled.

"What?!" Koe and Ayumi said at the same time.

"What happened to her?" Ayumi asked.

"We don't know. She came back from training late today with Hirito. But she wasn't her usual happy-go-lucky self, she was out of it." The girl tried her best to explain.

"What do you mean by out of it?" Koe asked this time, worried.

"I can't explain it so well!" Viv argued. "Come on! You'll see when you get there!"

"Let's go!" Koe yelled as he took the lead. "She's in her room right?"

"Yes!" Viv answered.

They kept running until they finally reached Akari's door. The Tenth Generation were outside the opened-doored room. Koe saw Hirito next to his father, looking guilty.

Koe went up to him and grabbed him by the shirt. "What did you do?!"

The black-haired boy said nothing, making Koe even more mad.

"Answer me! What did you do?!" Koe asked again, sounding more like an order.

"Koe, he hasn't talked." Viv put a hand on his shoulder. "And he won't."

"I…" Koe looked at Hirito. "I got separated from her and found her in the forest like that. It's been two hours already. I don't know what happened to her. It's all my fault."

"Che!" Koe let go of the boy and looked at his cousin. "Let's go."

"Yeah." She agreed.

Ayumi and Koe ran inside to see Tsuna holding his daughter from her shoulders. Kyoko was beside her husband who was also in tears, trying to wake up to their daughter. Koe stood still with Ayumi behind him, unable to face the still girl.

"Akari! What's wrong with you?! Answer me!" The Tenth yelled.

"Aka-chan, please answer us!" Kyoko yelled as well.

Koe looked to his right and saw Rin holding Laura who was in tears. "What's going on?" He finally asked. "What happened to Akari?"

Tsuna looked at Koe then turned around to face nothing, angry. "What did you do to her?! She's empty! What did you do?!" He yelled at nothing.

"Tsu-kun!" Kyoko held her daughter. "She's cold! We need to warm her up!"

"WHAT"S WRONG WITH HER?!" Koe yelled getting everyone's attention as he walked in front of the girl. His eyes widened when he finally saw the girl's face. "P… Princess?"

The girl's face was pale and emotionless. She looked like a sad Asian doll. But the thing that took him by surprise was Akari's eyes. "Her pupils… are gone?" Her eyes looked like muddy water. No shine, no spirit, no Akari.

"What happened to you?" Koe asked the girl.

Slowly the girl's soulless eyes looked at Koe's green ones. "Hello. I'm sorry. Thank you."

"Princess… your voice… why is it like this? It's empty. Those words… they're empty…" Koe said, pulling a lock of hair out of her face. "Come on. Smile for us. You hate making others worry about you."

"Hello. I'm sorry. Thank you." The girl repeated.

"Princess, stop joking around." Koe grinned. "Come on. Smile, laugh, cry, get mad. Do something."

"Hello. I'm sorry. Thank you."

"Princess, stop. I'm serious." Koe gave her a stern look. "Come on. Snap out of it."

"Hello. I'm sorry. Thank you."

"Princess!"

"Hello. I'm sorry. Thank you."

"Wake up!"

"Hello. I'm sorry. Thank you."

"Dammit!"

"Hello. I'm sorry. Thank you."

"Princess!"

"Hello. I'm sorry. Thank you."

"AKARI!"

**Viv:** MY AKA-CHAN! NO!

**Tsubasa:** If you're going to cry, then I'm leaving.

**Viv:** Don't leave me!

**Tsubasa:** Let me go! Man, you're a pain.

**Viv:** We're family!

**Tsubasa:** I know that. I still love you.

**Viv:** What about Akari?

**Tsubasa:** Her too.

**Viv:** You love your sister? Really?

**Tsubasa:** Of course. She's my little sister.

**Viv:** He admitted it!

**Tsubasa:** That's it. I'm leaving.

**Viv:** Don't leave- Ah! Snakes!

**Tsubasa:** I'm out.

**Viv:** Mean! See you guys next week! Pray for my Aka-chan! Review! Like! Favorite! AH! More snakes!


	12. Flames of Heaven

**Viv:** Hey~!

**Tsunayoshi:** Hello, everyone. Thanks for reading this.

**Viv: **Uncle, thanks for being here! I know you're busy being a mafia boss and all.

**Tsunayoshi:** It's no problem. I'm happy to be here.

**Viv:** Anyway, Time for reviews! Just one! No! Oh well.

**Tsunayoshi:** What does it say?

**Viv:** This story scares them… **Guest** please tell us what you are scared of and if you like this story. That message was confusing.

**Tsunayoshi:** Yes, it was.

**Viv:** **Prince-ZuchiRu** Thanks for the comments! We appreciate the observant eyes you have have! And yes, Hirito is based from Natsune from GA!

**Tsunayoshi:** What?

**Viv:** Don't worry about it, Uncle! **Aya Takashi**, Here is your update! Every Saturday! Maybe earlier or later, but we will give you more of Aka-chan's story!

**Tsunayoshi:** **Aya Takashi**, thanks for being a fan of this fanfiction.

**Viv:** Anyway, everyone is excited to know about this chapter! This week's chapter is about Akari and her flames! The mystery about her will surface!

**Tsunayoshi:** Yes. If you have any complaints, please comment or review. Aka-chan is really just guessing at this chapter.

**Viv:** Help us for future chapters!

**Akari:** Wait, what?! It's starting already?! I'm late!

**Viv:** Fight, Akari! Fight!

**Tsunayoshi:** Be careful!

**Akari:** Wait! I'm not ready!

**Viv:** Now here's the story!

**Tsunayoshi:** Aka-chan, do your best.

**Akari:** LISTEN TO ME!

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Twelve: Flames of Heaven**

I can't remember how Primo locked up my soul, but it worked. I guess. I looked around me and I was in a field of flowers. I wanted to hop around and play around, but I had a time limit. I had four hours to look for my flames, I can't fool around. I walked down the path that was outlined by flowers, looking for my cub. Hopefully, he could help me, if I find him.

_Where?_ I asked myself as I closed my eyes and tried to sense my flames. _Where are you? I need to hurry up and find you. If I don't…_

I was so caught up in my thoughts at I opened my eyes to a new scenery. The field was gone and in it's place was a dark forest. The trees lined up the outline of the path, looking old and wrinkled as they curved inwards, making the path look dark and creepy. The grass was dried up and cracked when I stepped onto it. The light from the sun was gone and the only light came from the red moon, which made the scenery look like a scene from a old zombie movie.

"What just happened?" I asked no one. I started to get a little nervous.

_No! I can't get scared._ I told myself as I continued walking. _My flames. My Kero. Focus on that._ I kept walking, more determined to find my lion and flames.

I kept walking as new thoughts came to mind. _What are my flames like? Warm like the heat from the sun? Hot like a burning house? What if it rejects me as it's master? What will I do? What if it never accepts me and I…_

I stopped walking when I found myself in front of a dead end, the trees circled around me. "No way…" I looked back and saw that more trees that blocked my path. "I'm… lost? How?"

I hugged myself as I started to panic. "At this rate, I won't be able to go home." I whispered as I sat on the ground. I closed my eyes as tears fell from eyes.

"**Papa… Mama…"** I looked up at the voice to see that the trees grew taller. **"Who just spoke?"**

Then I realized that my voice was of a seven year old. I looked down to see that I turned into a child. I had on my old favorite orange dress with white stockings and brown shoes. "W-What happened to me?" I asked in my small voice, wiping my tears.

"**You're scared."**

I looked behind me to see the one and only Vongola Nono. "N-Nono?" I got up and looked at the man who was like twice my size now. "O-Of course I'm scared! This place is scary!" I said as I cried some more.

Nono got down and smiled at me, patting my head. "Don't worry. I'm here with you."

I looked up at the man's smile and nodded my head as he grabbed my hand and we scared to walk again. I looked at the man and saw he looked alot like my grandpa.

"What's your name?" I asked, distracting me from the scary forest.

"My name is Timoteo." Nono smiled at me.

"Timoto?" I asked with my small voice.

"Your father used to call me _Grandpa_. Why don't you call me that as well?" Nono smiled.

"Umm…" I looked forward, thinking about Grandpa Iemitsu.

"How about _Nonno_?" Nono called my attention. "It's like _Nono_ and _Grandpa_ in one name."

I nodded my head with a smile. "Yeah, Nonno!"

I closed my eyes when a light blinded my eyesight. I reopened my eyes to see I was in a different place. It was a grassy hill that had an ocean view. I smiled as I skipped in the meadow. "How did this happen? What happened to the scary forest?"

"It disappeared because you're happy now." Nonno smiled.

"Because I'm happy?" I asked, looking at the old man.

"Yes. This place is of your mind. Your soul is here. If you have any unnecessary feelings like fear, anger, or any unhappy feelings, this place will mirror it." Nonno said as he patted my head.

"So, the reason why the dark, scary forest appeared was because I was scared?" I asked as I looked around.

"Yes. That's right." Nonno said, letting go of my head. "Stay positive and your flames will find you."

"Thank you, Nonno!" I smiled.

"You're welcome." Nonno whispered as he faded away like the cat from Alice from Wonderland.

"Oh!" I said as my hand fell to my side. "He's gone…" I looked forward and took a deep breath. "My flames… are looking for me." I put a hand over my chest. "I will find you." My voice was back to normal and I was wearing my battle uniform.

"I promise you that, my lost flames." I said as I ran forward. The gentle wind blew against my face as I ran, making me feel more confident in myself.

"I'm over here!" I yelled as I stopped running. "Please show yourself to me! I want to meet you!"

When I was finished yelling, the whole area changed into that sky room. I felt flames behind me and I slowly turned to face another me. She also had on my battle uniform, but _she _looked different. Her hair was longer than mine, but at the ends were lit by pure Sky flames. Her eyes were the eyes of the Dying Will Mode, but more serious.

"**You have called? Are you prepared to take my test?"** The other me asked, her voice sounding calming yet scary at the same time.

"Test?"I asked, not knowing there was one.

"**You will fight me and win if you wish for my power."** She said as a rapier appeared in her hand.

"Wait, what? I didn't come here to fight you! Besides, I don't have a weapon!" I argued.

"**Then survive."** She said before she charged at me. SHe slashed at me like if I was a dummy. Her moves were quick and really strong. I wasn't as quick as her, but I managed to stay in one piece.

"Please!" I said as I missed the attack towards my face by a hair. "Listen to me!"

Finally she caught me off guard and kicked me backwards. I rolled on the ground and coughed up a bit of blood. _"She's strong. How do I get her to listen? I don't have a weapon."_

Then I remembered Uncle Reborn's advice. _**"If you start a fight without a weapon, then steal your opponents."**_

I slowly got up and faced the look-a-like me. "I said, _listen_!"

"**Win."** The me said before she attacked at me.

She was quicker now. I studied her attacks and tried to predict her movements. _She's going to kick me… NOW!_

She kicked at me and I caught her foot. "Got you!" I said as I pulled her to my side and grabbed the rapier. Once I had my grip, I kicked her backwards and she fell to the ground. I pointed the blade at her throat and steadied myself as she looked at me.

"I don't want to fight you, only to talk." I said with the blade still pointing at her.

"**You have won. What is it you which to speak to me about?"** The other me asked.

"You already know." I said putting down the blade.

"**That's risky."** The me looked at the blade, now at my side.

"I trust you." I told me. "Now please listen to me."

"**As you wish."** She said as she sat up.

"I want to learn how to control my feelings and flames. Mostly to keep them separated. Can you help me?" I asked, extending her a hand.

"**I can, but at a price."** The other me said as she grabbed my hand and got up, with my help.

"What's the price?" I asked.

"**That is… to keep me inside your flames."** She asked, still holding my hand.

I looked at her burning eyes. "You are me and I am you. That is my answer."

The other me smiled as she came close. **"You are my master. Please use me in any way you wish. Your flames are a mixture of the flames of the Vongola Trial and the Arcobaleno. They're combination made a new flame."**

"Which makes the Flames of Heaven?" I muttered, remembering Affonso's name for the new flames.

"**Yes, this flame has the power to cleanse the imparity of those who are tainted. You have the power of a God." **

"Great, so I'm a God now." I sighed. "Great…"

"**No. You are Vongola Undicesimo."**

"Sadly, yes." I whispered before she placed her forehead against mine.

"**Now, my master. Awaken."**

**Awake:**

When I opened my eyes and I felt that I was sitting down. I felt something on my lap and I saw someone's head on my lap. I focus on my sight, which was blurry for some weird reason. I looked closely and saw that the head had red hair. Shock filled within me.

"K-Koe?" I called the name.

The head jerked up and I saw Koe's face. "Princess?"

Enjoy replaced the shock and I jumped onto Koe to give him a hug, which made us land on the floor. "It's really you! It's my Koe!"

I was happy! I'm finally with Koe again. After so long, Koe was now in arms. Reality snapped into my mind. I pulled back at scowled at the redhead.

"Princess?" Koe looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Why did you lock yourself up?" I asked, more like yelled.

"I… uh…" Koe looked everywhere but my eyes. "Now's not the time for that…"

"Really now?" I asked with my hands on my hips. "Why is that?"

"Well…" Koe looked to his right, looking guilty and blushing. "We're not alone."

I looked as well and realized that we weren't alone. Viv, Laura, Rin, Uncle Reborn, Mama, and Papa were in the room and they were staring at us.

I looked back at Koe and realized why he was blushing. I was sitting, with my legs apart, on his stomach on the floor. What made things worst was I was still wearing a skirt and Koe's shirt was kind of pushed up.

I jumped off of Koe and sat beside him as he also sat up, facing the crowed. I blushed hardcore. "S-So… H-How is everyone?"

Papa came up to me, landing on his knees. "Akari…" He whispered as he hugged me. "You did it."

"Eh?" I asked, then I finally got the picture. "Oh, uh. Yeah, I did. I can now control them."

"I see." Papa pulled me back and smiled. "That's good."

"Yeah!" I smiled as Papa let me go.

"Aka-chan..." Mama came up behind Papa. She was in tears and both hands covered her mouth.

"I'm back, Mama!" I smiled at her.

"Aka-chan!" She ran up to me, pushing Papa to a side, and gave me a hug. "I was so worried about you! Don't ever do that again!"

"No promises, but I'll try not to." I said as I hugged her.

"I thought I was going to lose you!" Mama yelled. "I felt like I was loosing my everything! My little girl!"

My smiled had completely disappeared from my face. "Mama… I'm here now… so please stop crying…"

"I can't! I was so scared!" Mama continued to cry. "If I was this scared for you now, I don't want to find out how scared I'll be when you and your brother fight! I don't want to see that!"

"Mama, I…" I didn't know how to tell her that I was doing this to stop our fighting. "I'm sorry…"

"It's ok, Aka-chan. I know." Mama whispered, sounding more calm.

"What?" I asked as she pulled back.

"I know the real reason why you're doing this. Thank you, Aka-chan." Mama smiled at me.

"Yeah." I nodded my head, tears wanting to come out.

"**What pretty hair~!"**

A chill went down my spine as I felt fingers running through my hair. I jumped into my mother's lap and faced the strange person. He had white hair and purple eyes, like Uncle Byakuran. He was grinning at me as if I was a kitten or a small animal.

"M-M-May I ask who you are?" I asked, stuttering.

Koe got in between me and the strange boy. "I would like to know as well."

"My name is Chiedere. I'm the son of Byakuran. It's very nice to meet you, Akari Sawada." The new boy grinned.

"Oh… uh… It's nice to meet you too." I answered.

"**Chi-kun, you can't just scare her like that."**

I jumped into my father's lap this time as Byakuran appear beside my mother, who also grabbed onto Papa. "U-Uncle Byakuran! When did you…?"

I heard Papa sigh. "Akari, these people know how to hide their flames and teleport in or out of a room, or sometimes they just crash through a wall."

"Eh?!" I looked up at my father.

"Ahaha! Tsunayoshi-kun, you remember everything! Yay~!" Uncle Byakuran clapped his hands as he stood by his son. "Chiedere, how was the mission?"

"It wasn't as fun as I thought it would be." Chiedere sighed. "They kept screaming so I slit their throats."

"YOU KILLED PEOPLE?!" I asked, more like yelled.

Chiedere looked at me and laughed. "No, My Pearl. I killed some bulls that were terrorizing a village."

"I see… Wait, _Pearl_?" I asked, realizing his nickname for me.

"Inside a calm is a pearl." Chiedere came up to me and picked up my foot. "You are my Pearl." He said before he kissed my toe.

"Oh…" I felt myself blush. "I see…"

"Your flames…" Chiedere closed his eyes and licked my sock. "They taste so delicious…"

"Someone!" I yelled for help as the strange boy's tongue was traveling up my foot.

Papa stood up with me in his arms. "Ok, don't rape my daughter in front of me."

Chiedere stood up as well, grinning. "Then when she's alone?" He asked.

"Kyoko," Papa turned to Mama, who still had his arm, "Can you please sleep with Akari tonight?"

Mama just laughed. "No. Aka-chan can take care of herself. Believe in her, Tsu-kun."

Papa whined at her reply and I sighed. "Don't worry, Papa." He looked at me, looking worried as heck. "I'll be fine. Koe and the others can stay with me."

After some thought, Papa put me down and sighed. "Ok, I have trust in your guardians."

"Thanks, Papa." I hugged the worried man.

"Yeah… I need a break." I heard Papa sigh as he wrapped his arms around me. "Sleep well, okay?"

"Ok." I smiled as he pulled away and faced my guardians except for Koe, who stood by my side.

"Please take care of her." Papa begged.

"Oh~! Don't worry, Uncle Tsuna!" Viv said as she walked over to us. "I'll make sure Aka-chan is safe and sound during the night." She smiled as she hugged me.

"And…" Koe pulled Viv away from me and got in between us. "The rest of us will make sure Viv doesn't kill anyone."

"Thank you. Vivio. Koe." Papa smiled at the two next to me then looked at Rin and Laura. "Rin. Laura."

"Me too~?" Chiedere chimed in.

"NO!" Viv, Koe and Papa said at the same time.

"Sure." I smiled, getting different looks from everyone. "Ayumi, Fuko-chan, Habana-chan, Rada-chan, Shinko and Hirito are invited too. We'll all sleep here!" I said, spreading my arms out and spinning around. "I always wanted a slumber party!"

"A MIXED SLUMBER PARTY?!" Papa yelled, looking pale.

"Why not?" I shrugged. "It could be fun." I tilted my head as he opened his mouth to argue.

Papa was shaken a bit, but finally he sighed. "Fine… Just be careful."

"Yes!" We all said.

…

"Akari-chan, here. I made some cookies." Rada-chan handed me a tray of cookies.

I got one and took a bite. "Delicious~!" I said, melting in the flavor of the cookie. "It's crisp on the outside, but tender and chewy on the inside~! Melting in my mouth as my taste-buds dance around in my mouth~!"

"Wow, Akari." I looked at Fuko-chan. "I didn't know you liked sweets so much."

"Akari has always liked sweets. She and I always made sweets together and gave them to our fathers." Ayumi sat beside me, handing me a glass of milk.

"Thanks, Ayumi." I smiled as I drank a bit.

"Thank God, she knows how to cook without poison." Koe said as he grabbed a cookie.

"Hey!" Rada-chan yelled at the redhead as he ate the cookie. "I didn't give you one!"

"Nope, you didn't." Koe smirked. "I steal good things," Koe leaned closer to Rada-chan. "I might steal you too."

I laughed at Rada-chan's red face. "Koe, just ask for another cookie."

"No way." Koe said as he backed up with three cookies in his hand. "That was fun."

The red-faced Rada-chan looked at the tray then the boy. "KOE! How dare you do that!"

"Here, Rin. Try one." Koe ignored Rada-chan, giving one cookie each to Laura and Rin who sat on the bed.

"This is really good, Rachelle." Rin smiled at the girl.

"That's good! Laura, what do you think?" Rada-chan looked at the shy girl who was nibbling the snack like a rabbit.

"I-I-I-It's g-g-good…" Laura squeaked.

"What's wrong with her?" Habana-chan asked as she sat next to the shy bunny.

"She has a fear of boys. Those three in the corner are the reason she's scared." Koe said as he pointed to Shinko, Hirito, and Chiedere who sat in the corner.

"Sorry…" Shinko's head hung.

Hirito stayed quiet as he got up and left the room.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Chiedere grinned.

"I'll go check." I said as I got up and headed towards the door, but Chiedere stood in my way.

"You don't have to go, My Pearl. He can be alone." The boy smiled.

Viv pulled the insane boy away. "Go, Akari. Hirito really wants to apologize, but he can't cause everyone's here."

"Okay!" I said as I walked out the door. I followed Hirito's flames and I found Hirito with a violin. "Hirito?"

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, still looking at the violin.

"About what?" I asked.

"About kissing you." he didn't look me in the eye.

"You do know that I didn't see it happen to me so it really wasn't a kiss." I said, smiling.

Hirito looked at me as if I was an idiot. "It was a kiss. Deal with it."

"I know!" I yelled as I looked away. "I am dealing with it, but you're not."

"..." Hirito said nothing so I continued.

"I'm fine with it. Not saying I want to do that again, just saying that I accepted it. And you should too."

"Thanks." I looked Hirito, who was smiling at me.

"No problem." I smiled back. "So… are you going to play?"

Hirito smirked at me. "Are you going to sing?"

"If you want." I shrugged as I came up to the musician.

Hirito began playing the instrument and I readied my voice.

"_My flames are_

_The happiness inside of me._

_My flames are_

_Always by my side._

_They're not meant for burning_

_The things that I hate._

_They're not meant for hurting _

_The people in my way._

_May my light shine in the darkness._

_May my warmth help you break free._

_May my flames burn in your soul._

_May my smile let you see._

_The world is my candle_

_And you're safe with me."_

"Where did you learn that song anyway?" Hirito asked as the song came to an end.

"Papa sang it to me all the time as a lullaby." I responded.

"I see." Hirito said as he put the violin back in it's case. "It suits you. Your singing voice is very calming."

"Thanks." I smiled at the boy. "Should we head back?"

"Yeah." Hirito said as we walked back to my room. As we were walking Hirito kept bugging me with questions I didn't like. "So... that was your first kiss?"

"Yes…" I whined.

"I see… I'm your first kiss!" Hirito roared in laughter.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I yelled as I hit his arm, blushing.

Once we got to the room, we saw chaos. Koe was being strangled by Ayumi, Chiedere was tied up to a chair with Viv's whip as Viv roared in laughter, and Shinko was dressed in one of my dresses with Rada-chan, Habana-chan, Fuko-chan, and Laura around him, giggling.

"What the fuck?" Hirito surfaced our question as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. I was mad.

"I CANNOT LEAVE YOU GUYS ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES WITHOUT THIS HAPPENING?!"

**Viv:** That was funny!

**Akari:** Yeah! Oh yeah, today is a special day for the family!

**Viv:** Valentine's?

**Akari:** Nope! Happy Birthday, Viv!

**Viv:** Yay! Thank you, Akari!

**Akari:** Until next time, my readers!

**Viv:** Bye~!


	13. Battle for the Title 1

**Akari:** Hey, everyone! I would like to thank everyone that is reading this story! I'm really happy that you are all liking it! I hope that you will all continue to read my adventures! Today's' chapter is about part one of the fight! Please support me! But first we all have a message for you! One… Two!

**Everyone from the story:** THANK YOU FOR MORE THAN 1,000 VIEWS!

**Akari:** Enjoy the chapter! **(^w^)**

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Thirteen: Battle for the Title (Part 1)**

"Training is… fighting Uncle Hibari…" I asked as I looked at the man who had cloud covered tofas in each of his hands.

"Yes. I think you're ready for him." Uncle Reborn smirked at my terrified face.

"You think?!" I asked, more like yelled.

"He would kill you. You do have a fight tomorrow." He frowned.

I looked away, now serious. "I know."

"Then go, Dame-Akari." Uncle Reborn smirked as he pushed me onto the battlefield.

I stood up straight as Uncle Hibari gave me a full body look. "Hervieve? Are you going to fight dressed in that?"

I looked down to see I was dressed in my white-long sleeve, orange skirt and tie with a pink sweater over (Akari's usual outfit. Getting tired of making up new outfits.). _I can't fight with these clothes! Wait, can I?_ I closed my eyes and concentrated on my flames. I felt warmth wrapping me up, head to toe.

"Yes." I surprised myself with my new calm voice. I opened my eyes and saw my bangs were longer with flames at the tips. I looked behind me and saw that my hair was the same as my bangs. "Amazing."

"Wow." I looked at Hibari as he readied himself to fight. "By the look of those flames, I might enjoy this fight. Don't disappoint me, Omnivore."

"I'll try not to. _Modalità arma_." I said as I extended my hand and my rapier was in my grip. "I'm ready."

Hibari didn't say anything as he ran towards me with his tofas aimed at my neck. I stepped to the right, but spinned to the left, bringing my rapier at Hibari's neck. Hibari saw this and blocked my attack with one tofa and swung his other tofa at my head. I quickly ducked down and kicked up and managed to get him off balance. I backflipped three times, as my shoes turned into my Dying Will Boots. I landed and ran towards Hibari as I spun my sword to slash at him once more. This time, Hibari had to block with both of his tofas.

He smirked. "You're strong, Omnivore."

"I don't know whether to thank you or insult you." I replied.

"Omnivore, try to kill me." Hibari smirked.

I gripped my rapier again and pushed forward. "How about no?!" I said as I pushed forward and pushed Hibari back. I ignited my flames from my boots and pushed further with the help of my flames. We stood in a deadlock for a while and Hibari was grinning like a sadist.

Finally we broke apart and rushed at each other again. I slashed at the man as he blocked and tried to hit me, only for me to dodge and attack again. This went on for while now, continuous attacks were blocked or dodged and we were still trying to murder each other. I didn't like it. I wanted it to end. Finally I had it and slashed with all of my flames in my sword and jumped over the man as he blocked my attack.

When I landed, I looked back at the man's back. Slowly he turned around with two broken tofas. I won. I smiled as he came up to me and nodded his head before he left. I collapsed on the floor as my flames left leave me. I was breathing hard, but I wasn't in pain, other than the scratches that I got from Uncle Hibari.

"I won…" I smiled.

"You're ready to fight Tsubasa." Uncle Reborn said as he came up to me.

"Yeah…" My smiled faded away. "Tsubasa… I'm going to fight him."

"You think you can do it?" My tutor asked.

"I have to." I remembered my resolve. "It's a part of getting back my pride."

…

"WAIT! YOU WON?!"

I glared at my four friends. "Yes, I won! Man! No respect!" Viv, Rin, Koe, and Laura picked me up at the training room and we were at a nearby cafe, chilling. I told them about my training and they are… well, you read.

"Aka-chan, you have gotten stronger." Viv mused.

"Amazing, Akari-chan." Rin grinned. "Let's fight sometime!"

"Nah, I'm good." I shrugged as I took a sip of espresso.

"Did he go easy on you?" Koe asked, sipping his iced coffee.

I shook my head. "No way. I seriously thought he wanted to kill me."

Everyone started to laugh. Rin started to choke with his coke. Laura was panicking for her brother while Koe, Viv, and I were laughing at the boy who was spitting up his drink. At first glance, we must look like some teenagers messing around. No one could guess that we were actually a part of the mafia. I always cherish these moments of a normal life.

_But soon it won't be. You have to fight your brother._ A voice in my head whispered to me. I frowned at it as I wished it would shut up. I looked at my friends.

_I love everyone. I know that, but… do _he_ love me?_ I asked myself, knowing I wasn't going to get an answer. _If I want answers, then I'm going to have to fight for them. If I don't do that, then I would be able to lead my friends the way I need them to. I will fight for them, not any other reason. That's for sure._

"Princess?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see my friends looking at me with worried expressions. Koe had his hand on my shoulder. I smiled at everyone. "Thank you."

"What's gotten into you, Aka-chan?" Viv asked as I stood up.

"Thank you for staying by my side." I looked at the sky. "I'm going to fly to the sky tomorrow. Will you all follow?"

"Yeah"/Yes!/Of course!"

I closed my eyes as I pointed at the sky. I reopened them and stared at the blue sky. "Then bare with me as I travel higher!"

…

"Yay! They're done!" I smiled at the box with three watches inside. The watches had the Vongola crest behind the glass and hands. They were all black with a "XI" in the middle of the hands. They looked so pretty. "Habana-chan! Fuko-chan! Rada-chan! You three are so lucky!"

I was in the training room with my three friends, Habana, Fuko, and Rada. All three decided to be a part of my Famiglia so I assigned them as my bodyguards, well Papa did. I asked Papa for something similar to the VWL's for the three girls and Irie and Spanner made them. It turns out that the three girls had their own flames. Habana had Lighting, Fuko had Cloud, and Rada-chan had Storm.

"Ok, now all you need to do is insert flames into your watches and think of the design of our battle uniforms, which Viv drew for you." Irie explained as Viv handed the girls their design papers.

"They look so cute!" Habana squealed.

"Yeah!" Rada smiled at her design.

"Viv, I didn't know that you were the famous fashion designer/idol, Vivid!" Fuko yelled, staring at Viv as the idol sparkled.

Viv just shrugged. "Well, I love music and fashion~!"

"Okay, okay!" I looked at the three excited girls. "You know what to do right?"

"Yes!" The three girls yelled. "_Avviare!_" The three girl were sounded in their own flames and reappeared in new clothes. The outfit consist of a white sweatshirt with a gray tie and skirt. Habana had white tights that reached above her knees, her skirt was layered, and her lemon-colored hair was down with a gray clip. Fuko had a frilly skirt, socks that reached her knees, and her half-side-ponytail was tired with a gray bow. Rada had a solid gray skirt, white stockings, and her hair was picked up in a ponytail by a gray ribbon.

I was amazed by their new look. "You three look SO pro!"

"Of course! I designed them!" Viv flipped her hair.

"We should have our own little group name!" Habana cheered.

"What should it be called?" Fuko asked.

"How about… _Ali di Luce_?" Viv asked.

"_Ali di Luce_? Wings of Light?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Viv hugged me. "No matter what the outcome is, they are your bodyguards, your wings. And you're name means light, so… Yeah!"

"I like it!" Rada cheered.

"If you guys like it, then ok." I smiled. "What kind of weapons do you three want?"

"It's already been decided for them." Spanner said, still typing on his computer.

"What are the weapons?" Rada asked.

"Havana, you have a gun since you're not that athletic, but you are smart and think of every possible outcome." Irie said as the girl's face began to blush. "Also, if we can combine those bullets with you Lighting flames, you would be able to break a diamond wall."

"R-Really?!" Habana's eyes were wide with excitement.

Spanner nodded his head as the girl squealed. "Rachelle." Spanner looked up from his computer. "You have a bow and arrows."

"I see. Since I'm very good at archery, huh?" Rada smiled, looking relieved.

"Yes." Irie said as he looked at Fuko. "Fulvia, your weapon are two metal fans."

"Fans?" Fuko looked confused. "How do I fight with fans?"

"Do you mean the same fans that Adelheid uses?" I asked.

"Yes. Those fans, plus with the Cloud abilities, then the fans can multiply and confuse your enemies, allowing the original to harm them. But you three can use your weapons as you wish. We won't tell you how to use them. It's for your use."

"Yes!" The girls responded. "_Modalità arma!_" In each of the girls, hands appeared their weapons. Habana had a shiny black and gray gun with a black design on the gray. Rada had a black bow with gray metal spirling the black metal with a whitish, light-grayish handle. Fuko had two metal fans in both hands. They looked like ordinary fans at first, but the shiny surface of the metal made you think twice.

"Wow!" I yelled as I looked at the girls as they posed together. "You three look so cool!"

"They are Mafioso!" Viv cheered.

"Thanks." Rada smiled. Habana and Fuko started to talk to Viv about their uniforms while Rada came up to me. "Hey, Akari."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"About Koe…" She started looking away. "Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him. I wouldn't be friends with someone I didn't like." I tilted my head.

"No, I mean like a boyfriend like." Rada's cheeks began to turn red.

"Huh? No, I don't like him like that." I smiled as the girl started to relax. "I don't have time to fall in love. I'm going to fight my brother tomorrow, so I need to focus on that. Why do you asked that?"

"N-No reason…" Rada's face was still red.

Finally, the light bulb in my head turned on. "Oh my-!" I screamed before Rada covered my mouth.

"Don't announce it!" She whispered.

I removed her hand from my mouth. "When? How? Why?" _Oh this was good! Koe has a secret admirer!_

"I don't really know when or how, but I know that I like the way he looks when he has his back towards me as he fights. It makes me feel safe." Rada looked like she was in her own world as she spoke. "He might come on as mean, but in reality he really is nice in his own way."

"I can agree with you on that. He seems mean, but he's really nice. He helps at the orphanage on the outskirts of town. I hear all the kids like him, so I think he's going to be a great big brother." I smiled in my thoughts.

"Big brother?" Rada looked confused.

"Yeah," I nodded my head. "Right now, his mother is at the hospital with her child. Koe's a big brother. Didn't you know that?"

"No!" Rada looked offended. "I didn't know! Koe's going to be a big brother?!"

That got everyone's attention. Viv came up to us. "Haru is pregnant?!"

"Yeah, she's been in the hospital since last Thursday. She might have the child the day after tomorrow or the day after that." I replied.

"No wonder I haven't seen her!" Viv looked dumbfounded. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"No one knows, they want to be surprised." I shrugged.

"Wow! Koe's going to be a big brother!" Fuko said, surprised.

"Well he does have the aura for one. Like when he was fighting with Rin? It was at that time that I clarified that 'older brother' aura." Habana smiled.

After that, we talked about older siblings. I looked at my feet. _I'm going to fight my older sibling… And I'm going to win!_

…

You would think that I didn't sleep very well last night, but I did. I slept like a rock, which surprised me. I looked at my clock and I noticed I had about three hours until the match. I got up and went to the bathroom to soak in the bath.

As I soaked in my bath, Giotto appeared and I sunk into the water. "What is it?" I asked, annoyed.

"I heard from Decimo that your brother is allowed to use the Vongola Mist ring." Giotto said as he turned away from me. "This fight is going to be brutal."

"I've known since the day I challenged him." I replied as I picked up my leg. "But I will win. I promise you that."

"I see…" Giotto replied as I hid my leg in the water again.

"Giotto… are you going to watch?" I asked.

"Everyone from the ring will watch." He replied.

"I see…" I said before I sunk my mouth in the water to blow bubbles.

Giotto laughed. "You still do that?"

"I'm bored!" I yelled as I sat up. "Wait, how did you know that?"

"I was always watching over Decimo and you as the years passed on." Giotto smiled at the roof.

I couldn't help it. "Stalker~!"

"Undicesimo…" I could see his vain twitching.

"Sorry, Couldn't help it." I smiled as I got up and wrapped myself in a towel. "I should get ready."

"Yes. Good luck." With that said, Primo disappeared.

"Luck, huh?" I looked at the roof. "I will need it."

…

I was walking down the halls with Koe, Viv, Rin, Laura, and _Ali di Luce_ behind me. They all wore their battle uniforms except me, who wore my regular outfit. As we walked down the halls, mafioso got out of our way and bowed in respect. I didn't pay attention to them. I was focused on my fight. I need to stay focused in order to stay calm. I took deep breaths as we turned a corner, expecting the doorway to the training room to be down the hall. Finally, we arrived. I looked at the doors closely as I calmed down my heartbeat.

"Princess, are you ready?" Koe stood by my side.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Koe nodded his head at Rin and both boys opened the door to reveal the training room. Inside were two filled stands and a table in the middle with four chairs, in those chairs were Malvolia, Affonso, and Mama and Papa in the middle of the old couple.

Tsubasa was already there. He was talking with Mukuro and Chrome. kallie and Malachi were listening standing beside him. Kallie was also was wearing her uniform. Malachi was wearing a knee-length, high collared jacket that is black with dark blue sleeves, with a rosary stitched on the back. His hair was ruffled and he looked like the type that is easy to bully. Finally, Tsubasa looked at me, causing everyone in the room to look at us.

I nodded at my friends to go sit down as I walked towards my brother. "Hey, Tsubasa."

"Hey." Tsubasa nodded his head as his group went to sat down. "Where's Reborn?"

"He'll be here later." I said as a sky flame appeared behind me. Giotto appeared from the flames.

"You must be Tsubasa, correct?" The First asked the boy.

Tsubasa nodded. "You must be Primo, the first boss of the Vongola Famiglia."

"Yes. You know well." The boss smiled. "I must go now. I wish you both luck during the fight."

"Thank you." We said at the same time as Primo disappeared.

"You ready? I won't hold back." I looked at my brother as he spoke.

"I won't hold back either." I stated as I felt my flames burn inside me.

"I see… _Avviare_. _Modalità arma_." Tsubasa's flames engulfed him and he reappeared wearing his battle uniform. His right eye glowed red as his halberd appeared in his hand.

I closed my eyes, taking another deep breath. "_Avviare_. _Modalità arma_." I felt my flames engulf me, my clothes changing, and my hair growing. I felt all eyes on me as the flames died down. I reopened my eyes to a wide-eyed Tsubasa. "_Minore_." I said with my calm voice as my flames ate away my coat to make it into a vest.

"What happened to you?" Tsubasa asked me.

"I've awakened." I said as I looked at the old couple as they smiled evilly. "Are you happy now?"

Malvolia stood up. "The Flames of Heaven have finally arrived!"

Affonso stood as well. "Thank you, my Lord! May you watch as your child fights with your power!"

"Get a life…" I whispered.

"Get laid…" I heard Tsubasa whisper, causing me to laugh a bit.

"Let's have a fair and good fight." I extended my hand towards my brother.

He smirked and took. "Gladly."

**Akari:** Stay tuned for the next chapter! Part Two! Bye, bye!


	14. Battle for the Title 2

**Hey everyone! I'm, Akari, is here to give you the fight! Part two is out! I'm not going to be online this weekend, so that's why I posted this early! Happy birthday to all of you guys! (If it really is your birthday, happy birthday!) Please review on the fight scene or any scene! Remember your comments and suggestions help me write better stories! Thanks!**

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Fouthteen: Battle for the Title (Part 2)**

"You two already understand the rules, right?" Papa looked at the both of us as we nodded our heads. "You are both allowed to use the power of the rings, but you cannot ask for help from the first or any other generation. Killing is not allowed. If you are to break these rules, you will be ?"

"Yes!" We said at the same time.

"Good luck to the both of you." Papa patted our heads and gave us a sad smile before he went to his seat. Malvolia turned on a timer that gave us ten seconds before the fight began, kind of like a countdown machine.

"You ready?" Tsubasa asked me as he readied himself.

"Yes. I have no regrets about this fight." I told him as I readied myself. "Do you?"

"None." Tsubasa said as the timer went to five seconds.

"I see." I said as the timer went to four.

"Three."

"Two."

"ONE!"

The instant the timer went off, Tsubasa disappeared in his illusion. I looked around and tried to find his flames. I gave up and thought of all the possible sneak attacks that Tsubasa would make. I finally came to a decision and swung my blade behind me. Tsubasa's illusion broke as he jumped back, surprised.

I smirked at the reasons why Reborn wanted me to learn how to think about all the possible attacks. Tsubasa has the ability to hide his flames. I ran with my blade ready as I slashed at my brother who blocked with his halberd. _As long as I touch him, he can't hide from me!_

I slashed and slashed, pushing my brother backwards. Finally Tsubasa flew upwards and hid in his flames again. _What's with him? He seems… different somehow._ I thought again about the attacks and opened my eyes to the truth. I slashed in front of me again and hit my brother, who manage to get only his clothes torn.

"How?" He asked as he stood up.

"Enough of hide-n-seek." I said pointing my blade at my brother. "Fight me head on."

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes as he ran forward at me. As he swung, I easily blocked his attacks. _Somethings up. Tsubasa isn't this weak, unless…_ I jumped in the air with my boots. "Fake."

"That's right." I heard the voice of my brother behind me as I felt pain on my back as I fell to the ground. I slowly got up and looked at my brother who was still in the air, smirking at me. "You thought I was that weak? You are mistaken."

I faced my brother, cruising myself. _Shoot! He saw everything I can do. He now has the upper hand. Why didn't I think hard enough?!_ I flew in the air again as he disappeared in his flames again. "I thought I said to fight me head on."

_"I am, as an illusionist."_ I heard his voice echo.

I thought really hard this time. I scanned in my head for any possible attacks that Tsubasa use. I came with two possible choices: first was he use another dummy while the second one was him attacking me from afar. The second one happened. Lava pillars appeared as I flew to dodged them.

As I was flying, I saw everyone in the stands. They weren't cheering, they just sat there with worried faces. Mama was crying so much that she hid her face in Papa's arms. Papa had a worried face on as well. I looked at my guardians. All the girls were crying. Koe and Rin were whispering to the girls, not watching the fight. The only ones that were watching and that looked happy about this fight were the two Higher ups. Everyone else looked destroyed.

Then I realized something. _They're all letting it out now. All the tears that they held back… they're coming out. What was I thinking? This fight isn't helping anyone. It's just breaking us apart. I don't want that!_

Then something hit me. I stayed where I was trying to see what had hit me, but I saw nothing. then the attacks came at me. I screamed at the pain. _He's attacking me in his illusions!_ I looked around, but every time I tried, I would get hit in the opposite side, only confusing me more.

_Why am I fighting? Why am I making so many people suffer? Is there a reason? Yes, I know that there was a reason. I know that I needed to fight Tsubasa, but I can't remember why?_

Then I felt something grab my foot. I looked down to see a lotus vine wrapped around my boot. I tried to pull free, but it was useless. The plant refused to let go and tightened its grip.

Then I felt pain slash at me from every direction. I screamed at the pain and agony. _I need to break free!_ I tried to free myself from the illusions but my body refused to believe that this was fake. I coughed up blood and screamed again as the slashes drew blood.

_Why am I fighting? I need to remember. I'm fighting to help Tsubasa, right? I need to help Tsubasa, but why? That's all I remember._ I remembered how we used to play all the time when we were kids, when I was still in the hospital. _What was the reason we separated? That day when he took me outside to play in the park. The day after that, we faded away._ Then I remembered the reason that I wanted to fight Tsubasa.

I could hear everyone yelling at Tsubasa to stop. I can hear all their cries. I could hear their suffering. The suffering I'm making them feel. _I'm sorry, everyone. But in order to help Tsubasa, I need you to suffer a bit._ I whispered in my mind.

_I need to make Tsubasa listen to me, but first I need to stop these illusions._ I told myself as the pain continued. _How do I get out? How do I stop Tsubasa from using his flames and listen to me?_ My eyes widened as I remembered what Reborn taught me.

**Mini Flashback:**

"Uncle Reborn?" Akari looked up from her book about Dying Will Flames.

"Yes?" Reborn asked as he, too, looked up from his own book.

"It says here that the mist flames create illusions." The girl started.

"What about it?" Reborn asked, taking interest into her student's question.

"If I were to get caught in a illusion, how would I break it?" The young girl asked her tutor.

Reborn smirked at the young girl. "Easy…"

**End of Flashback:**

I grabbed my rapier and stabbed my stomach.

"_Bring pain to yourself."_

I heard shocked screams and yells. The pain hurt as hell, but the illusion stopped. I saw Tsubasa wided eyed as his illusion disappeared. I drew out my weapon and flicked the blood off. I looked at my brother as Kero roared at me.

_"Akari! What are you doing?!"_ The lion roared in my head.

"Trust me." I said as I flew to my brother. I kicked Tsubasa as hard as I could and he fell to the ground. I ignored the pain and readied my weapon again. I slashed my flames at the boy.

Tsubasa was covered by an illusion of a flower that blocked my attack. I felt my blood oozing out of my wound, but I had to fight. I flew down and tore the flower in half to reveal my brother's shocked face.

I charged at him and let the rapier vanish. When I landed, I was on top on my brother, hugging him.

"I… stopped you…" I smiled as I looked up at him. I coughed up blood, but I still didn't let go of my brother. I had him in my arms, so he had to listen to me.

"A… Akari?" Tsubasa sat up and held me. "What are you doing?! Does becoming boss matter to you so much that you would stab yourself?!"

I smiled at him. "Tsubasa… You… called me by my name… It's weird… coming from your mouth… It makes me feel... like if I'm… in trouble…" I laughed, causing more blood to be coughed up.

"Don't speak! You'll die!" Tsubasa already had tears in his eyes as he yelled at me.

"Tsubasa… I'm not fighting… because I want the title…" I began. "I'm fighting… to free you…"

"To… free me?" He asked, still not getting it.

I nodded my head. "I'm not strong… I'm weak… I want power… to help save... my friends and family… but I'm… I'm too weak… I know… that I can't win… against you… but I can show you… that I'm willing… to get stronger… for my friends and family…" I looked at the people who were standing up at the stands but didn't come near us because Affonso kept yelling at them about the fight not being over.

"You see… you always used to put me first... instead of training… After that day… you stopped talking to me… stopped looking for me… It made me sad… even lonely..." I coughed up more blood, which told me that I need to shut up, but I was determined to tell Tsubasa everything.

"I saw… your training… one day... with Uncle Mukuro… You didn't look… happy… it was more like... you seemed… frustrated… It looked like… you were locking… yourself up…" I smiled as I looked at the roof. "Did you know… that your name... means 'wings'… and mine… means 'light'...? Wings… symbolize freedom… and light… symbolizes… forgiveness… There's... a reason... why angel's have... both…" I smiled at my brother who had tears flowing from his eyes. "We were… meant to be… Mama's… and Papa's… angels…"

"Akari… I…" Tsubasa looked away, not wanting me to see his tears anymore.

"Tsubasa... " I called for the boy. Slowly, he looked at me with teary eyes. "Don't… lock... yourself... up... anymore… Stay… out here… with... Mama… Papa… everyone…" I coughed up more blood, which was ruining the scene. What made it worse was that my vision was getting blurry. "And… for... me…"

I could hear Tsubasa calling my name as I fell into slumber. _Crap… I wanted to tell him so much more. I'll have to tell him when I wake up, huh?_

…

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I felt a sharp pain in my stomach that brought me back to life. "Ow!" I grunted as I moved my head to the side. I felt my whole entire body covered in a warm, fluffy material, but the pain was crawling all over my body, making me bite my tongue so I won't scream.

**"She's awake!"**

I opened my eyes to see Papa, Mama, and the rest of mine and Papa's guardians, except for Tsubasa, Kallie, Chrome, and Mukuro. Mama was the first to hug me. "Akari! Thank goodness you're awake!" She pulled away and gave me a stern look. "If you stab yourself again like that, I swear, I'll make death look like the easy way out!"

I shuddered at my mother's threat. "G-Got it."

"Goodness!" The women hugged me again as I patted her back. I looked up to see my father also giving me a stern look.

"Papa?" I called him, snapping him out of his trace.

The man just smiled at me. "You gave me a heartattack when you did that. Please don't do it again."

"I understand." I smiled as I looked over at my teary eyed Uncle Ryohei. "U-Uncle Ryohei?"

"MY AKA-CHAN IS EXTREME!" He yelled as Lambo patted his back.

Viv stood beside him, in tears as well. "EXTREMELY!" Viv agreed with her father while Laura patted her back. _The Sun guardians are being comforted by the Lighting guardians. Why doesn't that surprise me?_

I smiled at them as Koe and Rin came up to me and my weeping mother. "Princess. You just… Man, I have to say that was awesome!" Koe roared in laughter. "I bet you that the younger you would of ran away! You really have changed!"

"It really was amazing, Akari-chan!" Rin grinned. "I see you as a strong girl that will do anything for her friends. You have grown up from the past you."

My eyes widen at my best friends comments. My vision clouded as tears fell from my eyes. Mama pulled away and handed me a box of tissues as I cried. Koe and Rin, on the other hand, were panicking as they saw me crying.

"What did we do?! Koe?!" Rin looked at the redhead.

"I don't know!" Koe yelled at the boy.

Everyone started to laugh at the two boys panicking. I joined in as well, but my laughter didn't last long. "Where's Tsubasa?"

Everyone, except Koe and Rin, looked awkward as they heard the boy's name. _Okay, his name is not a taboo!_

Papa was the first to speak up. "He's still recovering."

"Still?" I asked. "How long has it been since the fight?"

"Three days." Koe said, bluntly. Hayato smacked him behind the head.

"Three days?" I asked, then I realized something. "Koe, are you a big brother yet?!"

Koe hit his head his his palm. "That's the first thing you ask?" When I nodded my head, he only sighed. "I have a little sister. Her name is Amaya."

"I want to see her!" I yelled as I jumped off my bed only to be greeted with a unbearable pain on my stomach. My knees gave out and I started to fall forward. Luckily, Koe caught me and with Papa's help, they put me back on my bed. "I want to meet her…" I pouted.

"Maybe later, Princess." Koe smiled.

"You need to let that wound heal first." Papa patted my head. "Come on, everyone. Let's let Akari get some sleep."

"I've been asleep for three days! I want to see the child!" I yelled, but got patted on my head again.

Mama smiled at me as she patted my head. "No. You need some rest. You can meet Amaya later. Vongola Undicesimo."

"Huh?" I watched as everyone left the room, looking at me in proud. I layed back down and started to think. _Did I win the fight? I was sure Tsubasa would have won when I fainted._

"**Nope, you won."**

I looked at the door and saw Reborn there with Tsubasa. "Tsubasa! Reborn!" I smiled at the two. "Where were you two?"

"I had to look for this child." Reborn smirked as he pushed Tsubasa forward.

"I'm not a child…" Tsubasa growled as he walked over to me. He looked away. "You look the same as back then…"

"I know, huh?" I smiled as I looked down.

"It makes me frustrated that I did this to you." Tsubasa mumbled. "I'm sorry… for making you worry."

"You mean 'thankyou'." I looked at my brother as he looked at me.

"Eh?" he asked.

"It sounds too sad when you say 'sorry'." I explained. "I'm your sibling. It's my job to worry about you, Tsubasa. The same way it's your job to worry about me. So don't apologize about me doing my job."

"Thank you, Undicesima." Tsubasa smiled.

"What happened to my name?" I asked as a joke.

"It's your title now. You should get used to being called that." Tsubasa smirked. "That's why Kalma and I agreed to call you by that name." I groaned as he laughed at me. "You did win the fight."

"I know…" I growled.

"Let's let her get some rest." Reborn said as he came up to us.

"Okay." Tsubasa said as they walked towards the door.

"No don't leave me alone-!" I reached out to my brother before the door closed. I sighed as I looked out the window. "I hate hospitals."

"**But they help you get better."**

I looked away from the window to see a man sitting on my bed, next to me. "Giotto."

"You did well." Primo smiled.

I smiled as well. "Thanks."

"Kero's kind of mad at you." Primo smiled.

"Where is he?" I asked as I looked around.

"Inside of you, keeping you alive. When your rapier disappeared, Kero appeared inside of you and started to work on keeping you alive." Giotto patted my head. "Help him out by getting some rest."

"I don't want to sleep here." I told the ghost. "It freaks me out."

"How about I sleep with you?" I blushed at Giotto's request.

I stared at him. "I didn't mean it that way… besides, you're dead…"

Giotto looked confused, but then his face turned red. "T-That's not what I meant! Like a father and daughter sleeping together! We are family."

I thought about it before I made my decision. "Okay. I'll use you as a pillow!" I grinned.

Giotto just nodded as I scooted over and he took off his cape. "I use my cape as another cover."

"Okay." I smiled as he slid on the bed with me. "When I was little, sometimes Papa would sleep with me like what you're doing right now."

"I know. I saw it from the ring." He smiled as he got comfortable.

I laid my head on Giotto's chest and took a deep breath. I could hear his heartbeat, which was weird since he was dead but at the same time, it helped me imagine that I wasn't sleeping with a dead person. I closed my eyes as Primo stroked my hair. "That feels good."

"I'm glad to hear it." Primo whispered into my ear.

It felt like I was sleeping with Papa like in the old days. It made me feel calm and reassured me that I was safe. "Thank you, Giotto." I whispered before I fell into the darkness of my slumber.

**So how did you guys like it? I had the fight, feels, funnies, more feels, and a bit of romance or cute moment at the end. That's good, right? A friend of mine likes to ship me and Primo while another ships me with Shinko and/or Hirito (Don't really know which because she likes both couples). **

**Anyway, please review or comment me on Google+ and tell me who you guys think I should end up with! I await your comments as you all await your next chapter!**


	15. A New Role

**Hey, everyone! Did you enjoy the last chapter? I hope you all did! Please comment the boy you like as the one Akari should end up with! I'll keep this up until the 30th chapter.**

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Fifteenth: A New Role**

It's been a week since the fight and four days since I woke up. I got released from the hospital yesterday and I heard that everyone in the mansion are going to have a party to celebrate my release.

When I got home, Viv and the girls kidnapped me and we went to my room where they played dress up with me. My hair was curled at the tips, draped over my shoulders. My dress was white with gold lining, the front reached my knees while the back reached my ankles. It was really pretty. Viv and I had an argument on whether I could wear tights or not. I lost. No tights, but I wore gold ballet slippers that wrapped my lower knees.

On our way to the ball room, I saw Papa and mentioned to the girls to go ahead of me. I walked to my father. "How do I look?" I asked as I spun once.

"Like a bride." Papa smiled at me as he extended his arm towards me.

"Oh ok. Wait! I need a bouquet!" I looked around for one and saw a small bouquet of random flowers in a vase. I quickly grabbed the bunch of flowers and held my father's arm. "I'm a bride~!"

Papa just laughed at me. "What are you going to do with that when we get in there?"

"I don't know. Throw it and let it scatter to different people, I guess." I shrugged as the doors opened to the ball room.

The dance hall was big! Not as big as the training room, but still, it was big. The hall was filled with our guest and they showered me with love as I entered the room with Papa. Papa's guardians and mine were there as well as Mama, Haru and her child, Ali de Luce, and the bosses of the visiting families.

"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR VICTORY AGAINST TSUBASA-SAMA AND YOUR LEAVE OF THE HOSPITAL, LADY AKARI-SAMA!"

I laughed as wine bottles exploded open and everyone cheered. "I'm back! And thank you for the warm welcome!" I yelled as I threw the flowers at the crowed. Like I said, they scattered and landed in different people's arms.

"Please enjoy yourselves here at the party." Papa smiled at my gesture.

Everyone came up to talk to me and congratulated me on my success while asking me if I was okay to participate the party. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw there were tables filled with food and sweets. I made a beeline there and started to eat sweets. First item was a strawberry cake with cream cheese frosting that melted in my mouth. "I'm in heaven~!"

**"You look so pretty, Aka-chan~!"**

I looked behind me and saw Mama and Auntie Haru with her baby. "Thank you. Is that Amayu?" I asked looking closer at the child. She had her father's hair and his eyes, but she had her mother's face.

"Yes~! Isn't she cute?" Haru asked.

"Yeah! 'Mayu' for short." I smiled as the child grabbed my finger. "Her hands are so little~!"

"Would you like to hold her?" Haru asked me.

I looked at my aunt. "Can I?" I asked as I placed my cake down. The woman nodded as she handed me the child. Mama told me how to hold the small child and I struggled, but I finally got her comfortable in my arms. "She's so light~!"

The small child saw my shiny locket and began to put it in her mouth. "Ah! Mayu, don't eat that. It's not food." I laughed at the one sided conversation.

"She's hungry." Haru smiled as she grabbed the child again. "Kyoko, can you help me prepare a bottle?"

"Sure." Mama smiled as she looked at me. "Have fun with the party."

"Yes!" I smiled as the two women left me behind. I grabbed my slice of cake and began to eat. _"Koe's sooooooo lucky~!"_ I screamed in my head.

Then I felt someone grabbing my hair. I jumped to grab the closest person, dropping my cake slice. "W-Who was that?!" I yelled looking back at a creepy grin. "C-Chiedere!"

"Hello, My Little Pearl." Chiedere grinned as he look at the person who held me. "Can I have my Pearl back?"

**"Um… that's not for me to decide…"** said a familiar voice that belonged the person that held me.

I looked at the boy and saw his red hair. "Shinko! I'm so sorry!" I yelled as I let him go.

"I-It's fine. Don't worry about it." Shinko shrugged.

"Pearl-chan," Chiedere came up behind me. "Do you wish to be loved by that boy?"

"Eh?!" I asked, facing him.

"**No, she doesn't."** said a new voice that pulled me into his arms. **"This girl belongs to me."**

I looked at capturer and saw an idiot smirking at the other two. "Hirito!"

"Really now?" Chiedere growled with a smile. "What makes you think that?"

"I did steal her first kiss." Hirito stated with his smirk. "She didn't resist."

"You what now?!" The two boys looked at Shinko who stared at me.

"I-I was asleep! I didn't know until it was too late!" I said with my hands up.

The three looked at me then at each other. You could feel the hatred from their eyes. It kind of scared me. Thankfully, I saw Viv and the girls and secretly went to them. "Hey, girls." I waved at them.

"How do you like your party?" Viv asked, winking at the three boys who were still glaring at each other.

"It's… something." I sighed.

"I can see that." Kallie smiled as she, too, started at the three boys with uncertainty. "They should know that ignoring the girl and fighting with each other is disrespect towards her."

"It's fine." I laughed.

Laura just ate her key lime pie. "They look like they're going to start a fight."

"Should we stop them?" Viv asked, half heartedly.

"I don't know and I really don't care." Kallie sighed as Laura continued to eat.

"I need some fresh air. Be right back." I smiled as exited the ballroom and wondered into the gardens. I looked at all the flowers and smiled when I saw the rose patch. I bent down and smelt the refreshing scent.

"**So you like roses?"**

I stood up, facing the direction of the voice. "Shinko?"

The redheaded boy came out of the shadows, but he looked sad. "Did you really kiss him?"

I looked away. "_He_ kissed _me_. I didn't know until the next day."

"Why?!" Shinko yelled, causing me to look at him.

"Shinko?" I called for him, walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The boy pushed me against the tree he had hid behind. "What did you do when you found out?" As he spoke, I smelt alcohol in his breath.

"Huh?" I asked, not understanding what he was asking.

"What did you do when you find out that Hirito kissed you?!" Shinko yelled, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I… I ran away…" I answered, feeling a little scared.

"YOU RAN AWAY?!" The boy looked at me with anger in his eyes. "THAT'S ALL?!"

"Shinko, you're scaring me… Why are you so mad?" I asked, my voice getting softer.

Shinko didn't speak as he leaned towards me. I closed my eyes as I felt his warm lips on my neck. I let out a small moan as he kept kissing my neck. "Shinko… stop… please…"

But he didn't listen. Soon he started to suck on my neck, making me feel powerless to stop him. "Shinko! Stop! That hurts!" I yelled as I tried to push him away, but again he didn't let go. He kept doing it, making me feel like a doll. A lifeless doll that had no power.

Finally a crow came rushing down and pecked at Shinko. The redhead backed away from me and fell back. He stared at me with disbelief as if he was being controlled by someone else and he had barely realized what the puppet master was making him do. "Akari… I'm so sorry… I don't know what came over me…"

"Shinko, could it be that you're drunk?" I asked, knowing that sometimes when someone was drunk, they would do things they didn't mean to do. I understood that, so I wasn't mad or afraid of Shinko. It wasn't his fault that the alcohol made him do that.

The boy looked away, covering his eyes with his hand. "I feel so ashamed. Please excuse me." After that, the redhead ran away from me.

"Shinko…" I whispered his name as I wiped my neck. _"What was wrong? Did I do something bad that made him do this?"_

"**Are you okay, Undicesimo?"**

I turned around to see Malachi and the same crow that had pecked at Shinko on Malachi's arm. "Malachi?"

"And Mura!" The crow squawked with the same voice earlier.

"_That's right."_ I thought in my mind. _"The crow speaks for the boy. I guess the rumor was true."_

"Oh, thank you!" I bowed at the boy and his bird. "Please keep this a secret from the others. Shinko wasn't himself earlier."

"**If that's what you wish."**

I blinked at the new voice. I straightened myself as I looked around for the source. "What are you doing?" The crow asked.

"I heard another voice." I looked at the two. "Did you guys hear it?"

The crow squawked. "No!"

"**Was it mine?"** Malachi's mouth moved with the words.

I blinked at the boy who just spoke. "You can talk?"

The boy nodded his head. "I can."

"I thought…" I started, but the sentence faded away. "_What do I tell him? That I believed the rumors? Wait, is his lack of aging and being immortal false as well?"_ Thought to myself.

"That's what you get for thinking." Malachi said bluntly, interrupting my thoughts.

I groaned at the boy's attitude. "You're just like Tsubasa."

"Oniisama?" The boy asked.

"'Oniisama'? You call my brother that?" I asked Malachi as he started to walk with me.

Malachi nodded his head. "Even though I'm older, I call him that because he knows more about illusions and the mist flames then me. He's more like a 'Senpai', but calling him 'Oniisama' somehow causes him to get more annoyed."

"I see." I smiled, but then I realized what the boy had said. "Wait! You're older?" I stopped the boy who looked younger than me. "You look fifteen!"

"I'm actually nineteen." the boy said bluntly. "I've stopped aging at age fifteen."

I stayed quiet, surprised at this new information. "You… stopped aging?"

Malachi nodded his head. "It's a price to pay in order to use the power that Father had, the Six Hells."

"So it's true that you're immortal?" I asked as we started walking again.

"No, I'm not immortal, just not able to age." Malachi answered. "I can die like anyone else can, just I can't die of age."

"I see." I nodded my head. "The price of being a Dying Will Animal child has it's benefits."

"You too?" Malachi asked.

"Yeah. I'm a Dying Will Animal child just like you." I smiled.

"Where's your animal?" Malachi asked as Mura flew away into the nearest tree.

"He's inside me. My wound is still not healed completely so he's taking care of me." I said as I put my hand on my stomach. "Also he's still kind of mad at me when I stabbed myself."

"I see." Malachi sighed. "I still can't believe you did that."

"Y-Yeah." I laughed, nervously.

"What about your price?" Malachi asked.

"Mine is that I have to become an Arcobaleno." I sighed.

"I will wish the boys that have feelings for you best of luck in the future." Malachi shook his head as he spoke.

"And the same to you." I said without thinking, causing Malachi to stare at me. "I mean girls! You're gonna stay like this for a long time, will you ever live a normal life?"

"Nope." Malachi answered. "Unless some stupid girl decides to be with me and can lie to everyone she cares about about our relationship."

"But either way, your parents are going to be with you, right?" I asked. "You're going to be loved."

"Yeah. Father and Mother are going to stay with me. I don't need to fall in love to feel happy." Then Malachi looked at me. "But I think you do."

"I do?" I asked.

"Yes. You need to fall in love."

* * *

"So I get my own office?" I asked as I skipped with my father and brother.

"Yes, you're getting my old office." Papa smiled as I swung their hands as if we were children. "I had it cleaned and it's restocked with new papers, books, and documents."

"So you're now up-to-date with the mafia and world problems." Tsubasa smiled as he was pulled me to a stop. "Undicesima, calm down."

"I can't!" I smiled as I let go of Papa and grabbed onto both of Tsubasa's hands, spinning in circles with him. "You're now my guardian! I can't help but feel so happy!"

"You're happy about that?" Tsubasa raised an eyebrow, still smiling at me.

"Yes!" I hugged my brother. "I love you~!"

"Y-Yeah…" I heard Tsubasa say.

We looked at our father who was laughing at the scene. "You two are acting like when you were children."

Tsubasa pushed me away and walked ahead. "Sh-Shut up, Dad. Let's go."

I looked at my father and he looked at me before we followed Tsubasa. Finally we reached the door to my new office. Beside the door was a silver plaque that read, 'Vongola Undicesimo: Akari Sawada'.

I sighed at the new title I received. "Undicesimo, huh?"

Then a flame appeared behind me. I looked and saw Primo there. "So can I call you that now?"

"No." I answered that on the heartbeat.

Tsubasa and Papa started to laugh along with Primo. "Aka-chan, you really don't want the title, huh?" Papa asked, patting my head.

"No choice." I sighed as I opened the door.

The room was very similar to Papa's except this office had five bean bags of different colors to one side and two chairs in front of the desk. The walls were covered with bookshelves and those were filled with books. To me, this room was the perfect place where I could just chill in while doing homework and such. I loved it!

"Amazing!" I yelled as I ran to the nearest bookshelf. I looked at each book that contained romance, comedy, and even informational books. "I need a moment!" I smiled at the three men. They nodded as they left me alone.

Kero appeared and sat on one of the bean bags.

"You still mad?" I asked the cub.

He only looked at me and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry' but thank you for keeping me alive." I smiled as I petted his favorite spot. "You're a good boy."

Kero purred at the gesture. _"Ah~! I can't stay mad at you when you pet me like that~! Stop so I can growl at you~!"_

I shook my head. "Kero, I love you too much to let you stay angry at me."

Kero purred. _"I love you too, Akari."_

"Let's go get some snacks." I said as the cub hopped onto my shoulder.

"_Yeah!"_ Kero smiled as well.

As I went to the door, there was a knock. **"Akari, you in there?"**

"Rada?" I asked as I opened the door to reveal a red-faced Rada-chan with a tray of snacks. "What's up?"

"Can we talk?" She asked as I let her enter the room.

"What happened?" I asked her as she sat down the tray on my new desk. As she prepared tea, she stayed quiet, but I could see her uneasiness by the way she prepared the tea. "Rada?" She didn't say anything as I walked to my desk. "Rachelle."

Oh, did she jump. "Y-Yes…?" she stopped what she was doing as she looked up at me.

"If you don't tell me, how am I suppose to know?" I asked her as I sat down on my new big chair. "Tell me what's wrong."

Rada looked down when she slammed her hands on my desk. "I…" She looked up at me with embarrassed eyes. "Last night, I slept with Koe!"

It took me a while to get the words in my head. "EH?!"

**Last night:**

Rachelle was walking down the halls looking for her boss. "Oh. Where did Akari go? Everyone's waiting for her."

"**Rachelle?"**

The girl turned around to see Koe with pink hued cheeks."Koe. Have you seen Akari?"

The boy nodded as he held his head. "She's already back at the ballroom."

"I see." Rachelle let out a sigh. "Well I guess I'll go meet up with her. You coming?" Rachelle looked and saw Koe run into a wall. "Eh? Koe!" She girl ran to the teen as he was about to run into the wall again. "There's a wall, Dingdong!"

Koe looked at the girl then back at the wall. "There is…"

"Koe, are you okay?" The girl asked as she felt his forehead. She pulled back her hand after feeling his warm forehead. "You have a fever."

"I do...?" Koe also touched his forehead. "I do…"

"Let's get you to bed." Rachelle grabbed his hand to keep him from running into walls. "You need sleep."

Koe surprised the girl when he hugged her from behind, causing the girl to blush. "K-Koe?" Rachelle looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I'm in your hands." Koe said as his eyes started to feel heavy to him.

"R-Right!" Rachelle said as she half-walked, half-dragged the boy to his room. As he told her where to go, his warm breath kept the girl's ear warm and made it harder for her to think straight.

"No, that way…" Koe nudged the girl in the right direction.

"S-Sorry!" Rachelle said as she went the right direction.

After some more turns, they finally arrived at Koe's room. Rachelle looked and saw that the boy was actually very organized. The room was so perfect, nothing was out-of-place. "Bed's over there…" Koe whispered as he pointed at the bed on the one side of the room.

"O-Okay…" The girl said as she dragged the boy and he jumped onto his bed. "W-Well then… I guess I'll be going. Excuse me." The girl bowed at the boy and turned to leave, but she felt something pull the fabric of her dress. She blushed as she looked back at Koe. She felt her face getting warmer as Koe sat up and felt her forehead. "K-Koe…"

"You're warm too… Sleep here for a while..." Koe said as he pulled the girl onto the bed with him.

The girl stayed still as Koe held her as if she was a stuffed animal that belonged to him. "Koe… I…" Rachelle started but she realized that the boy was already asleep. _"What do I do? I am tired… No, Rachelle! You cannot sleep with Koe! But it's not like we're doing anything… Stop thinking like that!"_

Rachelle looked up at the boy again and saw his sleeping face. Then she looked down, placing her head against his chest. She slowly pulled out her phone from her boot and texted her mom.

"_Can I sleepover at Akari's?"_ was the message that was sent.

The replay was: _"It would be a good idea since it's so late. Borrow some clothes from Akari-chan if she doesn't mind. Have fun at the party! Tell Akari I said congrats for winning the karate tournament!;)"_

Rachelle sighed. "It looks like she wants me to stay here…" The girl's eyes started to feel heavy. "Well I guess it's okay for me to sleep here, huh?" Slowly the girl grabbed a blanket and flung it over the both sleepy Storm users. "Good night, Koe."

**End of Story:**

"Shut the front door." I said as I placed the cup down. Kero had stopped eating the cookies while listening to the story. Rada just sat there ashamed. "Shut the front door!" I repeated as I got up from my chair surprising both rada and Kero. "And when you woke up?"

"Koe was already gone. These clothes were on the chair next to the bed with a note from Koe that said I could use his shower." Rada-chan said, blushing a bit.

"Oh my Goddess! Shut the front door!" I yelled again, now jumping in joy. "That's so… epic!"

"I feel like I did something wrong…" Rada-chan admitted.

"You're fine." I smiled. "Knock down the wall!"

* * *

"We're leaving!" I yelled as Rada-chan and I left the mansion. On the way to her house, Rada-chan and I were talking about how she wanted to confess to Koe, but she decided that when she became strong enough to stand by his side on the battlefield is when she wants to confess. When I dropped her off, her mother thanked me for taking care of her. I felt bad, cause I really didn't do anything but encourage her slept-in with Koe.

As I walked away, I saw a crepe stand and ran towards it. I ordered a red berry crepe and sat down near the water fountain as I ate it.

Kero appeared and took a bite. _"Akari, should we head back?"_

"I guess you're right." I said as I took the last bite. "Let's go."

As we were walking, I saw someone that I haven't seen in two weeks. "Romeo?" I ran after the boy, after I saw his face clearly. I ran through the crowd and rushed when he turned a corner. _"He's here! But he was missing! I have to ask him what happened!"_

I finally reached the corner and turned. Not as many people were there, but Romeo had turned once again, making me mad. _"Where the hell is he going?!"_ I yelled in my head as I ran after him. _"It's like he's just playing wonderer!"_

I reached the corner to see an empty dead end. "What the… Where did he go?" I asked Kero, who was on my head.

"_I'll go look around. Stay here."_ Kero jumped onto the ground and ran off.

I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes as I tried to catch my breath. "I saw him come here."

"**Who?"**

I reopened my eyes to see a boy with dark brown hair with black streaks and brown eyes in front of me. I stood up on my own and looked at him closely. "Romeo?"

"Hello, Akari Sawada. Sorry about ditching you when we had agreed to that date. Something came up." He smiled, but the smile was different than before. It brought fear into me.

"I… heard you went missing! Is that true? Where did you go? Why is your hair black now? Did something… happen?" I asked, feeling more scared that I leaned on the wall again. I was still breathing hard, but it wasn't because of my running. I was scared of Romeo.

Romeo pinned me against the wall. "You're so cute when you worry about me."

"A-Answer me." I said, trying to prevent my courage from leaving me.

Romeo looked amused with my fear. He opened his mouth and said, "I died."

"Eh?" I asked, looking at him with more fear.

"I died. I was kidnapped right after you and I met. I've been experimented on by the Scuro Famiglia. They're in the mafia just like you." Romeo smiled as he brushed off some of my hairs off my face.

"H-How did you…?" I let my sentence trail off as he came and whispered in my ear.

"The Scuro Famiglia told me. I'm one of them now." Romeo pulled away and smiled. "I died because they messed with my Mist flames. They injected me with Dessert and Night flames. It hurt so much." Romeo put his forehead against mine. "Want to know how I'm still able to be here with you?"

I started to shake as his lips came close to mine. _"I suck the flames out of someone else."_ He whispered as he pushed his lips against mine.

That's when I felt it. My flames were being sucked out as Romeo kissed me. I could feel my flames crying for help as the boy continued to pull them out of me. It hurt, badly. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. My legs were frozen. I felt Romeo's tongue entering my mouth and my flames were being sucked out of me even faster. It was like the vacuum cleaner was put into overdrive.

I screamed in my head. _"Kero! Come back! I need you! Please come back!"_

I heard no reply.

Tears came down my face as Romeo continued to suck the flames out of me. _"Someone… Anyone… Help!"_

**Bam!**

After I heard an explosion, Romeo let me go and I fell to the ground. I felt weak, empty, and useless. I couldn't hear what was going on, but I could feel a flame that was protecting me. I loved that flame. A pure Sky flame that accepted all.

"_Papa…?"_

Then I blacked out.

* * *

**What awaits in Akari's new life? What's wrong with Shinko? What's going to happen with Koe and Rachelle? What happened to Romeo and who protected Akari from the boy? Old mysteries are solved but more new ones have emerged! Until next time! Chao, Chao~!**


	16. Nightmares

**Please review which boy should be the one for Akari! You can change your answers! I might have to make a voting page, but until I figure that out, please review your answer.**

**In this fanfiction, I am taking the Pacifier Springs and giving them a new role. Be prepared!**

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Sixteen: Nightmares**

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary. I slowly got up and realized I was alone. I looked around and saw a note on the table with a bag. I looked at the note and it read:

_Dear Dame-Akari,_

_ Once you have wakened, I need you to meet me in your office. Make sure you have gotten dressed. No one is to distract you. We have your food with us here. Now, come._

_-Reborn _

I reread the note and shook my head. "The last thing I remember is meeting Romeo and…" I touched my lips. "... what he did to me…"

…

Once I was dressed, I walked out the room to meet Uncle Reborn. As Uncle Reborn said, no one came near me. But that didn't stop them from giving me pitiful looks. I sighed as I saw the door to my office.

Then I realized that Kero hasn't told me anything. He hadn't spoken to me. Where did he go? I feel him inside of me, but he won't respond. "Kero…"

"**Are you Akari Sawada?"**

I turned around to the two voices that spoke at the same time and saw two girls that looked like Yuni-sama. The difference was their hair, one had short hair, that resembled Yuni-sama's, and the other had long hair tied in a ponytail. Also the girl with short hair had an orange tattoo like Yuni-sama. They looked younger than me,but at the same time, looked more mature than me. "Y-Yes, I am."

"It's very nice to meet you." The girls said at the same time, bowing. When they got back up to, somewhat, meet my eye level, both girls smiled.

"My name is Fine." Said the girl with short hair.

"And my name is Rein." The other girl smiled.

"And we're the daughters of Yuni and Gama." they said in sync.

"Oh! It's very nice to meet you both." I bowed. _These girls look a lot like Yumi-sama. They really are her daughters._ I looked up at the girls to see they were extending a hand to me.

"Let us go…" Fine smiled

"To the meeting…" Rein continued.

"Together!" They finished together.

I smiled at the girls. "Sure!"

With me in the middle, the two girls held my hands as we entered the room that consisted of Reborn, Yuni-sama, and Papa. I looked at the girls the at the adults. "Hello everyone. We have just arrived~!" We said at the same time.

The three adults laughed, Reborn just smirked. Papa same up to me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I smiled, but it turned into a sad smile. "Papa… I met Romeo…"

"I know." Papa surprised me when he hugged me. Fine and Rein let go of my hands and walked over to their mother.

"Papa… You know I hate to be hugged when I'm trying to be strong…" I whispered as tears were forming in my eyes.

"I know that too." Papa said as he stroke my hair. "No one will judge you. Cry."

I did. I let it all out. I confessed everything since the fight of my brother to now. "I was so scared! What if Tsubasa had really hated me?! What if I didn't win?! What if I actually died?! Why did Hirito do that?! Why did Shinko do that?! What happened to Romeo?! Could I have saved him?! I hate being a girl! Why am I so weak?! Why didn't I fight back?! WHY?!"

Papa didn't say a word, but I knew he was mad. The reason why I knew was because I felt his HDWM flames appear on his forehead, giving warmth around me. As Papa stroked my hair, he asked me a question. "What did Shinko and Hirito do to you?"

"Promise you won't hurt them?" I asked, my tears finally stopping.

After a while, Papa finally gave me his word. "I promise." he said that, but his flame didn't disappear.

"Hirito-kun kissed me when I was asleep after I fought with Koe, and Shinko kissed my neck during the party." I admitted. The flame must of gotten bigger, because I felt the heat get unbearable. "Papa?" I called when he didn't say anything.

I tried to pull away, but Papa pulled me back in. "No, Akari." Papa's voice sounded really scary. "I don't want you to see me like this. Please be patient."

The only other time I 've heard his voice like this was when Koe and Rin had taken me to forest and I twisted my ankle. I wasn't in the room when Papa yelled at the two boys, but I could still hear his yells from my room. When the boys came to my room, they were shaking in fear. That was the time when Koe respected and feared my father.

Papa covered my eyes as he pulled away and he let go when his back was turned towards me. I saw his flame was five times bigger than mine, mostly because they were visible above his hair. He went to his desk and grabbed the phone. He dialed a number and waited for an answer.

Finally someone answered. "Gokudera, call Shinko Kazoto and Hirito Natsume. I want to speak to them in twenty minutes. They cannot be late. If they are, _I will find them_." Papa hung up with a slam.

"Tsuna, calm down. We need to discuss about Akari's flames." Reborn patted Papa's shoulder, smirking in laughter.

"You're right." Papa said as his flame started to die down. Papa went to his seat and sat down, facing everyone in the room. I gasped at Papa's flame. This is the first time that I have actually seen the famous Dying Will Flame of Vongola Decimo. It looked like mine, except his had more color and looked more calmer.

"Papa's flame… is pretty." I said without thinking.

Papa smiled at me and I realised why Mama loved Papa's HDWM. "Thank you, Akari."

I blinked at Papa's face and nodded my head. _"I'm not used to this side of Papa! It's like I'm talking to another person!"_ I screamed in my head.

I looked up and Uncle Reborn's chuckle. "It seems Akari isn't used to this side of Tsuna."

"Stop reading my mind, Staker." I said under my breath. I sweat dropped when Uncle Reborn glared at me. "Anyway, what about my flames?"

"Alright," Yuni-sama smiled at me. "Your flames are a bit tainted right now."

"Their tainted?" I asked, not getting the point.

"Yes. That boy took some of your flames, causing the ones that are inside you to become unstable do to their being less flames." Yuni-sama explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked the women. "Are you saying that my life is in danger right now?"

The women nodded with a straight face. "That's right. The reason why your lion is not with us is because he needs to take care of those flames and control them."

"I see…" I looked down at my locket. _"I've caused so much trouble for Kero. I need to apologize to him."_

"So we came up with a theory to help your flames calm down." Uncle Reborn said as he came up to me. "The Pacifier Springs."

"The Pacifier Springs?" I repeated. "What is that place?"

"The Pacifier Springs were springs to lighten the Arcobaleno Pacifiers, but it currently doesn't have a purpose anymore." Yuni-sama explained. "I have been going over there even though I'm not an Arcobaleno anymore. The water is pure and clean, it's also used by a neighboring church as holy water. The priest has blessed it and the Springs have become holy."

"So the springs are now Holy water? A Holy Spring?" I asked.

"You can call it it that." Papa smiled. Without me noticing, Papa's flame had disappeared.

"Since Fine inherited my flames of Sky, I have been teaching her to go to the springs and cleansing her soul." Yuni smiled at the short-haired twin.

"What about Rein?" I said as I looked at the other twin.

"I'm learning how to use my Lighting flames from my father." Rein smiled. "I'm Fine's Lighting Guardian."

"I see." I smiled at the girl then looked at Yuni-sama. "If I go there, my flames will be healed and restored?"

"That's what we're hoping." Uncle Reborn said as he patted my head.

"Hoping?!" I said as I backed away from the crazy tutor. "We're doing this based on you all '_hope_' that it works?!"

"It's better than not trying anything." Papa laughed, nervously.

"Papa…" I groaned. _But they are right. Even though we don't know the outcome, it's worth a shot._ "Okay. I'll do it."

Papa smiled at me. "That's my girl. Can you go ask Vivio to make you a ceremonial dress so you can bathe in."

"Sure." I smiled back as I walked out the room and meet with the two boys that messed with me. "Hirito. Shinko."

"Akari." Shinko came up to me and bowed. "I'm really sorry about the other day."

"It's okay. I'm over it. We're still friends, right?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Thank you for your kindness." Shinko said as he straighten and blushed. "We're friends."

"Hey, Dame-Akari." I looked at Hirito. "Were you crying?"

I jumped at his question. "Well… I…"

"_**Shinko. Hirito. Enter now."**_

All three of us jumped at the sound of my father's voice coming from the room. I turned around to see Yuni-sama exiting with her daughters. The three looked at the boys. They bowed with their hands together. "May God have mercy on you."

Uncle Reborn came out, smirking. "Because Tsuna doesn't." He continued for the boys as they sweatdropped.

* * *

"So you're going to bathe in holy water?" Viv asked me as she measured me.

"Yup. I'm going to take a bath in the water of God." I said.

"I thought it was tears of God." Viv raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know! I don't go to church! I don't even go to school!" I complained as Viv stood up and wrote down the measurements on her notebook.

"Chill, Aka-chan." Viv laughed as she went and looked at the fabric. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I hope so…" I sighed as I sat on a bean bag. "Everyone's still at school… Wait, where's Laura?" The shy girl didn't go to school, because her all-girls school had realised for the holiday break. Viv was an idol, so she was home-schooled.

"She's in the training room." Viv answered as she took white and gold trim fabric to the sewing machine. The blond got out her sketch book and started to draw the design.

"Why?" I asked. _She hates fighting. The girl won't be training, can she?_

"She's practicing using her weapons." Viv said as she kept drawing. "Her shield is still breakable."

"Shield? I thought she got keys." I asked with confusion, remembering the girl's three mice.

"Oh yeah." Viv finally looked up. "You haven't seen it yet, huh? Go check it out. I'll have this done by the time you get back."

"Okay…?" I said as I started to walk out the room, but Viv stopped me.

"Also, Laura got a haircut." Viv smiled.

"She did?" I asked, now looking at my Sun guardian. "Why?"

"She said she wanted a new look." Viv shrugged. "I think it suits her."

"Is it really short?" I asked, picturing the shy girl with short hair like Kallie.

"It's two inches under her shoulders." Viv said as she continued to draw.

"Eh?!" I yelled. Her hair was really long. Her hair almost reached her behind and she cut that much!

"It's layered too." Viv added.

"I want to go see it. Later!" I waved as Viv waved back, not looked away from her drawing. I wondered to the training room. When I arrived, I gasped at Laura's abilities.

The shy girl, wearing her battle uniform, had a new hair style! Her hair was short and had two short layers. On one side of her hair was a braid with a green ribbon tied to it. It was really pretty on her and it suited her very well. It made her look so… mature!

Laura was throwing her keys like throwing stars at mannequins and the flames shocking the clothed mannequin so much that they lit up in flames. Bullets with Storm flames were fired at Laura and she did wonderful jumps and flips to avoid them. Laura stopped and extended her hand causing the keys flew back at her and she threw them in front of her and they stopped midair. The three keys' flames connected together and made a shield, protecting Laura from the bullets. Laura pushed the shield forward and the shield smashed into a hidden computer gun, breaking the device. The three keys stopped in midair and flew back to Laura who caught them all with one hand.

The machine's turned off and Laura fell to her knees. The keys fell to the floor and turned into the three mice. The three animals hopped on the shy girl's shoulders and head. She smiled at the mice and they nuzzled against her.

I smiled as I walked over to the girl. "Yo, Cinderella!" I joked.

Laura looked at me and stood up. "A-Akari-senpai! I-I didn't know you were w-watching."

"Only the last two minutes." I shrugged. "Anyway, Laura, you're really good at fighting with these keys. I see why you picked them now."

"Y-Yes! But I still have a lot to learn." Laura smiled then looked at me. "H-How are you feeling, Senpai?"

_She heard about it too._ I thought in my mind as I patted her head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about so much. I'm going out of town tomorrow to help heal my flames. I should be better when I get back. Okay?"

"Okay, Senpai!" Laura smiled.

"Anyway, nevermind about me." I shrugged the topic off. "What happened to your hair?"

Laura jumped when I patted her head. "Well… I wanted a new look…"

My eyes widen when I saw her blink twice. _She always blinks twice when she lies!_ "Laura. What happened? And I want the truth."

The shy girl stayed quiet for while, but then she sighed. "The girls in my class cut one of my pigtails when I wasn't looking…" She finally admitted. "After school, Rin took me to a hair salon so they could fix the rest of it."

"Thank you for telling me." I said with anger, but I remained calm as I hugged my friend. Laura has always always been prey for bullies since she was little, because of her fear on guys. Koe and the others always have her back and we make sure she doesn't go emo on us. We always stay by her side. No matter what.

"Sorry…" She whispered.

"It's fine." I smiled as I ran my fingers through her hair. "No matter what happens, you are still cute."

Laura nodded her head she cried.

This girl was always bullied by others since she was little. She had a fear of boys and wasn't even italian. She originally came from America with her mother and both girls had European blood and traits. Blond hair wasn't rare here, but Laura's was since hers was almost the color of a highlighter. Her hair plus her shyness made her an easy target for bullies. But since no one else went to that school, Laura was all alone. She says she doesn't mind it since she comes back to us. I feel sorry for her, but there's really nothing I can do for her except to welcome her back and continue to make her smile.

* * *

"This is my ceremonial dress?" I asked as I looked at the dress I wore. The outfit that I wore was in a all white with a gold trim. The shirt was cut so my belly could be shown and a gold symbol was on the center. The pants were loose until it reached my ankles where the end lightly squeezed my ankles. I had on a head dress, that matched my outfit, draped on head.

"Yes!" Viv giggled. "I did research and found out that some of the first saints were from Egypt. So I made you look like a genie!"

"I see that…" I said as I looked in the mirror again. _This is cute, but it's a bit embarrassing…_ I spun in a circle. _... and a bit, too revealing._

Viv smiled as she leaned on my shoulder. "You are so cute!"

I nervously laughed. "Y-Yeah…"

Viv looked over at the twins who were seated on the beanbags. "Fine. Do you wish to see your outfit?"

"Yes~!" Fine said, excitement in her eyes.

"Can I go too?" Rein asked the blond.

"Sure~! This way~!" Viv smiled as she lead the twins into dressing rooms.

I sighed as I looked in the mirror again. _I'm an Arcobaleno._ I jumped when I heard the girls' squeals from inside the curtains. _And like them, a girl…_ I sighed.

"Aka-chan! Lookie! Lookie!" Viv chimed as she pulled the curtain to reveal the twins new dresses.

Unlike my dress, the twins were different. Fine was wearing a yellow-orange colored, lolli dress that reached in between her knees and ankles. The dress had the same orange marking that was on her cheek, but this one was bigger, on one side. She had a headdress similar to her mother's, but it was not as big.

"Wow…" I whispered.

"Is it?!" Viv smiled. "Being a girl is funner, huh, Aka-chan?"

I looked at my guardian. She was right. I didn't worry about any of this or even take interest in it. All I worried about was my grades and training. The only times I had fun was when everyone took me out of my room.

I giggled at my own thoughts. "Yeah… I'm free now."

* * *

"**Who the hell are you?! Why have you brought us here?!"**

"_Romeo?!"_ I opened my eyes to see I was in a dark room. I looked around and saw three teens also in the room. Two of them were unconscious while the third one was banging on a door, yelling at the other side. I recognized the only boy awake as Romeo!

"Romeo! What's going on?!" I asked the boy, but he ignored me and continued to bang the doorway. "Romeo!"

"Let us out! We don't know anything about the clam family!" He yelled.

"Eh?" I was shocked. "Yes, you do! The Scuro Famiglia told you! They-!" I stopped talking when I heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"**But I want you."**

"_That voice… a girl? I've heard it before… Where?"_

"I want to go home! We all do! Let's us go!" Romeo yelled as he took a step back.

"**That won't do. I want all of you."**

The doors opened and light was shining through the doorway. I gasped when I saw Romeo. He looked like he did when we first met, but he was skinny and pale. He had needle holes all over his arms and legs. His clothes were ripped and was made of rags. I looked and saw the other two the same way.

I covered my mouth. _"Romeo… What's going on?"_

Two men came inside the room and grabbed Romeo. The boy struggled to break free, but the men were too strong. I ran to help him. "Let him g-!" I stopped talking when I passed through the three men. I landed on the floor on my knees. I looked at my hands and saw they were transparent.

"Wha-?" I couldn't speak, but I heard Romeo screams and protest.

"Let me go! No more! We didn't do anything!" Romeo yelled as the men made him sit on the floor.

Then a girl with a parasol came in the room. The parasol covered her face, but I could see she was wearing a black loli-gothic dress. Her hair was raven black and long that it almost reached the floor. She went up to the boy and head his chin, making him look at her.

"No…! Stop it...! It hurts! Please! No more!" Romeo begged as she came closer.

She giggled and I recognized her as the one who was talking to Romeo from the other side of the door. "Your flames aren't Sky flames, but they're just as pure as them…" She whispered before she pushed her lips onto his.

He wanted wide-eyed as she made out with him. He groaned in pain whenever she pulled away and pushed back. He looked in pain as tears fell from his eyes. On his arms, his veins turned purple and popped out. He tried to pull away, but the girl pushed onto him some more. His eyes were going foggy as the kiss deepened.

"St-Stop it! You're hurting him!" I yelled at the girl, but it was pointless. She couldn't hear my yells. She wouldn't be able to hear me. I was powerless to stop this. I covered my ears and looked away. "Stop... Stop… He's going to die…"

"**Adriana, that's enough."**

The girl pulled away from Romeo and looked behind her. "Don't boss me around, Niccolo. I'll kill you." She threatened as Romeo hung his head, breathing hard.

A boy with red hair with black streaks came into the room wearing a lab coat. He was tall and looked like he was in his twenties. The moment I saw him, fear crawled up my back. If it wasn't for my fear, I would of thought the man was good looking.

"Forgive me, Adriana. But you were killing the boy." The man said as he got down and put down his briefcase.

"I guess you're right." The girl said as her parasol covered half of her face, making her black-painted lips were revealed. "I couldn't help it, though. He was so delicious." She said as she licked her lips.

The man pulled out a needle and a bottle containing a clear, glowing, white liquid. He injected the needle into the liquid and filled up the needle with it. "Please restrain yourself. He will die and not come back."

"No… more… please…" Romeo looked up and begged. "We've… had enough… let us… go… home..."

"We told you already." Niccolo said as he inserted the needle into Romeo's arm. "This is your home."

As the liquid was injected into Romeo's arm, the boy screamed in pain. I covered my mouth as he was engulfed by clear, white flames. He screamed and screamed even when the needle was out of his arm. The flames turned black and it hit me.

Pain was all over me. It felt like my body was being pulled, twisted, and pounded on all at the same time. I screamed along with him. Tears fell from my eyes as I hugged myself. The pain was unbearable. I wanted this to stop. I wanted to die! I wanted to die so badly just to stop this pain! It was too much! I wanted to die!

"_Someone! Stop this pain! Please! I want to stop this pain! Please someone! Help me!"_ I screamed. _"Mama! Papa! Tsubasa! Everyone! Help me!"_

"_**Akari! Calm down! Please!"**_ I heard a voice echo in my ears.

"_It hurts! It hurts! I don't want to feel this anymore!"_ I screamed back at the voice. _"Help me!"_

"_**It's okay. Calm down." **_I felt arms around me hold me in a caring embrace.

I opened my eyes to see I was in my room in my bed. I looked up to see a red-haired boy holding me. Tears ran down my face. "K-Koe…"

"Princess, you okay?" He asked me, smiling warmly.

I started to shake. "I have never wanted to die so much in my whole entire life… Koe… I was so scared… No one… helped him…" I cried in his arms. I looked to the side and saw my father and mother, staring at me. "I wish… you let me die that day… Papa…"

* * *

**How's this weeks chapter? Touching, no? Scarey? Looking at you, "Guest". See you all in the next chapter. Please tell me who Akari should end up with!**


	17. Memories

**Sorry about the late update! I was out of town this weekend and my computer did not connect to the WiFi. Poor me. I had to survive without anime for three whole days! To give you all my deepest apologies, I wrote this chapter longer than usual and gave you a sneak peak at the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy~!**

**From now on, I'm going to try third person stories. My teacher gave me advice and told me I should expand my knowledge by "creeping into different character's minds and pulling out the thoughts they have", or something like that. She's funny~!**

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Seventeen: Memories**

**Memory:**

"Hey! Akato!" A young Gokudera boy called out the name of the child he played with. "Che! Where are you?" He asked himself as he walked into the gardens.

The boy then heard soft cries. He followed the familiar sounds and looked behind a bunch to find a small child like himself that was dressed in a boy's uniform. The child's hair reached below their chin and brown that covered their face. "Akato?"

The child jumped and looked up and the red-haired boy, revealing their chocolate brown eyes. "Koe."

The said boy punched the weeping child's head. "When someone is calling for you, you answer! Dammit!"

"I'm sorry!" The child cried as they held their head.

"You really are a girl." Koe frowned at the disguised girl. "So why are you crying?" The redhead asked as he sat next to his weeping friend.

"Promise you won't laugh?" The girl looked sideways at her friend.

"I promise." Koe nodded, bored.

The girl hugged her knees and rubbed her face. "I want to wear a dress…"

There was a moment of silence before the redhead burst into laughter. The girl stood up and started to hit the boy, but her punches weren't strong enough. "You said you wouldn't laugh!" She yelled with more tears coming down her cheeks.

"Who won't laugh at that?!" Koe said as he tried to settle down. Once the two kids were calm, the boy finally asked. "So why do you want to wear a dress?"

"I'm not saying!" The girl pouted.

"Okay, I won't laugh anymore. I'll bite my tongue if I start to laugh. Okay, Akari?" Koe held out his hand to the girl.

Akari grabbed it and shook. "I want Papa to say that I'm pretty."

Koe bit his tongue to keep from laughing. "What do you mean?" Koe asked as he took his hand back, his tongue throbbing.

Akari hugged her knees again as she replied. "I read a book and there was a little girl. She didn't like dresses, but she wore them because her daddy would always tell her she was his pretty little girl. In the story, the girl was so happy that she didn't care about the dresses anymore. She started to like them…"

Koe was starting to get the picture now. "Then wear a dress." He said.

"But if I do…" Koe looked at the girl who was doubting the idea. "Will Papa be mad? He wants me to dress as a boy, even though I don't know why."

Koe looked at the girl as she started to play with her tie. _All she wants is for that stupid Decimo to say that she's pretty! She's such a crybaby!_

Koe blinked when he saw her move her hair behind her ear and he was able to see her tears. He saw the way they made her chocolate brown eyes sparkle. He didn't like it. He didn't like the feeling he was getting when he saw her eyes. He didn't like this type of sparkle in her eyes.

The boy squeezed his fist and stood up, surprising the girl. "Then I'll go tell that stupid Dad of yours to let you wear a dress!" Before the girl could protest, Koe ran into the mansion. He ran, avoiding the maids and other workers as he headed towards the office.

He was finally outside the doors of Decimo's office. He kicked open the doors, surprising the people inside. "Oye! Stupid Decimo! I have a few words for you!" Koe yelled at the top of his lungs.

Koe glared at the wide-eyed Tsunayoshi Sawada. In the room with him was none other than Koe's own father, Hayato Gokudera. Oh, did that silver-haired man look mad.

"Koe! What do you think you're doing?!" Hayato yelled at his son as he walked over and picked up the young boy.

Koe kicked and screamed as his father put him over his shoulder. "Wait, Old Man! I have business with your stupid boss!"

"Show repeat to the Tenth!" Hayato yelled.

"Why should I repeat the man who made his own daughter cry?!" Koe yelled. "Akari is crying because she wants her 'Papa' to tell her she looks pretty in a dress, but he won't even let her wear a hair pin! He's the most stupidest boss in the world! No father!"

"That's enough!" Hayato yelled as he got his kid ready for a spanking.

"WAIT!" The three looked at the breathless little girl who was holding onto the doorframe for support. "Don't hit, Koe! Please! He was just worried about me!"

Hayato looked at the girl then at his son, who stuck out his tongue with a wide grin. "So you were telling the truth. I'm... sorry..."

"That's right. Now let me go, Old Man." Koe said, looking bored.

"**Akari?"**

The two Gokudera's looked and saw the Vongola boss approaching his daughter. "You wanted to look like a girl?"

Akari put her hands behind her back and kicked at the floor, nodding her head.

Tsuna hugged his daughter. "Alright. I'll get you so many dresses. That way I can tell you that you look pretty in all of them, okay?"

Akari nodded her head as she hugged her father back. "Not so many. I still want to respect your wishes and dress as a boy."

"Thank you." Tsuna smiled as he patted her head. "You're a good girl. You're my good girl."

"Yeah!" Akari smiled brightly.

Koe watched as Akari's eyes began to sparkle, but this sparkle was different. This sparkle was warm and made you also want to smile. Koe looked away and sighed loudly. "You two really are useless!" Koe yawned as he got everyone's attention. "I guess this means I'll have to stay by your side and make sure you tell your father your feelings whether you want to or not, huh, Akari?"

Akari smiled brightly. "Yeah! I love you, Koe!"

**End of Memory:**

* * *

Koe watched as his childhood friend went limp in his arms. He was still shaken by what she told her father.

"_I wish… you let me die that day… Papa…"_

The way she said it shocked him. It was like he saw a different version of the girl. The same girl who wanted to wear dresses so she could hear her father say that she was pretty. But this Akari wanted to die. She didn't care about anything that dealt with life. She seriously sounded like she wanted to die.

What surprised him the most was she was able to tell her father such thing. This girl was obedient, respectful, and polite to her father. Yes there were times when she pranked the boss, but it was nothing serious. This time, she told him to regret his past action. She told her father that she wished he let her die. That shocked the boy more than Koe's demon within.

"Koe…" The boy looked up to see his own mother. She was in tears, which indicated that she saw the different side that Akari just showed. "Let's give Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan some privacy."

"Yeah." Koe replied as he gently pushed his boss off his lap and back on her bed. He scooted off the full-size bed and bowed in front of his father's boss and wife. When Koe got up, he kept his eyes closed, refusing to look at their faces. He walked with his mother and exited the room.

"Akari…" Koe started, but he refused to finish. _She's okay. She's not going to change._

* * *

When Akari woke up, she was greeted by a smile from one of the Gesso twins. "Fine?"

"Good morning, Akari-sama." The short-haired girl smiled.

"Morning." The Vongola said as she sat up to see she wasn't alone with Fine. In the room was Rein and two other boys. One boy had blond hair and tan-colored skin while the other had long black hair that covered his right eye and blue eyes, or eye. The one with blond hair had a grin that told the Vongola girl he was her friend while the other looked bored. "Who…?"

"Ah! These two are my guardians. Storm is Arturo. And Mist is Raoul. Raoul has Rain flames as well and he's also my Rain guardian." Fine introduced them. "Greet her, you two." Fine smiled at the two boys.

"Heya!" Arturo smiled at Akari. "Arturo is the name and fighting is my game!"

Raoul looked at his boss then at Akari. "Nice to meet you. Raoul."

"Akari Sawada." The Vongola girl gave them a small bow. _This is weird… usually I love meeting new people, but I don't feel like using so much energy right now. Why? Usually I would say something like, "Hey~! My name is Akari Sawada! I hope we get along!" Or at least I thought it would be like that way…_

"Akari-sama?" The Giglio Nero soon-to-be boss watched as the Vongola snapped out of her thoughts. "Is something the matter?"

"Um… No. I'm fine. Just tired." Akari shooked her head, trying to stay on earth. "Umm… where am I?"

"**On a plane."**

Everyone's attention was now on the owner of the voice. The curtain was pulled at Reborn was in view. He looked at his student and noticed her aura change. She was now covered in a dark aura that made it look like Akari was a lifeless doll from scary movies, but he was more frightened at her eyes. The light had disappeared completely.

"Uncle Reborn…" The Vongola tilted her head a bit, making her tutor take a step back. "Where are we going?"

"The springs." Reborn said as he turned away from his empty student. "You should get some rest, Akari."

As the tutor left his student in the hands of Fine and her guardians, he went to his own room and sat down. He poured himself a drink and sat down next to the window. He took a drink as he looked out the window. He remembered right after Koe left the room.

Kyoko ran to her daughter while Tsuna dropped to his knees. The boss didn't scream or yell but only let the tears run down his cheeks. Tsubasa went to his father and patted his back. Tsuna looked at his old tutor and told him.

"_Take her and place help her return her to normal."_

"Don't worry, Tsuna. When she comes back, she will be normal again. I promise." Reborn whispered the promise to himself.

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Rachelle said as she listened to the redhead. Koe had held a meeting for everyone in the Eleventh family to inform them of the incident with Akari.

"Yeah." Koe said as he took a sip of his coke. "But don't worry about it too much. She'll be fine."

"How do you know?" Havana asked the boy.

"She's going to conquer this challenge as well, just like the others." Rin spoke with a grin. "Our boss is crazy strong. She'll overcome it. Let's just believe in her."

Koe smirked at his childhood friend. "Yeah. Believe in the Princess."

"How do you two have so much faith in her?" Fulvia asked.

"Because we've known her for so long, that's why." Rin smiled. "Akari was always following Koe and I everywhere we went on the mansion grounds."

"Wait." Rachelle stood up with her hands in the air. "Akari-chan did what now? I know that's fake. Akari is always independent. It's hard to believe that she would play the little duckling."

"She got out of that phase around age… 12?" Koe said, trying to remember the small girl.

"You know what?" Viv said as she wrapped herself in a blanket. "I have ever heard the story of how you three meet. Koe. Rin. How did you meet Aka-chan? I know you were the first to meet her since I meet her when she was 13."

"Oh~! I want to hear how everyone of you all meet Akari-chan and started to become her guardians." Fulvia said as she took the bag of potato chips and started to eat.

"Ooooh~! Me too!" Havana agreed as she sat more comfortably in her seat.

"Storm and Rain go first!" Viv announced, receiving a goan and a nervous laugh from the two said boys.

"Okay. I'll talk." Koe whined as he leaned back. "It started for me when I got kicked out of a boarding school my parents sent me to at age ten. Teachers got tired of me telling them they got the wrong equation or they got the wrong answer. I just told them the right way to teach."

"Around this time was when I discovered football!" Rin grinned.

Koe sighed at the Rain's stupidity. "Anyway…"

* * *

**Storm and Rain meet Sky:**

"Why do I have to Tsuna's kid?" The small redhead as he followed his mother, Haru.

"Hahi! Koe! Don't you want to become friends?" Haru asked her son, stopping their walk as she faced him.

"People don't like me, Mom. That kid won't like either." Koe replied bluntly.

"Koe. I'm sure that Aka-chan will become your friend." Haru said as she hugged her child.

"Who wants to be friends with someone like me?" Koe asked the question, not looking for an answer.

"**Haha! What are you talking about, Koe? I'm your friend!"**

The redhead turned around and meet the blue eyes of a short, raven black haired boy. Behind the boy was a woman with long black hair that reached her back. Her eyes shined the same ocean blue as her son's.

"Oh… Well there's that idiot…" Koe said bluntly.

"Haha! Koe, you're funny!" Rin smiled at the redhead.

Haru walked over to the beautiful black-haired women. "Good morning, Miya."

"Morning, Haru." The woman named Miya smiled. "Are you and Koe going to meet Tsunayoshi-kun as well?"

"Yes!" Haru smiled. "Koe and Rin will get along with Aka-chan very well. Their fathers are good friends which gives me the feeling that these kids will follow their father's footsteps. Don't you think?"

"Exactly my thoughts." Miya giggled.

"Mom." Haru and Miya looked down to see their children looking up at them.

Koe spoke first. "Who is this 'Aka-chan'?"

"What's he like?" Rin asked.

Haru and Miya looked at each other, giggled, then looked back at their kids. "You'll soon find out." The two women replied as they took their children's hands and walked towards Decimo's office.

When they arrived there, Gokudera and Yamamoto were there talking to Kyoko and Ryohei. When the Storm and Rain saw their wives coming they welcomed them with a kiss and hug.

"What took you?" Takashi asked his wife after he gave her a kiss.

"Koe and Rin were asking what Aka-chan was like." Miya replied.

"Nosey kids." Hayato laughed, earning himself a smack on his arm from his wife. "What? That's how kids are!" He laughed.

"Moe~!" Haru smiled as she gave her husband a peck on his cheek.

"Koe. Rin. Tsu-kun and Aka-chan are waiting for you two inside." Kyoko smiled at the two boys.

"Aka-chan is EXTREME! Take care of my family with EXTREME care!" Ryohei yelled at the kids.

"Yeah, yeah…" Koe said as he rubbed his ear.

"Sure!" Rin rinned as he and Koe entered the office.

When they entered, they saw a shadow run behind the desk and Tsunayoshi laughing. The Vongola Boss looked at the two boys with a smile. "Koe, Rin. Come over here." The boss looked under his desk. "Come on, Aka-chan. Don't be shy."

The two boys walked over to the boss' desk as the boss got up from his chair and walked over to the boys with a shadow hiding behind his leg. Tsuna laughed again as he almost tripped because of his attachment.

"Who is that?" Koe asked.

"Is that Aka-chan?" Rin asked as he walked closer.

The shadow saw this and grabbed both of Tsuna's legs and brayed their head in between his knees. Tsuna laughed at his shy child. "Koe. Rin. This is my daughter, Akari. Some things happened and Akari has to dress as a boy."

Rin and Koe looked Tsuna with confusion, but accept it.

"Wait, your kid is a girl? You want us to play with girls?" Koe asked. It wasn't that he was afraid of a stupid thing such as cudies, it was just that he didn't know how girls were. The boarding school he went to was an all boys school. And the only girl he's encountered with that was around his age was his cousin Ayumi, but she hated Koe with a passion. (You all know why I don't feel like repeating.)

"Yes, but she's been around boys and men most of her time at the hospital. The only women she's interacted with would be her mother, grandmother, and your mothers." Tsuna smiled as he pulled the girl out of her hiding spot.

The child had her hair reach under her face and she had on a red cap on, leaving her with a boyish look. She had on a green sweater and tan shorts that reached her knees with a different shade of green tennis shoes. She seriously resembled a boy.

"H-Hi…" The child squeaked as she grabbed onto her father's pants leg, making the man laugh.

"Sup. I'm Koe Gokudera." The redhead said with boredom.

"Hello~! My name is Rin Yamamoto. You really do look like a boy." Rin said as he approached the girl who hid behind her father's leg again.

"I know…" She said.

"Koe. Rin." Tsuna got both boys attention. "Akari has been in the hospital since she was born. She was really sick, but now she's all better. But I want to tell you that she isn't very athletic or has that much stamina. That means she'll get tired easily so I want you two to be very careful while playing with her."

"Okay~!" Rin smiled as he grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her away from her father. "Let's go play, Akari-chan!"

"Eh?" She looked at him with shock. "P-Play?"

"Yeah! With Koe!" The raven hair pointed at the redhead.

"Might as well give up. Despite his personality, he's really bossy. You have no choice when it comes to his decision making." Koe said bluntly as Rin started to pull the girl to the door.

The group outside saw the three kids run out of the room and head towards a way outside to go play. Kyoko smiled at the sight of her daughter making friends. Tsuna came out of the office and smiled at the group. "I think we can all agree that those three are going to be came real close."

The group agreed as they looked at the direction the children took.

The children ran outside the mansion and pasted all the guards who did nothing to stop them. "Wh-Where are... we g-going?" Akari asked as the black haired boy was pulling her outside the gates of the mansion.

"We're going in town to hang." Koe said as he ran beside the breathless girl.

"T-Town…? Hang…? Are we… even allowed… to go there…?" She asked.

"They don't tell us anything." Koe shrugged.

"Plus the arcade is really fun!" Rin yelled with excitement.

"Eh?" The small girl asked as they took her into town and ran towards the arcade.

Inside, the workers greeted the three boys and gave them play coins to operate the machines with. Since the owner of the arcade was a member of the Vongola family and was friends with the Storm and Rain guardians, Koe and Rin always got in for free. The trio went and played a few games, but Akari refused to play any games that involved anything scarey or death wise. So the boys played fighting games, racing games, and more games Akari was okay with.

After a while the trio went to the bar and got coke floats with curly fries. That's when Akari saw a soft pink, stuffed animal bunny inside a crane game that was next to the cashier. The brunette seriously wanted it. She ran over and played the game and wasted her last three coins trying to get it, but she failed do it. She walked over to the bar, disappointed , and the boys watched as she pouted cutely.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" The bartender asked Akari, mistaking her as a boy.

"I wanted to win that bunny, but I couldn't do it…" The girl explained as she ate a fry.

"Isn't a little too girly for you?" The man asked the girl.

"I still want it…" Akari said looking up and hit the man with her puppy face. She pouted her lips and she looked up from a low angle.

The man sweatdropped. "Um… Well…"

Koe sighed as he finished his coke float. "Hey, refill." Koe pushed the cup to the man as he walked over to the crane machine. He put in his last coin and played the game. The crane grabbed the stuffed animal and dropped it in the shoot. Koe pulled out the bunny and threw it at the brunette.

"Th-Thank you." Akari said as she watched the boy walk back to his seat.

"Yeah." Koe said as the bartender gave him his refill.

"That was cool, Koe!" Rin yelled with a big grin.

"**Koe?"**

The trio looked behind them to see two boys with matching school uniforms. One of them was grinning while the other was pointing at the redhead. "It is him!"

"Stop pointing at me, Carlos and stop laughing like an idiot, Mario." Koe recognized the two boys and took another sip of his coke float.

"Wow. Still cold as ever, I see." Mario sighed. "Such rude manners."

"It wasn't like he had any to begin with." Carlos laughed.

Rin was lost in the conversation. "Koe, who are these guys?"

"Nobody's just ignore them." Koe said and Rin obeyed. Both boys started to talk about how to win at the crane game.

"Such a rude pest!" Carlos yelled, stomping his foot. "He's rude, ignorant, and a delinquent!"

"Good thing they kicked you out of our school!" Mario agreed with his companion. "Otherwise, you would bring more disgrace to our school's name!"

Koe and Rin continued to talk about the crane game, ignoring and angering the other two boys. But one child didn't ignore the stuck up brats.

A tiny fist came to Mario's face and a kick landed between Carlos' legs. Koe and Rin turned to see both boy on the floor and Akari standing over them. "Shut up! You two don't know anything about Gokudera-kun! He's way nicer than you two bullies are so talk about my friends like that in front of me!"

Mario helped his friend up and both boys ran out of the arcade, crying. The manager came out and Akari apologized for the ruckus. Koe, on the other hand, was amazed. A girl never stood up for him and he never saw a girl beat people up for him either. This girl was truly amazing.

Koe went up to the brunette and handed her her bunny. "You're interesting, you know that?"

"What?" The girl asked.

"Call me Koe. That's what friends do, but I think I'll call you Princess. Just because you're the exact opposite of one." Koe laughed.

"And you can call me Rin!" Rin said joining the conversation. "I heard 'Gokudera-kun' and seriously got nervous if I heard you call me 'Yamamoto-kun'."

"Then Koe, Rin." Akari smiled. "From now on, we're friends."

"Yeah!"

**End:**

* * *

"OMG! That's so Aka-chan! Extremely!" Viv laughed. On the other hand, the three girls were frightened to hear that Akari picked a fight.

"I seriously didn't think Akari had that many personalities…" Havana was the first out of the three to speak.

"From a shy bunny to a vicious bear…" Fulvia said with fear.

"My turn!" Viv smiled as the Storm and Rain shrugged.

* * *

**Sun meets Sky:**

Vivio Sasagawa was with her mother in the states. Her mother was a doctor and Vivio became a fashion model for a kids magazine. Her father would always visit the two and leave back to Italy. Finally, Vivio's mother was tired of not being able to see her husband whenever she wished so the women decided to move to Italy when Vivio turn 13 and was accepted to become an Italian model.

Vivio was wandering and exploring the Vongola mansion after she greeted her aunt and uncle. Her mysterious cousins were busy with school. She already meet Tsubasa when the boy was dragged to America by Ryohei, but she never meet her cousin, Akari.

Vivio was wondering in the gardens and saw a path. Being curious to see what it lead to Vivio traveled up the path to see a hill covered with flowers of different colors. At the top of the hill was a big oak tree. Vivio spun in circles as she looked around at the flowers.

"So pretty~!" She squealed in joy.

"_**Who are you?"**_

Vivio looked up at the tree to see a boy there next to it. His hair was brown and reached below his face. He wore a white button up with tan pants and brown shoes. He looked around her age actually. The wind blew his hair forward and Vivio's hair back. Vivio's cheeks had a soft pink hue to them as she stared at the boy.

"_Um…"_ The boy looked around and back at her._ "Who are you?"_

Then the girl realized he was speaking Italian, something she was bad at speaking. She had grown used to learning English now she had to speak Italian?!

"Umm… My n-name is… Vivio…" Vivio stuttered with finding the right words.

"_Vivio? … pretty name… name… Akato…"_ She understood half of the boys' words, but the name 'Akato' stood out.

"You're name is Akato?" She asked, making sure she understood him.

"_Yes… come… view… pretty…"_ The boy extended a hand to the confused girl.

"Oh! Sure!" She smiled, nervously as she regretted not taking Italian class seriously. As she walked up the path, she saw the most beautiful view of the town and was amazed as the wind blew her hair back. "So pretty…" She said in English.

"Oh. You speak English." Vivio turned to the now speaking English boy who was laughing. "No wonder your Italian was a little rusty."

"Y-You speak English?!" Vivio asked, shocked.

"I speak five different languages." Akato smiled.

"I barely speak English correctly!" Vivio pulled her hair as the boy watched her with a smile.

"I think you speak perfect English and if you want, I'll help you learn Italian." Akato smiled at her.

Vivio blushed as she kicked the grass. "If you pressing it onto me, then I guess."

"I guess means yes." Akato laughed as Vivio's face turned redder.

"_This boy is so cute. Wait, can he be my first love?!"_ Vivio thought in her mind, blushing at the idea of her first love.

"**Vivio! There you are TO THE EXTREME?!"**

"Daddy!" Vivio looked downhill and saw her father at the base, running up the path. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Angel, but we can't find Akari." Ryohei sighed.

"I'm over here, Uncle." Akato said, getting the man's attention. "Is there something you needed?"

"Aka-chan!" The man grabbed the boy and picked him up, leaving Vivio confused. "I found you TO THE EXTREME!"

"Wait! He's Akari!" Vivio asked the two. "He's a guy and his name is Akato. Akari is a girl. That's what Auntie and Uncle told me."

"Oh! You're confused TO THE EXTREME, huh, Angel?" Ryohei sighed as he put Akato down.

"So am I. What is she to you, Uncle?" Akato asked his uncle.

"She's my EXTREME daughter and you EXTREME cousin, Aka-chan! The one I was telling you about, remember?" Ryohei said as he hugged his daughter.

"Oh!" Akato looked surprised, but then smiled. "I'm so sorry, Vivio-chan. My real name is Akari Sawada and I'm cousin. The reason why I'm dressed this way is because I'm told to. I'm actually a girl."

". . ." Vivio stared at the boy in disbelief. "WHAT?!"

**End:**

* * *

"Wait! You fell in love with Akari?!" Rachelle asked.

"How could I not?! She was hot~!" Vivio joked.

"She has a point." Fulvia sighed. "I was always looking for Akato when I walked to school. When I found out that Akato was actually a girl, I was devastated."

"Me too!" Vivio laughed "It broke my heart that day. Everytime I saw her dressed as Akato, I ran away until I finally meet someone else~!"

"You have a new love?" Koe asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes~! And that someone is you, Koe!" Vivio joked as she hugged the redhead.

"Get off!" Koe yelled as he pushed the blonde off him.

"Next is Kallie!" Vivio said as she pointed at the black haired girl.

"Mine is simple and not as entertaining." Kalma explained. "I always tagged along with Father when ever he went to the hospital to visit her. He grew attached to her and so did I. I became her guardian to keep a look out for her."

"Okay. Tsubasa you-" Vivi started but the said boy interrupted her.

"I'm her brother and you saw the fight." He got up and left the room with Malachi and Kalma behind.

"Even though that was short, that was a badass story." Koe said bluntly and the others agreed.

"Last is Laura!" Viv gave the shy girl the spotlight.

"Okay…"

* * *

**Lighting meets Sky:**

"Mom, why do we have to move? Why couldn't Dad move over there?" Laura asked her mother.

"I wanted us to have a new start! It'll be exciting! Besides Takashi can't leave his job, he has an important job here." Her mother, Eclair, smiled. "The mafia sounds fun!"

"Isn't the mafia a bad thing?" The shy girl asked.

"Not this one~! Oh look we're here!" The women smiled as she pointed outside the window to reveal two big gates opening to a beautiful mansion. The car drove around the water fountain in front of the big home and stopped in front of the building.

The driver got off the car and opened the door for the two. "Lady Eclair Yamamoto and Mistress Laura, we have arrive."

"Oh~! I'm still not used to being called '_Yamamoto'_ yet. This is so exciting~!" The mother said with delight as they exited the car.

The mansion doors opened and revealed a brunette girl with a yellow sun dress on with a wavy sun hat that ran down the steps. She stopped in front of the two that had just arrived and gave them a bright smile. "Hello~! You must be Eclair and Laura, the two new women in Uncle Yamamoto's family~! My name is Akari Sawada and I'm the daughter of Uncle Yamamoto's boss and his student. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"So polite! Man, I love meeting rich kids! They make me feel special!" Eclair announced without hesitation.

"You are special!" Akari smiled. "Everyone's special here!"

"Oh~! Laura, dear, say hi." Eclair motioned at her shy daughter who looked at Akari with nervousness.

"H-Hi…" She said, not know what to actually say.

Akari's eyes widened and she smiled. "I used to be like you, you know? All shy and quiet meeting strangers, but I learned how to get out of that. I promise you that you'll make a lot of friends here! I know it, because I'm your friend now and everyone here is super nice!" Akari extended her hand and smiled brightly.

"Eh?" Laura looked at the girl with shock. _She accepts my shyness? She wants to be my friend? Maybe she's going to keep me around until she's tired of me like the other girls at my school. But why do I feel like she's not going to do that? Is it because of her smile?_ Laura thought as she extended her hand as well, hesitating. The blond girl squeaked when the hand she was reaching for grabbed her own.

"Caught you!" Akari giggled. "Come on! I'll show you around while your new dad and brother are still at training. I'll take you over there if you want."

"I…" Laura looked away, playing with a stand of her highlighter-yellow hair.

"Pretty~!" Laura looked at the brunette with shock. "Your hair is so shiny and straight. Also the color reminds me of yellow tulips. I love it!"

That was the first time someone complimented Laura's hair so the girl stuttered when she spoked. "Th-Thank you…"

"Come on!" Akari smiled as she turned towards the door.

Two thoughts ran through Laura's mind as she was pulled away. One was someone was nice to her without teasing her. That same person wanted to become friends with her. That person was nice and like flowers too. It was hard to explain why, but the blond became attached to Akari the moment she ran with her.

The second thought was that she realized that she had a brother now… Curse her fear of boys!

**End:**

* * *

"That was such a cute story~!" The three girls, plus Vivio, sighed as they listened to the story.

Laura could only blush. "Thank you, I guess." She giggled.

"I think Laura was the only one out of all the girls that didn't fall in love with Akato." Koe noticed, drawing everyone's attention.

"So true!" Rin laughed.

"SHUT UP!" The girls, except Laura, yelled at the two boys.

* * *

**Okay everyone! Here's the sneak peek at the next chapter!**

* * *

"Primo…?" The Vongola girl watched as the same man that was cursed to stay with the ring that she didn't have with her was right before her eyes in Hyper Dying Will Mode and had two gloves in his hands. She was sure she left her VWL and the ring with Yuni-sama. "Wh-Why are you here...?"

The first boss looked at his descendant and sighed, not speaking.

"Giotto… Why are you here?" Akari asked as she stepped closer to the man that had saved her life. _What's going on? He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have been able to hit that monster. He shouldn't have been able to fight like that. So why was he able to?!_

The brunette stepped closer and meet the man's crystal orange eyes. "You see, Akari…" He began. "I'm not attached by the ring anymore."

"Eh?" The girl's eyes widened.

"I'm attached by you. My soul lives within you, not the Vongola Boss ring."

* * *

**OOOHHHH! Big, big spoiler right there! See you all this weekend! I love you all! Thank you so much for being patient with me and I promise you that the next chapter is gonna be big (as you can see)!**

**Again tell me who you like for Akari to end up with! I seriously want some votes now! I'm making a voting post on Google+ so you can vote, but if you don't have an account then vote here on the reviews! Thank you again for all the views! Love you all! Bye, bye!**


	18. Lost Childhood

**How did you all like the other chapter? Was it good? I need to know! Also, I need votes on Akari's special guy is. So far Hirito is winning.**

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Eighteen: Lost Childhood**

**"Hey, Akari. Can you sing me that song again?"**

_"Who…?"_

**"I love your voice. Please sing?"**

_"Who are you…?"_

**"Akari, we're best friends forever. I promise that I will onlys be with you and listen to your songs."**

_"Who are you? How do you know my name?"_

**"Akari, I like you. You're my best friend."**

"Who…?" The Vongola opened her eyes to see the first Vongola boss standing above her, looking worried. "Giotto…?"

"Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep." The blond man asked as the girl sat up in the bed.

"I'm fine, just weird dream." Akari said, with a timid voice. For some reason, the girl was scared, but she didn't know why. She looked up to see that the person she was talking to wasn't Primo.

The person in the room with her was Raoul, Fine's guardian of the Mist and Rain. "What kind of dream?"

The girl blushed at the embarrassment that she just did and tried to think of a way out of it. She looked back that boy and said in a timid voice. "Hard to say since I don't really understand it myself. Sorry to make you worry."

"I see." The boy stayed quiet as he observed her surrounds, but saw nothing at of the ordinary and spoke. "We are arriving shortly."

"Thank you for taking your time to tell me that information." The girl said as she looked over at the dress she had to wear for the ceremony that was hanging on a hanger. "I should get ready soon, huh?"

"I'll give you some privacy." Raoul walked to the door but Akari stopped him.

"Wait!" He looked at her with confusion. She looked at her hands as she spoke. "Can you just turn around? I don't want to be alone."

The girl didn't see it, but the boy teen's face was turning red. "O-Okay. As you wish." Raoul turned away as the girl got off her bed. Thoughts haunted his mind. _"She's changing behind you~! You want to look~! She's still the same as back then~! Come on~!"_

"Shut up!" He whispered to himself. When his thoughts were not as tempting, new thoughts came to him. _She doesn't remember me, huh? Not that it's easy to forget, since it was long ago."_

"You're quiet. I kind of wanted to have a conversation with you, so it wouldn't be quiet…" Akari said as she slipped on her shirt.

"I'm sorry. I'm not that much of a talker." Raoul told her and it was true. Actually, this the most he has ever spoke. _"Is she the reason?"_

"So how did you meet Fine and Rein?" Akari asked the boy.

"I…" Raoul thought about it. "Miss Fine found me abandoned in the woods and took me in." He told half of the story. _"Why can't I tell her the reason I ran away from the hospital?I owe her an explanation even though she doesn't remember."_

"I see. What about your past, before you met Fine?" She asked as she walked to the bed.

"I…" Raoul bit his lip as he started to find his words. _"She's giving me an opening to explain. I have to tell her!"_ "I… You see, I-!"

"Oh, my bad. You probably don't want to talk about it. Sorry I asked. You don't have to tell me." Akari said, feeling guilty. _"He probably didn't want to talk about it and I'm over here getting on his nerves. I'm so stupid."_ She sighed at her own thoughts.

"It's fine." Raoul said as he hit his head with his hand. _"She hasn't changed at all! She always changed her mind last minute!"_

"I'm done." Akari called for the boy and he turned and blushed at her outfit. She looked at it, bored. "How is it? It's embarrassing, right?"

"N-No… It looks good on you." Raoul said before he could take it back.

Akari looked up at him and gave him a smile that made her look sexy to him. "Thank you, Raoul."

"N-No problem…" Raoul looked away, not wanting her to bewitch him, which was probably happening to him now. "Anyway, what about you?"

"Eh?" She asked, looking at him.

"What have you done with your life?" He asked, still not looking at her.

"Well… I have been training to defend myself and to control my flames. I've gotten better, but I still need training." She said in a sad voice.

Raoul looked at her and smiled. "That's good."

"What?" She blinked at him, but before he could answer, Rein came into the room.

"We're here." The green-haired girl smiled.

"Oh, yes." Akari said as she forgot about what Raoul said and followed the Lighting girl, leaving the teen boy alone.

"She's learning, but she still needs to watched over." Raoul smiled at his own silliness. "It's been almost ten years and I still can't get over my first love. I really am stupid."

* * *

"That's the place~!" Arturo smiled as he pointed out the window.

"Pretty…" Akari said as she looked out the airplane window. There was a small town with a big and deep forest beyond it. The forest covered a mountain and Akari felt nostalgic. "This place is…"

"Do you know this place?" Her tutor asked, almost wanting to hear her answer.

"I don't know, but it feels as if…" Her sentence trailed off, causing everyone around her to look at her with worry.

"As if what?" Reborn asked.

"As if… someone's calling me…" She said, almost as a whisper. She was right. It felt like someone, or _something_, was calling for her to come. It was almost like a feeling she was getting and that feeling was excited, even though she wasn't all that happy. She was tired and felt a bit sad too but not happy, even though the excited feeling deep inside of her told her otherwise.

"I see." Reborn nodded. _"Her body remembers but not her mind. Troublesome no-good student of mine."_

"Akari-chan." The said girl turned to the voice that called for her. Yuni took one of the Vongola's hands and held it. "I'm sorry to say this, but the springs do not allow weapons. So that means that you cannot take your locket nor the Vongola Boss Ring. When you arrive and Keroberos is healed, he will take on his lion cub form and won't be able to change. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Akari replied, still looking at the view.

Yuni looked at the girl whose eyes were empty. _"Just like that time. Her soul is breaking."_ She frowned as the Vongola girl took off the necklace and handed the woman the locket and the chained-ring without any emotion. "Thank you. I'll take good care of them."

"Please." The small girl nodded, eyes lost in thought. _"I can't fight there. Will I be okay? no, I have to be. My flames need to heal."_

* * *

"This is where we will leave you alone. We cannot enter with you." Yuni smiled at the Vongola girl. The group were in the forest, but there was a sort of force field that was making it harder for the others to breathe. Usually the waters awaited Yuni and Fine to enter, but it seemed as if the waters only wanted Akari to enter, the only one who was perfectly fine. "You know what to do, correct?"

Akari simply nodded her head as she entered deeper into the forest. She walked without worry and felt like something was calling out for her. Yuni had told her to follow the voice and did as it wished. The ex-Arcobaleno had told the girl that she would hear a voice of a man and that he was the voice of the water.

Akari was so caught up in her thoughts that she had almost missed the building that lead underground. Yuni-sama had told her that the springs had become ruins thirty years ago, after the representative battle, but to Akari, the ruins seemed as if they were older by the way the rocks looked and how moss and vives had covered most of the rock.

"_**Come in, Child. It has been a while."**_ A male voice echoed in Akari''s head.

She didn't panic, but she was still shocked. "You know me?" She asked in a calm voice.

"_**Oh yes. Your memories has been altered. Come. I will help you remember if you wish it. There is much you need to know though."**_ The voice sounded as if the owner had smiled.

"I'm in your hands." Akari said as she entered the opening. As she walked, she started a conversation. "So what happened to these ruins and to you?"

"_**Well much has happened, what do you wish to know?"**_

"How did you end up here? These ruins came here thirty years ago and yet they seem as if you have been here since the ancient times." Akari explained. "Who are you and how did you come across these ruins?"

"_**Do you believe in traveling between different dimensions?"**_

"I heard that my father traveled to an alternate future." Akari replied, not knowing where this was going. Yes, she had heard Reborn telling her of her fathers aventures, one of that future, and become intrigued with those stories.

"_**This is different than that. You see, I have the power to travel between different dimensions. These ruins are from another world and I brought them here thirty years ago."**_

"The power to travel between different dimensions?" Akari asked as she approached stairs and walked down them. "You brought this place? Why?"

"_**In that world, the humans treasured the Arcobaleno that they built a temple for them. But they no longer treasure the Arcobaleno do to their world's problems, they have neglected the temple and let it rot away. The other me had finally died off with the other Arcobaleno, no longer wanted to keep it's balance and the world is no longer. Before the ruins vanished, I took these ruins from that world, with the other me's permission, and brought them here so I could live in. I abandoned my human body and now live with the water."**_

Akari could hear the sound of rushing water as she walked. "Amazing. It sounds like a story from the Roman Gods, like the DemiGods."

"_**You flatter me~!"**_ The voice chimed. _**"You said the same thing the last time I told you. You haven't changed, Akari-chan."**_

"Eh? What do you mean? How do you know my name?" Akari asked as she entered a room that had a large pond. A waterfall that covered the backwall and a platform on in the middle of the large pond. The Vongola boss approached the pond and saw fishes of every kind there, swimming without a care in the world.

"_**Touch the water and the past will come to you."**_ The voice told her.

The girl bent down and gazed at the water. "What will I see?"

"_**Your past."**_

She went and dipped her head in the water and felt her flames explode with wanting to feel the cool water. All of Akari's flames gathered in her hand wanting to feel the smooth, cold water. Then that's when the water began to glow.

"_**Now, while I heal your flames, you will remember everything. Ready?"**_

The young boss thought about it. _"There must be a reason why I had these memories erased, but I have a feeling that I need to remember them."_ She got up and jumped into the water, surprising many fishes.

"Show me," Akari said as swam to the platform, "my past that I no longer remember."

"_**Good choice."**_ The voice said as the boss' vision turned white.

* * *

"**Aka-chan?"**

Akari opened her eyes to see her old hospital room and two familiar figures in there. _"What? Is this my past?"_

"_**Yes. This is what they erased."**_ The water spoke from inside the Vongola's mind. _**"Your lost memories."**_

The small girl that was asleep on the hospital bed opened her eyes and saw her mother. "Mama…?" The small girl said as she got up.

"Aka-chan, Adriana and Adriano are here to visit." The women smiled as two children walked in the room.

"_What?!"_ The teen girl turned and saw the two children. The girl was the same age as Akari as well as the boy. Both children had black hair and blue eyes and looked very similar to each other. _"Twins?"_

"Ada! Ano-kun!" The small girl smiled at the two children.

"Morning, Kari-chan~!" The black haired girl smiled.

"M-Morning…" The boy said as he blushed.

Then the teen looked closely at the twin boy. _"That boy… He seems familiar?"_ The teen wondered as the young twins entered the room.

"I need to go back." The lady smiled as she handed the girl in her bed a tray of food. "Will you be alright without me here?"

"Yes! Ada and Ano-kun are here so I won't be as lonely." The small child smiled at her mother.

The mother nodded and left the room. The girl twin looked at the other girl. "Kari-chan, let's play~!"

"Yeah!" The brunette smiled.

The teen who stood in the corner watched as both twins helped the girl off the bed. _"I remember now. Raoul and Adriana were my friends back when I was little. They were the children of the Scuro Famiglia, back when we weren't at each others throats."_ The teen said to herself.

"_**Yes, but then that day came."**_ The voice echoed as the scene faded.

The surroundings of the teen Vongola changed to a park, but this park was where she had gone with Tsubasa to play. She saw her younger self looking for the ball that she had lost when he appeared.

Adriano came out from the bushes and startled the girl and himself. "Ano-kun! You surprised me!" The smaller Akari yelled.

"S-Sorry… but I need to tell you something, Kari-chan..." The boy said.

"_I remember this."_ The teen said to herself.

"What?" The young girl asked.

"Adriana, my twin sister, is dead…" The boy said, making both Akari's stare at him. "She was killed, but the Scuro Famiglia thinks it was the Vongola's fault! But I know it wasn't, so I came here to tell you that everyone wants to start a war with the Vongola."

The small girl stayed quiet, but she finally screamed. "Lair! Don't joke around like that, Ano-kun!"

"It's not a lie! I saw it!" Ano-kun was now in tears as well as the girl. "They were going to make her the next boss but she's… dead. They want me to become the next boss and lead them into war with the Vongola! I don't want to fight you… because…" The boy went to the girl and hugged her.

"I love you." The boy said as before he kissed her lips.

The girl, wide-eyed, did nothing as he kept his lips on hers.

The teen watched as she slowly started to blush, regaining her emotions. _"Ano-kun. I remember him now. He was clumsy and awkward around me, but he was a good friend. I remember Ada was always making fun of him, but I never knew why. I loved the way he was always by my side and held me when I was crying. Ano-kun was always there."_

The teen's smiled faded as she realized something._ "I didn't know, but I had a feeling that he was leaving. At that 'feeling' was my Vongola Hyper Intuition. Now I know that."_

The boy pulled away and smiled. "Sorry, Kari-chan. I'm running away."

"No… Don't leave!" She hugged him again.

"I'm sorry…" He pushed her away and ran away. "SORRY!"

"ANO-KUN!" Akari yelled for him as he disappeared. She tried to run after him, but found that she couldn't due to her flames overpowering her from the inside.

"_I wanted to die that day."_ The teen said, blushing.

"_**Yes. That day is the day you awakened."**_ The water told the girl. _**"Now…"**_

The scenery changed again and the scene changed to the fountain. In the water was a girl dressed in a white dress that reached her ankles. She also wore a white hooded cape.

"Hey, Kawahira-san?" The girl spoke as she kicked the water.

"_**Yes?"**_

"I'm going to be okay, right?" The small child asked the water. "I can go home?"

"_**Of course, but you can't stay unprotected like this. You're easily unbalanceable. Please be careful."**_

"Yes." The girl smiled as she got up and left, leaving the teen version of her confused.

"_So I have meet you."_ The teen sighed. _"But why can't I remember you?"_

"_**That's…"**_ The scene changed again to Akari and Tsubasa at the hill.

"What's wrong, Onii-chan?" Little Akari asked.

Little Tsubasa turned to face her. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to mess with your mind." He placed a hand on her hand. "Forget."

The girl went wide-eyed and fell unconscious. The boy caught her and cried. "I'm sorry, Akari."

* * *

The girl broke through the water's surface and breathed for air. She looked around and saw the fishes around her. She smiled and looked up. "That explains a lot. Why my brother always looked away from me. Why he put distance between us. Tsubasa felt guilty for taking away my childhood."

"_**That's right."**_ The water rippled as Akari stepped out of it. _**"But that's not all."**_

"Eh?" Akari asked, but she was pulled in the water by something unknown and started to drown. Her eyes went wide as she saw something.

A girl in a black dress with a black parasol. She had her back turned towards Akari, but she slowly turned around to reveal her face. Akari gasped for air as she recognized the face.

"_I can't breathe! I need air!"_ Akari yelled in her mind.

Then she felt warmth around her and pulling her to the surface. She finally broke through the surface of the water again and was pulled on to the middle platform. She coughed up all the water out of her lungs and slowly got up, looking at who had saved her.

"Primo…?" The Vongola girl watched as the same man that was cursed to stay with the ring that she didn't have with her was right before her eyes in Hyper Dying Will Mode and had two gloves in his hands. She was sure she left her VWL and the ring with Yuni-sama. "Wh-Why are you here...?"

The first boss looked at his descendant and sighed, not speaking.

"Giotto… Why are you here?" Akari asked as she stepped closer to the man that had saved her life. _What's going on? He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have been able to hit that monster. He shouldn't have been able to fight like that. So why was he able to?!_

The brunette stepped closer and meet the man's crystal orange eyes. "You see, Akari…" He began. "I'm not attached by the ring anymore."

"Eh?" The girl's eyes widened.

"I'm attached by you. My soul lives within you, not the Vongola Boss ring."

"What?" She asked. "What are you talking about?!"

"The day your flames awakened, I snuck into the bullet that was shot into you, without Decimo finding out. I don't need you to have the ring." Primo went to the girl and hugged her. "That new power that you gained from the ring, that's our flames combining together."

"Eh?" Akari remembered the transformation she had. Her hair turning into flames. "The Flames of Heaven?"

"Yes." Primo smiled, but it didn't last long. "Sorry, but I had to come by your side."

Akari smiled. "No, it's okay. Can I ask why?"

"I can't tell you now, but when I think you're ready, I will tell you." The first boss whispered into the girl's ear. He pulled back and smiled at the girl. "Will you wait for me?"

"Yes, I will wait." Akari smiled at the man.

"_**My~! What a cute moment~!"**_ The water broke the moment and the two Vongola's backed away from each other and fell into the water again.

Akari was the first to break free. "Moe! Kawahira-san!" She yelled as she slammed at the water.

Both bosses heard the water's laughter. _**"I'm sorry, but it was such a cute moment that I had to interrupt~!"**_

"You haven't changed, Kawahira." Primo sighed as he looked at his descendant. "I'll be going now. You know everything now."

"Yeah. Thanks for telling me." Akari said as she climbed back onto the platform. She looked to see where Primo was only to see Sky flames disappearing. She smiled and looked at the water. "Kawahira-san, thank you for helping me remember my past."

"_**Anytime~!"**_ The water rippled.

"Can I come over again?" Akari asked as she kicked the water in the air.

"_**Of course! I would be sad if you didn't!"**_

"You're so weird~!" Akari laughed.

"_**I have no humanity, so I can be 'weird' as much as I want~!"**_ The voice chimed.

"What the heck?!" Akari laughed.

"**Akari-sama?"**

Akari looked to see Fine and Raoul at the entrance. Akari stood up and smiled. "Welcome~! To the Arcobaleno Springs~!" She giggled.

Raoul eyes went wide. "She's back…" He whispered, but Fine heard him.

"It seems so." The eldest twin smiled.

The two visitors jumped at the sound of a splash. They looked to see that Akari was swimming towards them. Raoul ran towards the girl as she broke the water's surface. "Akari-sama!"

The girl smiled as he helped her out of the water. She looked at the boy and recognized him. "Ano-kun…?" The said boy almost dropped the girl when she called him that. Akari could only laugh. "It is you."

"S-Sorry…" The boy blushed. "I kept it a secret and changed my name…"

"You can tell me about it later." Akari said as she got up. She looked at the water and smiled. "Later, Kawahira-san."

"_**Laters~!"**_

* * *

"So… you lost your memories not because you wanted to, but because you were fused to?" Raoul asked. Akari and the boy were alone in her cabin. The girl got a slight cold, but it was harmless.

"Yeah. I don't know how Tsubasa did it, but he did and that is the least of my worries." Akari looked at the boy. "Ano-kun… About Ada…"

The boy flinched at the name. "She's dead."

"I think… she was brought back from the dead." Akari told him.

The teen looked at the girl in bed. "That's impossible…!"

"Ano-kun. I'm not certained that it's her, but… if it is…" Akari looked away. "I have to fight her."

The boy took a knee at the side of Akari's bed. "Then I will assist you. In anyway I can."

"Ano-kun…" Akari smiled at the boy. "Thank you, Ano-kun."

"Yes." The teen smiled at the girl.

"**Ohohohohoho…!"**

The two teens looked at the door to see three figures at the entrance, and two of them were laughing.

"Ah! Fine. Rein. Arturo. You're all here." AKari greeted them with a smile as Raoul stood up, too fast.

"Oh~! The Banished Prince is trying to reunite with his first love~?" Rein teased the boy.

"I believe you owe me ten dollars, Rein-sama~!" Arturo grinned at the other boy.

"Ah~! I believe I do~!" Rein shrugged as Fine came to the girl in bed and Raoul chased the other two to another room.

"Don't mind them." Fine smiled.

"It's fine. My family does that all the time." Akari giggled. "Thank you for taking Ano-kun in. He looks happy here."

"Yes." Fine smiled in her thoughts. "I did fall in love with him."

"Eh?" Akari's smile was gone. She panicked. "I don't like him like that so rest assure! I swear!"

"I know." Fine giggled at the Vongola girl. "Your heart belongs with another."

"Eh?" Akari asked again.

The other girl walked towards the door. "You should get some rest, Akari-sama. We will be arriving tomorrow morning at the Vongola Mansion."

"Y-Yeah…" Akari said as the girl left.

The Vongola girl looked at her feet. "My heart belongs to someone? What does she mean?"

* * *

**Hey~! How's this week's chapter? I felt like I rushed everything, but oh well. Raoul is not one of the candidates for Akari's love. Sorry, but there will be scenes~! Next chapter is going to be fun~! Also Kawahira's personally is all my guess. Sorry if it's wrong.**

* * *

**Next Target:**

**Target 19: Her Song**


	19. Her Song

**Okay so someone commented and it was in Spanish! I was able to read it (Thank you, Spanish class!) and the message was that she liked my story and if Akari, Koe, and Rin were from this story. **

"_**Sí , esta es la historia original de Akari y los otros. Gracias por su comentario. Ellos me hacen muy feliz de ver!"**_** Spanish for her.**

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Nineteen: Her Song**

"What are you doing?!" Koe yelled at the three girls who hid behind a wall.

"Trying to stay alive!" Fulvia yelled at the boy who was shooting at them with his own flames.

"This training is crazy!" Havana yelled as she hugged a shocked Rachelle.

The training the three girls were doing was using their weapons for self defence. The teens that were helping them, more like trying to kill them, were Laura and Koe. Koe was shooting them with his crossbow and Laura was blocking their attacks while shooting lighting flames at them.

"Come on! You three need to learn how to fight back! You're going to become assassins, then act fight like one!" Koe yelled as he shoot at the wall. When the three girls felt the attack on the other side, they screamed. Koe sighed, "Alright! Self training!"

Laura smiled, knowing he was giving them a break from constant attacks. "Don't worry, girls! You all will get the hang of it!" Laura yelled at the girls, who came out of hiding.

Havana came up to the other blond. "How are you not fazed by the explosions?!" She asked, more like yelled.

"It took me about a month to get used to it and three months to counter it." Laura shrugged.

"Wow!" Rachelle smiled. "How old were you?"

"This happened a few months ago." Laura smiled, innocently.

The three head's of the girl's hung. It was almost a month and three days until Akari's birthday dance, and they have yet to defend themselves. They barely learned how to use their weapons the other day, the day Akari had left.

Koe yawned. "Mostly everyone here knows how to use their weapons expect…" He looked at the girl who had a fan in each of her hand.

"Shut up! I'm still learning!" Fulvia yelled. But her time was running out. She and the other two girls had to learn how to use their weapons by the time the ball came, but Fulvia was the only one who couldn't use her fans the way she wanted to. She looked up ways to use them: to demonstrations to anime films. Neither had helped her.

"Don't give up yet, Lupo-san!" Laura encouraged her. "There's still time!"

"She's right!" The troubled girl's friends smiled at her.

"Alright, I'm going to learn!" Fulvia cheered as she turned around to see a certain redhead boy. He was standing near the entrance, looking at Koe with determination. "Um… Who's that?" Fulvia asked, entranced by his looks. _"He looks so… cool!"_

Koe looked over and saw the Eleventh Simon boss. "Oh. That's my stalker. I'll be right back. I have to go reject him." Koe said as he got up and walked over to the other redhead, leaving Havana shocked, Fulvia and Rachelle confused, and Laura ashamed.

When the two redheads were face to face, Koe smirked. "Yo, Molester."

Shinko jumped at the nickname. "Wh-Where did that come from…?"

"Dude, every guardian knows and were ordered not to let you nor Hirito alone with her anymore. Also, no more alcohol for you." Koe smirked as he wagged his finger. "Naughty Simon."

The Simon's face turned red. "I'm sorry…"

"No worries." Koe leaned against the wall. "So what does Prince Charming want?"

"Please don't address me by that name." Shinko said sternly.

"How about 'Red Prince'? That's better. We'll kept it. So?" Koe said so Shinko couldn't argue.

The Simon only sighed. "Where has Lady Akari-sama been for the past three days?"

"'Lady'? '-sama'?" Koe covered a laugh with his hand. "Calling her by her title now?"

"Shut up and answer me!" Shinko blushed.

Koe looked at the roof in thought. "I don't know. The place is far though. She apparently went there before, but I can't remember when or where."

"You don't know?" Shinko asked. "What's the name of the place?"

Koe smirked, an idea coming to his head. "I'll tell you, but there's a price."

"A price?" Shinko asked, not sure what the other redhead was saying. "What kind?"

"I heard some rumors…" Koe started. "That your Glacier Guardian learned how to use fans from you, who uses gloves. Why is that?"

Shinko sighed again. "I was taught by my father's guardian of the Glacier flame. What does that have to do with the price?"

"Here's the price." Koe stood up and wrapped an arm around Shinko's neck, while pulling him to the girls. "You teach a certain girl how to use fans and I'll tell you what you need to know. Deal?"

"Huh? You want me to tutor someone?" Shinko asked, now worried.

"She's harmless… kind of…" Koe watched as the Simon jumped at the last last. "Her name is Fulvia Lupo. Good luck~!" Koe smirked as he pushed Shinko towards Fulvia.

Shinko tripped and hit his forehead with Fulvia's. "S-Sorry!" Shinko said as he stood up straight.

"What the heck?!" Fulvia glared at the Simon. "What are you? Dame (No good)?"

Shinko jumped at the name. "No! I was pushed and I tripped. Again, I apologize."

Fulvia rubbed her forehead and looked at the boy. "I forgive you, then."

"Okay~!" Koe leaned on Shinko's shoulder. "Fulvia, this idiot is Shinko Kozato and he's going to help you with your weapon. He's going to become your tutor. He's taught other person how to fight with fans and now he's going to teach you."

"Really?!" Fulvia went up to the boy, staring at him with sparkling eyes.

"Y-Yes…" Shinko stuttered. _"She's too close!"_

The girl grabbed his hands and bowed. "Thank you!"

"O-Of course… Let's go somewhere where it can be just the two of us, so no one get's hurt. Is that okay, Lupo-sama?" Shinko asked her as she stood up straight.

"Yes!"

* * *

"Yay! I can finally do it!" Fulvia cheered as she threw her weapons at a dummy and sliced it up. She jumped in the air to catch them and landed perfectly. "I can do it!"

Shinko smiled at the girl. "Yes. That was fast learning. Lupo-san, you're amazing."

The said girl blushed. "Fulvia."

"Eh?" Shinko sweatdropped when the fan was pointing at his face.

"Call me 'Fulvia'. It sounds like your calling my mother when you say my surname." The girl frowned as she put down her weapon. "Call me by my first name."

"Y-Yes, Fulvia-san." Shinko smiled warmly.

Fulvia looked away, blushing. "You got it…"

"Fulvia-san, there are a few things you need touching up on, but you got the base of it." Shinko said as he walked over to the girl. "Once you got that much, you can make up your own moves."

"My own moves?" She asked.

"Yes." Shinko smiled.

"C-Can you help me perfect it if I come up with one…?" She asked the boy, facing away from the boy but her eyes are on him.

"Of course." He grinned.

* * *

"Thank you for everything." Akari blowed to the group as she got off the car.

"Yeah. No problem." Rein smiled.

Reborn got off the car and smiled at his _granddaughter_. Technically, she wasn't his grandchild, but she did make him walk her down the aisle at her wedding. The hitman was uncomfortable with the sudden request, but couldn't refuse do to her constant begging. "Take care of yourself."

"Yes, Grandfather." Yuni smiled at the joke.

Reborn looked away, a slight pink hue to his cheeks. "Don't get cocky." he warned.

"My apologies." She slightly bowed.

"Uncle Reborn!" Akari called both ex-Arcobalenos' attention. "Time to go!"

Reborn nodded and walked towards his current student. "Let's go."

"Bye, guys! See you at the ball!" Akari waved to them as she entered the taxi.

"Bye, bye~!" Arthuro and Rein yelled together as the group waved.

"Ano-kun! You owe me a dance!" Akari giggled from the open window.

Raoul blinked, but then smiled. "Yeah!"

"Then you have to dance with Fine!" Akari giggled.

"Eh?" The boy looked at his boss who was blushing.

Akari sat in her seat as they drove away. "Ano-kun hasn't changed at all."

Reborn smirked at his student. "You in love?"

"No… Just happy." Akari smiled, then it turned sad. "And sad…" She remembered what she had learned from the Springs. "One of my first friends died a long time ago."

Reborn looked at his student, a bit surprised. He didn't know about this. "Koe and Rin are fine. Rin did not die from that accident." The accident with Rin was a part in had killed his mother as well, scarring the boy into having short-term memory loss.

"I'm talking about Adriana." Akari looked out the window. "She died, but I don't know how…"

"What are you talking about?" Reborn asked, now curious.

Akari smiled at her glass window. "You see…"

* * *

**Flashback:**

The young Vongola girl escaped from her hospital room and ran towards the elevator. She hid behind a wall when she saw the nurses coming. When the nurses passed by, they didn't notice the brunette's escape plan.

"No way am I staying here. Akari wants to go home with Papa." Akari whispered as she looked around. When the coast was clear, she ran towards the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

When the doors opened, the small girl sweatdropped. Her doctor was in the elevator and was grinning at the young girl. The girl shrunk as the doctor looked down at her.

"You almost made it to the elevator this time. Good job, Akari-chan." The doctor laughed as he carried the girl.

"Akari wants to see Papa…" The girl frowned.

"Papa is busy right now. He'll come later. You have to wait." The doctor told the girl for the hundredth time.

"Akari wants to see Papa now… _cough, cough_." Akari covered her mouth as she coughed. "Doctor is mean… _cough, cough_."

The man touched the girl's forehead and sighed. "Your fever is back. Let's get you to your room."

"Akari wants to play outside…" The girl pouted cutely.

The doctor laughed at the girl's face. "That might work on your father, but it doesn't work on me. Nice try though."

Akari frowned. "Shoot…"

**"Uncle~!"**

The man turned around and saw his niece and nephew. "Adriana. Adriano. What are you two doing here?" The doctor smiled.

"We're to visit!" The girl cheered as the boy hid behind her. The two child saw Akari in their uncle's arm and blinked. "Who's that?" The girl surfaced the question.

"This is Akari Sawada. She's a patient of mine who keeps trying to run away." The doctor smiled as the small brunette pouted and crossed her arms. "I just caught her while she was trying escape."

"Escape? Why?" The girl named Adriana asked.

Akari looked away, hugging the doctor. "Because Akari wants to! _Cough, cough!_"

"She wants to see her father, but he's at work." The doctor explained, receiving a glare from the brunette. "But she's sick and she needs to stay in bed." He smiled at the small girl.

"Akari doesn't wanna go to bed! I wanna play!" Akari kicked, causing the doctor to lose gasp and drop the small girl.

Akari waited for the pain from the floor but her landing was cushioned. She opened her eyes to see the twin boy carrying her. "Y-You shouldn't move so much." He told her as he put her down.

"Yeah." She said as she stood. She watched as the boy backed away from her and behind his sister.

"Come on, Akari. Back to your room." The doctor said as he extended his hand towards his patient.

"Okay…" Akari frowned as she grabbed his hand. As they walked the twins followed while talking to Akari. The conversation wasn't really important. They mostly asked her what she liked or disliked.

"You can call me 'Ada'!" Adriana smiled. "And you can call him 'Ano'. Now we're friends!"

"Friends?" Akari said the word with confusion.

"Yes!"

**End of Flashback:**

* * *

Reborn was now furious. He seriously did not know that Akari used to be friends with Scuro's twins, one was killed while the other went missing only to be found that he changed his name and is now with the Giglio Nero famiglia. He didn't know any of this! Was Tsuna trying to get him mad by leaving out these important details?!

"Uncle Reborn?" The hitman looked at his student. "Your phone is ringing."

The hitman took out his annoying phone and frowned at the caller id. Tsuna. Oh was that boss going to hear it.

"Chaos." Reborn answered.

_"Reborn, have you and Akari arrived?"_ The boss asked, sounding angry.

"Yes. Why?" Reborn asked, now curious on why the boss sounded mad. "We're headed towards the mansion."

_"Come to the graveyard."_

A spark of worry came to the hitman. "Why?"

_"Someone wants to make enemies toward the Vongola and I'm willing to give it to them."_ After that said, the boss hung up, leaving the hitman with questions.

"Uncle Reborn?" Akari called her tutor's attention. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, but I don't know what it is." Reborn said as he told the driver the new location. _"Dame-Tsuna, I still want to know more about Akari when she was little, but that's going to have to wait."_

* * *

Akari went wided-eyed as she saw what was in front of her. A grave was dug up and the contents inside the hole were gone. She looked at the head and saw the name.

_**Bianchi **_

_**Loving wife and mother**_

_**Wife of Chiavarone Decimo, Dino, and Mother of Chiavarone Undicesimo, Ayumi**_

She looked beside her to see the Gokudera family with Ayumi, who was being held by Koe. Koe's face was emotionless, no trace of feeling at all. The young boss didn't know what to do to soothe their tears as the rain started to downpour.

_**"Aka-chan! Sing! Listening to your voice makes me so happy!"**_

The voice of her childhood friend echoed in the young Vongola's ears. She looked at the grave and prepared her voice.

"_My flames are_

_The happiness inside of me._

_My flames are_

_Always by my side."_

Everyone looked at the girl as she sung her song. No one stopped her as she sung for the people in tears.

"_They're not meant for burning_

_The things that I hate._

_They're not meant for hurting _

_The people in my way."_

"Princess…?" Koe looked at his boss as she glowed with a hidden light. "She's back…?"

"She's so… bright…" Ayumi said as she, too, watched the young boss sing.

"_May my light shine in the darkness._

_May my warmth help you break free._

_May my flames burn in your soul._

_May my smile let you see."_

Tsuna smiled at his daughter as her voice calmed his anger. "She's is the light in the Vongola family. Akari, welcome home."

"_The world is my candle_

_And you're safe with me."_

The song ended and Akari faced the people who stood in the rain with her. She stood tall and she looked like a boss. "A moment of silence for Bianchi!"

"Yes!"

Akari hung her head and held her hands in front of her. _"We will find you, Bianchi."_

**"What a pretty voice."**

Akari turned around and saw the boy she feared. "R-Romeo…?!"

The boy disappeared and reappeared in front of the girl. "Hey Akari, why did you cut our connection? It made me sad."

"Eh?" Akari asked then realized something. _"Kawahira-san cut my connection with Romeo!"_ She looked at the boy, still scared but she wasn't going to back down. "What did you do to me that night?"

Romeo seemed to know what Akari was talking about. "I was showing you what happened to me. You asked me remember?"

Akari mentally hit herself. _"I did ask him…"_ She shook her head and looked at him. "Who's your master?"

"Excuse me?" He smiled.

"Your master, the one who experimented on you and sucked away your flames. Who is she?" Akari asked again with more details.

"Oh. You mean Mistress Adriana. She is my boss." Romeo smirked.

_"I knew it! He was telling me that!"_ Akari looked away then back into Romeo's brown eyes. "What does she want from me?"

"You." Romeo answered bluntly. "She wants to reunite with you."

"Tell her I cannot leave my family." AKari said with more determination. "ANd tell her to rest in peace."

Romeo looked surprised. "What?"

"Leave at once. You are not welcome here anymore." Akari frowned.

The boy frowned. "What was that?"

"Leave. Now." Akari growled, her eyes shining orange. Everyone who had a weapon was behind the young boss as back up.

The boy sighed. "Fine. I'll come back for you." Romeo disappeared in a blaze of black flames and disappeared.

Akari fell to her knees, breathing hard. "That was so nerve racking!"

"Princess."

Akari turned to the voice of her best friend. "Koe."

He smiled warmly to her. "Thank you."

She smiled back. "No problem."

* * *

**How was this chapter? Sorry that it's so short or if it seems rushed, but I have exams to study for! Laters! See you all next week!**


	20. Last Dance

**Hey~! Announcements on the lucky boy who Akari ends up with… Hirito is still in the lead! Wow! Once the 22th chapter is out is when I will not take anymore votes, so hurry up and vote! Reason why is because there's going to be a date and I need Akari to start to fall in love.**

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Twenty: Last Dance**

Romeo walked through the Scuro castle hidden in a secret location. "Where is she?" He asked himself, then he heard her voice.

"_The sky always has darkness hidden behind,_

_but that doesn't mean that we can't smile._

_No one in this world, knows of our pain._

_So that's why we need to show them."_

Romeo entered the ballroom where he saw his boss dancing and singing to the music. She was spinning in circles with her eyes closed. He smiled as he leaned against the door.

"_Light up my night with your smile._

_Don't forget to look back._

_No matter what happens,_

_Please don't forget me."_

The girl saw Romeo from the counter of her eye. She went to him and pulled him into a dance, ignoring his groans.

"Why do you want to dance with me, Mistress Adriana?" Romeo asked, sounding annoyed yet happy at the same time.

"You went and saw my Aka-chan, that's why." She smiled as the music continued. She listened and sung again.

"_As we see the future, _

_I will always hold your hand._

_Move on into the future without regrets._

_So hold on, tightly."_

Romeo dance with her without a problem. "She doesn't want to see you, Mistress."

"She's scared of her past." Adriana replied with a smile.

"Maybe. She sounded like she didn't want to fight us, but she would if it came to that."

Adriana continued to sing as they danced, ignoring Romeo's last words.

"_Light up my night with your smile._

_Don't forget to look back._

_No matter what happens,_

_Please don't forget me."_

"Mistress?" Romeo called her attention when the music ended. "Are you planning to start a war with the Vongola?"

The girl hugged the boy, placing her chin on his chest. "I planning on bringing Aka-chan here, so I can hear her song. That's what I want." She closed her eyes and gave Romeo a peck on the lips. "I want Akari Sawada."

* * *

"_Achoo!_" Everyone in the room looked at their boss with worry.

"Aka-chan, are you okay?" Vivio asked her cousin.

"If you're catching a cold then you need some rest." Koe warned.

"Nah. It was just a squeeze." Akari said as she wiped her nose. "Besides, I have to finish these preparations for the dance." She said as she stacked up another pile of paperwork to the side.

"I still can't believe your turning seventeen tomorrow." Koe said bluntly.

"Right~!" Viv smiled. "She's still childish~!"

"I'm right here, you know." Akari glared at her two guardians.

"Sorry." They both said.

The young boss sighed as she looked at the tall stacks of paperwork. "Why do they have to have my approval of every little thing for the dance?"

"It is your dance." Koe replied with a smirk.

"Everyone just wants to know if you're cool with a few things." Viv smiled at her friend.

Akari changed the subject as she signed the paperwork. "So how's the idol work?"

"After your party, I have to jet to Paris for a New Year's fashion show. After that I have to go to America and perform a new song there. Then I'm off the Japan for a while to shoot a movie. I don't think I'll be back until… after my birthday? Yeah, three days after my birthday, the seventeenth of February."

"A new song?" Akari wondered.

"Have you finished it?" Koe asked.

"Yeah! I call it, 'My Heart's Rhythm.' It's a combination of salsa and pop." Vivio stood up from her chair and tapped danced a bit. "I'm so ready to perform it!"

"Your one month vacation is over already?" Koe asked.

"Yeah. My manager is coming today actually." Vivio smiled as she sat down.

"I always wanted to meet your manager." Akari said as she moved more papers. "What's he like?"

"He's special." Vivio said bluntly with a smile.

"Hmm?" Akari and her Storm Guardian said in sync.

"You two will meet him. Don't worry." Viv smiled.

"Okay, as long as he doesn't make you overwork yourself." Akari replied.

"Nah, he's the one making take a month-long vacation. He's like another, hotter father!" Vivio laughed and soon all three started to laugh.

_"Knock, knock."_

The three stopped laughing when they heard the knock. "Come in." Akari called.

**"Excuse us."** A man's voice could be heard and the door opened to reveal Shoichi Irie and a smaller version of him except with orange hair. He had the same look as his father except he had orange hair and blue eyes.

"Oh my god! Shoichi had a kid with Spanner!" Koe joked, causing the adult Shoichi to blush hardcore.

"No! I married his cousin!" Irie shouted, causing the teens to laugh.

"He was joking, Irie-san. That reaction is the reason we joke around with you." Akari smiled. It was true that the two men had a _special_ bond in the past, but they ended that bond because Shichi fell in love with Spanner's cousin and Spanner had found a bride. The two friends had a double wedding.

"Who's this?" Viv asked pointing at the spitting image of Shoichi, except hair and eye color.

"This is my son, Jeremy Irie. He's three years younger than you three." Shoichi introduced his son. "Spanner and I are teaching him everything you need to know so that he can succeed us and become your technician when you become boss, Akari-san."

"It's a pleasure." The orange-haired boy bowed.

"Same here." Akari smiled at her new technician. "So what brings the one of the scientist that built the amazing VWL's and his son, A.K.A. my technician, doing here?"

"I have a new product for you, Akari. A early birthday present." Irie smiled.

"Birthday present? A new product for me?" She asked, excited. "What is it?"

"Actually, I'd say it's more for Kero, but it should achieve your wishes as well." Jeremy said as he took out a box.

"Kero?" Akari asked as the flaming cub appeared on her head.

_"What's going on, Akari?"_ It asked her.

"I don't know." Akari told it.

"Amazing!" Jeremy came up to the boss and her pet with curiosity. "It is true! You can speak to him without him actually speaking out loud!"

"Y-Yeah…" Akari smiled, nervously as Kero just tilted his head.

_"This kid is weird."_ Kero whispered in her head.

"So what's this new product?" Koe asked.

Jeremy pulled out a regular blue collar from the box and showed it to everyone in the room as Irie explained. "This is Vongola Dying Will Animal Collar Disguise Transmitter. It will hide the flames of a Dying Will animal into making it look like a normal animal while also having a communicator with the Vongola Base. While the animal is sending the message, the message is translated so that we can understand. So if you're in trouble and the animal knows it, it'll send an SOS message to us."

"That sounds really handy. Right, Kero?" Akari smiled at her pet.

_"It sounds really cool!"_ Kero purred.

"Vongola Dying Will Animal… what now?" Koe asked, lost with the name of the product.

"The name is too long…" Viv complained.

"Then let's shorten it." Akari suggested. "How about the… Oh! Vongola SOS Messenger?"

"Agreed!" Koe and Viv said in sync.

"Amazing! That name sounds much more better!" Jeremy clapped.

"Yes, let's keep it." Irie smiled as he grabbed the collar from his son. "Can we try it out?"

Akari looked up at the animal who nodded his head. "Sure." Akari replied as she moved some papers aside so that Kero could jump onto her desk.

Kero wiggled on the collar and jumped up and down in excitement. _"How do I turn it on?"_ He asked the man who only heard baby roars.

"Alright. I'm guessing he's ready for it to start the program, so switch. On." Shoichi pressed the collar and it started to glow.

Kero's flamed mane and tail end were gone. The helmet on his head vanished as well and the collar took the form of a blue ribbon. Kero looked more like a yellow cat than a lion cub.

"Cu~te!" Akari and Viv smiled at the same time,causing the boys to retreat.

"Wow. He really looks like a cat." Koe said bluntly.

"Nyan~!" Kero whined, but in Akari's mind he said, _"Akari-chan, I don't like this idea anymore…"_

Akari carried her lion cub. "You're fine. Besides, this way people won't look at me weird when I have you on my head."

_"Still don't like it, but okay."_ Kero told his master.

**"I don't think I'll like this either."**

Akari giggled as she looked beside her to see Vongola Primo there with a frown. "Why?" Then she figured out why.

"V-V-V-Vongola Primo?!" The whole room yelled except Akari and the kitty in her arms.

"Th-Thay can see you now…?" Akari asked, sweatdropped as she received stares from the people.

"Yes. Since Kero's flames are hidden, the extra flames go to me and this must be the result…" Giotto said as he waved at the others.

"P-Princess… How come you're so… calm?!" Koe asked the girl who was sitting back in her chair with a smile.

"I'm enjoying this!" Akari laughed with Kitty Kero in her lap. "Giotto looks so uncomfortable!"

"Akari, this isn't funny. If everyone could see me then that means I can't come out in the open anymore." Primo whined as he stood near the laughing girl.

"You call each other by their first names?! Amazing!" Jeremy smiled.

"Yeah. I don't want to be called by my title and I don't want to call him by his title, so we call each other by our names." Akari explained, now calming down from her laughter.

"So he appeared when you had the ring?" Koe asked as he pointed at the first boss.

"Yeah… wait, no… Wait… No. Primo was shot into me as well with Kero." Akari explained, confusing those around her.

"I was inside the bullet as well as Kero." Primo started to explain. "When Kero was shot into her, he ammidently went to work while I explored Akari's memories and thoughts. She was a happy child that was always waiting for her father to return home."

"Well, he would always play with me and he looked cool…" Akari pouted. "Anyway, I should get back to signing these."

"H-Hai… We'll leave you be… I'm glad you like the birthday present." Irie-san said as he and his son left the room.

"Yeah." Akari smiled as the door closed. "So what are you two going to do?" The boss asked her guardians that were still staring at the former boss.

"W-Well… I need to finish the last touches on your dress…" Vivio said as she got up from her chair.

"And I need to go check on the _Ali de Luce_ and their training." Koe said as he too got up from his chair.

"Then when I finish this up, we'll all get ready for tomorrow." Akari smiled.

"Yeah." The two guardians bowed to their boss and the first boss and left the room.

"They worry too much." Akari sighed as she put away another stack of papers.

"They have to protect the boss." Primo informed the girl. "And they give up their lives to protect that boss and their family."

Akari's eyes widened as the boss disappeared in her flames. "Wh-What…?"

* * *

"You ready?" Koe asked his boss that was hidden behind the two double doors.

"I changed my mind! Don't want to do this!" Her voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Why are you backing out now?" Tsubasa asked his sister.

"Because I found out what this dance actually is!" She yelled.

"It's your birthday party." Laura said, innocently.

"No, it's not!" She yelled so loud all the teen's ears began to ring.

"What do you mean?" Kalma asked the girl.

"This party is for me to look for my SOULMATE!"

"... EH?!" The teens yelled in surprised as the tenth generation yelled in shock.

"What's going on? Why is Akari taking so long?" Tsuna asked the Eleventh generation guardians.

"WE'RE NOT LETTING HER GET MARRIED!" Eleventh generation yelled, except for Akari who was still hidden in the office.

"MARRIED?!" Tsuna yelled back in shock.

"Tenth, they got the wrong idea of the party. They must of heard your party." Gokudera said with a smile. "Kids, this party is not an engagement party. This is the same party that the Tenth had when he turned seventeen and finally started dating Kyoko-san, but that doesn't mean that Akari is going to find the one she loves tonight. She still has time."

"Gokudera-kun, please don't say that!" Tsuna yelled with worry.

Hibari looked at his daughter. "Look at this man, Kalma. Does it look like he would agree to this?"

"No, Father." Kalma smiled at her father. "Are you going to hold a party for me?"

"No." Kyoya answered quickly, causing the girl to laugh.

"So?" Akari got everyone's attention thought the closed doors. "I'm not going to find the love of my life?"

"No, Akari. I promise you that this dance is not a meeting for you to find the love of your live." Tsuna smiled as the door creaked open. "Come on out. I want to see your new dress."

"Okay…" Akari said as she got out into the open. Her dress was a wide neck with loose sleeves. There were four ripples in the dress, all different lengths, and the colors orange, gold, and pink grabbed everyone's eyes. Her hair was picked up in a side ponytail, her mother's wavy-hair trait kicking in, and tied with an orange ribbon. She had on make-up for the first time and her glossy lips pouted.

"By the look on your faces, I think I look okay for the dance…" Akari said as she blushed, causing a few minor nosebleeds from the teen boys.

Tsuna was amazed on how beautiful his daughter looked. "Akari, you look stunning…" Then a thought came to his head. "We're canceling the party!"

"We can't do that, Tenth." Gokudera smiled as he handed his son a handkerchief to wipe the teen's blood. "Everyone is already here."

"Ahaha! Tsuna, don't worry. Everyone knows who you are. They won't mess with Akari." Takashi grinned.

"If they do, they'll get it TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled with a fist in the air.

"EXTREMELY!" Vivio yelled with her father, then she saw her manager. "Ruka-pyon~!"

The boy reminded the Vongola girl of Hirito. "H-Hirito?! Wait, R-Ruka? Who?"

"That's Ruka Natsume, Hirito's older brother. He's ten years older than Viv and he's her manager." Tsuna introduced the boy with longer black hair and red eyes.

Akari watched as her guardian smiled at the boy with more cheerfulness than normal. "She's… in love…?" Akari whispered, but only Koe heard her.

"What?" He asked, but his boss shook her head.

"Nothing." Akari smiled as she walked over to the man. "Hello. You're Viv's manager?"

"Hai. Ruka Natsume, Vivid's manager." The man smiled.

"Vivid?" Akari raised an eyebrow.

"My stage name! Now let's go!" Vivio said as she pushed the girl towards the doors to the ballroom. "You have to show off that dress!"

"R-Right…!" Akari whined as she stood in the middle of her guardians.

The alignment was simple. Vivio and Laura were up front, Koe was on her right side and Rin on her left, and Tsubasa and Kalma were behind the group, all looking fresh. Tsuna's group was in a similar alignment, but three, two Mist and one Cloud, were behind the boss.

Akari stood proud as she straightened her back. "Time to go." Akari said as her father and his guardians entered the room.

"Yeah!" The teens yelled as they entered the room and the crowd went wild in claps and cheers as the group descended down the stairs. They all stared at the young boss who had no emotion to her face. She walked with poise and kept her eyes front. The teens looked at their boss with worry. _"Why isn't she smiling?"_ They all thought.

"Attention!" The announcer called. "Introducing Vongola Undicesimo, Akari Sawada!"

The girl fliched at the announcement, but stayed cool. Her guardians realized why she was so serious. The girl was terrified with all the attention. Who could blame her.

Finally they arrived at the stage so Akari could give out her speech. The nervous girl went to the stage and closed her eyes. It took her a moment, but she looked relaxed. When her eyes reopen, they were orange!

"Thank you for coming here to celebrate my new role as the next boss of the Vongola Famiglia." Akari smiled, speaking calmly. "As you all heard, I fought my brother for this title and became victorious. Vongola Decimo, my father, Tsunayoshi Sawada, has accepted me as the next boss. Also, if you are all wondering… Yes, I pass the Vongola trial and Vongola Primo, Giotto, has accepted me as well."

Akari spread out her arms and gave the crowd a big smile. "Please enjoy yourselves!"

"Congradulations!"

Akari walked off the stage and let out a breath. She rubbed her eyes and they returned to normal, chocolate brown. "Thanks, Giotto. I thought I was going to faint."

The first boss came from the shadows, but was still hidden from the crowd. "Anytime." He said before disappearing into Akari's flames.

"**So that's how you did it."**

Akari jumped at the sound of the Storm guardian. "Busted…"

"You cheated." He smirked.

"Shut up. Let's go." Akari said as she walked into the room again with the redhead behind.

* * *

"Can I have this dance?" Chiedere asked the Vongola girl.

Akari smiled as she took his hand. "Sure."

Chiedere was a fine dancer. There were times when he spun her too fast or when he made her trip due to his sudden movements, but it was enjoyable.

"So why are you always sniffing my hair?" She asked, tired of the silence of the music.

"Because that's what I do." He grinned. "It's a way of welcoming people."

"In what country?" Akari raised an eyebrow.

"Mine." He joked. "Everyone does it in my head."

"I see…" Akari sweatdropped.

Next was Shinko. "May I take her?" He asked.

The albino frowned, but nevertheless, gave up the girl.

"Thanks, Shinko."

"Why are you thanking me, Lady Akari-sama?"

Akari shook her head as she let out a giggle when she found out that Shinko was still keeping his distance. "I'm not going to bite. And I don't like that title."

"I know… but I was told…" Shinko looked at the father of the girl he was dancing with and saw that he wineglass was bubbling. "I think I'll continue this treatment…" He sweatdropped.

Akari could only sigh. "Then I'll have to get used to it…"

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." Shinko's head dropped.

"Nah. I told you that it was okay. I'm not mad." Akari smiled as a thought came to her head. She got closer to the boy and put her head on his shoulder, causing the redhead to blush and trip. Thankfully he caught himself.

"L-Lady Akari-sama?!" He stuttered with a red face.

She couldn't keep it in anymore. Akari started to laugh as she pulled back. "Payback~!"

"Lady Akari-sama…" He said as the redness on his face started to fade.

"My turn." Hirito said as he walked up to the couple.

"Right." Shinko nodded and spun the girl into Hirito's arms.

"Wow~! You're a good dancer~!" Akari said with sarcasm.

"I have to be in order in impress the girls." The boy smiled as he pulled her close. "Are you impressed?"

"Not really." Akari said as she took the lead. "I can dance better."

"Oh really?" Then the two started to fight over the lead dancer. "I'm the man, I'm suppose to lead!" Hirito laughed.

"No!" Akari giggled, as she stepped on his foot by mistake.

"Really now?!" He yelled with laughter.

"That wasn't on purpose!" Akari laughed.

"You're a lousy dancer!" He laughed.

"You're a lousy leader!" She argued back with laughter.

When the song ended, the two were laughing so much they fell to the ground. Some looked at the couple, but didn't bother because of the cute scene. Tsuna, on the other hand, burst the glass in his hand, causing Kyoko to sigh.

"Tsu-kun, she needs to fall in love soon." She giggled when he gave her a dumbfounded look.

"What?! No!" He argued. "I'm not letting my little girl marry either of the three!"

Kyoko continued to giggle as she pulled her love onto the dance floor to dance the next song. "Tsu-kun, that's not a good thing to say."

"But I-!" Kyoko stopped Tsuna's words with a kiss.

She pulled back and smiled. "Aka-chan will fall in love and you have to support her." Tsuna opened his mouth to argue, but Kyoko stopped him. "Or else she'll go behind your back."

"She won't do that…!" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"She's also my daughter, Tsu-kun." Kyoko sent Tsuna a sexy smile. "She would."

Finally the boss gave in to his wife's words and gave her a long, lingering kiss. He smiled when he pulled back. "Alright."

_**Crash!**_

Everyone looked at one of the windows of the ballroom was broken and saw Romeo flying though it. He stopped and looked around until his eyes meet Akari's. "Akari!" He called for her. "My master wishes to see you."

"Eh?" Akari stood up with Hirito in front.

Then a girl with midnight black hair that swayed with her black dress came flying through the window and stopped beside Romeo, her parasol covering her face. She looked down at the Vongola girl and smiled, her face now revealed. She had Raoul's face except more pale and her right eye was brown while her left was the same as he brother's.

"A-Adriana…?" Akari called the girl that was looking at her.

"Wha-What… happened to you…?" Akari asked as fear crawled up her spine.

"Aka-chan~!" The black-haired girl closed her eyes and disappeared, only to reappear in front of the Vongola. "I missed you so much~!" The girl hugged the frightened Vongola. "I finally have you in my arms~! This is like a dream~!"

Akari snapped out of it and pushed the other girl away and ran towards Hirito who shielded her.

Adriana looked at her childhood friend with confusion. "Aka-chan…?"

"S-Stay away!" Akari stuttered with fear. "Y-You need to go! N-Now! You don't belong here!"

The other girl giggled. "Aka-chan, I want to celebrate your birthday with you~!" Adriana held out her hand. "Let us dance~!"

Hirito stepped in between. "She said leave." he growled as Shinko and Chiedere appeared beside the Varia boy.

"Who?" The girl was no longer smiling. Her hair began to flicker and black flames appeared at the tips.

"Please leave." Shinko repeated.

"Or we'll have to resort to force." Chiedere grinned.

"Gravity Kill." Adriana snapped her fingers and the three boys fell to the ground.

"Shinko! Chiedere! Hirito!" Akari took a step towards them, but Romeo got in her way.

"Let us go, Akari." He smiled as he grabbed her hand.

Akari tried to break free. "No! Let me go!" Akari shut her eyes as tears of fear flowed down her cheeks.

_**Bam!**_

Akari reopened them to see Primo punching Romeo in the face and sending the boy flying. "She said to let go." The first boss growled.

"Akari!" The said girl turned around and saw her father and the Vongola guardians running over to them.

"Papa!" Akari hugged her father.

"Leave." Tsuna told the two Black flame users.

Adriana stood firmly in her spot as Romeo walked to her. "I will be back for her."

"And I will stop you." Primo announced.

The black-flamed girl narrowed her eyes and vanished, with Romeo, in black flames.

Akari held her father until her eyes began to drop. "Huh…?" She asked as she went limp in her father's arms.

"Tsuna!" Enma called the boss from where he was holding his own son, who was unconscious along with the other two.

"How are they?" He asked, trying his best to hid his flames from the guest.

"Okay, but Akari, she…" The sentence was trailed off as the redhead looked at the brunette's determined face.

"Please take care of my daughter, Enma."

* * *

**How was that?! Fine and her famiglia did not go to the dance because... I will tell you on the next chapter! Anyway, please vote on the boy soon! Reviews make my story better! See you all next week! **


	21. Simon HQ

**Alright, I just got a vote and it's for Hirito! On my voting post about this has 7 out of 10 for Hirito (not counting the vote I just mentioned), 2 for Romeo, and 1 for Chiedere, surprisingly… Anyway, Shinko has no votes, so I guess he'll find love with someone else, maybe! (Just kidding~!K) HURRY UP AND VOTE! **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you all think! READ THIS CHAPTER! NOW! Love you all~!**

**Also, before you read, for future chapters, they might be shorter than usual because a teacher of mine inspired me to write an ACTUAL novel. I'm going to try it out for the fun of it. If I get it published, then I'll tell you the name and my name so you can look it up. Laters!**

**If you haven't seen the show Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you probably won't understand.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Twenty-One: Simon HQ**

**"Lady Akari-sama?"**

Akari stirred in her sleep as she began to wake up. She opened her eyes to see Shinko above her with a relieved smile. "Shin…ko-kun…?"

"You've woken up. That's good. You had me worried there." The redhead smiled as he walked out Akari's sight.

The girl sat up and saw she was in a room that didn't belong to her nor the Vongola mansion. The room resembled a suite from a hotel room, but slightly more elegant. She looked and saw she was wearing a white silk nightgown. "What the…?"

"**I had a maid change your clothes."**

Akari looked beside her to see a woman coming from a washroom with a towel in her hand. She had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail that reached her lower back. She stood tall and looked like a boss. Her stature and posture made her look as if she towered high above people. She looked at Akari with cold, dark red eyes, but she soon smiled.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with a cold, yet kind voice.

"Good… My head still feels dizzy, but I think I'm okay…" Akari responded as she looked around some more. "Um… where am I?"

"You're on the Simon Island." Shinko replied as he came inside the room with a tray of food. "After the party, Tsuna had asked Father if we could take care of you here."

"What?!" Akari moved a bit and heard a bell sound. She looked down and saw she was wearing a… a collar?! "Wh-What the-?!"

"Don't think wrong!" Shinko said to panic as well. "That's just to hide your flames and make sure no one can find you here! Please don't think badly of me!"

"I see…" The Vongola girl said as she looked at the red collar with a gold bell. "I feel like a cat…"

"Sorry, but it is needed." The woman said as she gave Akari the wet towel. "I am the Tenth Generation Glacier Guardian, Adelheid Katou. I have been taking care of your stay here."

Then Akari noticed that she didn't have the Vongola ring nor her VWL. "Where's the ring and my VWL?" The brunette asked.

Adelheid pulled out the locket from her pocket and handed it to the Vongola girl. "The ring is with your father. I didn't mean to take this locket away. It could have choked you in your long slumber."

Akari sweatdropped as she held the locket in her hands. "How long was I out? Two days? Three? If it's been a month, I'm not going to freak out."

"It's only been two days straight." Shinko said as he set the tray of food down. "You must be hungry. We just had dinner."

"I see…" Akari sighed as she laid back on the bed. "I can't believe Papa sent me away."

Silence took over as the two Simon watched as the teen girl rolled to one side. Adelheid broke it. "He loves you that he wants to protect you."

"I know. I'm not strong enough to fight back yet. Fear still takes over my body and I can't move." Akari said as she looked at the tray of food that contained her favorite, hamburger steak. She slowly got up and grabbed the tray. "I guess training to fight with Uncle Reborn and actual fighting the enemy are different."

Shinko stayed quiet as he watched the girl eat. Then he got an elbow to the side from the black-haired women. "That hurt! What is it?" He whispered to the woman, trying not to let Akari hear.

"You like her, right?" Adelheid asked in a whisper. By the redness that came to the boy's face it was confirmed. "Then go comfort her!" She whispered as she pushed the boy closer to the Vongola girl.

"B-But I-!" Enma started but received a glare from the woman.

"Don't act like your father!" She whispered. It was true.

When Enma first meet his wife, Suki, she was a high school classmate that didn't even notice the Simon boy, until she saw him defending a homeless cat from a couple of bullies. Suki saw the kindness of him and fall in love, despite seeing him being 'Dame', causing her to adopt that cat he defended for. She named it Sora, not knowing if it was a girl or boy. When Enma found out, he spoke to the girl more often, mostly because she looked for him. Soon he began to have feelings for her and confessed to her in front of the whole school when one of his bullies asked her out. The bully, of course, didn't believe that the girl would go to the Dame-boy, but was shocked when the girl hugged Enma and kissed him in front of the whole crowd, claiming that Enma was going to be her husband. Which eventually did happen.

"But this is different!" Shinko argued too loudly.

Akari looked at the two and shook her head. "I don't want to know. Can I have some time alone though? I need to think about some things and get used to this room."

"Of course. Call us if there's anything you need." Shinko bowed as he and the older woman left the room.

Akari finished her food and put the tray aside as she got out of bed. She went to the closet and found that all of her clothes were only dresses.

"Oh no…" Akari could wear skirts that could have tights under that made Akari look sporty-like, but these dresses had frills, ribbons, and more. Tights would make her look even more cute.

She sighed as she got the brown dress with white sleeves, the one that looked less girly, and went to take a bath. In the warm water, she remembered that Primo would always appear and talk to her, but he didn't come. She didn't mind really, but she kind of did feel lonely.

When she was dressed, Akari walked towards the dresser and took out a brush. The Vongola combed her hair and and tied a red ribbon as she looked outside. The sun was setting and the view of the ocean could be seen. "Pretty~!" Akari's eye sparkled.

Then remembered her famiglia. "I didn't get to say goodbye to them… I wonder if they know. Did Papa tell them? What are they doing? Koe and Laura have a piano and violin recital. Viv has her idol work. Rin has baseball to worry about. Tsubasa and Kallie must be taking on missions with Uncle Mukuro or Uncle Hibari. _Ali de Luce_ are probably training. Malachi is probably with Tsubasa and Jeremy with his father and uncle."

Akari smiled as she leaned her forehead on the window. "I miss them…"

The Vongola girl shook her head out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!"

A girl that looked around Akari's age walked in the room. She had short blue hair and a black uniform on. The one thing that stood out from her uniform was the red belt that was around her waist. Her eyes were a light color red that sparkled in excitement. "You're Akari Sawada, correct?" She asked in a calm, yet excited voice.

"Yes, that is correct. Why?" The Vongola asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Chiara Hojo. I'm Shinko-sama's Swamp Guardian. Nice to meet cha!" She smiled as she entered the room. "I'm the only girl here, so I'm so tots excited that there's another girl here, my age, to hang out with~!"

"I'm glad as well." Akari smiled while tilting her head.

"Aw~! You s~o cute!" Chiara smiled as she hugged the girl. "I take you on a tour of the mansion, maybe outside to the beach. You free to wander anywhere you want here. That collar has a tracking device on it. Sorry about that, by the way."

"It's fine. I think it'll actually help me then offend me." Akari admitted. The girl did get lost in the Vongola mansion when she got out of the hospital.

"Awesome. Welp, let's go!" Chiara smiled as she pulled the Vongola out of the room. The tour was enjoyable and Akari loved it. The Swamp Guardian would show her the different rooms, the library, kitchen, and more. At the same times, mafiosi greeted the two with politeness and went with their day.

"Everyone is like back home except I don't know who they are. They still call me 'Lady Akari-sama'..." Akari sighed.

"Don't let it get to ya. They call Shinko-sama 'Crimson Principe'. It suits him." She smiled.

"Really?" Akari sweatdropped. "Crimson Prince?"

"Duh!" The girl smiled as she looked at her watch. "Speaking of the Prince, he be having late dinner right now."

"Wait, I thought you all already had dinner." Akari raised an eyebrow.

"Oh we have two dinners!" Chiara smiled as she explained. "You see, people here miss our schedule dinner so we have a 'Midnight Dinner' for them. They usually training late or they got back from a late mission. This dinner lasts twelve to two in the morning."

"Amazing…" Akari nodded. Back at the Vongola mansion, if they didn't make it for dinner, they won't eat. Giovanni was strict about her cooking. If others did not come when she made food, they would eat whatever was left over. Tsuna was one of those men, so Kyoko always made him some food in the Sawada private kitchen.

"I guess~!" The blue-haired girl smiled as she walked in front of the Vongola.

The two teen girls walked until they finally reached the dining hall. The double doors opened and revealed mostly teen boys inside.

One resembled Adelheid, but with short hair and a fedora. The one next to him that looked younger was similar to his look, but he had glasses and he didn't wear a cap. The one sitting on the table had green hair and he, too, wore glasses. The tallest one was a little round with tan colored skin. They all wore a black school uniform that resembled Chiara's with the same red belt that matched their red eyes.

They looked at the door and stopped talking when they saw Akari.

"Hey, Chi!" The one with the fedora called. "Who's the girl?"

"Be nice to her! She our guest, Akari Sawada. Vongola Undicesimo!" Chiara gave the Vongola girl the spotlight.

The boys all had hung their mouths open as they stared at the girl who just waved. "Hello…?" She blinked.

"She looks so much like Vongola Decimo!" The green haired boy yelled.

"She does…" The tallest one agreed while the youngest nodded his head.

"**Guys."**

The green haired boy jumped off the table to reveal Shinko with a tray of food in front of him.

"Shi-kun." Akari said his nickname bluntly. She got all types of looks.

"WHAT NOW?!"

Shinko laughed at his guardians. "Lady Akari-sama, that nickname sounds like an insult to them."

"Sorry, Shinko-kun. It slipped out." Akari giggled as she blushed.

"Shinko-sama, this girl…" the fedora boy glared at the Vongola girl.

"Nick, she's fine. However she treats me, I repeat it and welcome it. Please don't be concerned about it." Shinko reassured the boy that was scaring Akari. Shinko smiled at the girl. "Let me introduce to you my guardians, Lady Akari-sama."

The boy named Nick stepped forward. "This is my Glacier Guardian, Nicholas Katou. We call him 'Nick' for short." Shinko said as the smaller version of Nicholas came forward as well. "And that's Noah Katou, Nick's little brother. He's twelve years old."

"You have children in your family?!" Akari yelled at the redhead who sweatdropped. "Why?!"

"Don't you?" The green haired teen asked the Vongola girl.

"No! I don't!" Then she thought about it. "Technically I don't…"

"But I thought Lambo-sama's daughter was your lighting guardian." Chiara said as she looked at the brunette girl.

"No." Akari looked away. "Just because some of my guardians are the children of my father's guardians doesn't mean that all of my family members are their children. My Lighting guardian is Laura Yamamoto, Takashi Yamamoto's stepdaughter."

"What about Lambo's daughter? What is she in your family?" The tallest teen asked.

"Our pride…" Akari muttered as she remembered the day that Rico was born. The young Vongola already knew about the mafia and saw that Rico might have become her guardian. When Laura came to the mansion and Akari found out that she had the Lighting flames, The Vongola girl asked Laura if she wanted to be in the family as well. Everyone in the family agreed to keep children out of the mafia as much as they could.

"Well… I'm Ryan Aoba!" The Green-haired teen smiled. He pointed at the tallest teen. "That's Enrico Ooyama. You already met Chiara."

"Nice to meet you all." Akari bowed. "I'm Akari Sawada, Vongola Decimo's daughter and soon-to-be Vongola Undicesimo. I am in your hands for a while."

All stayed quiet as Akari stood back up. Shinko frowned at the face Akari was wearing. She looked sad to him, so he thought of something. "Akari, let's go to the gardens."

Akari remembered something. "What are you going to do to me there…?" She joked.

Shinko's face began to redden. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled, causing Akari to burst into laughter.

"Let's go?" She smiled as she tilted her head, causing everyone to blush at the movement.

"Y-Yeah…" Shinko said as he exited the room with her.

As they walked, Akari looked around, admiring the decor. "This place is so different…"

"I would hope so…" Shinko smiled, causing the girl to look at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"I heard from my father that you never left the mansion. Only once to visit your grandparents in Japan, but that was it and a long time ago." Shinko looked forward as he spoke. "Akari, you're like a flame in a lamp. Everyone wants you to be locked inside so that others from the outside world won't put out your fire and you won't burn them. That no one hurts you and that you don't hurt them. They think more about your safety than your feelings."

"I guess…" Akari looked away. She never really thought about that stuff until now. She always enjoyed her life there with her family and friends that she never thought that she should leave the Vongola Mansion. No, Italy.

"Lady Akari-sama, you remind me of a light." Shinko called her attention as he spoke. "Before I met you, my world was black and white. Everyday was like a repeat of the one before, never changing. I always went with my father whenever he was on a mission with the other guardians or when he went to meet other families, but when I went to the Vongola Mansion, however, and meet you there. It was like the world had color once again. You made each and everyday different. I was stuck in my own routine that I stayed behind, watching you grow stronger and living without regrets. You were… shining… bright! It was like I was lost, going in circles in an unknown forest and you shined your light to help me see the future."

They stopped at a door and Shinko looked at Akari and she to him. "Lady Akari-sama, you changed my life and lit up my pathway. I thank you. Will you continue to be locked up or do you want to light up other's paths? I'm sure other's are in need of your light as well."

"Shinko-kun…" Akari was speechless. This was the first time anyone has told her something like this.

Shinko smiled as he opened the door to reveal a balcony that had a wonderful view of a midnight garden. The lights were on and the just-watered flowers were sparkling in the light.

Akari walked onto the balcony and smiled at the beautiful scenery. "Pretty~!"

"Lady Akari-sama." The said girl turned around and met the strange, yet beautiful eyes.

"Yes?" She answered as the wind blew her hair back.

"I think, no, I know that _I've fallen in love with you_." The boy smiled. There! He finally told her! She heard his confession! There's no going back now!

"I'm sorry." Akari giggled. "I didn't quite catch those words. The wind was blowing to hard that I can't hear anything you just said. Could you repeat that?"

"I asked if you liked the view…" He said as he hung his head. All the confidence in him a minute ago vanished. She hadn't heard his confession.

Akari smiled brightly as she turned towards the scenery again. "Yeah! It's really pretty! Thank you for showing it to me, Shinko-kun!"

"N-No problem…" Shinko said as he hit his head on the wall repeatedly.

"Shinko?! Why are you hitting your head?!"

"Because I want to…"

"No!"

Above the two teens were two adults that watched the scene that was taking place.

"He's just like you, Enma." The woman with long red hair smiled.

"Yeah." The Simon boss smiled as he hugged his wife while watching his son continue to hurt himself. "I will pray for him…"

"I should pray for you too, Mr. Boss~!" Suki giggled as she kissed his cheek.

"You should… I might have to teach him how to get a girl… Something I haven't learn yet…" Enma joked as his phone rang.

"Oh~! Mr. Boss has a call~!" Suki giggled as Enma went to the phone.

"Enma speaking." Enma answered the phone while shaking his head at his wife.

"**Enma, it's me. Tsuna."**

"Tsuna-kun?" The Vongola had the Simon's attention. "What's up?"

"**I have a selfish request for you. Can you do it?"** Tsuna began, sounding more sad than serious.

"Tsuna, name it. I don't have any problem with any of your request." Enam said with a harsh tone. He always hated it when Tsuna doubted himself.

"**Thank you, Enma."** The redhead could hear the brunette's smile in his voice. **"Now the favor is…"**

* * *

"Hey Boss, you okay?" Ryan asked his boss as the boy entered the dining hall for breakfast.

"Yeah, what happened after you left with that Vongola girl?" Enrico asked.

"Nothing serious…" Shinko said as he remembered his confession. "Aw man…"

"Mornin'!" Chiara waved as she entered the breakfast, receiving stares from the boys. "Why you all lookin' at me like that?"

"Why are you here? Where's Lady Akari-sama?" Shinko asked.

"Oh~! She was called to your daddy's office, Shinko-sama~!"

"My father called her? For what?" The redhead asked.

"Dunno."

* * *

Akari knocked on the door that lead to Enma's office. "**Come in!"** could be heard and Akari stepped inside. Enam was at his desk filing some paperwork, but he looked up when the Vongola girl entered.

"Akari-chan, I have received word from your father last night." He spoke with a serious face, causing Akari to shutter.

"From Papa?" She repeated.

"Yes," Enma sighed. "It looks like you are going to stay here for a couple of months until we find the Scuro Famiglia's HQ."

"What?!" Akari stepped forward. "I'm hiding?!"

"Yes. Tsuna wants you to stay here and under the protection of the Eleventh Generation Simon Famiglia." Enma leaned back into his chair. "I hope this is okay with you, but we are not going to let you off of this island."

Then Akari remembered something. "Lamp…"

"What?" Enma raised an eyebrow, not catching her words.

"Nothing." Akari turned away. "I'm not happy with those agreements, but it looks like there's nothing I can do to change your minds. I will take my leave."

"Yes. Sorry for taking your time." Enma nodded the Vongola girl opened the door.

"No need to apologize for that. Have a nice day." Akari walked out the room and closed the door.

"I'm locked up again…" She whispered as she exited the mansion and walked towards the beach. "It's going to be a while until I see everyone again…" She took off her slippers and walked on the sand.

Tears came down her eyes as she arrived at the beach and let her feet get wet. "Why is Papa doing this to me…?"

"**Why is Dame-Akato crying? You're supposed to be a boy remember?"**

Akari looked beside her and saw someone she was, surprisingly, happy to see. "Hirito!"

The said boy smiled as he closed his eye, letting the wind hit his face. "In the flesh. What's up wi-!" The boy reopened his eyes to see Akari hugging him, face against his chest. "Aka… ri…?"

"I'm locked up…" SHe said against his chest, her warm breath tickled his skin though the fabric.

"L-Locked up…?" He repeated as a pink hue came to his face.

"I'm a bird in a cage… I no longer have any freedom… Papa… he put a lock on me…" She said as tears stained his shirt.

Hirito felt the tear stains on his shirt and he got angry for some reason. He couldn't figure out why he was angry then he got it. He slowly hugged the girl in his arms. "Do you want me to set you free?"

"Eh?" Akari looked up at the boy. "You would set me free?"

Hirito smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Even if it costs me my life, I would do anything for you. If that would make you happy, then I will become Tsunayoshi's most wanted target."

Yes. he wanted to see her smile that always made him feel warm inside. He wanted her, the girl he loved, to smile.

Akari hugged the boy again, her face against his chest. "Take me away… Hirito…"

* * *

**Again, I apologize for a short chapter! My book is taking me! I now have the whole story planned out and wrote the first five chapters! Yay!**

**Just because the setting is like this, doesn't mean that Hirito is the winner! I have ideas for the other ones if you all vote for them. Also, there will be scenes with the other boys, even though the votes might be in already. (Sorry, this story has to be interesting! But don't worry, the lucky guy will end up with Akari!) **

**I love you all! That's it for this chapter! Ciao Ciao, minna! Review! I need REVIEWS!**


	22. Take Me Away

**Hey~! Sorry about the late update, but I'm working hard on my novel and was challenged to make a short story! The theme is Cardcaptor Sakura, my first anime ever! I love it! As I was saying, I am going to work extra hard for you all!**

**The winner for the votes is... HIRITO! He won a landslide! And now my friends are bugging me about it now… Dang! Oh well! Akari will end up with Hirito, but there will still be moments with the other three. Love you all! You can all still ship the other boys with Akari. **

**Now, I'm opening for other ships as well. I love drawing ships, I just need the couples!(^v^) If you have a couple you want to see, please review the couple, your email, and what you like the theme to be. If you want to send me a sample picture, please email it to me at ****sakura16hope ****! That would help a lot! When I finish the pic, I will post it on and I will email you the link to the image site. **

**Also! If you want a drawing with your OWN oc with one of the characters from here, then please send me a reference character! It can be from a show, manga, or anything. Just give me details of the show. I need details of your character (Ex: hair color, eye color, etc.). **

**You can go to **** . **** to look at my other artworks and request. I await your replies because I want to draw!**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Twenty-Two: Take Me Away**

Akari was sitting on her bed, waiting her for Hirito. It turns out that the Simon Island is where people "disappear" so Hirito was here with his father making someone "disappear". After he was done, Hirito was going to come back for the girl and take her away. She didn't know where and she was sure that he was already thinking of a place.

"Hirito… Are you really going to help me escape?" She asked in a whisper to no one. She was lonely.

_"Akari?"_

Akari stood up, hearing her cub's voice. "Kero? Where are you?"

_"I'm sorry, Akari, but I can't leave your body."_ He told the girl that was looking around.

"Why?! I want to see you! Kero, a bunch of things happened! I need you here!" Akari cried, now hugging herself.

_"I know. I've been watching. So has Giotto."_ Kero told the girl. _"You see, Giotto and I have to take turns now that your Arcobaleno flames have awaked. We can't be out at the same time anymore. You still have yet to control your flames, Akari."_

"Where is he?" Akari asked her cub.

_"He's back in the Vongola Ring with your father."_ Kero explained.

"Then… he won't come?" Akari asked. Silence answered her question. She hugged herself even tighter. The Vongola boss had left her when she needed him the most. She was lonely. She hated being alone.

_"Akari, I have to go now. Wait for Hirito. He's coming. He'll save you."_ Kero said as the girl shook her head.

"Kero, don't leave me alone!" Akari cried. She need to talk to someone. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be with her friends. "Please, Kero!"

_"Akari, you're so silly."_ The cub giggled. _"I'm always here watching over you. I'll be gone for a while, so I'll come back. You're not alone. _They're_ always with you."_

"They're?" Akari repeated.

_Knock, knock._

Akari looked up and raced at the door. She opened it to see it was Shinko. "Shinko-kun…"

"Lady Akari-sama, are you okay? You didn't come for dinner." He asked, looking worried. His eyes widen when he saw her tears. "Lady Akari-sama, were you crying?!"

Akari nodded her head. "I…" The girl stopped talking when her intuition told her to look at the window. She did as she was told and saw Hirito there in the shadows. He motioned his hand, saying he was taking her away and she needed to get rid of the boy.

Shinko didn't see the boy due to the room being dark and lit by a lamp, but he did see the girl turned away. He thought she was hiding her tears. "Lady Akari-sama?" He asked, worried.

"I'm sorry." She closed the door and locked it as Hirito entered the room.

"He's still there." Hirito whispered as he went up to the girl. After a moment of silence, Hirito sighed. "He's gone."

Akari fell to her knees and let the tears fall. "What am I doing? I'm not this selfish… I should respect my father's wishes and not try to escape…"

Hirito saw how the girl was already losing hope. He didn't like it. "Akari, you have to do what you think is right."

"What I think is right?" She repeated, now looking at him.

"Yes, what do you feel like doing right now?" He asked, hoping she would choose the right answer.

The girl looked down and closed her eyes. She had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and she needed to stop it. She had a feeling that she needed to leave this place now. Her intuition was ringing with warning signs. "I have to leave."

Hirito smiled at the girl's reply. He extended a hand towards her. "Then let me take you away, Rapunzel."

Akari looked at the boy and his hand. She wiped her tears away and grabbed his hand. "Hurry and get this collar off of me."

* * *

The two teens ran towards the beach. No one had detected their escape plan because Hirito managed to take the collar off the girl and was now hiding her flames with his own, which was taking him a lot of effort. Coating her flames with his own seemed like a good idea at the time, but he didn't know her flames were so bright and noticeable. The boy fell to one knee, getting tired as he kept coating her flames.

"Hirito!" Akari got down next to him. The brunette was holding his hand the whole time, to keep her flames hidden. "Hirito, if this is too much then let's not do it."

"No." Hirito said in a breathless voice. "Not until we have gotten off of this island and we're on a continent. Until then, I just need to suck it up."

"Hirito…" Akari looked at him, worried. She was the reason he was like this. Her selfish request is making him suffer. She looked at the mansion that was now as tiny as her pinky's fingernail.

"Don't you dare back down…" The girl looked at the boy again to see him glaring at her. "I'm not letting you go…"

"Why?! You're getting tired and this is too much!" She argued. She turned to go back but the boy carried her, stopping her tracks.

"I said… that I was not letting you go…" He smirked as he ran deeper into the forest.

Akari blushed as she realized that she was just causing more trouble for him by not running herself and also the fact that he was carrying her as if she was a princess. "I-I can run, Hirito! Don't push yourself!" She warned, thanking the night darkness that was hiding her blush.

"It's fine… We're here…" Hirito said as the boy was at the beach that had a speed boat at a dock. On the boat was someone that Akari couldn't see, because of the darkness from the night. Hirito put the Vongola on her feet and they ran together to the boat.

"Who's that?" Akari asked as they reached the dock.

"He's my right-hand man! Vito, my Rain Guardian! Hurry!" Hirito yelled with a smirked. They reached the boat and jumped into the seats. "Vito, start it!"

"Got it!" Vito said as they drove off.

Akari looked back and felt the guilt eating at her. Hirito saw her and squeezed her hand, causing the girl to look forward. She leaned her head on the teen boy's shoulder and closed her eyes. The Vongola's super intuition was still ringing with pain, but she was surprisingly sleepy despite all that has happened. In less than a minute, she fell into slumber.

* * *

Hirito shuttered when the girl had put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep like that. He was thankful. One, her flames were not as wild as before and two, she was finally getting some rest.

"Boss." The driver called, sounding worried. "Are you sure about this? Vongola Decimo will be angry with us. No, the Varia."

"Vito, don't worry." Hirito smirked as he put his head on Akari's. "He was going to hate me sooner or later. I just made it sooner."

Vito looked at his boss. "Don't tell me… Boss, you fell in love with her…?"

"Your light bulb barely turned on!" Hirito laughed. "I'm about to be on Decimo's hit list because I helped his daughter escape from his cage. I put my life on the line for her. I got it bad."

"Boss." Vito sighed with a sly smile. "You sure know how to pick them."

"I know, huh?"

* * *

"What do you mean she was sent somewhere safe?!" Koe asked his father as he walked down the halls of the mansion.

"She's fine, Koe. Now focus on work." Hayato told his son.

"Where is she?!" Koe yelled again, now getting angry that his father was keeping information from him.

Hayato stopped walking, causing the teen behind him to stop as well. "Koe. Akari is fine. You are in charge of her work while she is gone. That is the job. The right hand man is in charge of his boss' family while they are not there."

"But Akari! I want to know where she is! We all do!" Koe yelled at his father's hair.

The silver-haired man looked at his son with narrow eyes that made Koe shiver. "I told you to focus on work. Now get to it."

Koe watched as his father walked out of his eyesight. "Stupid Old Man…" He turned around and walked to Akari's office. When he arrived, he saw that the _Ali de Luce_ were there with sad faces.

Rachelle was the first to see Koe. "Gokudera-kun…"

Koe shook his head. "They won't tell me." He walked towards the desk and looked at all the paperwork. There was about three 2ft stacks. "They're keeping me busy on purpose…"

"So what now?" Fulvia asked the redhead.

Koe punched the desk, causing the papers to scatter. "I have to finish these papers while you three train, I guess."

"I'll help you." Rachelle offered walking to pick up the papers on the floor.

"Rachelle, you all need to train." Koe told her, but she continued. The other two walked over and helped their friend on the floor. "You three are hardheaded…"

"Thank you." Havana smiled as she gathered the paper.

"Hurry up and organize the papers on top of the desk so you can sign them. I'm not helping you with that." Fulvia shrugged as she received a glare from the redhead.

Koe gave up and sat in the chair, stacking the papers again onto one side of the desk. He began to sign his signature and placing the signed paper in a stack on the other side of the desk. "Thanks…" Koe whispered, but all three girls heard him.

They stayed quiet for a while. The girls were on the floor reorganizing the paperwork and Koe finishing the ones on his desk. He was starting to feel tired, so tired he was starting to doze off. He closed his eyes and he leaned on his arm.

"**Koe!"**

Koe reopened his eyes and saw someone he wanted by his side. "P-Princess?!"

"You shouldn't be sleeping like that. You'll get a cold." Akari was standing in front of the desk, looking at all the paperwork. "Wow!" She smiled. "This is a lot!"

"This is all yours." He growled as he sat back. "Hurry up and get to it."

"Sorry, Koe." The brunette gave her friend a sad smile. "I can't. I have to go back."

Koe sat up. "Where? Where were you?!"

Akari looked away. "I can't tell you. They told me not to. Besides…" The girl turned towards the door. "You left me…"

Koe tried to stand up, but he couldn't as the stacks of papers grew taller and collapsed on him. Koe fought his way out of it, but the mass was burying him in. He extended a hand to the girl and called her name. "Akari! Don't go!"

"Koe… I…" The girl turned around to reveal her eyes had changed to red. "I no longer need you."

"Akari!" Koe was being pulled away from the girl who gave him a sad look. "Don't say that! Please!"

"**She no longer needs you."** A voice said. A shadow appeared behind Akari and revealed to be Biannchi. "You killed me and left her."

"Stop! Please! Stop! Akari!" Koe was already being sucked in the paper mess.

"Go die." Akari smiled evilly as Koe's vision blacked out as he saw the two figures being attacked by a red whip-like creature.

"AKARI!"

"**Koe!"**

The redhead shot his head up from the desk and looked around, breathing hard. He saw Rachelle beside him with a water bottle. "Wh-What happened?"

"You had a nightmare. Are you okay?" She asked as she handed him the bottle.

The redhead took the water and took a long drink. "Yeah. I'm fine." He answered. _"It was just a dream… But what was that red thing? It attacked the two… Why? Could that had been-!"_

"You should take a break." Rachelle offered as she gave him a towel to wipe his sweat, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

"Nah. I'm fine." Koe grabbed the towel and wiped his face. "Sorry for making you worry. I'm fine now." Koe smiled at the girl who could only blush.

"N-No problem…" She answered.

"Man…" Koe sighed as he looked at a paper. He read the heading and was stuck looking at it. "What the…?"

"What is it?" Rachelle asked as she, too, looked at the paper.

"It's a document about the Dying Will Animal test subjects." Koe said as he read the containments. "It says here that the animal can erase it's hosts memories."

"Erase the it's hosts memories?" Rachelle repeated, listening to the conversation.

"Yeah… Looks like they put this in without thinking…" Koe said as he read the rest of the document. He read out loud:

"_When two hosts are together, one animal can enter one person to assist the other one. _

_Name of Incident: Panic Attack from Romeo_

_Hosts: Akari Sawada, Koe Gokudera_

_Animals: Sky Lion Cub, Storm Cat_

_Achievement: Erasing Akari's memory"_

"Akari's memory was removed? The demon is actually a cat?!" Koe asked as he looked at the paper again to discover that there was another page missing. "This is a two page document. Rachelle, can find me the other one?"

"Yeah!" She said as she looked at the other papers. She finally found it and handed it to the boy.

He read again:

"_All test subjects of the Dying Will Animal: _

_Living: Malachi Rokudo (Age: 15), Koe Gokudera (Age: 5), Akari Sawada (Age: 9)._

_Decreased: … (not naming random names)_

_Missing animal: Subject 2092, lion cub (yet to be found)"_

"Over 50 names?! They killed so many people?! And they lost an animal?!" Koe asked.

"Maybe it was stolen, but wrote it as missing." Rachelle said as she read the paper, over Koe's shoulder. "It says that it has yet to be found so I don't think it's lost."

"That's true." Koe replied as he tilted his head back into the chair.

Rachelle's cheek was now besides Koe. Her cheeks grew red and she jumped back, hitting the wall behind her.

A light bulb hit Koe as he looked back at her. "Rachelle… could it be…?" Koe was going to slap himself if this girl had a crush on him. He didn't want to reject her and find it awkward to be around her. If she wasn't part of the family, it could have been okay but she was.

The girl looked away. "Not yet."

"Huh?" He looked at her back with confusion.

"I'm not going to confess to you yet." She said with a soft voice. Koe could barely hear her, but he heard those words. "I want to get stronger. Strong enough to stand by your side in battle. Once I am, I will confess to you and hear your answer."

"Okay." Koe said as he looked at the paperwork that was trimmed down. "Until then, I'll pretend to not notice your feelings."

Rachelle smiled at the boy. "Thank you."

Koe looked at the paperwork as a thought came to his mind. _"The one I love is… Akari."_

* * *

"Laura!" Fulvia called the Lighting Guardian as she jumped in the air, avoiding some bullets.

The shy girl threw her keys and the machines busted. She got up and pulled her hair out of her face. She looked at the other two who came up to her with a water bottle and towel. "Fulvia-senpai, Havana-senpai."

"Good job." Both girls smiled as they handed Laura the stuff.

"Thank you." Laura smiled as she wiped her neck and took a drink. "Where's Rachelle-senpai?"

"She's with Koe." Fulvia smiled, evilly.

"He fell asleep while doing paperwork and we gave her some 'alone time' with him." Havana giggled.

"I'm confused…" Laura raised an eyebrow, causing the girls to laugh. "Oh well." Laura said as she rubbed the back of her neck with the towel, pulling her hair to one side.

When Laura removed the towel, Havana saw a blue marking behind Laura's neck. "No way! Come here, Laura!" The blonde yelled as she walked behind the other blond. "You have a tattoo?!"

"No way?!" Fulvia asked as she walked over and saw the marking as well. The marking was an outline of a diamond with a slipper inside. The tattoo itself was a sky blue and was easily hidden by her blond hair.

"Laura, you bad~!"The girl's chimed.

Laura giggled at the two. "That's a curse mark."

"What?" They said at the same time.

"You see, back in America, I was cursed by some… witches. The reason is still unsure. The witches might of hated my mother or other people hated her and they paid the witches to do it. But either way, the witches did manage to curse my mother by cursing me. When I was born, they cursed me with this marking." Laura explained.

"Witches?!" The two said at the same time. They didn't believe the girl. Witches are from fairytales and such. They didn't exist!"

"Yes. Or the correct way of saying it is _"Brujas"_, in Spanish. They came from the heart of Mexico and practiced black magic." Laura explained, sounding as if it was normal. And it was for her.

"Brujas?! They exist?!" Havana asked.

"Yes." Laura shrugged. "Where I lived, _Brujas_ were famous. There were ones who practiced White magic and other practiced Black Magic. I was cursed by a Black magic _Bruja_."

"So what's wrong with you? What's the curse?" Fulvia asked.

"Is it your 'first child' type of thing?" Havana asked, taking a step away from the shy girl.

Laura shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Besides, Koe fits that role seeing as his 'other power' resembles the powers of a demon…"

"That is true." Fulvia agreed.

"So what's your curse?" Havana asked.

Laura shrugged again. "We're not so sure. Nothing has come out of the ordinary for me." She took another drink and smiled. "Maybe it was a fluke."

At the doorway was Laura's mother, Eclair, who had a sad face. "It wasn't a fluke, Laura. You're _Cinderella_…"

* * *

"_You have yet to take the life of the Sky Princess, Tsubasa."_

The said boy opened his eyes and sat up. He was taking a nap at the oak tree on the hill. "Stupid demon." He muttered, but quickly silenced when he remembered he wasn't alone.

"What's the matter, Oniisan?" Malachi asked from a tree branch.

"A stupid dream." Tsubasa replied. Then he came with an idea. "Malachi."

"Yes?" The boy asked.

"I'm going to teach you everything I know." Tsubasa said as he got up.

"Why?" Malachi asked as he hopped down the tree.

"Because if something happens to me, you're taking care of my sister." Tsubasa replied as he put on his battle uniform.

Malachi raised an eyebrow as Mura appeared on his head. "What's going to happen, Oniisan?"

"I still haven't paid a debt I owe." Tsubasa replied as his halberd appeared in his hand. "Let's go." Tsubasa took off in the air with his boots.

"Okay." Malachi said as Mura became his black wings and the boy soared in the sky with the orange-haired teen.

* * *

The morning sun hit Akari's face and she noticed she was in a room. The walls were made of cement and the room was splashed with colors. The curtains were pushed aside and the Vongola girl could see the morning sun. The Vongola sat up on the bed and saw she was wearing regular pjs.

"This?" She looked at the clothes then she heard a voice.

"**Eh~? So you're the girl Boss likes~! Interesting~!"**

Akari looked at the doorway, that had no door, to see a girl with light brown hair that was curled, that reached to her shoulders. She wore a red dressy shirt with jeans and black boots.

"And you are?" Akari asked, not knowing what was happening.

"My name is Micheale, but everyone calls me 'Micchi' here." The girl smiled as she walked over to the Vongola.

"Micchi…?" Akari had trouble saying the word. "Can I call you 'Miko' instead?"

"Sure, I don't really care for it though." The girl shrugged. "Get dressed. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Me?" Akari asked.

"Yesh. Don't worry about the shower. The maids washed you down last night." Micchi smiled.

"I see. Thank y-!" Akari's stomach growled, interrupting the girl's sentence. The Vongola blushed as the other girl burst into laughter.

"We'll have food for you too!" The girl smiled as she walked away.

"Thanks." Akari got up and looked to see clothes prepared for her on a chair. A white shirt with orange shorts. A blue jacket with a pink seven on the back. Her shoes were blue and orange tennis shoes.

"Sporty, nice." Akari giggled as she put on the clothes.

All the sudden, her head began to hurt again. "What the…?" She asked as the pain slowly went away.

"That was weird…" Akari said as she stood her ground.

Once the girl was stable, she walked into the next room and wondered into the dining room. A tray of food was prepared and Akari sat down to eat. The food was new to the girl. It was a normal egg plate but the egg was mixed with another ingredient.

"What is this?" Akari asked as she got her fork and took a bite of the food. The mysterious ingredient added a new flavor to the egg. "Delicious…"

When she was done, she walked outside to see all of the teens hanging out on a patio. As she walked over, see saw a blue butterfly flutter in her way. She followed it's trail to see that there was a flower patch with a rainbow of colors.

She got down and looked at the flowers. Akari loved flowers, but she wasn't much of a gardener. She could draw flowers and such, but when it came to actually growing them, the plants would die the next day. When she was told to dress as a boy, flowers were the one thing Akari could relate with girls, making the Vongola even more popular with them. Akari giggled at her last thought.

"**Why are you laughing to yourself? You do know that's creepy, right?"**

Akari stopped giggling as she turned her head to see Hirito standing behind her with a grin. "The past is funny."

"Like the first time we met?" He smiled, remembering the past.

**Flashback:**

"Hey, are you really a boy?" Twelve year old, Hirito Natsume asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eleven year old Akari Sawa- I mean, Akato Sakura asked. The two were in the gardens and the young Vongola was making a flower crown. She thought she was alone, but the Varia boy saw her.

"It means I think you're a crossdresser." The boy said.

"What's that?" The disguised girl asked.

"It means that I think you're a girl dressed as a boy." Hirito said as he watched the Vongola.

"Well I'm not." Akato tried to convince him.

"Then take off your pants."

Akato looked at the boy with disbelief. "What…?"

"Take off your pants. If you're a boy, you should have the same thing as me." Hirito said as he unbuckled his pants.

As the pants could drop, Akari blushed hardcore at the _thing_ and covered her eyes with her hands, dropping the unfinished flower crown. "Okay! Okay! I'm a girl! I'm a crossdresser! Just don't tell anyone! AND PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!"

The boy did as he was told and sat beside the girl who uncovered her eyes and got her flower crown again. "So why are you crossdressing? Do you go out with girls?"

"No, it's not like that!" Akato glared at the boy. "My uncle told me I had to!"

"Why do you have to?" He asked.

The Vongola girl looked down, her red cheeks returning to it's original color. "I don't know, but if I don't listen then I'll get locked up again…"

"Locked up?" Hirito asked, but before he could ask any more questions, Reborn called the girl.

"Later, Perverted boy." Akari waved at the boy. When she met with her tutor, she put the flower crown on his head. He smirked as he carried the girl off. As they walked away, the girl frowned and hid her face in his neck.

"Later." Hirito told to no one. _"Locked up?"_

**End of Flashback:**

Hirito frowned at the memory. _"She said she was locked up back then. When? Where?"_

"My innocence was ruined that day…" Akari grimaced as she stood up, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

He smirked. "Yep!" He pulled out a box and gave it to her. "I never got the chance to give it to you. Happy Birthday."

She looked at the box then at the boy. "Is it a prank?"

A vain twitched. "I'm not _that_ mean." He growled.

Akari laughed at the boy as she grabbed the box. She opened it to reveal a bracelet with seven charms. Each charm was a crystal heart with the colors of the Vongola flames. She fell in love.

"This…?" was the only thing she could say.

"Do you like it?" Hirito asked, looking away with a proud smirk. "If you don't, I'll go take it back and-!" His sentence was cut short when the girl hugged the boy.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She smiled as she hugged him. "I love it!"

"Y-Yeah… I'm glad you do…" Hirito said as he saw his guardians, watching the scene and laughing at their boss' red cheeks. "You all better shut up up or I'll blast all of you out of here!"

Akari looked at the guardian's as well and waved with one hand, holding Hirito with the other."Hello~!"

"Don't say hi to them…" Hirito looked away from the group that were walking up to the couple.

"Boss, that's so mean~!" Micheale smiled.

"Micchi's right, Boss." A short silver-haired boy smiled. He looked at Akari who had let go of his boss. "Name's Vito, Rain. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Matteo, Lighting." A boy with long, straight, black hair that was tied into a ponytail smiled at the girl.

A girl with orange hair with green tips jumped onto Akari with a hug. "Liliana! I'm the Sun and you're so cu~te!" She smiled.

"Thank you!" Akari giggled at the girl that resembled her own sun guardian.

A boy with mint green hair came forward from the back. "Rocco, Mist." He gave her a full body look. "I accept you as my mistress. I will call you 'Mistress' from now on."

Akari nodded her head at him, not knowing why he was calling her that. "Sure. I don't mind."

"Guys, stop fooling around." Hirito said as his cheeks glowed with a pink hue.

"Boss is blushing~!" Micchi giggled. One she said that, Hirito pulled out two twin guns and pointed them up. One was black while the other was silver, both had a "V" above the handle. The girl sweatdropped. "I mean, Boss is angry~!"

"That's what I thought you said." Hirito growled.

Akari was the only one that laughed. She looked at her present and put it on her right hand. She shook her hand and watched the hearts sparkle with the light. "Pretty~!"

"**Akari?"**

The said girl turned to meet the eyes of someone she deeply feared. "U-Uncle Reborn?! W-What are you doing here?!"

The hitman was at the entrance of the house she was in and he was a shocked look on his face, his eyes widen and his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Oh yeah." Micchi giggled nervously. "He arrived yesterday night… Forgot to tell you that, Boss."

"Stupid…" Hirito facepalmed.

The girl panicked. "I'm sorry for not staying at the Simon Island, but I had a feeling that I had to leave and I couldn't stay there so I left with Hirito who offered to take me and-!"

Reborn had walked over to the girl as she spoke and hit her head to shut her up. "Shut up. You're annoying me." He growled, but his voice softened. "Are you okay? Any injuries?"

"Other than the bump you just gave me, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked as she rubbed her head.

"So you haven't heard?" Reborn asked, his voice turning more serious.

"About what?" Akari asked as her intuition rung with warning bells.

"The Vongola mansion was attacked last night."

The Vongola girl screamed.

* * *

**So? What do you all think? Okay, no okay? I want to know! Please tell me!**

**Any questions about the story, please ask away. I don't mind, but if it's a big spoiler then I will try my best to not give it away! Please review!**

**Until next time! Ciao ciao!**


	23. Vivid Days

**Hey! How are you all? I bet awesome cuz I wrote a new chapter and you're all now able to read it! Yay~! I am seriously sorry about this late update! For the first time, I had writer's block! I seriously sat here and just stared at the screen and had no ideas! But I got the rhythm again and now… Tada! Here it is!**

**Today's chapter is the date chapter, where Hirito takes Akari out on a date. But before we can get to that, I got a few things to tell you all. Rin and Vivio's past are about to be told. First it's Rin's past, the date, and then Vivio's! Yeah!**

**Please tell me what couples you want me to draw! **

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Twenty-Three: Vivid Days**

Rin was walking in the gardens playing his flute with Indra, his Dying Will Animal, by his side. The melody fit the atmosphere, calm and peaceful. He was just walking around without a care in the world when he saw Havana walking alone near the mansion, looking for something. Rin stopped playing when the girl's eyes were on him.

"Hey, Rin. Have you seen a white bird with green eyes?" The girl asked as she walked up to the teen boy.

"No." Rin said as he heard a chirp from above. He looked up to see the bird flying above them. "Found him!" Rin grinned as he pointed up at it.

The bird landed on Rin's finger and sang the song Rin was playing on his flute.

"Man, these Dying Will Animals are hard to keep up with." Havana sighed as the bird flew to the girl's extended arm.

"Ahaha! They're not all that bad, right, Indra?" Rin asked the puppy that stood by his side. It barked in reply and Rin laughed. "What's it's name?"

"Pierrot." Havana sighed. She looked at the flute in Rin's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Playing my flute." Rin grinned as he showed her his instrument.

"I see." Havana smirked. "Who taught you?"

"My mom." Rin said with a sad voice, but he still had his grin.

Havana noticed the sadness from his voice. "Miss Eclair taught you?"

"Nah. Eclair is my stepmom and she can't play anything. My birth mom taught me." Rin smiled as he walked ahead. "My real mom's name was Miya. She was a musician and played every instrument ever made, but she loved playing the flute the most. She taught me how to play it and I'm pretty good at it, but as good as she was."

"Was?" Havana whispered, but Rin didn't hear.

"The only thing I got from her were my eyes." Rin said as he walked over to the girl, his eyes shining that it looked as if the boy was going to cry.

"Rin… Are you okay?" Havana asked him.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He grinned as he tilted his head.

"Well… When you talk about your mother, you sound sad…" Havana stated with care.

Rin looked shock, but his grin came back. "I guess I miss her…" Rin turned his back at the girl. "She died in a car accident when I was eleven, a two months after my birthday. She and I were headed to the airport to see my grandpa in Japan and we crashed. I was the only one that survived."

"Rin… I'm sorry… for making you remember such a sad memory…" She said as she looked away.

"It's okay." Rin looked at her with a cheerful grin. The grin was replaced with a serious frown as Rin tackled the girl on the ground.

"Rin?" Havana looked at the boy who was now serious, looking like a hitman.

"We got trouble. Big trouble." Rin said as the two looked back at where they were standing to see flaming arrows.

"What the?!" Havana asked. Indra was growling at the clocked men that surrounded the two and the flew in the air.

"_Avviare_!" his battle uniform appeared under his flames. "Indra, _Modalità arma_." A sword came to his hand and Rin prepared for a fight. "Havana, this is dangerous. Find somewhere to hide."

"No! Pierrot! _Avviare! Modalita Arma!_" Havana yelled as she was in her uniform and her bird turned into gun was in her hand. "I'm ready! I'll back you up!"

Rin smirked at the girl's form. "Okay! I trust you with my life! Havana!" He yelled as he charged towards the unwanted guest.

* * *

"Vongola HQ was attacked?" Akari repeated after she had stopped screaming.

Reborn nodded, not wanting to say something that would cause the girl to scream.

Everyone watched as the girl fell to her knees. Hirito walked over to her and patted her back. "Rapunzel…"

"I was supposed to stop that…" She whispered. "That's why my intuition was driving me crazy… I was supposed to save my friends and family and I didn't…"

"Akari." Reborn watched as his student started to tear up. "Tears won't help you or them. Stop crying."

The girl rubbed her eyes and stopped the tears. "Yes." She answered in a monotone voice.

**"Let her cry, Reborn."**

Everyone looked up to see a girl with long black hair in pigtails. The pigtails were long and straight and flowed with the wind. The girl looked much older than Akari and had big breast that made her look even more older. She wore a loose shirt and had on short shorts.

The girl teen looked at the Vongola. "My name is Diana. Nice to meet you, Akari Sawada."

"Yes. To you as well." Akari nodded without looking away from the girl's ocean blue eyes.

Diana looked at the girl closely. "You look so cute~! How old are you?"

"Six-I mean, seventeen." Akari stuttered.

"Seventeen?! You look more like a fourteen or fifteen year old?!" The girl said standing up.

"Eh? Thanks, I guess…" Akari blinked, not knowing what to say.

Reborn flinched at Diana's comment, but it was unnoticeable by the others. He recovered and spoke. "Diana, she can't cry everytime something bad happens."

Diana smiled at the hitman. "That's true, but I can give her some good news." The older women looked at the Vongola girl. "Everyone in the mansion is okay. Most injuries are serious, but there are no deaths."

Akari's eyes shined with hope. "R-Really?" She asked.

Diana smiled warmly. "Yes. Vongola are strong. Never doubt that."

The Vongola smiled warmly as well and made everyone feel relieved. "Thank you."

"How do you know?" Hirito asked his guardian.

Diana smiled as she walked over to her boss. She hugged the boy, causing his face to be smashed in between her breast. "Boss~! I have my insides~! Don't doubt me~!"

"Diana! I can't breathe! Dammit!" Hirito yelled as he tried to push the girl away. His strength failing him due to his inner joy.

"Moe~! Bossu~!" Diana smiled as she got beside his ear. "Take Akari on a date. She needs to get out of here and have fun. You know this place better than anyone." She whispered for only his ears.

Hirito, still trying to push her away, nodded his head. "I got it!"

Finally the girl let the boy go and he stepped back for air. His cheeks had a red hue to them and he looked to see Akari laughing at him. "Shut up, Dame-Akari!"

The girl gave Hirito a smile that made his cheeks turn even redder. "Sorry, Hirito, but I laugh at what's funny and that was funny!"

Hirito looked away, trying to hide his blush. "Oh really?!" He grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her to her feet. Due to her legs' blood circulation being cut off for a while, the girl tripped but safely landed on Hirito's chest, who held her close. "Then, I'll take you on a date to make you blush as much as I want." He gave her a slick smirk that made Akari's chest feel weird.

A pink hue came to Akari's chest. "A d-date?"

"Yeah." Hirito stepped back and pulled the girl away. "Let's go." Without hearing her protest, the boy pulled the girl away from the group. "We'll be back before ten!"

Diana smiled at the two until they were out of sight. She looked at Reborn and frowned. "Akari… She's cursed, right?"

The hitman looked away. "Yeah."

* * *

"Hirito… What's going on?" Akari asked as she watched the scene in front of her. The people were dressed in a variety of colors and there were two rows venders that lead to a decorative water fountain.

"Oh. This is normal." Hirito told the girl as he held her hand. "Don't let go of my hand. You'll get lost."

"Okay." Akari said, not paying attention to his words. She sniffed the air to smell different scents of food, but one stood out. "It smells good."

"What? You hungry?" He asked, also smelling the air. "What do you want to e-Hey! Where are you going?"

Akari was now walking, following her nose to the new food as she pulled Hirito's hand with her. "I want to eat whatever's making this scent." She answered as she sniffed the air again.

"What are you a dog?" Hirito asked the girl who continued to follow her own nose.

Finally the girl found what the source of the smell was and she pointed at it. "I want to eat that." She said as she hugged the boy's arm.

"Menudo? You want to eat that?" He smirked.

"Yes." Akari smiled.

"Do you what's it's made of?" He asked as a waitress lead them to a table.

"Nope~!" Akari smiled as the waitress took them to a two-person table.

"Jesus…" Hirito smiled as he ordered the food. Akari sat down across from the boy and looked at the boy confused as the waiter walked away. "What?"

Akari looked at the boy. "Their Italian sounds weird."

Hirito stared at the Vongola for a long time before he bursted into laughter. "They're not speaking Italian, Rapunzel. It's Spanish."

"Spanish?" She asked, tilting her head.

Hirito blushed at the action, but still kept his cool. "Yeah." The waitress had arrived with two glass bottles of Coke for the two. "Say, _Gracias_, Rapunzel."

"Gracias." Akari nodded her head at the women who replied 'De nada'. Akari was already regretting asking such a dumb question. "Hirito… Where are we?"

Hirito smirked at the question. "Mexico."

The Vongola girl was about to scream at the boy, but the waitress had come with their food. The two steaming bowls with some cut up meat and little white balls were drowned in a red liquid. The waitress also gave each teen and plate with two small cups with cut up onion and pepper, beside the two small cups were two lime halves. The girl mixed the soup and felt the steam hit her face.

"Blow on it. Also…" HIrito grabbed the lime halves from Akari's extra plate and squeezed the juice in the soup. "Mix that. You don't really like unions or tomato so let's not add these two." He smiled as he took the rest of the plate away from the Vongola girl.

"What are these white things?" Akari asked.

"Corn." Hirito smirked as he ate a spoonful from his soup.

Akari noticed that the juice was not as red anymore and changed to a red-orange color. She blew at the soup, cooling it down, and scooped up a square meat and two corns. She ate the spoonful and fell in love.

"The sour flavor from the lime contrasts with the original flavor of the soup to make a new, more smooth flavor~! The meat and corn being mixed into this combination helps achieve their own flavor that makes the soup… delicious~!" Akari smiled at the soup, but felt Hirito's shocked eyes on her. She looked up to confirm his stares.

The Vongola blushed as the boy spoke. "Okay. First you were a dog and now you're a critic?"

"Shut up." Akari took another bite.

Hirito smiled at the girl. He was getting to know her better. Back when they were little, she was hardly ever around and when she was around, she was always with either Reborn or her father. Sometimes she would be with Koe and Rin, but other then that, the girl was always hidden. Now he was curious to find out where she hid.

"Hey, Rapunzel." Hirito called for the girl in a serious tone. "You remember the first time we meet?"

Akari looked up at the boy, annoyed. "Don't remind me again."

"No, not that." Hirito answered. "I mean the part where Reborn took you away. Where did he take you? Where do you go and how long did you stay there?"

Akari jumped at the question, her bangs covering her face. "I… I can't tell you…"

"Why?" Hirito asked, now even more curious.

"You have to ask Uncle Reborn for permission. I can't say without it." Akari said as she took a drink from her coke.

Hirito was getting angry, but he found it impossible when he saw her eyes. They looked as if tears were wanting to come out. _"It looks like she doesn't want to remember."_ Hirito thought to himself. Then she saw her breath. _"She's cold."_

He let out a sigh. "Come on."

Akari watched the boy get up and pay for their meals. She finished her Coke and followed him out. "Where are we going now?"

"I need to go look for something real quick. Stay here and don't move." Hirito said as he walked away.

"Okay!" She waved at him as he disappeared.

Hirito looked around for a the right vendor and found one that sold coats. He got a black hoodie for himself and a pink scarf for Akari. _"She already has a jacket but she's still cold."_ He paid for the clothing and walked back to where the girl was. He seriously got mad at the scene.

Akari was surrounded by three guys that were trying to convince her to hang out with them. The girl couldn't understand them, but knew they were trouble. She gave them a smile and shook her head no.

The Varia boy walked over to the group and gave the boys a dead stare. "Hey assholes. That's my girl. Back off." He said in Spanish for the boys.

All three came to him. **"You're the superhero?"**

"**Ay~! He thinks he's tough!"**

"**Superhero, get lost. She's with us."**

It only took one minute for all three boys to be beaten and on the ground. "I hate those types of Mexicans." Hirito sighed as he wrapped the scarf around Akari's neck. "Leaving you alone was a bad idea. I'm not going to leave you alone anymore. You cause a big scene." He grabbed her hand and linked her fingers with his.

"I was so lost with what they were saying~!" Akari giggled. "Thanks, Hirito."

He blushed at the girl's comment and looked away. "Come on. I'm getting tired."

"Let's head back." Akari agreed. On the way back they were talking about how heroic Hirito looked, much to his dismay.

* * *

"Who the fuck let them in the wine cellar?" Hirito asked as he watched his guardians drink their own individual wine bottles.

"Calm down, Boss." Micchi smiled. "You know we can handle alcohol better than anyone else!"

"Yeah!" The rest agreed.

Hirito sighed at his group while Akari giggled. "Don't laugh, Rapunzel. That just fuels their stupidity." Hirito told the girl.

"Sorry." Akari smiled.

"Bossu~!" Diana came out of no where and hugged her boss from behind. "Welcome home~!"

"I'm back…" Hirito growled. "I need to talk to you."

"'Kay~!" Diana smiled as she entered another room.

Hirito followed but looked back at Akari. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Got it." Akari smiled as she tried her best to hold back a giggle.

Hirito entered the other room with his Cloud. "Where's Reborn?"

Diana laided on the bed without a worry. "He just got a call from Tsuna and is now buying tickets for him and Akari to head home. You're in big trouble."

Hirito looked away. "I did encouraged her…"

Diana looked at her boss with a serious face. "You really do like her, huh?"

"Yeah." Hirito admitted. "I need a favor from you."

"What?" She asked, excitement dripping from her voice.

"Find out where Tsuna and Reborn had Akari hidden away when she was little." Hirito told her. "Methods of finding out are unlimited."

"Oh~!" Diana switched onto her back. "Unlimited, huh~?"

"Only for that information." He warned.

"I got it." She smiled as she sat up, her back facing Hirito. "And what will you do to keep that info?"

"Know the truth." Hirito stated as he walked out.

"The truth is hidden for a reason, Boss." Diana smiled as she followed him.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved her off as he entered the room where the others are. He saw Akari, back facing towards him, sitting on a chair with the others. "Hey Rapunzel. It's getting late. You should get some sleep."

"Hirito." She called for him, not looking at him.

"Hm?" Hirito raised an eyebrow.

The Vongola turned around and revealed her face. Her cheeks had a slight red hue to them and her eyes were a bit blurry. "Why did you steal my first kiss?"

Hirito sweatdropped. "W-What?" He looked to see she had an empty glass in her hand. "Don't tell me… You're drunk?!"

Akari stood up with her hands at her hips. "I'm not! Now answer my question!"

"Okay! Who gave it to her?!" Hirito asked the others who were enjoying the scene.

Akari walked up to the boy and made him back up against the wall. "Don't ignore me! Answer me!"

Hirito's face was now a few inches away from Akari's He could smell the alcohol in her breath. "How cups did you drink?!"

"Answer me!" She took one step and fumbled on her footing. She landed on her Hirito and their lips touched.

Hirito was now blushing so badly that he couldn't hide it from the others that continued to laugh at the scene.

Akari got her footing again and pulled back. She smiled. "Payback~!"

Hirito stared at the grinning Vongola. "YOU DID NOT PLAN THAT!"

* * *

"**Alright! Action!"**

"_Can you feel the wonders~?_

_Can you hear the colors~?_

_You can't see it,_

_But you need it._

'_Cause I know that it's impossible~!_

_Impossible._

'_Cause I know that _

_you need it but can't see it~!_

_I love you, but~_

_you don't love me_

_Now I'm broken_

_Why do I~!_

_I can't feel wonders~!_

_I can't hear the colors~!_

_I can't see it,_

_But I need it._

'_Cause you don't know what's impossible_

_impossible_

_You don't know that_

_I need it, but can't see it_

_The colors~!_

_The wonders~!_

_Are spinning~!_

_Laughing at me~!"_

"**And cut! Prefect!"**

Vivio smiled at the crew and bowed. "Thank you for letting me sing such a beautiful song!"

"Tomorrow we start filming, so hurry and get you lines ready." The director smiled at the blond.

"'Kay~!" Vivio waved as she walked to her mother and Ruka. "We're done for today."

"That's good to hear." Hana smiled at her daughter.

Vivio hugged her mom. "I'm so glad I get to work with you, Mom!"

"Me too~!" Hana smiled. Hana is a world-known famous actress that everyone wants. She had an offer to be the lead for a new movie, but when she found out that Vivio was going to sing and act in this drama, she declined the other offer.

Vivio smiled as they walked back to the cabin they were staying in. The story of the drama was a girl that died ten years ago is trying to warn a family about a demon that lives in the house that is hidden in the woods. Hana was playing the mother of the family while Vivio was the ghost.

Vivio hugged her manager. "Hey~! Ruka-pyon, can I have my reward?"

"When we get inside the cabin." He smiled at her.

"My~!" Hana smiled at the illegal couple. "Why don't you just marry my daughter already, Ruka?"

"Not funny, Mrs. Hana." The man sighed.

"Vivio's still sixteen and you're twenty-eight, correct? That kind of relationship is very bad." Hana smiled. "That's why I accept it~!"

"We're not dating!" Ruka yelled at the two while they burst into laughter.

When they entered the cabin, Vivio's left eye began to bug her. "Oh geez. Stupid contact." The cabin they were staying in was like a small home with two rooms, one for Vivio and her mother and one for Ruka.

"You need new ones, correct? I'll go get some in the morning." Hana smiled at the blond while she poked her eye.

"Thanks, Mom." Vivio finally got the contact out of her eye to reveal a blue eye hidden behind the brown contact. "Got you~!"

"I still don't get why you want to hide your blue eye." Ruka stated as he sat on the couch.

"It's weird." Vivio stated as she walked up the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower!"

"Okay!" Hana smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Ruka entered as well and sat at the bar. "So what's on your mind?"

"Where did Vivio get that blue eye? Ryohei-san has brown and you have a dark brown color. Why does Vivio have only one blue eye?" He asked.

"I don't know. We found her like that." Hana smiled as she started to cook dinner.

"You found her?" Ruka asked. "You mean, Vivio's adopted?!"

"Of course she is." Hana smiled. "Where did you think she got that blond hair from? Not from my family and certainly not from Ryohei's."

"But… Does she know?" Ruka asked, now trying to piece the pieces together.

"Of course she knows." Hana said as she cut up the carrots. "Want me to tell you the story?"

Ruka sat up straight. "Please."

"Then…" Hana started as she swiped the carrots into a pan. "It happened twelve years ago. Ryohei and I went to America for our honeymoon."

* * *

**Twelve Years Ago:**

"We're lost, aren't we?" Hana scowled at her new husband.

"No…" The white-haired man said as he looked at the map. The two were in New York and were in the busy street looking for a certain restaurant that Ryohei had prepared for the two. The couple were on their way but got lost due to all the commotion on the streets. "Man… This map is confusing TO THE EXTREME!" That earned him a smack on his arm.

"Stop yelling! You'll cause a scene!" Hana whispered to him.

"Sor-!" Ryohei stopped walking and looked back. "What?"

"What?" Hana repeated the question. "Ryohei?"

The said man was looking around, serious. "Someone is hurt."

"Really? Where?" Hana asked, forgetting about the studio.

"This way!" Ryohei grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her in the opposite direction of where they were headed. He ran against the crowd and entered an alley. The alley was empty and brought fear to the women.

"Where's the-?!" Hana stopped talking when she heard chains. "Who's there?"

"... Ma… ma…" A girl in a rag dress appeared from the shadows. Her left eye was shut closed because of the blood that was covering it. The small girl had long blond hair that reached below her back and she was covered in injuries. "... Ma… ma…?"

The girl collapsed on the floor and Ryohei ran to her as he spoke to his wife. "Call the ambulance while I stop the bleeding!"

"Already on it!" Hana yelled back as she dialed the number. When they answered, she told them the address and what had happened.

When the ambulance had finally come, Ryohei already stopped the bleeding and healed some of her wounds. On the way to the hospital, the white-haired man was talking to the other people in the vehicle while Hana wiped some of the blood off the girl's face.

"Poor girl." Hana whispered as she pulled back some of the girl's hair back. "You're safe now."

**Next Day:**

"HOW CAN YOU LOSE THAT GIRL?! ARE YOU ALL THAT STUPID?!" Hana yelled at the doctor.

"W-We're very sorry!" The doctor yelled as he and other medical employees bowed down to the angry women. "But she hasn't gone far. She disappeared when you two arrived!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE BOWING TO ME?! GO FIND HER!" Hana stomped on her foot. Ryohei could only sigh as his wife frightened the hospital.

"Y-Yes!" They all answered and scattered to find the missing girl, leaving the couple alone.

Hana turned to her husband. "Well? Can't you find her like you did yesterday?"

"Yeah. Give me a minute." Ryohei answered as he closed his eyes and searched for the girl again. "She has pure Sun flames so I need to narrow it down."

Hana watched as her husband concentrated. "Well?"

"There's three possibilities. One headed to the gardens, one on the third floor and one near the courtyard." Ryohei opened his eyes. "I'll go to the courtyard."

"And I'll go to the gardens. If she's not in either, we'll meet up on the third floor." Hana finished her husband's plan.

He smiled at her. "Yeah!"

"Ready? Go!" Both ran in different directions and headed towards their own destinations. Hana ran through the halls and entered the gardens. She looked around and saw a blond head in the bushes.

Hana got out her phone and texted her husband she had found the girl. The woman put up her phone and stomped over to the blond. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOUNG MISSY?" She yelled.

The blonde jumped and backed away from the woman. The girl was covered in bandages and her blue eye was covered by an eyepatch. The girl held the stuffed bunny that Hana had bought her the night before. "I-I-I-I-I…" The girl started to tear up and flinched when Hana hugged her.

"You had me worried sick!" Hana cried as she hugged the frightened girl. "Don't you ever run away ever again!"

"I-I'm sorry…" The small girl answered.

Hana sighed as she pulled back. "What's your name?"

"V-Vivio." The girl answered.

"Vivio, huh? What a cute name." Hana smiled. "Why are you out of bed?"

"My… My mama isn't here…" Vivio answered as she hugged the stuffed animal.

Hana's eyes widened, but she snapped out of it. "Oh no… Then let's go look for her." She extended a hand towards the small girl and smiled.

Vivio looked at the hand and then back at the women. She nodded her head and took the hand.

**End of Flashback:**

* * *

"That happened, huh?" Ruka answered as Hana put a plate of curry in front of him.

"The next day, Ryohei and I adopted Vivio into our family. It took a while, but she finally got used to us and we became a family." Hana smiled at the man. "Vivio! Dinner's ready!"

"'Kay!" Vivio answered back from up stairs. She walked down the stairs with a headband pulling her hair back and out of her face. She wore her nightgown and her eyes shined a different color. "So new contacts tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Hana nodded as she placed a plate on Vivio's spot. "I'll call them right now and see if they can be here by tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mom!" Vivio smiled as she took a bite. "This is good, Mom! Did you put in apple?"

"Yeah!" Hana put her hands on her hip. "I'm learning!"

"Amazing~!" Vivio giggled.

Ruka smiled at the two Sasagawa. _"They really do act like mother and daughter, but…"_ A frown came to his face. _"Where did Vivio come from?"_

* * *

**Wow! That was awesome! What did you all think? Good or no? Gotta tell me! Review! Please! **

**I still have writers block for the next chapter so please bare with me. It might be late like this one, but I will post it! Just let me get out of this faze! I love you all, so I will write your next chapter! **


	24. Mysterious Love

**Here's the chapter! It took a while but I finished it! Yay! Please review! I love reviews!**

**Please tell me what couples you want me to draw! **

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Twenty-Four: Mysterious Love**

"What's going on?" Akari asked as she watched everyone that had a hangover.

"It's their punishment." Hirito answered as he walked up to the girl. He looked at her. "How much do you remember about last night?"

Akari looked at the boy with confusion. "We got back and I went to my room, right?"

Hirito nodded. "Yeah." He walked away from the girl, feeling relieved that she couldn't remember what had happened.

Akari raised an eyebrow, but left it alone. She looked around. "Where's Uncle Reborn? And Diana. Where's she?"

The hitman walked behind his and tapped her head, scaring the teen. "Chaos."

Akari jumped into Hirito's arms, looking back at the hitman. "Uncle Reborn! You scared me!"

"Your own fault for letting your guard down." Reborn answered as the maid handed him his coffee. "Anyway, you're being a bother to Hirito."

"Eh?" Akari looked at the boy she was holding and saw he looked uncomfortable while she held him. "S-Sorry, Hirito!" She yelled as she backed away from him.

"I-It's fine… And Diana left this morning. She's doing a favor for me." He muttered for her to hear. He had a pink hue to his cheeks, but due to his tan skin color, the Vongola couldn't see it. He looked at her face and when his eyes saw her lips, he quickly turned away. _"Why am I acting like such a girl?! That wasn't my first kiss! Maybe it's because _she_ kissed me and my feeling for her…"_

Akari looked at the boy. For some strange reason, she didn't like the way he looked at her face and turned away with a disgusted look. _"Did that action really bother him?"_ She looked away and sat in her chair. _"I said I was sorry. Was that not good enough?"_

Reborn smirked at the two awkward teens with amusement. Oh this was going to be fun. He snapped himself back to what the reason he had come to the girl. "Akari, the mansion is being repaired right now. It'll take about three days and I have the tickets for the trip. When we get back, you do know you're in trouble, correct?"

Akari looked at her tutor, without a hint of nervousness. "Yes. I know. I am prepared to face the consequences."

The hitman grinned at his student. "Good." He looked at Hirito and frowned. "Tsuna wants to see you as well as your guardians."

"I understand. We will accompany you two." Hirito nodded. His phone rang and he bowed before he left to answer it.

"I wonder who that is?" Akari wondered out loud.

"Could be one of his many lady friends." Reborn answered with a smirk.

Akari glared at him. "Not funny."

Reborn took a sip of his coffee as Hirito came into the room again. "That was Ruka. Looks like Viv's holding a concert tomorrow night and since the Vongola mansion was attacked, Decimo wants the Varia to stand guard."

"So that means we're going to Japan?" Micchi asked, finally recovering from her hangover.

"Yeah." Hirito said as he hung up.

"And since you're all are playing as Akari's bodyguards." Reborn started as he looked at his student. "It looks like we're tagging along, Dame-Akari."

Akari looked at her tutor in disbelief. "I'm going to Japan again?! Yesh!" She got up and jumped in the air.

"We're going for work, not play." Reborn warned her.

That got her depressed. "Thanks for ruining my day…"

"I just bought tickets for everyone here. It's gonna be hard to get them to change the tickets." Reborn growled as he set down his cup of coffee and started for the door. "Start packing."

"I thought you couldn't return plane tickets." Liliana stated out loud.

"I'm a hitman." Reborn answered as he walked out.

Akari nervously laughed. "That answered all of questions when I was little."

**Mini Flashback:**

_Twelve-year old, Akari Sawada, was in _the_ room, alone. In that room, it didn't matter what she wore so she always had a dress on. She looked outside of her window and saw the Vongola Mansion from a distance. She put her hand against the glass and her fingernail covered the mansion. The Vongola leaned her head against the window. _

_**Knock, knock!**_

_ Akari looked at the door as it screeched open. In the doorway was her tutor, Reborn, with a suitcase. "Chaos."_

_ "Uncle Reborn!" She got up and watched him as he closed the door behind him. "I thought everyone was to be reported to Papa's meeting! What are you doing here?"_

_ "I'm your tutor." He answered as he put down the case and pulled out two math books. "Now let's work with Geometry."_

_ "Yes, you are my tutor, but you are the world's number one hitman that works for the Vongola famiglia. Papa will get mad at you again." Akari warned._

_ "No, he knows who I am." Reborn said as he placed the books on the table. "I'm a hitman."_

_ Akari smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Reborn."_

_ "Get me some coffee." The hitman replied._

_ "Yes!"_

**End of Flashback:**

Akari giggled at the flashback. "He's really independent."

Hirito smiled at her. "I'm glad."

Vito stood up from his chair and stretched. "Well I guess we should start packing."

Matteo sighed. "Since it's Reborn getting the tickets, we'll have about a few minutes to do so."

"That guy is crazy when it comes to him getting his own way~!" Liliana giggled from her seat.

"I have no bags…" Akari announced, getting everyone's attention.

"We'll get you some." Hirito sighed as he got up and left the room.

When he was gone, Akari turned to his guardians. "Is he mad at me?"

They all looked at each other then away, eyes everywhere but Akari's. "He's just shy…" Vito said as he scratched his cheek.

"Huh?" Akari tilted her head in confusion, causing everyone to blush at the action.

"We gotta go pack! Later!" With that said, everyone except Akari ran out of the room.

Akari just stared at the door. "What's wrong with the Varia kids?"

* * *

Akari wondered around and saw a maid cleaning the house. She walked up to the maid and tried her best to speak to her, but found she also spoke the same language.

"We have a library. Would you like me to show you the way?" The maid asked.

"Please." Akari bowed.

"This way." The maid smiled.

The maid showed the girl the way and Akari was amazed at the small room filled with books. She looked at the books to find most of them in Spanish, the one language she couldn't read. Figures.

"I need to find a Spanish dictionary or something." Akari said as she looked for the said book. She finally found one and grabbed it. She opened the book and found that it wasn't a dictionary.

"Is this… a diary…?" She asked as she looked at the Italian writing. "No… love letters?"

She looked at the first letter and read:

_ "Dear Olivia,_

_ Work here in Italy has kept me away from you, but I found time to write you this. It makes me happy to know that you still send me letters about you still having such feelings for me. Although, I can't deliver my feelings in return, for I care for your safety, please wait until the day I can see you and show you my feelings towards you. The war is almost over and I promise I will return to you._

_ My friends are already curious of our relationship and are now looking for you. It's a shame that they will not be able to find you since you travel the world. I find it ironic and a bit hilarious to see G. and the others get angry at me. At times, being secretive is very entertaining. Especailly when one is a profestional detetive and he's have trouble finding you._

_ The family that I told you about are finally giving in to this ridiculous war. Soon I will be able to see you again. I know where you are going to be when you read this letter, and the next place, where you are going to write back. If my calculations are correct, we will meet again, but this time in Japan._

_ I await your next letter and wish you the best of luck on your journey. Please be careful. _

_ Until I read your next letter,_

_ Giotto."_

Akari was shocked. She just read a love letter from Primo! "Giotto had a girlfriend?" She asked herself. She smirked. "Oh~! This is good blackmail~!"

She flipped the pages to see the pages were all of letters, but not all from Primo. "Now let's see who this Olivia girl is~!" Akari asked as she read the mysterious girl's letter.

It said:

"_My beloved Giotto,_

_How long has it been since we last saw each other? Two months? Oh, how I miss you. How can you handle this long distance. To be so far away is all but driving me mad. I wish to retire from the stage and stand by your side, but I'm afriad that I cannot do that yet because of my father's wishes. Then again, I think you would not let me neither._

_I do not mind meeting your friends again with a new title. I wonder if they will think it's me or one of the other suitors for you. If your friends were to at least locate my location, two outcomes will be in their way. One might be me leaving the location they found or second, you giving them false information. Giotto, I do not mind them finding me or at least try to find me._

_Japan is the home that belonged to my father and I wish to have my last concert there. After that, I wish to be by your side. When I met you in my mother's homeland, Italy, I was happy to know that I was still on the same path as my mother. May she rest in peace and may she agree with my love for you._

_If we are to met in Japan, I wish for you to hear my song that I wrote for you. _

_ I wish you the bestest of luck and pray for your safe return,_

_ Olivia."_

"This girl… was a performer?" Akari asked as she heard someone enter the room. She turned to see the same maid that showed her here.

"Mistress, Reborn is back and everyone is waiting on you so you all can go to the airport together." The maid bowed.

"Oh! Okay!" Akari was about to put the book back, but she realized what was inside of the dictionary. "Can I take this with me?"

"Why, of course. Go ahead, Mistress." The maid smiled. "Now we must hurry."

"Right!" Akari smiled as she followed the women. Questions came to the girl's mind. _"Why is there a book made out of love letters? Why is it here? And who is this 'Olivia' girl? I'm so gonna mess with Giotto with this!"_

* * *

"Hey, Akari." Liliana was sitting with Akari on the plane. Reborn did manage to get new tickets and they were the only ones on the second class flight. How Reborn managed that, the kids weren't that curious to find out.

"Yeah?" Akari asked as she looked up from her book. She was reading the 'dictionary' that belonged to the first boss. She put it away as the other girl sat next to her.

"Have you heard Viv's new single?" Liliana asked as she got out her phone.

"No. She told me about it, but I have yet to hear it." Akari told her.

"Here." Liliana gave the Vongola her phone containing the video of Viv's concert in America. "You can use my headphones to listen as well." She connected the earbuds and Akari put them on.

While Akari was listening to Viv's song, the Varia teens had a meeting.

Liliana went to her boss. "She can't hear. What's up, Boss?"

"Whatever happens, I want you all to behave and not cause trouble if Decimo gives me a punishment." Hirito started. "I also got told by Ruka that my father accepted any punishment that Decimo gives me. That means you all are to do the same thing. Understood?"

Although they didn't want to, they all agreed.

Akari had stopped the video and she heard the entire conversation. _"Hirito, I owe you."_

* * *

"AKA-CHAN!"

At the airport, Akari was tackled by a blond mess in the private waiting room. "It's nice to see you too!" Akari giggled.

"I missed you so much!" Vivio rubbed her cheek against Akari's.

"Yeah!" The Vongola giggled. Then she noticed the other girl's eyes. "Viv, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Vivio asked, hoping that the brunette didn't see a hint of blue through the contact.

"Because you look tired." Akari answered. It was true. The girl had hidden bags under her eyes that were covered with makeup.

Vivio jumped at the comment. "What?! I'm fine! Come on! Let's go to my cabin! All the girls are staying in my room! Boy's in Ruka's!"

"Yes!" They all agreed.

Hana giggled. "How are you, Aka-chan?"

"I'm fine, Auntie Hana!" Akari smiled at her aunt. "How's work?"

"I gotta go. I was called for an interview so I'm staying in the city." Hana smiled.

Reborn stepped forward. "I'll escort you since the Vongola is being targeted."

"Thanks, Reborn." Hana smiled. She looked at her daughter. "I want you to sleep in early. Tomorrow is going to be crazy, so you need rest."

"I know, Mom." Vivio smiled as the group exited the airport lobby without being swapped by Vivid's fans.

The two adults entered the cab and left the airport. Ruka went to the car. "Let's go to the cabin!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"So how's the process?" Hirito asked his brother with a smirk on his face.

Ruka frowned at his younger brother. "Shut it."

The two brother's were in the living room and everyone had gone to sleep. Hirito was the first to come down and his brother came down after him. "So that means you haven't asked her yet." Hirito asked as he laid down on the couch.

"And you have?" Ruka frowned at his brother as he got up to make coffee. The Varia brothers always got sleepy with coffee, so Ruka made some to help them sleep.

"Her dad is a mafia boss. He already wants my head." Hirito shrugged.

"What did you do?" Ruka asked, not knowing what had happened. He prepared the coffee maker and sat at the bar, looking at his brother being lazy.

"I helped his daughter run away." He shrugged.

Ruka could only sigh. "Geez. You should give up. Akari has an overprotective father. He even locked her away. If a father locked his daughter away while she was growing up then there's no way he'll let you date her."

Hirito looked at his brother. "You know about it?"

Ruka blinked at the question. "About what?" He asked as he went to the coffee maker, which was beeping that it was done.

"Akari getting locked up." Hirito sat up. "What is that about?"

Ruka thought about it as he poured the two cups. "All I know is that when Decimo had an enemy that were after Akari, he would hide her away."

"But that's just the Scuro Famiglia right?" Hirito asked.

"No. Every famiglia that was against the Vongola were after the only way for the our defeat. In other words, Akari would be bait." Ruka answered as he handed his brother a cup of coffee. "There were over twenty if I'm correct."

"How do you know all of this?" Hirito asked his brother.

Ruka took a sip. "I was Ryohei's assistant when I was your age. I technically lived in the Vongola mansion."

Hirito looked away. "Shit. I didn't know anything!"

"That's obvious." Ruka said as he sat on another couch. "You were under Dad's wing, learning how to be an assassin."

Hirito took a sip from his coffee. "Don't remind me."

"You can't be Akari's Prince Charming." Ruka sighed.

Hirito glared at his brother. "You saying I'm too _bad_ for her?"

"No." Ruka finished his coffee and put it on the counter. "I'm saying she's too _good_ for you." He walked up to his room and left his brother alone.

"Too good?" Hirito repeated.

* * *

"Hirito!"

The said boy sat up too quickly and hit his head with the caller's forehead. That caller was Akari. "Dammit, Dame-Akari!" He yelled.

"Sorry!" The said girl said as she rubbed her forehead. The girl was wearing the nightgown that Viv let her borrow with matching shorts under. The Vongola was cold, so she had a blanket covering herself.

"What time is it?" Hirito asked as he sat up.

"Four in the morning." Akari answered as she pulled her blanket over her shoulders.

Hirito blinked at the girl. "FOUR IN THE MORNING?!" The girl shushed him. "Why the hell did you wake me up?" he whispered harshly.

Akari looked away. "You would have caught a cold."

Hirito sighed. "Why are you up?"

"I had a nightmare. I came down to get a drink and saw you asleep. I thought I should wake you up so you could go upstairs and get into bed." Akari admitted.

"I see. Thanks." Hirito said as he watched her smile.

"Night." Akari turned to walk away, but Hirito grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the couch with him on top of her. "H-Hirito…?"

The said boy said nothing as he leaned down and kissed her, closing his eyes. His tongue entered her mouth and swirled with hers. He reopened them to see the girl with a pained look on her face, like she didn't want the kiss.

He pulled away and got off the girl. He wiped his mouth as he walked up stairs without saying a word to the Vongola. _"Ruka was right. She is too good for me."_

Akari sat up touching her lips. "Wh-What just happened?" She was freaking out, but it's not you think. She wasn't freaking out about the _kiss_ itself. Instead, she was freaking out because she liked it and didn't want it to stop! Oh, what kind of person was she turning into?!

* * *

_**Crash!**_

"She wasn't there…" Adriana whispered. In the room with her was Romeo who was trying to calm his boss down.

"Mistress Adrianna, please calm do-!" Romeo was interrupted with a crash.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Adriana throw a chair. The room was a mess. Broken glass, furniture, and decor were scattered all over the floor. This was normal for the family. Usually it was someone else who would have Romeo's job of calming her down, but he wasn't here.

"My apologies." Romeo answered.

"Where was she…? Kari-chan… WHERE THE HELL WAS SHE?!" A chair was thrown out the window. "Why wasn't she at the Vongola Mansion?! Where is she?!"

The angry girl wobbled as she walked towards Romeo. "Mistress…"

"I feel so lonely not knowing where she is…" The black haired girl replied. "I'm so sad…"

"We will find her, Mistress. I promise." Romeo hugged her.

She hugged back. "Romeo. Don't ever leave me alone."

"I won't." He replied.

She looked up at him. "Find her and bring her here. My Kari-chan."

* * *

**Here's this weeks chapter! It's short and early because I'm going out of town this weekend to be with my family for Mother's Day. Anyway, here's a Mother's day short! I haven't put Tsubasa that much so this is for him!**

* * *

"Tsubasa?" Kyoko was looking for her 13 year-old son. "Where are you? We have a plane to catch!" They were in the Vongola Mansion. They were going to Japan to celebrate Mother's day weekend with Tsuna's mother, Nana. The Vongola boss had left to meet with a family in Russia and he was going to be in Namimori the morning of Mother's day. What about Akari, you ask? That's a spoiler, so no can do.

"I'm over here, Mother." Tsubasa said from behind the woman.

The woman jumped forward and turned around to see her child. "Basa-kun! Please scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry, Mother." Tsubasa bowed.

Kyoko sighed. "You remind me so much of Chrome. I wonder if you're actually my son." She giggled as she held his hand. "It's time to leave. Did you visit Aka-chan?"

"Yes. She's sad she can't go, but I told her that we could facetime and she could talk to you and Grandmother on that day." Tsubasa told his mother. He tilted his head. "Why can't Akari come with us? She's not sick anymore."

"Well that's…" Kyoko looked away. Of course she wanted to bring her daughter, but there was a family in Japan after her so they couldn't take her. "Sorry, Basa-kun. Aka-chan has to stay here."

"I see. You can't tell me." Tsubasa nodded.

"But no becuase I don't trust you, Basa-kun." Kyoko started.

"I know. I'm too young to know about it, correct?" He asked.

Kyoko stopped their walk and hugged her child. "Yeah."

Tsubasa smiled at his mother. "Mother, Akari and I got you something."

Kyoko pulled back to see her son's grin. "Eh?"

"Here." He handed her a homemade card with a flower crown. Kyoko smiled as she grabbed the card and Tsubasa placed the crown on her head. "Akari made those."

"Thank you, Tsubasa." Kyoko smiled as she opened the card. Inside was a drawn picture that had Kyoko, Tsubasa and a small brunette girl holding hands with a flower crown on each person.

Tsubasa smiled at his mother as he ignited his flames. The illusion started and Kyoko was amazed. The flowers had grown longer from the crown and the petals exploded all over the place. The drawings came to life and came off the paper and danced around Kyoko, making her laugh.

"Oh, Basa-kun~!" She gasped as she watched the drawings stick back onto the card and the illusion stopped. "I loved it!" She put the card down and took off the flower crown. "You two really do know how to make your mother happy."

"Yeah!" Tsubasa smiled.

Kyoko put her hands on his shoulders and leaned her forehead against Tsubasa's. "May your flames light up the darkness."

Tsubasa let out a giggle. "To you as well, Mother."

Kyoko pulled back and smiled. "Let's go visit Aka-chan. I want to thank her before we leave."

"But what about the plane?" Tsubasa asked.

"We can just take the helicopter." Kyoko giggled as she and Tsubasa walked hand-in-hand to meet Akari.

* * *

**How was that? Sorry, no spoilers in the shorts but a bit more mystery~! That's it for this chapter! Happy Mother's day to Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Chrome, Bianchi, and other KHR girl characters that I didn't mention that have kids in my fanfiction.**


	25. Vivid Skies

**Here's the chapter! It took a while but I finished it! Yay! Please review! I love reviews! Sorry it took so long to update! I have no wifi to publish this, but I managed to find some!**

* * *

**Akari: **If you haven't heard, I have started a talk show! Yes! It's on Youtube! Just search, "Vongola Talk" and you guys get to listen to me, Akari Sawada, and my technician, Jeremy Irie, talk about things from the show KHR and this fanfiction!

**Jeremy: **Along with other fanfictions that our creator wrote about KHR, including: Flaming Wings, Tenth Meets Eleventh, and Storm Collides.

**Akari:** First video is just an intro, so don't think that the show is just thirty minutes of us watching other videos! We give detailed scenes, out of character guest stars from my fanfiction, some details that you probably overlooked, and sneak peeks!

**Jeremy:** That's what got your attention. When you're done reading this chapter, please go check out the show. I'm sure we'll make you laugh… or death.

**Akari:** Please go check us out on Kairi Stella's Youtube Channel! Also look for Jeremy Irie's Youtube channel: BigJMunoz! He has plenty of awesome videos that will make you think "What…?"!

**Jeremy: **Thank you for the advertisement, Boss. This would have sounded better if we actually talked and they heard our voices.

**Akari:** Oh well! Anyway, please enjoy this and last week's chapter of KHR: Eleventh's Story!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Twenty-Four: Vivid Skies**

* * *

_**"Koe?"**_

The said boy opened his eyes to see he was in a room. The room looked like a room from a bar. The floors were checkered and red curtains hid the black-painted walls and the lights gave little light so the room was mostly covered in shadows. A red couch was in the middle of the small room.

"Where am I?"Koe asked no one, not expecting a reply. He got one.

_**"Koe! You're here!"**_

The boy turned around to meet a red cat with black eyes and tail end. "Who… Did you just speak?" He asked it as the cat jumped into his arms. Lucky he caught the red cat.

The cat purred in Koe's arms. _"Koe~!"_

"I'm taking that as a yes." Koe said bluntly. "Do you know where this is?"

_"This is my room~!"_ It answered. _"You locked me up in here, but you finally came to visit me!"_

"I locked you up here?" Koe asked it as it rubbed it's head on Koe's shoulder. "Why?"

_"You were mad at me. I did something bad."_ It answered as it jumped out of Koe's arms. _"Don't you remember? I didn't take those memories away from you, because you wanted to keep them."_

"What are-!" Then it hit Koe. "You… You're that demon…"

_"That's what everyone calls me, huh?"_ It asked, it's back facing Koe. _"You even call me that…"_

Koe backed away from it. "You… You killed my aunt!"

The cat turned to face koe. It's eyes were pleading with regret. _"I didn't mean to! Those boys pushed you and you cut a cut that made you bleed a lot! I had to get more blood for you!"_

"But you killed her!" Koe yelled and the room lit up and the walls turned white.

_"I… I just wanted to help you…"_ the creature pouted as it started to back away from the angry teen.

"Disappear!" Koe screamed at it. "Disappear! Get out of my life! Let me die! Just go away!"

**"GOKUDERA!"**

Koe sat up straight in his seat with all eyes on him. He looked over to see his teacher with a worried face. "Mrs. Guerra."

Clara Guerra, she was the headmistress of the school and Koe's boss. Koe wasn't an actual student in her school. He was more like a Principal Student, a student who helps the principal with her schedule and keeping in touch with the students.

He looked around and remembered that Mrs. Guerra had to examine classes today and Koe tagged along because of his position.

"Gokudera, are you okay? You were shooting in your sleep." The principal asked the teen. Everyone in the class including the teacher were watching the redhead and the lady beside him.

"I'm fine. It's what I get for sleeping in class." Koe said as he rubbed his head. His hand found the bandage on his head. _"Oh yeah. I got injured when the mansion was attacked. I won, but still got slammed against the wall."_

"Maybe you should go home for today, Gokudera." Mrs. Guerra suggested as she looked at him worried. She touched his forehead to find out it was warm. "It seems you have a fever as well. Come on, let's take you to the infirmary until someone has come for you."

"I'm fine. Please continue with the lesson. I'll stay awake this time and the fever will go away." Koe told her, but Rin came up to the boy. _"Oh yeah. This is Rin's class."_

"Headmistress, I live with Koe, so I can escort him home and come right back for school. After school, I have baseball practice so I promise to come back."

Guerra thought about it and finally agreed. "I leave Gokudera in your hands, Rin. While you get his things, I'll call his mother and tell her about it."

"Thank you." Rin smiled as Koe got up from his seat.

"Sorry for all of this trouble." Koe bowed to everyone in the room before Rin and him walked out. "What did I say in my sleep?"

Rin looked away. "We all heard you mutter something, but two sentences were as clear as day. 'Let me die! Just go away!'."

Koe let out a long sigh. "Dammit. Clara is going to send me to the consuler tomorrow."

"Everyone got really scared. What was that dream about anyway?" Rin asked as they climbed down the stairs.

"I met the demon inside of me." Koe answered, emotionless.

Rin's eyes widen but he didn't say anything. He looked away and saw a poster of the school spring festival that was in two weeks from now. "Hey, do you think Akari could come to our festival?"

"Maybe. If Decimo let's her, she can go. I doubt it though. With the recent attacks against the Vongola Decimo has been doing his best to keep Akari hidden. Only a few chosen know where she is. Some of Decimo's guardians aren't one of them."

"No way…" Rin hung his head, but smiled. "But she'll find a way to come. I'm sure of it."

A smile crawled onto Koe's face. "Yeah, she'll come."

Rin couldn't help but smile as well as they reached the mansion. "Here we are."

**"Koe!"**

Both boys turned and saw Haru running towards the two boys. Koe saw her first. "Mom?" He wondered how she came, but remembered that the principle was going to call her. "I'm fine, Mom."

Ignoring the boy's words, the women went up to the boy and felt her son's forehead. "Hahi! You are burning up!"

"It'll go away, Mom." Koe sighed. "Besides, I need to finish up the paperwork so I'll ju-!"

Haru stopped her child with a gun pointed behind his head. She raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"To bed." Koe changed his direction and walked towards his home.

Haru put away her gun and smiled at Rin. "I'll take care of Koe, so head back to school."

"Y-Yeah…" Rin smiled, nervously. He never knew mothers were so scary. He shrugged it of off and jogged to school. _"Was my mom like that?"_

* * *

"So here's today's schedule." Ruka handed Viv a sheet of paper and the girl looked at it.

"Eh~! There's so much~!" Vivio cheered as she memorized the paper.

Akari looked over her friend's shoulder and saw the pack schedule. Every hour was covered. "Wow… I now look at idols differently now."

Vivio started laughing. "Don't judge a book by it's cover. Usually I have more."

"Viv, you're amazing." Akari praised the blonde.

Viv flipped her hair. "Thanks!"

Hirito came and knocked on Akari's head. "Don't praise her too much. It'll get to her head."

Akari's face blushed at the action, still thinking about last night's kiss. "Right… Sorry…"

Vivio watched as Hirito walked to the fridge and Akari keeping her eyes on him. A smirk came to her mind. "Aka-chan~!" She called for her cousin in a whisper. "What's wrong~?"

Akari blushed when she found out she was caught, but she saved it. "I was thinking about what Hirito just said. About praising you too much because of your work?"

Vivio nodded, now curious. "Yeah. What about it?"

Akari smiled. "Can I join you with your idol's schedule? I always wanted to know how they worked."

The blond jumped out of her chair and tackled the pour brunette to the floor. "YES, YOU CAN~!"

Akari could only laugh at both the pain and her cousin. "Teach me well, Senpai!"

Viv looked at her cousin. "Yes!"

* * *

"Okay, Vivid and friend~!" The dance instructor smiled as he spun in a circle. "The dance is simple for Vivid's fans to follow along." The man stopped and smiled. "Follow my lead~! We are dancing Vivid's old hit, 'Vampire Bite'~!"

"Yes!" The girls smiled as they followed the man's lead.

Hirito was leaning against the wall next to the door, beside his brother. "Who's that?" he asked Ruka.

The older sibling smiled. "He's Toma Takawashi. He's Vivid's dance instructor and he has cartographed all of Vivid's dances. He's number three in the state after his teacher, number one, Johnny Bepp."

"Hmm." Hirito watched the Vongola get all of the moves. "That girl can actually keep up, huh?"

"I'm not surprised." That caused Hirito to look at his brother as he spoke. "Akari was trained by Reborn, who did teach her how to follow certain battle tactics and plans. She's very athletic despite her clumsiness."

Hirito looked back at the girl. "I see." Then an idea came to his head. "Stop checking out my girl. You already got one."

Ruka blush as he glared at his brother. "Hirito!"

The two siblings stopped arguing when the dance instructor clapped his hands. "Okay. Now time to see if you can dance our new song and sing it, Vivid. Friend, can you watch for now?"

Akari nodded. "Yes!" She stood by the man as Vivio sung 'My Heart's Rhythm' while dancing the dance they had learned. She was right on it. When she finished the man clapped his hands again.

Brilliant! I love it~!" He looked at Akari. "Can you copy, Friend?"

Akari smiled brightly. "Yeah!"

"Oh~!" Toma smiled with an idea in his head. "Can you mirror her, Friend?"

"Mirror?" Akari asked, not getting it as she stood beside Viv.

"Mirror the dance. Act as Vivid's reflection! I'm sure it'll look good!" Toma smiled proudly.

"Okay!" Akari gave the man a thumbs up.

Vivio looked worried. "Are you sure you can do it?" She asked her cousin.

Akari smiled at the blonde. "Not really, but it's worth a shot."

Viv facepalmed.

The music started and the girls took off. Akari surprised everyone when she mirrored the dance perfectly while spinning and posed just like Viv. She smiled brightly as she danced. Her arms spread wide as she spun. If a small animal were to jump at her, she would easily catch them and give them a big hug. Her jumps were high enough to make you think she was flying and with a wink, your heart could stop working completely. Toma saw something he couldn't believe.

When the song ended, Toma went up to Akari. "You're the sky!"

"Wh-What?" She sweatdropped along with everyone else in the room.

"You're idol aura! It's as bright, lights up the darkness, and brings warmth to everyone who sees you! It makes us feel safe and not worrying about the bad times. You are like a warm light in everyone's hearts that makes us fly to our dreams!" He explained not so well.

Akari could only stare at the man with confusion. Vivio saved her. "He means that your aura resembles the sky."

"My aura?" Akari repeated.

"Yeah. My aura is like a sunflower. Big, bright and always brings a smile to your face as the sign of summer, mostly everyone's favorite season." Vivio explained.

"I see." Akari smiled. "So I'm like the sky?"

"Yes~! The Sky Idol…!" Toma thought for a while. "Sora!"

"Sora?" Akari repeated.

"Your idol name!" Toma grinned. "That name is your stage name! The name that means 'sky' which means that you will soar to the sky with your kindness to become the light everyone wishes to become!"

"The light everyone wishes to become?" Akari repeated the statement, trying to remember where she heard that before. Then she got it. "The light that guides the family out of the dark and madness. The light that everyone looks upon for guidance."

It was Tsuna who told her about her name. Tsuna was close to losing it the day Akari was born because of another family. They had wanted to make an impossible deal with the Vongola and they wouldn't take "no" as an answer. They were so stubborn that they would start a war with the Vongola family, something Tsuna seriously wanted to avoid. When he got the message of Kyoko in labor, he left Tsubasa is Haru's hands and rushed to the hospital, leaving some angry mafioso.

"Rapunzel?" Hirito called her the girl that was in her own thoughts.

Akari finally snapped out of it when the boy's face was in front of her own. She blushed deeply before she jumped back, tripping on her footing and falling back. Lucky, Hirito caught her hand and pulled her back up, into his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her to her feet.

Still with a red face, she nodded. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her face. "Maybe you should get some air. It's kind of hot in here and your sweating badly. We'll head to the station."

"Y-Yeah…" Akari managed to say as he led her outside the room.

Toma smiled. "Ah~! Young love~! It's a bittersweet feeling~!"

"She's in love…?" Viv sighed with a small smile. "Good…"

* * *

"Oh my~! Everyone wants to challenge me. They're shining so brightly I can feel their radiance from where I am. Let us see who shines brighter~!" Viv smiled into the microphone. "Thank you for letting me guest star~!"

Akari giggled at her guardian. The idol and the talk show host were in the recording room while everyone else was in the other room.

"So, Vivid." The talk show host started. "About the new drama you're starring in, what's it like out there."

Vivio smiled at the man. "Well I thought that the woods were so not my style, but I actually love it! It makes me feel like I'm all alone there. At night, it's a bit scary."

The whole crew laughed at that part. Akari was smiling at her friend, but it didn't last. Akari started to see only white. She felt her soul slipping away into a new place. Akari started seeing an image and saw something she didn't like.

All of her friends were on the floor and one girl was standing in the middle of the Vongola's family. She was dancing as if she had did something good like a child that had done it's chores to impress it's parents.

"_**Look Kari-chan! I got rid of them! Now there's nothing keeping you away from me!"**_ The girl giggled.

The scene was white again and she was back in the other room of the recording studio. She felt light-headed as she felt something warm run down her cheeks. She touched it and saw that they were tears.

Hirito sighed as he tried to block out the blonde's giggles, but he got over it when a hand grabbed his own. He looked at who was holding it and saw Akari in tears. "Rapunzel?" He whispered to her.

She shook her head as she looked down. "I… saw something… I didn't like…"

He scooted closer to her and placed her head on his shoulder, not knowing what she was talking about and it looked liked she didn't want to talk about either. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Akari only nodded her head. "Thank you…"

* * *

"I'm okay now, Hirito." Akari told the boy as he pushed her into the cab.

"You can get some rest at the stadium. That's our last stop." Hirito sighed as he told the driver where to go.

"What about Viv?" Akari asked as she rubbed the towel on her face.

"She'll catch up. She needs to stay for thirty more minutes and then they'll go to the stadium." He answered as he opened the window.

Akari looked down. "Thanks…"

"Yeah."

The drive was quiet and when they arrived at the stadium, it was still quiet. Hirito led the girl to a dressing room where there was a bathroom where she could bathe and get dressed in the clothes she had on in Mexico. When she exited the bathroom, Viv was there along with Ruka. "Viv, Ruka."

"Hey~!" Viv smiled. "I'm going to take a bath before the concert. Everything's set."

"I see. That's good." Akari smiled. "Sorry I couldn't join you."

"It's fine." Vivio smiled as she looked at Hirito then at her cousin. "Well, I'm off to soak in water for a while." She waved as she entered the bathroom.

Akari sat on the couch, thinking about the concert. "I never been to a concert. I wonder what it's like."

"Loud, bright, crowded." Hirito stated. "Should I go on?"

Ruka rolled his eyes at his brother. "Well Akari, the concerts are special to the fans because they get to see their idol so there are different ways of explaining it."

"I see." She answered. She never really watched TV back at the mansion. It wasn't that she wasn't allowed to, she just never saw the joy in it. She loved being outside, drawing nature, playing with the boys, and she used to enjoy training before Reborn had introduced his killing ways. Akari was more of a nature girl instead of a technology girl.

Hirito sighed as he looked at the clock. "Ten minutes until Viv has to get ready for the concert."

"And thirty minutes before the fans come in those doors." Ruka sighed as he walked towards the door. "I'll go look around and make sure everyone here has a real backstage pass."

"Why do that?" Akari asked.

"So that no crazed fans or mafiosos sneak in and come face-to-face with Vivio." Ruka explained as he opened the door. "I'll be back."

Akari blushed when she realized that Hirito and her were alone. _"Now's my chance."_ She took a deep breath and spoke. "Hirito."

The said boy looked at her, still lying on the couch across from her. "Yeah?"

"A-About l-last night…" She started but couldn't finish due to her blush, which made her look like an apple.

Hirito figured out what the girl was saying. "Forget it." He said as he turned his back towards her.

Akari's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Forget about that kiss. If you can't then I'm sorry." Hirito said as he closed his eyes.

Akari looked at him. She got up and walked over to him. "Hirito, I…" The girl surprised the Varia boss when she stroke his hair, but he let her due to it's calming effect. "I…"

The door interrupted the Vongola when it slammed open. The cause was a shocked Diana and an embarrassed Ruka. "Hey Bo-oohh…"

Hirito jumped off the couch and walked away from the Vongola, causing everyone to give him different looks. Akari looked at the two that just came in.

"Did we interrupt something?" Diana asked as she went over to the Vongola, looking at her boss who was now grabbing a can of soda.

Akari giggled. "Nah. It's nothing."

"Oh?" Diana asked as Ruka knocked on the bathroom door.

"Vivio! Everyone ready to see you!" Ruka knocked again. There was no response. "Vivio?" Silence answered his call.

Now everyone was worried. Akari went to the door, not even knocking, and opened it to reveal Vivio wrapped in a towel, but was unconscious on the floor. "Viv!" She ran to her.

Hirito came in as well and checked the girl. "She's out cold, but she's still okay."

Diana came forward. "Let's dry her up and put her on some clothes."

"I'll go and cancel the concert." Ruka started to walk out, but Akari stopped him.

"No!" Everyone looked at the Vongola. "Viv worked so hard for her fans so much that she collapsed! You can't throw her work down the drain!"

"It does look like she's going to wake up in the next ten minutes." Hirito told the girl. "So it does look like she's going to be able to perform."

"Then I'll open for her." Akari stood up. "I know all the songs and dances. I can pull it off."

**"I cannot allow that."**

Akari turned around to see Reborn at the door way. Hana ran in and carried her daughter in her arms. The Vongola looked at her tutor. "Let me do it. We can't afford to cancel this concert."

"And we can't afford to reveal you to the public." He told her.

Akari was already getting mad. "I don't care about my father's rules, this is my family's career at stake. I will help my family and no can will stop me."

"Take off your mask, Akari." Reborn told her.

An idea came to the Vongola's mind. "No, I'll keep it on. Actually," She gave him a smirk. "I need a real one."

Reborn caught on. "A mask won't help much."

"But this will." AKari closed her eyes and focused. She remember the day of her party when Primo made the speech for her. He messed with the Arcobaleno flames and changed her eyes. Maybe she could do it, but change her appearance even more.

Everyone gasped as Akari's hair grew longer and one strip of hair turned into a bright orange. The girl opened her eyes and the brown color faded into an orange color. "How's this?" SHe asked as she looked at the group behind her then at her tutor.

The hitman could only sigh. "You better pray that this works."

Ruka stood up. "I can find a mask in less than two minutes." With that said the boy ran out of the room.

"I'll get Vivio dressed in some clothes and try to wake her up." Hana said as she and Hirito picked her up. "Thank you, Hirito."

Before she and Hirito left with Vivio, he looked at Akari. He looked very worried as he grabbed her hand with his free hand. "Be careful."

She gave him a warm smile. "Yeah."

Diana came up to the girl and dragged her away, pulling the two hands away from each other. "Come on. Let's get you ready." Diana told the Vongola who was still looking at the Varia boy.

"Right." Akari answered as she faced forward. "Let's go."

* * *

Akari looked from behind the curtains to see the large crowd that were cheering for the sick idol. "Woah… That's a lot of people…"

The girl had on a pink mask with a matching, ruffled dress. sky blue opera gloves hid her hands, and knee-length sky blue socks were underneath a pair of purple boots. Her hair was picked up in a side-ponytail with a purple bow holding it in place. The orange strip was loose and was tucked behind her mask.

"Don't back out." Diana hugged the Vongola from behind, scaring her. "You just have to sing one song. Vivio woke up two minutes ago and is currently watching you."

Akari woke up. "Tell her to get some rest." She went to her spot on center stage, behind the curtains. "I'll do my best!"

Diana giggled as she ran off. Akari took a deep breath as the announcer started to speak, making the crowd scream.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen! Put your hands together for the opening act, The Sky Idol, Sora!"**

Akari walked on stage and the crowd started to question the Vongola's appearance on stage.

**"Who's that?" "Sky Idol? Is that possible?" "Where's Vivid?!" "Vivid always opened for her shows!" "Did something happen?!" "VIVID!"**

Akari took a deep breath and spoke. "What's wrong? Am I not good enough to open for your favorite idol?" Mutters could be heard. "Judge me! Let me show you my Idol Aura with Vampire Bite!"

The crowd cheered as Akari readied herself as the music started. The upbeat, music box music started and Akari took off in the dance. She posed at the right times and made herself look creepy yet cute at the same time, shocking the crowd.

She sang:

"_What's lurking in shadows?_

_Why does it give me the chills?_

_Is there a reason,_

_Why no one comes down from the hills?_

_Look's like there's a vampire_

_Trying to bite all of the girls._

_He's after all their hearts, _

_But I don't want a Vampire Bite!"_

Diana entered the room and saw Akari on the TV. "How is she, Vivio?"

The blonde had the biggest smile ever. "She's still amazing! My inspiration!"

Hirito smiled as well, but he snapped his vision from the screen to the Sun. "You ready?"

Vivio sat up and spun in her outfit that had the same colors as Akari's. "Yeah. I'm all good."

* * *

Kyoko ran into the room where the Vongola Tenth Generation had a meeting. Tsuna smiled at his wife. "Kyoko, what's wrong?"

"Aka-chan is on TV!" Kyoko squealed as she turned on the TV that was in the room. "She's amazing!"

The screen came on and the Vongola's daughter appeared on stage, in disguise. Akari jumped and posed in mid air before she continued with the song.

"_He's coming for me!_

_He wants my blood!_

_He won't stop chasing!_

_He's coming for me!_

_He wants my blood!_

_He won't stop chasing,_

_But I don't want a Vampire Bite~!"_

Everyone is the room were jamming out. Even Hibari let a warm, small smile appear on his face. They all were enjoying the show, but it didn't last long. They all looked back to see an angry aura around their boss.

Kyoko was the bravest one. "Tsu-kun?"

"Reborn…" Tsuna growled. "I told him to keep her hidden…"

"Tsu-kun…?" Kyoko repeated.

"Dammit!" Everyone jumped when the Vongola hit his desk, leaving a big crack on it. "Akari… That's it! I didn't want to, but she leaves me no choice!"

Now Kyoko was getting really worried. "You can't be thinking about putting her in there, are you?!"

Tsuna looked at his wife, looking really bad. "I'm sorry."

…

Reborn was backstage watching his student. He was prond. She had barely learned that song and dance that afternoon. His thoughts were interrupted by a call. Reborn pulled out his phone and saw the caller ID. It was Tsuna.

"Oh man..." The hitman asked himself as he answered the call. "Chaos."

**"Why is my daughter on TV?"** Oh, the boss sounded mad. Not good.

"Can you explain your question?" The hitman asked, trying to save his student's life.

**"I am not repeating my question. Give me an answer, Reborn."** Oh man. Akari was dead.

Meanwhile, the said girl had the crowd going wild. They were screaming and singing along with her. The Vongola was happy to know she was performing well enough for the crowd. She spun and sung the last verse with more attitude.

"_They say that in order to get away~_

_You have to play a game~!_

_But that game is too risky~!_

_Some who have played the game~_

_Have fallen into his collection~_

_Oh~! Will I escape~?_

_Look's like there's a vampire_

_Trying to bite of all the girls._

_He's after all their hearts, _

_looks like I got a Vampire Bite!"_

The Vongola finished the last dance steps and posed as the cheered even louder. They even cheered for her name, signaling her achievement of getting their respect. _"Reborn was right."_ She thought to herself. _"In order to get respect, show them what you got."_

**"Everyone here is so bright! It's blinds me."**

The crowd went wild as the Vongola turned to see Vivio on stage. "What took you, Vivid?" Akari giggled.

Viv spun in a circle, showing off her outfit and making the crowd scream louder. "Sora, you can't rush style. That's a no-no." When Vivio stood by Akari, she covered her eyes as if there was a bright light blinding her. "These fans are challenging me?"

The crowd screamed yes.

Vivio looked at Akari. "These fans are so bright. Care to help me outshine them, Sora?"

Akari giggled. "Sure. I don't mind."

The blonde pulled out a blue mask that looked similar to Akari's. "Then I should wear a mask when I'm by your side, Sora."

"Stealing is illegal." The Vongola joked.

"Vivid Skies." Vivio answered as she put the mask on. "That's our duet name. Now let's shine like the sky and sun."

"I like it." The brunette smiled as she posed beside her. "Will you keep up with my Heart's Rhythm?"

"I wrote it." Vivio smiled. She pose with Akari. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

(_Akari_, **Vivio**, _**Both**_)

"_Can you feel it?_

_The rhythm in your chest?_

**Can't you hear it?**

**Music taking over?**

_I know that it's hard._

**I know that it's over~!**

_**But is it?**_

Reborn hung up the phone and looked at his student on stage. "Sorry, Akari. I failed at being your tutor."

Akari's head began to hurt. _"What the heck? Intuition! Shut up!"_ She told her headache and the pain became bearable. Vivio looked at her friend, eyes looking worried. Akari gave her a grin that signaled that she was fine.

Both girls jump, spun, and continued the song:

_**"You got my heart's rhythm.**_

_**It's melody echoing.**_

_**You got my heart's rhythm!**_

_**In the palm of your hand!**_

_**All that I pray is that**_

_**you take care of it~!**_

_Woah~! Yeah~!_

**The dance is lonely~!**

_And no one is moving~!_

**Why is that?**

_**Can you change it now~?"**_

Hirito smiled as he watched Akari's smile get bigger. "She's really bright." He whispered to himself, but a certain hitman heard it when he entered the room.

"Hirito, take care of your time with Akari." Reborn told the boy.

Hirito raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Reborn tipped his hat down. "She'll no longer be free."

**"You got my heart's rhythm.**_ (My heart's~!)_

**It's melody echoing.**_ (Yeah it is~!)_

**You got my heart's rhythm! **_(Oh no~!)_

**In the palm of your hand!**_ (Your hand~!)_

**All that I pray is that**_ (Is that~!)_

**You take care of it~!**_ (Take care of it~!)_

**You take care of it~!**_ (Take care of it~!)_

_**You take care of it~!"**_

The song ended with Akari and Vivio, back-to-back. Akari was cursing at the headache she had. She wanted to lay down.

"Vivid, did we shine brighter?" Akari asked.

The said girl looked at her cousin and saw the pain in Akari's eyes. "No, we did not. They're too bright." Vivio flipped her hair. "Leave this to me. I'll end this show with me on top."

Akari smiled. "Sure. This is your concert. Take off the mask that hides your potential and outshine the world." She extended a hand to Vivio and smiled.

The blonde took off the mask and handed it to Akari. "Take care of it."

"Yeah." Akari smiled as she walked away.

Vivio sang "Colors and wonders" to the crowd as Akari walked into the room where Reborn and Hirito were in. "Hey." She smiled as she took off her own mask. The Vongola put the mask on the table and smiled at the two males. "What's up?" She asked when she saw Hirito's angry face.

"You're going to the 'Sky Tower' when you return home. Decimo saw you on TV." Hirito answered.

Akari's eyes widen. "What?" _"How does he know about that?!"_ She looked at her tutor.

Reborn couldn't meet his student's eyes. "I told him. Also," He took a breath. "Tsuna is furious."

Akari pushed away Hirito now knowing about her past and thought about her father. "He'll understand… right?"

"He's as stubborn as you." Reborn sighed.

Then it hit her again. Akari's vision went white and she saw a new vision.

A girl facing sideways in the shadow. Only her right, blue eye showing. "I'm sorry, Giotto."

The vision changed to a boy with red hair. "This demon… what do I do about it? I don't want to hurt anyone."

A new scene came on to a boy in a closet. "I DIED! I'M DEAD!"

A blond girl came to view she was on the floor with a blue marking glowing behind her neck. "I… can't remember…"

The vision changed again to a new scene. There was a lifeless body of a teenage boy in the arms of a girl with short hair. "Don't go… Please… I love you…" She whispered.

The Vongola could feel her tears when she saw the last one. A girl had a blade going right threw a man's stomach. The man was Tsuna.

"**PAPA!"**

**"AKARI!"**

The said girl opened her eyes and saw Hirito holding her shoulders. "Akari!" He shook her again. "What's wrong? Is it that bad that I know?"

The scared girl shook her head. "I need to go home… now…"

* * *

**That's it! Please look forward to the next chapter! The one I have been dying to write! Yesh! Please look forward to it! I'm currently writing it, so maybe no late one's next week.**

**And yes. Johnny Bepp is from Aikatsu! I love that show, but I got no ideas on how to make it into fanfiction. Oh well. I have enough stories for now! Please read Flaming Wings, Tenth Meets Eleventh, and Storms Collide for more KHR action. Read Rapid Souls for some Soul Eater fun and Shugo Chara 2: Lovely Story for a peaceful story. Review all of them!**

**Please review! I want to hear your voices! (Or read your thoughts).**


	26. Rapunzel

**Finally! The chapter I have been wanting to write since forever! Well I seriously love this and I hope you all do too! Please look out for me and give me some reviews about your opinions!**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Twenty-Six: Rapunzel**

* * *

"So he's mad?" Akari repeated the question. Everyone that was at the concert were in the cabin's living room discussing about the phone call Reborn had gotten from The Tenth boss.

"You have to understand the position he's in, Akari." Reborn told his student. "I know that you loved being on stage, and I'm sure he knows it too, but…" Reborn took a deep breath. "You did expose yourself to the whole world."

"I had on a mask!" The Vongola argued. It was true. Half of her face was concealed and her hair had changed into a lighter shade of brown with one orange streak of hair. Her eyes turning orange instead of their normal shade of chocolate brown. Even if she didn't have on the mask, she would of looked like a different person.

"But everyone in the mansion recognized you because of your aura." Reborn stated. "Your idol aura and boss aura are very similar. You must understand that using it for performance can endanger your and other people's life."

Akari slumped down and Vivio hugged her cousin. "It all my fault." The blond started. "If only I had slept more, I wouldn't have fainted and Aka-chan wouldn't have gone to preform."

"No." Akari looked at her surprized Guardian. "Viv, I used to have a dream of becoming a singer. You gave me that chance. I have no regrets, so thank you." The brunette hugged her cousin.

"Aka-chan…" Vivio hugged her back and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"So what now?" Hirito got everyone's attention.

Reborn took a deep breath. "Tsuna wants everyone at the mansion. Varia are to report back to HQ and fill out a report. Akari and Viv have to report to Eleventh's office."

Every Varia teen growned. Akari looked at the ground, fearing at what her father was going to tell her. "And what about me?" She asked, not looking up.

Reborn looked at his student. "He didn't say."

"I see…" She answered. _"He's going to lock me up again. I just know it!"_

"We leave tomorrow morning. Get your things ready." Reborn ordered.

"Right!"

* * *

"Dammit." Koe kicked the couch. Everyone in the Eleventh family were in the lounge, where Akari's underground training room was. They had all heard that Akari was in trouble and was going to receive a big punishment, but what on earth could it be?! That's what made everyone mad about.

"What could her punishment be?" Fulvia asked out loud.

"She might get locked up again…" Tsubasa announced, getting everyone's attention. Koe, Rin, Laura, and Kallie stared at him the most with pain written all over their faces.

"Locked up?" Jeremy repeated as he looked at the ones with the pained look. "What do you mean by that? And why did only the guardians react to that? What are you not telling us?"

Rachelle looked at Koe. "We have the right to know. We're her friends too."

Koe looked at the girl, but he could only sigh. "Remember there were times when Akato wasn't with us in the mornings and dropping us off at school?"

Havana was the first to speak. "Yeah. He-I mean She disappeared in thin air sometimes. You guys always told us she was visiting family."

"She wasn't." Rin answered, now getting everyone's stares.

"She was locked up in a tower." Tsubasa now had everyone's attention."This tower is covered with flames from the Hell Rings that Master Mukuro possesses."

Malachi blinked. "Father's?"

Tsubasa nodded. "You all know that Akari is an Arcobaleno, correct?" They nodded. "Well those flames have abilities that can be used for both good and bad. Everyone wanted them. So when Akari got out of the hospital, she was targeted. She was enrolled for school, but on the day before her first day, the school was attacked and many died.

"Dad, then, had a certain building made. This building was made of the same jewels that the Mist rings possess." Tsubasa showed everyone a small ring with a small ichigo jewel. "This jewel, powered by Mist flames, made the area around the tower into a maze. If someone were to try to enter, they would end up lost and find themselves at Vongola HQ. A bunch of traitors and enemies were found by using that method.

"Soon, the rumor about Decimo's daughter have those special flames faded and soon, Families forgot he had a daughter. Even some workers forgot about my sister and thought I was the only child. Akato Sakura was an orphan that Reborn picked up to become the next hitman that came to visit whenever Reborn was summoned. Due to Reborn being her tutor, everyone thought the child went with him on his missions."

Koe leaned against the wall and continued for Tsubasa, who was drinking water. "Akari was raised as a boy half of her life. She didn't go to school, she rarely saw her parents, and last she got locked up whenever someone was suspected of kidnapping her. Despite all of that, she still smiles as if none of that happens to her." Koe sighed. "Every time there was a meeting, Decimo had Akari sent to that tower, hence why no one in the mafia world knew about her."

Rin grinned. "Tsuna-san is very protective of her. He really does care for her. He did a lot for her safety. He even assigned Koe and I as her bodyguards one time. It didn't really last long."

"No way…" Fulvia said with concern. "Akari-chan… She's gonna be locked up…?"

Tsubasa sighed. "That possibility is very high. Father is very overprotective of her. She's always been the one that brings enemies near."

"Don't say it like that!" Rachelle yelled. She looked at her hands. "Akari-chan is-"

"Rapunzel." Everyone looked at Kalma, who just leaned against the wall, looking at the floor. "Undicesimo is Rapunzel. She's always has a leash on by Decimo, one that will never come off easily."

Everyone stayed quiet for awhile as they thought about it. Kalma was right. Akari was Rapunzel, but the thing is that her hair was too short to help her escape. If her hair is too short, then how could they all save her? Is there someway to stop it? No, there isn't… Or is there?

Is there a way to save her from that tower? A way to set her free? They all thought these things and no answer came to them.

"**Guys?"**

They all looked up that the doorway to see Ayumi. She looked confused of the topic, but she knew from each and every one of their faces that the subject was sad. "Is everything okay?"

Then Havana remembered something. "Ayumi-san, how did you meet Akari?"

Everyone looked at the pink-haired girl. That's right. How did they meet?

Ayumi smiled. "Well, It was when she was eleven, I think. I was still Reborn's student and he was here at the Vongola mansion."

* * *

**Sky meets Sky:**

"Reborn-san?" Ayumi looked for her tutor that had disappeared. She was wondering the mansion and she was seriously lost. "Moe~! He always does this!" Then she saw his fedora outside the window. "There he is!"

She ran outside and followed the man. He was too far from her that he wouldn't have seen or noticed her, but he was close enough for her to see and follow him. "Reborn! Reborn!"

She didn't notice that she was following him into the forest behind the mansion, but she did know that they were heading away from the mansion. The girl walked for hours, following her tutor and sometimes losing them. She would have to walk in circles before she spotted him again.

Ayumi then saw a wall that was so tall that it made the girl feel like an aunt. It was taller than the Vongola mansion. The stone was a weird ichigo color and it sparkled in the sun's light. Ayumi saw that Reborn entered a gate and she hurried to follow him before the gate closed. She looked back to see a keypad that had a bunch of complicated buttons.

"_So not just anyone can enter… Oops…"_ She sighed, but she looked forward and saw a cave covered with vives. She saw Reborn's shadow from behind the vives and followed him into the cave. She walked through, admiring the cave for it's crystals and glowing bugs. Then she saw something that shocked her.

A small box that had a small light that shined red. She walked over to it and saw that the light was a line. She followed the line to see another machine on the other side. "Looks like they don't want just anyone to enter."

"**No. They don't want **_**someone**_** to leave."**

The girl looked to see her tutor in front of her with an emotionless face. "Reborn!"

"Didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?" He asked.

"I was… I'm sorry." She gunge her head. "I was just so curious to see where you were going that I followed you…"

She heard his sigh. "Fine. Come. I already wasted enough time."

Ayumi smiled as she looked up to see her tutor walking away from her and to the cave's exit. She hurried to follow him, not tripping on the laser. She pushed the vives to see a beautiful view.

They exited the cave to a hidden oasis. The area was surrounded by the cave to form a wall and were covered with vives. There was a waterfall that hit a small pond opposite of the entrance. The fields of grass were covered with spots of wild flowers. In the middle of the area was a tall tower that reached over the cave walls, but due to the trees surround the closed-off area, no one could see it from the mansion. The tower was made by red blocks and were also covered in vives.

At the peak of the tower was a lone window with some white curtains that blew out the window. The wind came in from the top opening and spiraled down to the bottom, making the area seem more open yet closed off. Ayumi couldn't explain it well, but she loved this place.

Reborn stared at his student before hitting her head. "Come on. We're wasting time." He said as he walked towards the tower.

Ayumi rubbed her head as she followed. "O-Okay, but what is this place?"

"A prison." He answered as they approached the tower.

"A what?" Ayumi asked as Reborn opened the door. The door opened to reveal a small kitchen and a maid was there cleaning some dishes. She saw the two and bowed.

"My usual and two of _her_ usuals." Reborn told her. She got up and began to make the snack for them.

"Who?" Ayumi asked as she looked up at her tutor.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he walked up the long flight of stairs with Ayumi close behind. The girl was getting tired of walking up the stairs, but she filly saw the destination.

An opening was on the roof of the staircase and was sealed by a door. The hitman went up to it and knocked, much to Ayumi's surprise. _"Someone lives here?! It's so far away! Who? Who lives here?"_

"**Come in~!"**

Much to Ayumi's shock, a little girl's voice chimed. Reborn opened the door and entered the room. Ayumi stayed behind for a minute, but she finally got over her confusement and entered the room as well.

The room was as wide was the tower. It had one single room with a bed, four-sided table and four chairs, a desk with a large book shelf next to it, and the area where the window was was covered with pillows and stuffed animals. Laying on the pillows and stuffed animals was a girl. She was reading a book while laying on her back. She had long brown hair and eyes that resembled Vongola Decimo's. She wore a white simple dress and she had the window open, letting the wind enter the big room.

Reborn sat at the table as the girl continued her book. "So did you do your homework?" he asked the girl.

"Yeah, it's on my desk." She answered, not looking away from her book as she got up and passed me, walking to the desk that had a book on top. She grabbed the book and walked over to Reborn, handing him the book. When she gave him the book, she walked back to her spot next to the window and sat back down.

Ayumi was speechless. The girl was seriously into that book. Ayumi hated books and homework, but she read and did them because she needed to learn. It surprised her to know that this girl was reading without looking up. What was she reading?

Ayumi looked at Reborn who was looking at the pages of written work inside the book. She walked over to him. "Um… Reborn… Who is that?"

He didn't look up. "Go and ask her that."

Ayumi sweatdropped at his harsh tone, but she walked over to the girl. "Um…" Ayumi started as she stopped in front of the brunette.

The mysterious girl looked up from her book and her eyes widened. She jumped up and stood in front of Ayumi, looking lost. "Why is there a girl in here?! No, wait. Scratch that. Why is there a kid in here?!" She looked at Reborn. "Uncle Reborn?!"

"_Uncle?"_ Ayumi thought. She, too, looked at her tutor as he sighed.

"Introduce yourselves. I'm not doing it for you." He answered.

The girl's looked at each other. The brunette went first. "My name is Akari Sawada."

"Ayumi." Ayumi answered, still lost.

Akari looked around her room. "Do you like stories?"

"Um… yeah…"

"Here." Akari handed the pink-haired girl the book she was reading. It turns out that the book was a storybook about Rapunzel. "That's my favorite story."

"Mine too." Ayumi smiled.

**End:**

* * *

"YOU WENT INSIDE THE TOWER?!" Everyone yelled except Tsubasa, who already knew about it.

"Y-Yeah…" Ayumi answered.

Rin came up to her. "Why did you say anything?" He asked, looking a bit nervous.

The pink-haired girl turned away. "Because you were always away."

That made the boy take a step back. "O-Oh…"

Koe sighed. "Well it's in the past and now we know it's not a jail cell." Everyone agreed. "Let's get everything ready for Akari when she gets here."

Fulvia stood up with a bright smile on her face, scaring some people in the room. "Let's get Akari a 'Welcome home' present!"

"Oh no…" The boys sweatdropped. "Shopping."

* * *

"Oh~! Look at these~!" Fuko shouted as she showed the other girls a pair of shoes.

"This is nice~!" Havana smiled as she pulled out a pink, frilly dress.

"Oh~! Lookie~!" Rachelle showed everyone a tan blouse.

"Cute~!" They all screamed.

The three girls were in a clothing store. The group had divided into different groups in search for their each individual gifts for their boss. The rest of the group came into the shop to find the three, each had a bag in their hands.

"Hey! There you are! Are you three done?" Koe asked.

Fulvia looked at Koe. "We decided our presents~!" The three girls showed the items in their hands. Their smiles disappeared when the others gave them a confused look. "What?" Fulvia asked.

"Those are for Akari-senpai?" Laura asked.

"Yes…" Havana smiled, nervously. "They are… Are they not good?"

"Princess doesn't really like that stuff much. Yeah, she likes wearing dresses and skirts, but she wears shorts under. She's still a tomboy."

Rachelle looked at the blouse she had. "What did you all get her?"

Laura pulled out three ribbons: pink, white, and blue. "I got her ribbons, because she sometimes wears her hair up."

Rin pulled out a pair of white gloves and a white scarf. "It still cold out so… Yeah!"

Kalma nudged at Tsubasa and he pulled out a picture frame. "She needs a picture with her friends. Whenever we get the chance, we're taking a group picture and putting in the frame."

Everyone looked at Malachi who pulled out a pink dream catcher. "I saw it and got it." Malachi answered as he played with the feathers at the bottom.

Ayumi showed everyone a bag filled with different colors of thread. "Akari likes making bracelets and she was running out so I bought her more."

The redhead sighed as he pulled out a box. It was silver and had a gold design on the front. He twist the bottom and everyone realized what it was. He opened the box and the lullaby that Akari always sung played, surprising everyone.

"That's…" Rachelle was the first to speak.

Koe let the music end when he closed it. "I had it made a long time ago. It was for her birthday, but it was made too late." He put the box in the bag. "It was a present from the Gokudera family."

"Amazing…" Ayumi whispered.

Koe sighed as he looked at the three. "Get a present and let's go."

"Okay~!"

* * *

Akari took a deep breath. She had arrived at the mansion two minutes before. She didn't see anyone on her way to her father's office. She was now outside her father's office.

Kero appeared in his kitty form beside her. _"Akari?"_

Akari shook her head and took a deep breath. "Okay. Kero, hide."

The Vongola girl pushed the doors open as her cub hid inside her and she entered the room. The only one in the room was Tsuna and he didn't look happy.

"Papa?" she called.

She couldn't see his eyes due to him looking down. "Why did you disrespect me?"

Akari felt a kick to her stomach. "Papa, I didn't! You see, Viv, she-!"

"YOU SHOWED YOURSELF TO THE WORLD!" Tsuna yelled as he shoot to his feet, scaring the poor girl. "You were just to stay backstage and not show yourself to the crowd!"

"But Viv fainted and the concert was going to be cancelled!" Akari yelled back, surprising the Boss. She covered her mouth. That was the first time she had really talked back to her father. The other times, she was just playing around. This time, there was no jokes.

"Did you just talk back to me?" He growled.

As much as Akari was afraid, she still stood tall. She put her hands down and kept her eyes on the floor. "I'm done hiding!"

Tsuna took a step back, but Akari didn't see it. "What?" He asked.

Akari looked at her father's eyes. "I'm done hiding! I want to fight back! My friends are fighting without me! I'm tired of that!"

Tsuna could feel his anger boiling. "And do what?! Get yourself killed?! You're still weak! You're not strong enough to handle this!"

"And how do you know?!" Akari screamed. "All you have been doing is hiding me and making sure I run away! I'm tired of that!"

Tsuna glared at his daughter. Oh, he was mad. "You can't fight! End of story!" He turned his heels and looked out his window, trying to calm his anger.

"No! No end of story!" Akari screamed at his back. "Stop trying to protect me and let me fight! That's what I have been training for! I wish to protect my friends! NOW LET ME!"

Tsuna turned at his daughter and walked over to her. "How can you protect others if you still let yourself get caught?! What happened with Romeo?! He came to you and you froze!"

Akari took a step back, but she still glared at the man. "I… I…"

"That's right!" Tsuna yelled. "You can't fight! Not yet! When you're ready, you can."

"And when's that?!" Akari yelled.

Tsuna was getting tired of her talking back at him. "That's enough! Leave!"

Akari could feel her anger. "No! I'm tired of running! Maybe that's okay for you, but I'm done! Running away isn't going to solve anything! It's just drags on the fight!" She was really getting annoyed when he kept his back towards her. She couldn't stop her next words. "I'M NOT A COWARD LIKE YOU!"

_Slap!_

Akari, wide-eyed, stared at the wall beside her. She was trying to remember why she was in this position. Why was her cheek burning with pain? She touched her cheek and felt the warmth. Then she remembered.

Her father had just slapped her. He had _hit_ her. He had never done that before. This was the first for her. Her father, the one who she loved deeply, had just slapped her.

She looked at him to see that his bangs covered his eyes. "P-Papa…?" She called for him.

"Leave. _Now._" He ordered. "I'm locking you up in the Sky Tower."

She felt her anger return as her tears fell. "I HATE YOU!"

* * *

The Vongola Boss could feel his own tears falling as Akari ran out of the room, slamming. Tsuna didn't believe it. He had just slapped his daughter, something he feared that he would do since she was born. He couldn't stop himself. She was yelling at him, telling him that he was a coward.

But she was right. Running away wasn't helping, but it was the only way to keep her safe. How could he tell her that?

No, she wants to fight. He feared that the most. Her in battle was his deepest fear. She was his little girl. Of course, he wouldn't let her fight. He just wanted to protect her. Is that so bad?

Tsuna shut the door and walked to his desk. He didn't touch the paperwork. Instead he buried his head in his hands and wept.

"What am I doing wrong?" He cried.

* * *

**You see why I was excited for this chapter?! I hope you all loved it! Please tell me what you all think! I just loved it! REVIEW!**


	27. Team, Friends, Family

**Sorry about no update last week. I'm starting to wonder if this story is even good enough for you all. I have more stuff planned for it, but I kind of feel as if you all don't even like it. Review if you think I should keep going or any ideas to make it better.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Twenty-Seven: Team, Friends, Family**

"He hit me…" Akari said with no emotion as she held Kero close to her. "What do I do now?"

_"Akari…"_ Kero looked at his owner and started to rub his fur on her cheek. _"Cheer up, Akari. I'm su-"_ He looked at the hallway beside them. _"Akari, someone's coming! Hide your tears!"_

The girl did as she was told and faked a smile. "There."

**"Undicesimo?"**

Akari looked to see her brother, Tsubasa. "Tsubasa…?" Akari smiled, for real, as the tears came from her eyes. She ran and hugged the boy, surprising him.

He hugged her back not knowing what was wrong. "Did you miss me?" He asked.

She nodded her head and let her tears stain his shirt.

He looked to his side to see Kero there, also in tears. "What happened?" he asked the cub.

"I just missed you." She answered as she looked up at him. "I missed everyone."

Tsubasa held her tight as she laid her head on his shoulder. "We missed you too. Actually…" He looked away from his sister, who picked up her head to looked at him, as he spoke. "The others… they…"

* * *

"YOU GUYS ARE THROWING HER A PARTY AND YOU ALL BARELY TELL ME?!" Vivio yelled at the group who were decorating the office.

"Yeah." Koe said bluntly as Rachelle handed him some balloons to hang up.

"You bastard!" Vivio yelled as she glared at the redhead with RAchelle holding her back.

Laura giggled at the scene. "Vivio-senpai, we all went shopping earlier today to get her gifts to celebrate her return."

"WHAT?!" The blond looked at the other. "NO WAY! I need to think of something to give her fast!"

"Haha! Party's at five!" Rin laughed. "Don't be late!"

"Okay!" Vivio smiled, but something came to her. "But won't Akari come in here for work?"

"We got that covered." Kalma smiled.

"The big brother is going to play his role." Koe coughed with a smirk.

* * *

"What is it?" Adiana asked the person before her. He wore the black coat most everyone in her family wore except his had a purple scarf, giving him the position as one of her guardians. His hair was half purple and half black. His eyes glowed blue.

**"It's getting boring here, Milady~!"** The boy smiled. **"I was wondering if I could visit the Princess~!"**

"Kari-chan?" She asked, anger filling up.

**"Yes!"** He grinned. **"And maybe I can convince her to come back here with me~!"**

Adiana thought about it. "Kari-chan won't be easily persuaded." She looked at him. "What do you really want to do?" She asked, tired of him beating around the bush.

**"Can I pick a fight with one of her guardians?"** He asked as he bowed.

"Pick a fight?" The girl asked.

**"If I'm winning, Princess will give herself up for their safety, correct?"** He looked up from his bow. **"That's her weakness. Her weak friends."**

Adiana thought about it. "You may go." She glared at him. "But Kari-chan is to be unharmed. Understood?"

**"As clear as the sky~!"** He smiled as he stood tall.

"Then go, Antonio." Diana smiled evilly. "On your way, call Romeo here."

Antonio smiled as he stood tall. "As you wish, Milady." He left the room and smiled at the shadows. "She wants you."

Romeo emerged from the shadows, glaring at his friend. "What are you up to?"

"It's been so long since I've been outside that I'm excited~! I can't wait~!" Antonio smiled. "Can't I enjoy this chance~?"

"Don't hurt her. If you do, I'll kill you." Romeo threatened.

"We're best friends, Romeo~!" The happy teen said as he patted the other's shoulder.

Romeo shrugged it off. "We _used_ to be best friends. You're not the Antonio that I hung out with before. I don't know you." He walked into the room of their boss.

"That's mean, Romeo." His grin turned into a smirk. "But then again, my feelings are the same. I've changed."

* * *

"I'm worried about you, Tsubasa." Akari said as she looked at the view. "This is rare."

"Shut up and eat." The Mist teen said as he shoved an ice cream in the girl's mouth.

She pulled out the popsicle and blushed. "It's salty~! Yet, it's sweet~!"

The two siblings were at the hill, sitting on the big oak's branch. They were viewing the town while they ate the cold popsicles. Akari was already feeling better and was starting to forget about what her father did, but as she thought, who can forget about their parents hitting them for the first time? She knew that Tsubasa was worried for her, but she couldn't tell him. After all, Tsubasa already had enough things to worry about.

Akari took another lick from the ice cream and giggled, forgetting her worries again. "Yum~! That is this?" She asked her brother.

"Sea Salt Ice Cream." Tsubasa answered as he took a bite from his own.

"Eh?" Akari looked up at him only to see him looking at her.

"It's my favorite. Problem?" He asked as he took another bite.

Akari shook her head, smiling. "Nope. I like it too." She took a bite and shivered. Once the shiver was over, Akari looked forward and sighed, drawing the attention of the teen.

"What's up?" He asked as he looked forward as well.

"I'm gonna get locked up again." A sad smile appeared as it took another bite.

"Rapunzel." Tsubasa said without thinking. "Ah. Sorry, it slipped."

"Thanks, man." Akari sweatdropped. She shook out of it. "Anyway, he said I'm getting locked up tomorrow." She said as she licked the melting ice cream.

"I see." Tsubasa said as he finished the ice cream. He looked at the stick and saw 'WINNER" on one side. "I won?"

"Eh?" Akari looked at her brother confused. He showed her the stick and she got it. "Oh! What happens when you win?"

"You take it to the store and they give you one for free." He answered as he stared at the stick.

"Lucky~!" Akari giggled then she got an idea. "Maybe I won too!" She bit the last of it off to reveal a blank stick. "Aw~! I lost~! But it tasted really good!" She smiled at her brother.

"Here." He threw the winning stick and Akari barely caught it.

"Why give it to me?" She asked as he took the blank stick. "Hey!"

"This is how it's supposed to be. You win and I lose." He said as he remembered a certain voice.

_"You have yet to steal the Sky Princess' life."_

Tsubasa bit at the wooden stick. "That's our way of life."

"Tsubasa?" Akari looked at him with concern. Then her intuition was ringing. "Ah!" She held her head as she jumped of the branch.

"Undicesimo!" Tsubasa followed her and saw her pain. "What's wrong?"

Akari held her head high. "Someone's coming."

**"Ahaha~! That's the Vongola Princess for you~!"**

The two looked up to see a six group of black hooded people floating in the air above them. The one in front had a purple scarf around his neck. Half of his face was covered, but the two siblings could see his grin.

He spoke with laughter. **"The one and only, Akari Sawada, with… Ah! Lucky~! Tsubasa Sawada~! This might be fun~!"**

"Who…?" Akari asked as the boy pulled off his hood. Her eyes widened. "A-Antonio?!"

"Ha~! You remember me~?!" Antonio smiled. "I feel so honored~!"

"You know him?" Tsubasa asked, ignoring the boy for a moment.

"Little bit. He's friends with Romeo." Akari answered as they got out their VWLs.

"Which means, he's an enemy!" Tsubasa said as both Dying Will Animals came out.

"Yeah!" Akari answered.

"_Avviare_! _Modalità arma!_" They yelled together and their uniforms appeared along with their weapons. Akari entered her HDWM and her hair grew longer with sky flames at the tips.

"Let's go! Undicesimo!" Tsubasa yelled as his boots began to lift him in the air.

"Yeah!" Akari yelled as she flew up first with him close behind. She swung her rapier at Antonio but was blocked by one of his minions. "What?!"

"Sorry, Princess~!" Antonio flew and met Tsubasa with their weapons at each other's throats. "I wish to fight him~!"

"Then I'll send you to Hell." Tsubasa said as they broke apart.

"Tsubasa!" Akari broke free as well, but another minion got in her way. "I guess I have to defeat you all before I get to my brother, huh?" They all surrounded her, making her escape seem impossible. "Five against one? The royal treatment sucks." She said as she attacked.

Back with Tsubasa and Antonio, the two clashed and clashed, over and over again. While Antonio looked like he was having fun, Tsubasa was getting irritated with his goofy behavior. Tsubasa swung and Antonio blocked, causing a stand still.

"What's with you?" Tsubasa growled.

Antonio grinned. "This is so much fun~! I've been locked up for a while, so this is my first time outside in a while~!" They broke apart and Antonio looked at his machete. "Eh~! You damaged it a bit~! Just a scratch though~!"

"You!" Tsubasa glared at the boy. "Why are you so amused with this pitiful fight?"

"Because~!" Antonio smiled as strange purple flames engulf the big sword. "It's my first fight~!" He swung and the flame stopped in front of him. They shaped-shifted into ghosts-looking creatures and attacked Tsubasa.

Tsubasa could barely keep them at bay. "Dammit!" He hit them away from him and watched them extinguish. "They're like insects!"

"Yeah, but they're more dangerous~!" Antonio smiled as he summoned more.

"That's it." Tsubasa closed his eyes and combined his flames. "_Hell's Scream!_" He threw his halberd towards the ground and the ground cracked. The eight shadows from the cracks became little demon-like pawns. On their foreheads were a romaji six that shined ichigo. "Go, Dark Hearts."

Tsubasa remembered when they told him about this ability.

**Mini Flashback:**

"_I can what now?" He asked the scientist._

"_You can use your flames to make mindless puppets to control." Shoichi repeated._

"_How? Why?" Tsubasa asked them._

"_Nufufufu~! Oya, that's because you signed that contact." Mukuro morphed in._

"_Master Mukuro." Tsubasa nodded at his teacher. "What do you mean?"_

"_You can control the hearts of darkness, Tsubasa-kun." Mukuro smiled. "That's _Hell's Scream_. You don't really need a special move when you can summon puppets to do your bidding. They're called Dark Hearts. This technique was discovered by Flan. He did some research and found that there was one before you that did this move."_

"Hell's Scream_, huh?" Tsubasa looked at his hand. "I didn't kill _her_. That means I might pay the price, Master Mukuro."_

"_I know. Those who sign that contract have to pay a price." Mukuro looked serious. "Those two… looks like they down need to be a part of any of this, but one is. She's the reason you're in this problem."_

_It dawned on him. "What about Kalma?"_

"_She can control the empty shells of the darkness." Mukuro smiled._

"_Shells? Hearts? Of who exactly?" The teen asked._

"_Of the dead, of course." Mukuro laughed. "The dead from the Underworld are at your's and her command."_

**End of Mini Flashback:**

"What?!" Antonio yelled as the Dark Hearts that were defeating his minions. He got his cool back when all of them were gone. "Eh~! You can summon as well~? Interesting~! But what do I see~? It takes a lot out of ya, doesn't it~?"

He was right. Tsubasa was on the ground with his halberd, gasping for air. "Shut… up…" He managed to say.

In order to use this technique, the user had to give each creature ten percent of his flames. There were ten Dark Hearts, which meant Tsubasa couldn't use flames to protect himself with. That was the only flaw. So Tsubasa only had twenty percent to himself, which wasn't that much since he still had to control each one with that twenty percent.

"**Kya!"**

Tsubasa looked over to see his sister on the ground with two cloaks above her with their weapons aimed at her neck. "Undicesimo!" He yelled for her and two of the Dark Hearts went to aid the girl.

She looked up to see her enemies being held back. "Tsubasa!" She yelled at her brother. "Give me some time! Gather them together!"

"Got it!" Tsubasa yelled back as the Dark Hearts attacked Antonio and the two cloaks. The three crashed into each other and Akari smiled.

Akari got to her feet and ran forward. All of her flames were gathering in her rapier. She jumped, swinging her rapier and turned with it. _"Undici Scioperi Leone!"_ Akari spun eleven times and eleven slashes, formed by her flames, hit the the men while she stayed in the air. Akari back flipped and landed on the floor, as the men were covered in a cloud of smoke.

"Did I get them?!" She asked as she looked at the cloud of smoke.

"**Wow~! Vongola Princess is so strong~!"**

"Eh?!/No way!" The siblings said together as the smoke disappeared. There alone, Antonio floated in the air, not a scratch on him.

"How?" Akari asked as she collapsed to her knees, exiting her HDWM. Her flames engulfed her and she returned to her normal clothes. "I put in all my flames… That was my best shot… So why?"

Antonio laughed. "That was your best~! You disappoint me, Vongola Princess~!" He readied his machete. "Go~!" He sung and the small flame minions attacked her.

"Kya!" She yelled as they attacked her, burning her flesh.

"Stop it!" Tsubasa yelled as his Dark Hearts attacked his sister's enemies. _"She's out of flames and I'm almost at that point too! What do we do? He's too strong!"_ He thought about it too much that he didn't notice Antonio behind him.

"You let your guard down~!" He smiled as he kicked Tsubasa away from his weapon. "Eh~! Wow~! You went far~!"

"Shit…" Tsubasa said as he got up to his knees, but Antonio kicked Tsubasa back on the ground again.

"Eh~! You're done already~? Boring~!" Antonio said as he stepped on Tsubasa's head, making the boy eat dirt.

"Dammit…" Tsubasa said as the nasty taste of the dirt entered his mouth. Then his flames ran out and the Dark Hearts extinguished, leaving the two powerless.

"Stop!" Akari yelled as she held the lion cub in her arms. She was surrounded by Antonio's minions and she was exhausted, so she couldn't run to help him. "Leave him alone!"

"Then~!" Antonio smiled at the girl. "Come with me~! Milady Adriana wants you to visit~!"

"Eh?" She asked, thinking about it.

"NO!" Tsubasa yelled with his mouth covered with dirt. "Don't do it! You just got here! You can't leave! Don't be that selfish!"

"Tsubasa…" Akari looked at him as tears flowed.

"**Don't even think about it!"**

Antonio turned to meet a Storm flame covered arrow that shot at his stomach, sending him away. The two Sawada's looked to see The rest of the Eleventh Generation there in uniform and with their weapons in their hands.

"Everyone?" Akari blinked and looked at her cub. _"The collar!"_

"_You're welcome~!"_ Kero grinned.

Akari hugged her cub then she looked at her friends. "Everyone! Be careful!"

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

"Oh no~!" Antonio said as he floated in the air. "More people~! Cheaters~!" He sighed, but a smile took over. "Until next time, Vongola Princess~! We'll take you to our Lady~! Wait for us~!" He disappeared in his strange purple flames and vanished.

"He's gone…?" Akari sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…" She said as she fell to her side.

* * *

"A party?!" Akari smiled.

The whole gang were in Akari's office celebrating her return. The girl had fallen into a deep slumber, but woke up an hour later. She and Tsubasa were treated by Vivio and were okay to have fun with the others. Their injuries were minor and they were completely exhausted.

They were laughing, playing, and even getting certain people angry. The food and drinks were almost finished which meant Akari had to open her presents.

"Guys~!" Akari cried as she hugged all of her gifts. "I love you all~!"

Fulvia giggled. "You sound like that man that just attacked you."

"EH?! Really?! No way!" Akari panicked and they bursted into laughter. Eventually, she did as well.

"Then let's take picture!" Vivio smiled as she positioned the camera.

"Like this?!" Akari asked as everyone surrounded her at her desk.

"Why not?" Rin smiled. "You need a pic for that frame Kalma and Tsubasa got you!"

"Okay." The Vongola teen smiled.

"Okay~!" Vivio set the camera and ran to the group as the red light flashed. "One, two~!"

The flash went off and the group smiled. Akari laughed at the foolishness of her group. She saw Koe walk out the room and her curiosity controlled her into following him. She followed him until he finally stopped outside. He leaned on the rail and looked at the night sky.

"Yo." She smiled.

"Stalker." He smirked, not looking at her.

"Mean!" She yelled. She went and stood beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Princess." He replied.

"Princess, huh? When did you start calling me that?" She asked him.

"When I became your guardian." He answered the question as if the answer was oblivious.

"Are you going to continue to call that?" She asked him. She looked at the sky as well. "It makes me feel as if you think you're lower than me."

"Yeah." He answered, feeling a pain in his chest. "Princess…"

"Yes?" She asked with a smile.

"Why are you out here?" He asked, finally looking at her.

"Koe." She started. "I'm telling Uncle Gokudera to start your new training."

"Eh?" He asked as he stood straight. "New training?"

"Yes." She answered as she remembered the vision she saw back at the concert. "You're going to befriend the animal inside you."

"What…?" Koe couldn't believe her words. "What… do you mean?"

"I'm not repeating myself." She told him. "You're going to use the animal's strength, Koe."

"Like Hell I am!" He yelled at her. "I'm not going to use it! I don't need it!"

"But it's only way!" She faced him and got a few inches from his face. She looked down, letting her bangs cover her eyes. "You saw, right? They're strong. Even Tsubasa and I had trouble."

Koe looked at his boss and blinked when he saw tears fall from her cheeks. "Princess…"

"That animal is strong too… I just put it to sleep the last time… I couldn't defeat you…" Akari said as she leaned her head on his chest. "You… You'll survive this war with it by your side… So, please… Use him."

"Princess…" Koe hugged the girl and held her close. "I understand, but I won't make any promises I can't keep. I'll try."

"Thank you." She whispered as he kissed her head.

* * *

"You failed me?" Adiana asked. They were in her room and her and romeo were on her bed. They weren't doing anything, but Adiana as sitting on Romeo's lap as he leaned against the wall, shirtless. Antonio entered and nearly nosebleed when he saw the two.

"Actually, I succeeded~!" Antonio smiled. "Right now, Vongola Princess is scared out of her wits~!"

"I see." Adiana raised as eyebrow as she hugged Romeo's neck. "You did a good job. Leave us."

"Yes~!" Antonio bowed and left the room.

Romeo looked at his boss. "Milady." He stared at her mismatched eyes and sighed. "I don't thi-!"

Adiana kissed the boy, not letting him continue his words. She pulled back and frowned. "Give me pleasure tonight. That's you job. You have to comfort me."

"As you wish."

* * *

**That's all for this chapter! See you guys next time! Ciao, ciao!**


	28. Love is Old! Love is New!

**I got influenced by Precure, so some things are…. yeah! And this chapter is short! I'M SORRY! Please Review! I love you!**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Twenty-Eight: Love is Old! Love is New!**

* * *

**"Olivia!"**

The girl blinked and saw the Vongola boss running towards her. Her body moved on it's on as she took a step back. She looked around and saw she was at the cliff. Fear, regret and hope stirred in the girl's mind.

"Olivia!" The girl looked forward and saw the boss a few meters away from her. "Don't do this. Please. I love you." He pleaded with tears.

The girl shook her head and felt her lips curve into a sad smile. She mouthed words, but couldn't hear due to the waves from down below. The girl jumped and faced the rushing waters. When she hit the water, she screamed and two girls woke up.

* * *

"**He stayed the night with her again?"** The girl with long bleach blond hair and black highlights asked. Around her was a golden yellow scarf. **"He does know that he's being used, right?"**

"Yes, Lucia~! He knows, but he follow her orders~!" Antonio smiled. "Adiana's pet, huh~? I'm curious to know what they do~!"

Everyone except Adiana and Romeo were in the castle living room. They were all relaxing while the sun was out for a new day. They had heard from Antonio that Romeo had stayed with their boss for the night.

"**You just have to make her feel welcome."** A man with red hair with black streaks came into the room wearing a lab coat said as he leaned against the wall.

"Ah~! Niccolo~!" Antonio smiled. "You were Adiana's pet before Romeo, correct?"

"Don't you remember? I injected you with the black flames." The man said.

"My memories of being human are a bit foggy~!" Antonio smiled.

"**Shh! He's coming."** The other girl with jade green hair that were black at the tips whispered. She had a blue scarf.

Romeo walked in the room with a teen with white hair and black stripes. Dante had his black coat with a green colored scarf. Romeo, on the other hand, only had his black pants on and with his black boxers under.

"Romeo" Niccolo stepped forward. "Why were you with Milady Adiana-sama?"

"She had a nightmare." Romeo told him with a bored look. "I was leaving her room when I heard her scream. I went back to care for her and she wouldn't let me leave so I stayed there."

"I see." The redhead nodded. "Good work."

"Romeo~! Dante~! My old human friends~!" Antonio smiled.

Dante glared at Antonio. "Why did you attack Akari-san?"

"Eh~? You two still mad about that~?" Antonio asked. "Might I remind you two~!" Antonio's smile turned dark. "I haven't sucked any flames from that family." Both boys jumped as their ex-friend hugged the both. "You're two are dead~! Stop this stupid game of love~! We're not human anymore~!"

"That love you guys feel." The girl with the blue scarf started. "It's nothing more than an illusion. Forget it."

"Amalia is right." Niccolo stated. "Human emotions are nothing more but illusions. Forget them."

"We're going out for a bite to eat~! Catch up when you two have come to your senses~!" Antonio waved as he and the other three heartless left the room, leaving the ones that had barely arrived alone.

Romeo walked over to the couch and sat down. "It's easy for them to say. They don't know."

Dante looked away. "I'm starting to agree with them."

Romeo looked at his friend. He glared at him, but it faded to an emotionless stare. "Do what you want." He said as he looked down. "I'm not going to forget. I love Akari."

* * *

"Achoo!" The Vongola girl wiped her nose and looked at the sky. "I'm gonna beat the blip blop out of someone if they don't stop talking about me." She got up and looked around her.

They had done it. They had locked her up. She was in the Sky Tower, the tower that stretches far in the sky but always manages to stay hidden. She didn't hate it really. She just didn't like how she couldn't see her friends.

Back then when she was a small girl and didn't really have any friends, she always wanted to come here and hide. Her father was always okay with it, but now that she has friends...

Akari looked at all the things they had given to her. "I miss them." She said to herself. It had only been one day and night and she already missed them.

"_Akari!"_

The said girl blinked when she heard a voice. She looked beside her to see Kero there with a smile. "Kero."

"_Akari! Let's make a bracelet for everyone!"_ He jumped as he pointed at the threads on her desk.

The girl couldn't help but smile. "Yeah." She got up and sat at her desk and begin the measure. "What color should I make them? They have to have at least four colors."

"_Um… Koe should have a red, green, brown, and gray! Rin… Blue, white, black, gray! Vivio should have a yellow, orange, pink, and purple! And-!"_

"Slow down!" Akari giggled. "One at a time. I only have two hands."

"_I'll help!"_ Kero purred as he grabbed a tread with his mouth. _"I'll make one for you, Akari!"_

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

* * *

"Are you okay, Vivio?" Kalma asked her friend as they walked to the car.

"I had a nightmare last night." Vivio smiled.

"Again? The same one?" Kalma asked. When the blonde nodded her head, Kalma sighed. "What are you going to do? It's already been two mouths. Three once this one ends."

"I know, but you promised." Vivio told her friend.

"Yeah." Kalma sighed.

"And you? What about your _meetings_?" Vivio asked.

Kalma stayed quiet, but she shook out of it. "He keeps telling me that Tsubasa hasn't taken the life of the Sky Princess." She closed her eyes. "I don't think he can finish the deal."

"This generation of Vongola has the most trouble, huh?" Vivio smiled.

"Yeah. We're the generation with the most secrets and dirt." Kalma joked.

"Hooray for us~!" The blonde cheered.

The black haired girl rolled her eyes. "You're gonna be late."

"Hug?"

"Get away."

The two girls giggled at each other's foolishness, but Vivio saw someone that made her smile disappear. Hirito and Vito were headed towards the girls with stacks of papers in their hands. Vivio looked for a way around them, but it was too late.

Hirito saw the blonde and her friend. "Ah. Kalma! Vivio!" He called for the two as he and his right hand man approached them. "Have either of you seen Diana?"

"My sister?" Kallie asked. "She went to the library."

Vito and Vivio stared at Kalma. "SISTER?!"

Kalma looked at the two. "Don't tell me you guys didn't see the resemblance?" When the two shook their heads, Kalma sighed. "She's the same age as Ruka, except she's more of a player. She's more outgoing than me."

"But how have I never met her before?!" Vivio asked. "I have been your friend since I came here!"

"Exactly, she left the Vongola mansion to join the Varia squad with Hirito and Ruka before you came here to Italy." Kalma sighed. The truth was Diana had a bigger reason for leaving, but that was to be kept a secret. The Hibari Sisters always kept their secrets.

"No way…" Vito muttered as Vivio's head hung.

Hirito and Kalma started to laugh at their friends. Hirito looked at Kallie, now serious. "Did they lock her up already?" He asked her.

Before Kalma could answer, Vivio stepped in. "That information is top secret!" She grabbed Kalma's hand and walked away from the boys.

"Vivio?" Kalma asked her friend. "What's wrong?"

"He's…" Vivio remembered when Hirito was with her cousin. "He's going to take Akari away if we're not careful…"

"Why do you say that?" Kalma asked.

"Akari…" Vivio's bangs hid her eyes. "She fell in love with him!"

* * *

"Achoo!" Akari rubbed her nose. "Again? Why?" She complained as she sat on the pillows next to the window.

"_You're famous~!"_ Kero giggled.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She laughed as she picked him up and set him on her lap. She stooke his fiery mane as she looked outside, listening to his purr. She looked at the ten handmade bracelets and smiled.

"_Everyone will love it!"_ Kero cheered for her. _"I just know it!"_

Akari smiled. "Thanks, Kero." She looked at the leftover thread. "I could make one for Shinko, Chiedere, and Hirito too." At the sound of her own voice saying his name, a pain in her chest caused the girl to frown. "Hii-kun, huh?"

**Mini Flashback:**

"_Hey, Dame-Akato." Hirito called for the girl. He was following the girl who was walking in the gardens. She wanted to go to the hilltop and meet Koe and Rin, but the boy behind her kept following her and making her lose her way._

"_Don't call me that!" She yelled at him as she pushed her fedora to cover her eyes. She wore a suit similar to Reborn's when she had to attend a meeting, because a boss was interested in meeting Reborn's current student. The man actually wanted Reborn to tutor his own successor, but Reborn refused because he had Akari to tutor. "You're loud!"_

"_You're yelling." He stated. "Anyway, why don't you dress as a girl if you are one?"_

"_I told you that I can't tell you!" She yelled as she stomped away._

"_But I bet you would look pretty with long hair…" He mumbled to himself, but the girl heard him._

"_What was that~?" She smirked as the boy blushed._

"_N-Nothing!" He yelled as he looked away._

_Akari smiled. "Thank you, Hirito-kun." _

"_You're not welcome!" Hirito looked away with his arms crossed, over his chest. Akari smiled as she went up to him and blew into his ear. He fell back and yelled at the girl. "Wh-What are you doing?!"_

"_Messing with you~!" She giggled but then blinked. "Hii-kun!"_

"_Huh?" He stared at her. _

"_I'm going to call you that! Hii-kun!" She smiled._

"_Don't call me that, Dame-Akato!"_

"_Hii-kun is calling me that so I'll call him Hii-kun~!"_

"_STOP!"_

"_I'll blow in your ear if you're good! You seemed to enjoy that!"_

"_I DIDN'T!"_

**End of Mini Flashback:**

Akari giggled at the memory. She blinked when her heart started to ache. "Huh?" She felt her chest. "This feeling… It hurts… What is it?"

Kero looked at his master and rubbed against her.

She smiled at the cub. "Thanks, Kero." She said as she hugged him. They looked at the cloudy, gray sky. "I hope we get out of here soon."

* * *

"**Stop…"** The girl fell to her knees as the boy pushed his lips on her again. Finally he let her go and laid her on the ground.

"Sorry, but that's how I eat." He whispered. She was almost out of flames and he was really hungry, but if he took more, she would die.

"**W-What…?!"**

At the sound of a familiar voice Dante turned around and his eyes widened. "L-Laura…?!"

The lighting girl took a few steps back in fear. "H-How do you know me…?" She asked.

"It's me! Dante! The boy who always tried to talk to you but you always ran away! I went to the all boys school across from yours!" He prayed that she would remember him. He did fall in love with her.

He walked by her school when he was late and saw she singing to the flowers in the garden. She looked beautiful with the flower petals in her hair. He always went to school late so he could sneak a peek at what she was doing. He finally saw her at the mall and decided to talk to her, but he chickened out last minute. Romeo went and met Akari. After Romeo came back, _they_ appeared.

Laura took a step back then she remembered the boy that was always watching her. She was too scared to ask him why he was there and continued her work. "You're that boy that always watched me…"

"Yes." He smiled when she remembered him. "You cut your hair? It's really pretty."

"Th-Thank you…" She said as she looked at the girl. "Wh-What did you do to her…?"

Dante looked at the girl beside him. "I ate a bit of her flames, but it's not enough." He looked at Laura. "Don't worry. I won't eat yours. I'll find someone else."

Laura realized something. "You're a black flame user…?"

"Yes." He sighed. "I didn't choose it though."

Laura was scared, but she looked at him. He didn't want to be this way. He didn't choose this power. He was actually nice, but. "D-Don't!" She yelled and he looked at her. "Y-You can't take anyone else's flames!"

"It's how I survive." Dante said. He looked at her. "Just walk away, Laura."

Laura looked down, grabbing her VWL. "I'm a part of the Vongola Family, Laura Yamamoto, Vongola Eleventh's Lighting Guardian! I cannot allow you to hurt more innocent people!" She poured her flames into her VWL. "That's why I'll defeat you!"

"_Avviare_! _Modalità arma!_" She yelled as she entered her battle uniform and her three keys appeared in her hand.

Dante looked at her. "I don't want to fight you."

Laura threw her keys at him and they surrounded the boy. They connected with their flames and trapped Dante in his steps.

"Wh-What?!" He asked as he struggled with the keys' hold.

Laura looked at the sky. "God of Thunder! Goddess of Lighting! Heed my call!" Her flames appeared at her fingertips. She glared at the boy who was now trapped. "_Urlo del Dio!_" The flames from her hands shot at the boy and shocked him, making him fall to the ground.

The keys let go and flew to their master's hand. Laura watched as the flames stopped and Dante fell to his knees. She watched as he got up to his knees. "Leave here at once!" She yelled, standing tall.

"I'm hungry…" He said, shocking the girl. He looked at her with hungry eyes. "I didn't want to do this, but…" He walked over to her. "I'm going to eat your flames."

Laura backed up, but she shook out of it. She threw her keys once again, but this time a wire was attached to them. The key circled around him and made him stop with Laura pulling the wires. Unlike the others, she had three special moves. "_Catene Thunder!_" She yelled as her flames traveled down the wires and shocked the boy again.

She pulled the wires, making the boy fall again and her keys to return to her. "I said to leave!" She wasn't getting cocky. Oh no! Nothing was good if you were too confident. She was scared out of her mind. She attacked first so she could wear him out. If he was weaken a bit, she could possibly defeat him. She had to attack first and hard if she wanted to do some damage. After all, that's what Lambo taught her.

The boy got up and his flames appeared. They were a dark, blackish-green colored lighting. They screamed lust and hatred. His raised his hand and a chain appeared with a ball at each end. He throw it at her, releasing all of his anger.

Laura put up her shield by throwing the keys in front of her. They made a triangular shield that blocked the attack, but he was too strong and the shield broke, hitting the girl and shocking her.

She fell to her knees as the boy drew back his weapon. "Hurry up and run, Laura. I don't want to hurt you." He told her as he held back his anger and hunger. How long he could hold it in? It wasn't going to be that long.

"I won't let you…" Laura started as she got to her feet with her keys in her hand. "Hurt anyone else!" She yelled as she readied herself for her last attack. But he snapped.

Before she could use her last attack, he disappeared and reappeared in front of her, without his weapon. "Oh no!" She yelled as he grabbed her shoulders, making her drop her keys. "Mimi! Momo! Meme!" She called for them, but they returned to their animal forms and disappeared. "No way!"

"I told you to run." Dante said, getting the girl's attention. She gasped at his face. He looked like a hungry bear, but sadness and hate were mixed into one new emotion. "The only human emotions we can feel are hate, sadness, and hunger. Everything else is too be abandon." He looked into her eyes. "Even my love for you is a taboo. It's getting in my way, so…" He gave her a sad yet crazed smile. "I'll forget it."

"Wh-What are y-?!" Her words were cut off when the boy pushed his lips onto hers. Then it hit her.

He was sucking away her flames away and by the way he devoured her mouth, the flames were leaving her so fast that she lost her energy in her legs. They went nub and she fell to her knees with Dante holding her head up. Tears went down her eyes as he continued to suck the flames away.

Dante, on the other hand, had lost his last bit of humanity, his love for Laura. He now thought of her as livestock, a living being as his food. He no longer loved her. She was his food.

He pulled away, grinning like a crazed teen. "You're delicious! I want you! You're mine! No one else can have you!"

Laura opened her eyes and pleaded. "Stop… Please…"

"I can't." He laughed as he leaned closer.

"**Pervert! Pervert!"**

A black crow flew in between Dante and Laura and attacked the black flame user, seprating the two. "What the?!" Dante yelled as he tried to swat the bird away, but failed everytime. Finally he shot his flames at the bird, but the bird dodged them easily as it kept making fun of him.

"Bad aim! Bad aim! No home runs! No home runs! Sucky! Sucky!" The bird cawed, making the teen even more mad.

"What the hell are you?!" Dante yelled at the bird as he continued to attack.

"A bird, Stupid! A bird, Stupid!" The bird laughed. "You blind! You blind!"

Laura was losing to slumber as she fell back. Instead of meeting the ground, she met someone's warm arms. She pried her eyes open to see a certain red/brunette boy. "Malachi-kun…"

"The 'kun' part is unwanted." The boy said as he held her close. "What happened? Why are you fighting?"

"He's… took my flames… I tried to protect… the town…" She said the slumber came at her. "His flames… They're powerful… I have never seen them before…"

"You're too weak to fight alone." Malachi said, bring the girl sadness and processing the info she gave him. "You have to fight with your friends, your family."

Laura smiled. "Thank you… Malachi…" She whispered as he closed her eyes with his hand.

"Sleep." He told her as he stood up with her in his arms. Malachi looked at the scene to see Mura get shocked and land on his beanie. "You got cocky, didnt you?"

"Pervert is mad! Pervert is mad!" The bird cawed as Dante glared at the boy.

"Let go of her." He glared at Malachi as his fist were covered with his abnormal flames.

"I'm sorry, but her brother won't accept you as her boyfriend. Please get a life and move on." Malachi stated bluntly as his bird laughed.

"Darn you!" Dante rushed as the boy to push him, but the three had turned into dust when Dante's fist made contact. "What?!"

"Mura, you're right. He's blind." Dante turned around to see the trio behind him. "You past us." Malachi told the confused teen, bluntly.

"How?!" Dante asked, but shook out of it as he charged again. "I'm gonna crush you!" Again the trio dispersed when the teen's fist made contact.

"I feel sorry for you." Malachi said from behind. "You can't see."

"How the hell are you doing that?!" Dante asked as he faced the other teen boy.

"I'm a fairy." Malachi said bluntly. He looked up when a drop of rain hit his face. "Time to go or my wings will get wet." He looked back at his opponent. "Later. I will pray for you so you can see again."

Mura became Malachi's wings and carried the boy in the air and soon they were out of sight. Soon the three were safe and landed on a building. Malachi looked at Laura and noticed something.

"She has his flames inside." He blinked. "Not good. With those, he can track her down and attack again." He went down and pushed his lips on hers. He pulled back and spit a black liquid that went up in black flames when it made contact with the roof. "There."

"Malachi kissed a girl and he liked it~! For sure, he would denine it~!" Mura cawed as he sung the song.

"Keep it up and I won't feed you." Malachi said as he took off his jacket and covered the girl from the rain. He carried the girl again in his arms as the rain poured. "I'll let you starve."

"Sorry! Sorry!" The bird pleaded as it flapped it wings. "Feed me! Feed me!"

"Whatever. Let's just go home. She needs to get checked up." Malachi said as he grew his wings and took flight again.

* * *

**How was this chapter?! Good? Bad? TELL ME! REVIEW!**


	29. Fear Is Not The Enemy

**I'm so behind with time…. Oh well! Please check out Vongola Talk for sneak peeks and more~! I know it's been a long wait, but I have been writing! Getting distracted, but writing! **

**Anyway, school is starting soon so chapters for all stories are going to be on-time but short, or long but late. Sorry~! School's a blip blop. I know! I hate it too.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Twenty-Nine: Fear is Not the Enemy**

* * *

The music that came from the box played as Akari sang the lullaby.

"_My flames are_

_The happiness inside of me._

_My flames are_

_Always by my side._

_They're not meant for burning_

_The things that I hate._

_They're not meant for hurting _

_The people in my way._

_May my light shine in the darkness._

_May my warmth help you break free._

_May my flames burn in your soul._

_May my smile let you see._

_The world is my candle_

_And you're safe with me."_

Kero watched his master continue to sing the song over and over again as she drew the landscape of the closed area around the tower with colored chalk. It was sunset and she looked happy yet lonely at the same time.

Akari smiled at her new work and got up. "Time for bed, Kero." She smiled as she closed the music box.

_"Okay!"_ The lion cub jumped on the bed and smiled at his master. _"Hey, Akari."_

The girl looked at her cub as she slipped on the night gown. "What is it, Kero?" She asked as she walked over to the bed.

_"Do you think the creature in Koe is bad?"_ Kero asked her as she sat down. He jumped into her lap and let the girl pet him as she thought.

"If it wants to protect Koe, then I don't think it's bad." Akari smiled as she laid down. "That animal really loves Koe. That's all."

* * *

"The thing that I feared the most was this?" Koe asked as he stared at the creature below him.

"It seems like it…" Hayato sweatdropped.

It has been three days since Akari got locked up and Koe just started his training. The two Storms were in the training room and summoned out the demon inside of Koe, but they weren't expecting this. The demon cat that was resting inside of Koe, the one that killed many, was actually a playful, loving, and such a cutie pie kitten. The two Storms had their weapons out just in case the demon did any harm. But, the only harm the red feline was doing was playing with Koe's shoelaces and undid the knots.

Koe got down and picked up the small creature. "You."

The kitty purred. _"Koe! Let's play! Please! This is the first time you ever let me out! Come on! Please!"_ The cat jumped onto the boy's shoulder and rubbed against his cheek.

Koe grabbed the cat by behind the neck and shoved it in front of his father. "What kind of animal did you give me?! It's playful!"

"Your mother picked out the box it was in!" Hayato held his hands up as the kitten stared at him. Finally it hissed. "Get that thing away from me. Cats don't like me."

Koe retreated his hand and the cat hopped onto his head. "I can't believe this thing scared me so much that I wanted to die…"

"_Koe~! Let's play~!"_ The kitten begged as it swatted at Koe's hair.

"Well at least you made peace with it and can now use it's power." Hayato smiled as he looked at his son.

"Yeah, when it's not crazed." Koe sighed. he looked at the cat and stared at it. "Listen, I'm about to tell you the rules."

"_Rules?"_ The cat jumped to his shoulder and sat down, tilting his head. _"What kind?"_

"Rule one: No killing living people. Even if I'm about to die, no killing. I won't be able to live peacefully it someone died for my benefit. If you do, I'm locking you up again."

The cat was going to argue, but it nodded.

"Rule two: You are to listen to every order I give you. I don't want to repeat twice. Got it?"

The cat nodded it's head. _"I promise."_

"Rule Three: When you lend me your power, I'm in control. I want to use you, not the other way around. Got it?"

"_Yes, sir!"_ The cat jumped.

"Until I think of more, those are the only rules. Got it?" Koe asked.

"_Yeah! So that means I can stay out here with you?"_ The cat asked as it got into playing position.

"Yeah." Koe sighed. "I got to get used to your strength, so I'll need you out." Koe looked at the cat. "Ready?"

The cat jumped and became red metal claws on Koe's hand. _"I'm ready!"_

Hayato smiled at his son. He was proud. Koe conquered his fear and was now in control with his animal. "Ready, Koe?"

The redhead looked at his father. "Yeah."

* * *

Rin looked at the sky as he walked out the dojo. "Morning training sure is hard!" The teen laughed.

Every morning, he had about two hours to train with his father. After that, he went and took a shower and got ready for school with breakfast waiting togo. But this morning had an unusual guest.

Rin entered the mansion and saw the girl he had a crush on since they were young. But due to some things, he couldn't tell her his feelings. One was that they were in different families and the other was that she hated him.

Rin shook his head and grinned at the girl. "Good morning, Ayumi!" He waved.

The pinked haired girl that was sitting on the windowsill was reading a book until the boy called for her. "Morning." She nodded as she closed her book. "Later." She turned to leave but the boy started a conversation.

"How long are you staying?" He asked as he wiped the sweat on his bow.

"Two more weeks. Father left back to the mansion and I stayed here. I'm worried about Akari." Ayumi said as she looked away. "You want me to leave?"

Rin sweatdropped. "No! I didn't mean that!" He gulped when the girl looked at him. "I just wanted to start a conversation with you…"

Ayumi looked forward. "Well don't. It's unnecessary and annoying." She flipped her hair and walked away from the boy.

"S-Sorry…" He sighed as he watched her leave. Yep. This is the girl he fell in love with. Call it pathetic but Rin can't be forceful or demanding when she isn't his girlfriend. He was a coward when it came to confessing or even talking to her.

"When did she started to hate me again?" Rin asked no one as he walked to his room to shower.

Down the hall, Ayumi was hidden and looked as if she wanted to burst into tears. "Rin… I love you, but I can't…" She cried. "I'm afraid… and… You're dead…"

* * *

The girl with the blue scarf entered the chamber with Niccolo by her side. Both bowed in front of their boss and her pet. "Yes, Milady Adriana-san?" they said together.

"Amalia." The boss started as she hugged Romeo's neck. "I decided to give the Storm flames to you."

The girl looked up with a smile. "I am honored, Milady."

"Niccolo." The black-haired girl turned to her right hand man. "Make sure the transfer is complete."

"But Amalia, I must warn you." The teen started. "The transfer may alter your appearance. Are you sure?"

"Amalia, do you still accept?" The boss looked at her pet kissing his cheek and neck.

"Yes." The girl frowned at the way her boss wasn't giving her attention. "I accept!"

The boss stopped kissing Romeo and smiled evilly at her pawn. "Good. Then go and get started."

"Yes, Milady!" The two got up and walked out the room.

Romeo looked at his boss. "Are you sure about this?" He asked her.

Instead of answering his question, Adriana pushed him so he was laying on the bed. "You are so adorable when you are unsure of things." She smiled, but she frowned when the teen looked away. "Why are you not looking at me?" She asked.

"Please stop this. I do not wish to be your pet any longer." He told her.

The girl laughed at the boy's request. "You have no choice." SHe smiled as she grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "You are my pet."

He did nothing as she pushed her mouth onto his. He blanked out and only thought of the girl his still loved. _"If I wish to see Akari, I need to stay with Milady."_

* * *

Akari sat up on her bed and sighed. "Three days already, huh?" She got up from her bed and got dressed.

She wore her regular outfit, but due to the weather getting warmer, she left the pink sweater aside and had a no sleeve, white, button-up shirt. She still had the orange skirt and tie. She really liked the outfit, so it stuck.

"_Morning!"_ Kero jumped on the girl's head as she brushed her hair, getting brushed on as well.

"Morning. Anyone downstairs?" Akari asked as she put the cub down to finish her hair.

"_No one~!"_ Kero smirked. _"Let's go raid the kitchen!"_

"Okay." Akari laughed as she braided her hair into one braid. "But if we get caught, you're taking the blame."

"_Fine!"_ The lion growled as it went to the door on the floor. _"Let's go!"_

"Coming." Akari smiled as she opened the door and the two climbed down the stairs. They reached the bottom only to find the kitchen deserted. "Coast is clear."

Kero jumped onto the table and watched as his master went into the frig. _"What's there for breakfast?"_ He asked her.

"Um… Let's see…" Akari got down and when she did her VWL fell out of her pocket. "Oh shoot." She went to pick it up, but the lid flipped open to reveal a screen where the watch part was. "Huh?"

The screen had stadic then got a clear image of a certain redhead. **"Um… Hello…?"**

"Koe!" Akari yelled as she grabbed the locket and gave the boy a bright smile. "It's really you!"

"How are you doing this, Princess?" Koe asked as he looked at his own VWL.

"I don't know but these things are awesome!" Akari jumped in the air. She looked at the lion by her side. "Kero, do you know how I did that?!"

"_I forgot to tell you. Those are transmitters."_ Kero explained. _"You can communicate with the others with the chips inside of them. They also connect to the _Ali de Luce_'s wirst watches."_

"Really?!" Akari smiled. "What else can they do?"

"_First, food."_ Kero stomped his foot.

"Right…" Akari giggled. She left the connection on as she cooked something. "So what's new on your side?"

She heard the teen boy's sigh. "Well, you were right for starters." He said, surprising the girl.

"About what?" Akari asked, knowing what he was talking about but wanted him to say the words.

"About the demon inside me. It's not a demon. It's a cat. A kitten to be exact…" Koe sighed.

"So? What's it's name?" Akari asked as she whipped the eggs.

"Blip blop… I forgot to name it…" He sighed again. "Help."

"Um…. Spiral. Suppie for a pet name!" Akari giggled. She heard a _meow_ on the other line and giggled some more at the boy's grunt.

"It likes it." He sighed again.

"So how's training?" She asked as she poured the batter onto the pan.

"Okay, I guess." He admitted. "I get the idea and process of the claws, but I can't figure out how to draw it's true potential yet."

"Calm down, Genius." Akari laughed. "You'll get the hang of it."

"I guess." He answered. "Thanks, Princess."

"Why thank me?" Akari asked as she flipped the pancakes onto a plate.

"If it wasn't for you I would have still been afraid of this- I mean, Suppie." Koe admitted and the girl smiled.

Then Akari's vision got black then white. It showed the vision she saw back at the concert about Koe. It froze when he was about to say the words and the image broke like a mirror to reveal a new image.

Koe had the red cat and fox by his side as he faced someone in the shadows. The person was a girl with long hair. But due to the darkness, Akari couldn't make out any features to help recognize the girl.

"_Akari!"_

The said girl blinked and returned to normal. She looked at her lion cub who was now serious. "You saw it, Kero?"

"_Yeah. The future changed."_ He nodded.

"Future?" Akari asked.

"_Yes."_ Kero sighed. He bit into one of the pancakes when Koe spoke.

"Princess?"

Akari looked at the watch to see Koe with a cat on his head and a fox under his chin. She let out a giggle. "You look cute, Koe."

He blushed as he glared at her. "Shut it. Anyway…" He looked serious. "Laura… She was attacked yesterday. Her flames were taken, but the connection was cut by Malachi."

Akari dropped the pan and pancake on the floor. Her eyes were wide and she fell to her knees. "Laura… was attacked…? Her flames…?" Akari remembered the pain and agony she felt from the time Romeo took her flames. Too think that that Laura experienced it as well.

"Yes." He answered.

"How is she?" Akari asked, now feeling a new feeling.

"She's resting, asleep, but she's alive." He answered. "The only damage that was done are a couple of cracked bones in her rib cage. Also some scrapes and bruises."

"I see." Akari answered as she got to her feet. The new feeling went away and was replaced with relief. "I'm gonna eat and I need to talk to Kero."

"I understand. Call me if you need anything and I'll call you if anything happens." Koe replied.

"Thanks." Akari smiled as she cut the connection. Her smile disappeared as she looked at her cub. "Tell me more about me seeing the future. Why can I see it?"

"**Because you are the Sky Arcobaleno."**

She recognized the voice once they spoke. "Primo." She turned to face the certain blonde and glared at him. "What's the meaning of all of this? What did I see?"

The first boss sighed. "I was told not to tell you."

"Why?" Akari asked, now getting angry.

"Your father doesn't want you to know the truth." He started, shocking the girl. "He told me to lock away those certain abilities and keep you from knowing the truth."

"Why is he hiding? What is he hiding?!" She yelled.

"I can't tell you." He answered. "I have to go. Decimo gave me time just to say hi. Later."

"Wait!" Akari went to grab him, but he surprised her when he punched her in the gut.

"Sleep."

And she did so.

* * *

"Hana-chan, Vivio's fine. She's not overworking herself." Kyoko smiled as she handed her friend a cup of tea. The two women were in the private kitchen with Haru and were discussing a few things.

"I know that." The woman said. "It's just she's not getting enough sleep and she's having nightmares she won't tell me. I'm getting scared for her."

Haru smiled. "Don't worry. Vivio's is still shining as an idol."

"Yes." Hana nodded.

"Hana-chan, don't worry." Haru smiled. "Koe-chan and the others are always by her side."

"Yeah, but I fear that she's still keeping her distance from me." Hana admitted. "Like when she was little. She did as she was told without argument. She stayed quiet and never saw anything that she wanted. Vivio was like a lifeless doll, a puppet. Then we saw a spark in her. She saw an idol on TV and asked if we could go see one live. I asked my manager for the tickets and we went."

"You should have seen her." Hana smiled as the tears fell. "She looked normal, like a normal, happy child. Singing along knowing every word, tapping her foot until she started dancing, and holding our hands as she watched, saying 'She's shining, Mommy! Daddy! I want to shine like her.'"

Kyoko handed her friend a tissue. "And that's why she became an idol?"

Hana nodded as she fixed her make up. "The next day, she asked if she was good enough to become an idol and without a doubt, we signed her up. She passed and worked hard to the life she has now, but…"

"She has secrets from you." Haru said without thinking. "Don't worry! Every kid has something that they can't tell to their parents! It's normal, Desu! Koe hides a lot from me and I have to look for it! It's tiring, desu!"

"That's right." Kyoko smiled. "Tsubasa always hides things from me and I think Akari is the same way. It's normal."

Hana smiled at her friends. "Thank you, you two."

* * *

Fulvia sighed as she took out her fans. "I got hang of it, but Akari-chan… I want to see her and talk to her!"

She looked over and saw a certain redhead. She smiled as she ran towards him, putting away her fans away. "Shinko-san!" She called for him.

She stopped running when he turned to look at her. She stopped completely when she saw his eyes. They looked darker than usual to her, scaring her a bit.

"**Shinko-sama~!"**

Fulvia turned to see a girl that looked around her age running towards them. She had short blue hair and a black uniform on. The one thing that stood out from her uniform was the red belt that was around her waist.

"**Chiara."**

Fulvia eyes widen at the deep voice that came from the redhead's direction. She saw the blue haired girl blink as well and when she was within their distance, she got on one knee in front of Shinko. "My apologizes,_ Master_. I thought you were day-time."

"It's fine." The redhead smirked as he looked at the shocked girl who stood in confusement. "May I ask who you are?" He tilted his head and with the smirk he had, Fulvia was glad her nose didn't bleed.

"Shinko-san…? Are you… really him…?" Fulvia asked him.

Before SHinko could answer, the girl named Chiara looked up and called for him. "Master, the others are waiting for you."

The redhead looked at Chiara. "I see. Then let us go." He smirked at Fulvia. "Arrivederci, ragazza." He waved as he and Chiara walked into the building.

"Ragazza…? That was… Was that Shinko-san?"

* * *

Akari stirred in her sleep as she opened her eyes to see a familiar roof. She slowly got up and looked around to see she was in her room in the Sky Tower. She rubbed her eyes to see tears. She wiped them all away and sighed. "Everyone…"

Then her memory came to her. "Fucking Giotto…." She muttered, surprising herself for using that language, but she was mad. She let out a sigh as she heard a knock at her trapdoor. "Come in!" She yelled as she got up.

The door opened to reveal Ayumi with a tray of muffins. "You're finally awake? Good. I made strawberry cheesecake muffins~!"

Akari was almost in tears as her friend heard her stomach growl. "Ayumi~! I love you~!"

**A few minutes later...**

"How can he physically hurt you?!" The pink haired girl asked. "He's a ghost!"

Akari ate the last of the muffins. "He uses my flames to make a physically body for himself. It puts a strain on me so he doesn't do it so much."

"He told you that?" She asked.

"Nah." Akari laid on the pillows near the window. "I figured it out. It wasn't hard really. This place helps you look at the details of life." She looked at the ceiling and a frown tugged her lips. "My flames… Papa… Giotto, too. There's so much they haven't told me, but I have good ideas of what they are."

Ayumi watched as her friend became serious. "What do you mean?"

Akari sat up but stared at her feet. "I think I'm cursed by the Arcobaleno Curse."

Ayumi's eyes widened. "Y-You can't be so sure of that! You-!" Her words were cut off when serious brown eyes caught her own worried ones.

"Think about it, Ayumi." Akari started. "I look younger than what I really am. I'm seventeen, yet I look like a thirteen or fourteen year old. The Arcobaleno flames puts a burden on the body and halts the process of aging. Mine is just slowing down. And by the looks of it, it's getting slower."

Again, the Vongola looked down. "I need to know more about the Sky Arocobaleno's flames and abilities. I can see into the future and maybe bring back the dead. That must be why Papa is hiding me. I know it."

Ayumi looked away at the mention of bringing back the dead, but she did speak. "You figured all that out with little information. You're amazing, Akari." She smiled at the brunette.

Akari smiled in return. "But it's not enough." She let out a sigh. "I'm gonna ask Jeremy to find more info for me. Maybe he can get the info from his dad."

"And what are you going to do with that info?" Ayumi asked.

Akari looked at her friend and smiled. "From my experience, I learned to flow with what I know~!"

"So you're winging it?"

"Hey! It works!"

The room was filled with their laughter, but it died to a more serious atmosphere. Ayumi sighed. "Akari, do you remember about the day when Rin's mom died and he almost went down that road as well?"

"Yeah…" Akari looked outside.

**Flashback:**

"Rin…" Little twelve year old Ayumi wiped her tears as she heard the machine saying his heartbeat was getting slower. "Please… Don't die…"

On the hospital bed, a boy covered in bandages slept as wires were connected to his arms. His mouth was covered with the oxygen mask and the covers kept the cold from crawling on his skin as he slept. His hand was trapped in the hands of the sobbing girl.

She looked at the monitor and back at him, leaning in to kiss his forehead. "I promise you that I'll kiss you more, love you more… so please, Rin…" She wept. "Don't leave me."

Her pleas were answered with a long, dreadful beep. She looked at the heart monitor and saw the straight line, causing her eyes to widened in fear. Ayumi looked at the boy and shook him.

"No! Rin! Wake up!" She stopped her words as she put her head on his chest. "Don't leave me! Please! I already lost my mom! I don't want to lose you too!"

"**RIN!"**

Ayumi looked behind her to see a small brunette running into the room with tears in her eyes. "A-Akari…?"

The Vongola went to the boy and screamed her heart out. "RIN! WAKE UP!"

Ayumi let the boy's hand go as Akari's body started to glow an orange color. "A-Akari?! What's going on?!" She asked as she backed away slowly.

The said girl closed her eyes as she took the hand Ayumi had let go. "RINNN!" The light engulfed the room, causing the pink haired girl to look away.

When the light vanished, Ayumi heard the _'beep…. beep…. beep….'_ once more, indicating that the boy was alive. She looked to see her friend on the floor and the boy on the bed, both asleep.

Ayumi ran to the brunette and hugged her sleeping body. "I don't know what you did, Akari, but…" Tears came down her faces as she saw the flower in Akari's free hand. "Thank you."

**End of flashback:**

The older girl let out a laugh. "Wow. Being trapped in here really does make you think, huh?"

Akari smiled at her friend. "When I get out of here, I have to tell him something. Actually, to everyone. I saw something in my sleep." She looked outside the window with a frightened expression. "Our future, it scares me and it'll scare them too."

* * *

**So I'm going to count how many people hate me right now… Too many to count. I will start the next chapter! I swear! Akari will be released soon! See you next time! Ciao, ciao!**

**REVIEW!**


	30. Losing Hope

**Early but short! Please give me your thoughts! It's nice to hear/read about your opinions! School's starting soon and I won't be able to write as much as I want so please be patient with me! (TT-TT)**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Thirty: Losing Hope**

* * *

**"STOP!"** The women yelled as Dante sucked the flames out of her daughter.

"Sorry~! But we don't care~!" Antonio smirked as he went and sucked the woman's flames.

Romeo looked away as the two bodies were being sucked dry. He looked to see a small girl hiding under a bed. He turned to see her family being killed and walked over to the girl. He covered her mouth and pulled her out the house.

When they were safe, Romeo looked at the girl. "Answer my questions and I'll let you go. What's your name?"

"Julie." She answered with a shaky voice.

"Where's your father?" He asked.

"At work." She was close to tears.

"Run to him and tell him everything that happened but not me. Got it?" He told her. "If your dad finds out about me, then he'll want to find me. If he does that, he'll die. Do you understand?"

Her eyes widened with confusion but she nodded. "Thank you, Mister."

Romeo blinked as he grabbed Julie and hid her in his coat. "Quiet."

Dante walked out of the house and smiled. "That was good." He looked to see his friend on one knee. "You okay?"

"Worried about me?" Romeo smirked as he got up with the child close to his legs, under the trench coat. "That's rare. You have no heart."

"Neither do you." The teen growled as he walked closer. "Where are you going?"

"There's no food here, so I'm going to look for some." Romeo pulled the girl to walk as he walked away from his friend.

"Alright, but hurry! You're still weak from not feeding lately." Dante yelled.

Romeo simply waved as he continued. When they were out of sight and could no longer feel their flames, Romeo let the girl go. He walked into an ally and slumped on the ground, against the wall. She followed him.

"Be careful, okay?" Romeo smiled as he patted her head. "Also, I'm sorry for your lost."

Julie shook her head. "You saved me. Let me save you."

Romeo blinked, but looked away. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that to you."

"Just a little is fine, right?!" She begged him as she sat on his lap. "Please take some. You're dying."

Romeo's eyes widen when the girl kissed him. He pushed her away and covered his mouth. "Sorry, I don't kiss kids."

Julie looked away as well. "I'm eleven. Almost twelve."

"A kid." He replied.

"But you need it." She got close again and made him look her way. "Take it and live on."

He wanted to do it, but why wasn't he? What was holding him back? He didn't understand. He had no heart to care. He was dead and if he wanted stay this way, he had to take flames. He was hungry and his food was in front of him, begging he'd eat her.

Romeo couldn't control himself as he tackled her to the ground, pinning her down. "Why... can't you just leave me alone...?" He asked her as he got close.

"That's my question." Julie smiled.

Just as Romeo was inches from her face, he felt flames behind him. He got up and tried to run for it, but he felt something hit his back.

He stumbled on the ground and saw his attacker.

"Hm? You seem a bit weakened." Hibari smirked. "Good. A carnivore like you is easier to capture when weak."

"Dam...mit...!" Romeo said before he blacked out.

* * *

_"Where am I...?" _A thought came to the girl as she struggled to open her eyes. Laura woke up on the bed of her room.

**"Laura?"**

The said girl turned to see a certain girl beside her. "Havana-san?" She blinked.

Havana smiled at the girl in bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

Laura got up and held her head. "I'm fine." She blinked as her memory came back. "Malachi-kun saved me..."

Havana saw the way Laura smiled out of no where and smirked. "Eh~? Could it be you have a crush on him~?"

Laura looked at Havana and tilted her head. "Where did that come from?" Her smile returned when she looked forward. "I fought Dante and I weakened him. I'm happy!"

Havana frowned at the obviousness of Laura, but either way, she was proud. "Congrats."

Laura smiled at her friend. "Yeah!"

_Knock, knock!_

The girls looked over to see Rin and Malachi enter the room. "Hey, Laura! You're up!" Rin waved.

Laura smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry for making you worry."

"Thank you!" Everyone looked at the bird on Malachi's head. "Don't say sorry! It seems like you did something wrong when it wasn't your fault!" The bird cawed.

Laura smiled. "Yes, you're right. Thank you for worrying about me." She smiled brightly at the boy with the bird. "Malachi-kun, Mura-chan, thank you for saving me."

"Yeah." The boy finally spoke.

Havana got an idea. "Well, Rin we should go. We have to go see Koe!" She smiled at Laura as she pushed the boy towards the door. "Laura, you and the other guardians have to attend a meeting in ten minutes. Got it?!"

"Yeah!" Laura yelled as the two exited the room. She looked at the boy. "Are you hurt?"

The boy shook his head as the bird spoke. "We're okay! No problem!"

"I see." Laura smiled brightly. "That's good to hear."

"Next time..." Laura blinked when the boy spoke. "Next time you train, can I join you?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Lena, Eli, Leo. Eat your food." Kalma sghed as she watched her siblings eat the food she prepared.

The three kids looked identical, but Leo and Lena had tan color hair and gray eyes, where Eli had black hair and gray eyes. They wore matching outfits, the boys having shorts and Lena having a skirt. The three kids were five years old and they had no idea of the mafia world. They have been living with their mother's parents, but came time-to-time to visit.

Lena looked at her sister. "Kal-neesan, where's Dia-neesan?"

Kalma smiled at the three. "She's working." She smiled. "Diana and I will come home with Daddy later."

Eli poured, him being the middle child. "Eh?! What happened while we were gone?! I live here with you guys!"

"You can't." Kalma smiled. "Grandma and Grandpa would miss you."

"Kalma, dear. You have that meeting to attend, don't you?" A women with long tan hair, who resembled a model, came in the room. This is Riselle Hibari, she's Hibari's wife and mother of the five children. Hibari liked her music and the two met when he was on a mission. They got close and eventually got married.

Kalma stood up and smiled. "Yes, I do. Thank you, Mother."

"You're leaving already?!" Leo yelled.

Kalma smiled at her younger siblings. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Riselle smiled at her child. "When they get home, we'll have a party. What do you three say?"

The oldest of the triplets got up. "Can I play music?!" Leo asked.

"Can I help make the cake?" Lena smiled.

Eli smiled at his mother. "Can I paint something?!"

"Yes, you can all help out with the party." Riselle smiled.

"Yay~!" The triplets cheered as Kalma walked to the door.

She turned back and frowned. "You three came back at a bad time." She looked forward and walked into her role as the eleventh Cloud guardian of the Vongola Famiglia.

* * *

Akari got up and sat at the window. "Five days." She smiled.

Reborn stood at the door and watched the Vongola gather her things. Akari was now free of the Sky Tower and she wanted to see her family.

"So, what are you planning?" Reborn asked her.

Akari put on her slippers and smiled at Reborn. "My war is starting and I need to get back to work."

* * *

"I can't believe this." Koe sighed as he waited with the others.

They were waiting for their boss to attend a meeting with other families. They all were in uniform and outside the room.

"Well it can't be helped." Rin smiled. "Maybe she'll be able to stay with us."

"That's up to my father." Tsubasa answered.

Kalma looked at the boy then at her feet. "That's true."

Laura look at the boy She was with. "Malachi-kun, what do you think?"

Malachi shrugged, by saying a word. The bird cawed. "We're not attending it, so we don't know!"

"Here she comes~!" Vivio squealed as she saw her cousin approach the group in her battle uniform.

Akari smiled at her guardians. "Long time no see. Right now we have a meeting to attend so let's go."

"Right!"

The seven got together and walked towards the meeting room, leaving _Ali de Luce_ and Malachi. They arrived at the room and walked in. Akari went and sat next to her father with Koe behind her. The other members sat in the crowd with the other members of allied family members. Both, current and new, generations of each family were there and they all stared at one boss.

Tsuna got up and called everyone's attention. "Thank you for gathering here today. I have some news that will concern many of you all. The Scuro Family is out to start a war with the Vongola."

Everyone began to mutter to themselves when they heard the news. Akari stared at her hands, not sure how to go by this. Was she ready to fight in this war?

Tsuna silenced them with his words. "I am here to ask of your approval of entering this war. The Vongola's strength comes from our allies, our friends. I wish to ask of you your strength in winning this war."

Everyone panicked when they heard the Tenth's words. They couldn't believe that Tsuna was serious about entering this war and they all knew he was serious. His eyes were burning with an orange hue, a sign that he was in Boss-Mode.

_"We're going to enter a war... Will I join? Will my family join?"_ Akari closed her eyes, then she realized something. Koe had given her information.

The small Vongola stood up and faced her father. "May I please speak?"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, but nodded his head. Akari smiled at him as she took the spotlight. She glanced to see her family and familiar faces.

"This war started because of me. Our enemy wishes for me and will do whatever it takes to accomplish her goal."

Everyone started to mutter, but silenced when Akari's eyes began to change color.

"Right now, I may not look it, but I am capable to lead. I believe the next generation should fight this battle. Stand if you agree, Next Generation." Akari smiled as each soon-to-be bosses stood up as well. "We wish to show you all that we are capable of inheriting your current titles. Please give us a chance."

Akari bowed. "Please, let me lead you all into this war. Not as the person who caused it, but as the next boss of the Vongola Family!"

Silence was heard but a chair squeak cause the girl to look up. She blinked.

Shinko was bowing to Enma. "Please let me take over, Father!" He begged.

Xanxus looked to see his own son bowing at him as well. "Come on, Dad. Just this once."

Fine looked at her mother and cr... "Mother, I ask for your leadership as well."

Akari was shocked as each new generation boss was bowing to the bosses, asking for their title for this battle.

"Akari." The said girl turned to see her father, still in boss mode. "Are you sure about this?"

The Vongola girl smiled. "Of course. I wish to lead us into victory. Will you let me?"

Tsuna closed his eyes as a smirk appeared on his face. "I'll jump in if things seem too much for you."

Akari blinked. She smiled brightly as she heard the other bosses say yes as well. She couldn't believe it.

"Today until the end of the war, my daughter, Akari Sawada, is going to be the current boss for the Vongola Famiglia and will lead us into war!" Tsuna announced and everyone cheered.

Everyone looked at the Vongola Boss as she took her father's spot. "Alright, let's get to planning."

* * *

**Yep! War is going to start! I was going to have Akari travel to different worlds, but nah. Hikari can do that! Anyway, she will travel time and such. **

**I completely forgot about the triplets! I am sorry! Those three and Riselle do not belong to me! Flashback~! This was in chapter 5! **_"I agree, that's way I make dinner every day. None of my siblings eat out. I prepare lunches for them everyday. If they eat out, I make sure they ate right." Kallie agreed as she took a bite from her carrot cake._ **Yeah... she was supposed to have younger siblings... oops... She cares for them when they are with her.**

**Want to read more? Go look into Storms Collide and/or Scattered Roses! Tenth Meets Eleventh and Irina: the Eleventh's Godmother for when Akari was young. **

**Please shout out and tell me what you like! Review! **


	31. New Secrets

**Okay, so I'm doing the voting again cuz a lot of people didn't know about Shinko's bad boy side. It's only Shinko and Hirito for the votes now, cuz no one else cares about Chiedere nor Romeo (more like Romeo is not going to end up with her at all). Anyway, VOTE! Post your vote on the reviews! So far Shinko is in the lead in my G+ post.**

**Short chapter again! Please give me shout outs! I love you all! Review!**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Thirty-One: New Secrets **

Hibari walked down the hallways and looked at the paper in his hands. The man had just got of the meeting that Decimo had called for, which irritated Hibari due to him finding a new pray. He didn't notice look up until he approached a certain jail cell.

Hibari smirked at the boy. "Romeo Bruno. Age seventeen and captain of the football team had vanished **-**-**, leaving behind his family and friends behind." Hibari pulled out a bag with a purple liquid inside. "Eat up." He said as he threw the bag in front of the boy. "We're going to talk."

Romeo stared at the bag, trying not to grab it. "Not hungry."

Hibari rolled his eyes. "Yes, you are. Now eat so I can get information from you."

Romeo hugged his chest. "Get... that... away... from... me... I'll tell... you... what you... want to... know... Now... get it away from me!" He glared at the man.

Hibari stared at the boy, but did as he was told. Usually he didn't do it, but this was something that he needed get information from. "There. Now what are you all."

Romeo steadied his breathing and started. "We don't know yet. We're the first of our kind. One of the members calls us, 'The Flampires.' Vampires that feed off of flames."

Hibari got out his notebook and began to take notes. "I see. Very creative." He rolled his eyes, but put all the information down.

"He's stupid, but that's the only way to explain about ourselves." Romeo smiled as he looked at his hands. "Anyway, in order to create a flampire, you must insert Night flames into the human while sucking out their original flames. Flames usually regenerate after a while when used so to prevent that, they insert Night flames so that our bodies produce that flame mixed with our own."

"I see." Hibari nodded as he wrote every word. He was wondering why the boy was telling him so much information without the man asking.

Romeo leaned his head back on the wall and sighed. "We're not immortal. We can die like anyone else, but our aging is slower compared to humans. Ten hundred years from now, I will officially look eighteen."

Hibari nodded as he asked another question. "What about your flames? Why do you feed off of other human's flames, Carnivore?"

"Its cause we're dead. It's hard to produce enough flames for us to continue living. It takes months for us to produce our own flames and that's if we're not using them at all." Romeo sighed as he looked at the man in front of him. "Anymore questions?"

Hibari looked at the boy. "Why won't you eat, Carnivore?"

Romeo blinked, but then looked away. "I'm fledgling flampire. I don't feed off of humans. If I do, I become a full-fledged flampire. I almost slipped up last night. My gratitude is telling you this information."

Hibari was now itching to know more. "What do you mean, Carnivore? What kind of flames can you eat from?"

Romeo looked at his feet. "I... I only eat flames from a Goddess."

Hibari stood up and glared at the boy. "Tell me now, Carnivore. How do you know about that?"

Romeo smirked. "Because Akari and Milady, Adriana, are both Goddesses."

* * *

Shinko sighed as he rubbed his head. "So tired..." he blinked when he saw a certain brunette. He smiled as he ran over to her. "Lady Akari-sama!"

The girl looked at the boy and smiled. "Shinko-kun, what's with that title?" She asked.

"Please don't ask me. It's hard to explain." Shinko blushed. "Anyway, how have you been?"

Akari lead the redhead to a table and they both sat down. "A lot has happened. It's too much to explain in one night."

Shinko smiled at her as he laid his chin on the table and watched her every move. "I won't leave."

Akari blushed as she squirmed in her seat. "I... Well I... I'm sorry about leaving the Simon Headquarters. I just had to leave."

Shinko nodded his head, still staring at the girl. "I understand. It's okay."

The brunette blinked at the kind smile that boy was giving her. It seemed like that all he wanted to do: listen to her problems and stare at her as she talked. The very thought made her blush even more, making her look away.

"Shinko... I..." Akari struggled for the words she wanted to say. She had lost them.

**"Cat got your tongue?"**

Akari blinked at the deep voice and looked at the redhead to see his face inches away from hers. "Shi-Shinko-kun...?"

He opened his eyes to reveal the inner part of the cross in his eyes filled with black, causing him to look more dangerous. He reminded her of the time that he had harassed her at her victory party. "Yes?" He smirked.

Akari backed away. "You're not Shinko. You're..." She realized it. "That person that harassed me."

The boy's smirk turned into a wide grin. "I see you can tell the difference. How?"

"Shinko doesn't act like that." Akari stared at the boy's eyes. "Also your eyes are different. Who exactly are you?"

"Eyes, huh?" The redhead smiled. "I'm Shikuro, Shinko's younger twin brother."

Akari blinked a the information. "Younger twin brother?" She repeated. "Impossible! How?!"

The redhead only laughed at the girl fueling her anger. "Chill. You see, when we were born, our mother was sick. The doctor said that we were both going to die, which she didn't accept. She had her flames take my soul and put it into Shinko's body, leaving my body to die. Although she didn't know this until Shinko and I developed different personalities."

The brunette simply stared at the boy. Finally, she shook her head and closed her eyes. She looked deep within him to find his flames.

Then her eyes shot open. "Shinko has Earth flames and you have Storm." She watched as the boy let out a deep, sexy laugh.

"That's right, Vongola Princess." Shikuro smirked. "I'm a Storm user, just like my mom. They thought Shinko was both, but turns out that he couldn't use my Storm flames. They all saw that when he did use Storm flames, he couldn't use his Earth flames."

It all clicked in the girl's head. "So you're alive within Shinko? Storm flames brought you two together?"

Shikuro shrugged. "Pretty much, but then again, they never actually told us what exactly happened that day."

Akari blinked at that response. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Shikuro left out a sigh as he stared into her brown eyes. "The first sound I heard when I was born, and I don't know why I remember this but I do, was a gun firing."

The Vongola girl's eyes widened. "You mean... a gun went off during your birth? And you remember it?"

Shikuro nodded. "Yep. Something he opened that night and no one will tell us exactly what happened." The boy got up and turned to face away from the girl. "Oh well. Don't be concerned about it, Vongola Princess."

Akari looked at her hands. "All of this is so much... Vongola title being passed to me, a war about to start with me leading, you, and so much more."

The redhead looked at the girl and went up to her, pulling her chin up to make her look into his eyes. "A little love can fix that."

The brunette stared into his eyes and saw one boy in her mind, and he wasn't there. She jumped back and hugged herself. "I'm sorry, but I'm not like that."

Shikuro blinked, but smirked. "You're in love with someone else?" He asked, playfully.

Akari looked away. "I... I think... I think I'm in love with Hirito-kun." She said, unsure.

"What?"

Akari looked up to see that Shikuro was replaced with Shinko. He stared at the girl in shock, causing her to feel guilty. "I think I'm in love with Hirito..." she repeated, unsure.

Shinko looked away, but then stared into her eyes. "I'm in love with you. Shikuro isn't, but I, Shinko Kozato, am. I have been wanting to tell you for so long, but I... I was scared."

Akari was speechless. This wasn't the first time someone has confessed to her, but this time was different. Her heart was now in pain and she didn't know why. Did she feel sorry for him or was it more than that?

"I..." Akari looked away, not sure what to say to him. Thank goodness someone yelled her name.

"Princess!" The two turned to see Koe running up to them. "Princess!"

"Koe, what's up?" Akari asked him as he arrived in front of her.

He grabbed her hand and began to pull her away. "Hibari captured Romeo and he won't eat anyone's flames. He wants yours."

"Why mine?" She asked him.

Koe looked away, looking a bit mad yet worried at the same time. "I don't know, but Hibari said he needs only your flames." He looked at her with regret all over his face. "I don't want you to do it. I've seen what happened to you. I really don't want you to suffer again, but it's the only way. He's dying right now and he has all the info of our enemies, so please give him some of your flames."

Akari looked away. The pain from getting her flames taken away still burned with her fears. Romeo was dying. She had a challenge now. Which one was worse? The fear of that pain and suffering or losing someone she was responsible for?

The Vongola girl looked at her right hand man. "Take me to him."

* * *

**Decide soon on who you all want cuz next chapter I'm announcing it! Please~! Review your thoughts cuz war is about to happen! Yahoo!**


	32. Night to Remember

**This story is getting good~!**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Thirty-Two: Night to Remember**

* * *

Akari started to run towards the direction to the prisoner when she felt someone's hand grabbed hers. She looked back and blushed when she realized who it was. "Sh-Shinko…?"

The said boy, with a red face, looked at the girl with worry. "D-Don't go. He might hurt you." He pleaded, making the girl's heart beat fast.

"I-It's fine. He won't kill me. Trust me." She smiled weakly as she hugged his hand to her cheeks, feeling the warmth that came from it. She realized what she was doing and pulled their hands away from her face, still smiling. _"What is wrong with me?!"_ She yelled inside her head.

Shinko hesisted, but he let her go. He watched as she and her right-hand man ran together to meet Romeo. "I trust her."

"_Way to go man~!"_ Shikuro laughed inside of Shinko's head. _"You let her go~!"_

"Shut it you." Shinko snapped as he turned around and bumped into someone. He lost his balance and fell to the floor. "I'm sorry!" He looked up to see someone who looked like they were in a bad mood. "Father!"

Enma looked down at his son and narrowed his eyes. "We're leaving." He said as he turned to the mansion. "Gather your things and let's go."

Shinko got up and smiled. "I did it, Father. I confessed to Lady Akari-sama." Enma jumped as he looked back to see his son blushing at his feet. "Although she didn't give a clear reply… She blushed and stuttered, so I'm guessing that I made her look my way."

"No more."

"Eh?" Shinko looked at his father and blinked. "What?"

"You are to forget your feelings of Vongola Undicesimo. Understood?" Enma clarified his answer as he started to walk.

"No. I don't understand." Shinko argued. "You told me it was fine if I liked Lady Akari-sama! Why are you-!"

The boy jumped back when his father turned to him with angry eyes. "I _ordered_ you to forget her. Do. You. Understand."

Shinko blinked and his eyes darken and his posture straightened. "What up with you?" Shikuro asked.

"I wish to speak with my son." Enma growled.

"You're talking to him." He answered. "Why do you treat me as if I'm a monster? What are you hiding?! What am I?!"

"A mistake." Enma whispered, but he made sure the teen could hear it. "Now let me speak to my _real_ son."

Shikuro gritted his teeth to hold back his tears. "Whatever."

From a corner, a hooded figure smirked. **"It's easy to trick a parent."**

* * *

Akari and Koe ran into the room filled with people. Her father, mother, Rin, Kalma, and Laura were on one side of the jail cell, watching something on the other side. Akari looked to see Romeo, breathing hard, laying on his side, facing away from the group.

"Romeo?" Akari got everyone's attention, but the suffering boy didn't move.

Hibari appeared behind her, scaring her. "Come. We made a machine to liquidize the flames."

"How long will that take?" She asked him, not looking away from Romeo.

"About an hour or so-" Hibari stopped talking when the Vongola girl shook her head. "What?"

"He's suffering too much. He's almost at his limit." Akari's hands went into fist as she walked towards the door to the cell. "I'll give him my flames from me."

Tsuna went and grabbed the girl's hand. "No! Don't! It's too dangerous!"

Akari looked at her father, eyes orange. "This is an order from Vongola Undicesimo. Unhand me and let me do as I wish, _Tsunayoshi_." She said his name with a low, dangerous voice that even scared her.

Tsuna let her go. He wasn't afraid of her, he was afraid for her. Surprising the girl, Tsuna hugged his daughter tightly. "Just be careful." He whispered to her as he pulled away.

Akari nodded and entered the cell, closing the door behind her. She walked over to Romeo and patted his shoulder. She screamed when he pinned her onto the floor and pushed his lips onto hers.

The pain hit the Vongola girl hard. She squirmed from underneath him, but he was stronger. The pain burned with in the girl. Her flames were being pulled out of her as if her insides were being pulled out threw her mouth. Tears ran down her cheeks as her hands turned into fists. Akari wanted to run away, but she couldn't anymore due to her feeling weak.

Romeo, now half-full, opened his eyes to see Akari's pained face. He pulled away and got off the girl, releasing her from the pain that he caused. He walked to the bed and sat down, leaving the girl on the floor.

The brunette got up and looked at the boy, who still looked pale but not as bad as before. "You're not full…"

Romeo looked at her with hungry eyes. "Don't worry about it." He told her in a breathless voice.

Akari walked over to him and sat on his lap. "You're not full, so kiss me." She commanded.

The boy only looked into the girl's eyes as he held her cheek in his hand. "Fine." He said as he gently pushed his lips onto hers, both closing their eyes.

She waited for the pain to start again, but felt nothing. Akari just the felt the feel of the kiss itself. She was wondering why the flames weren't being sucked out of her when she realized what he was doing.

The brunette opened her eyes as she pulled away and jumped off his lap. "You're making out with me!"

Romeo couldn't stop the laughter escaping his lips. "You did say to kiss you!" He laughed.

"I meant for you to eat!" She yelled at him, in embarrassment. She could feel many eyes on them.

Romeo calmed down his laughter so he could explain. "I can't take so much flames from you, Akari." He smirked.

"Why?" Akari asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then you'll die." He told her, still laughing at his mean joke. "Think of it as donating blood. You can't give away a lot or you'll die. It's the same with flames. If I take too much, you'll collapse. It's better to feed me when you have a lot flames in you."

Akari nodded, now knowing the information. "I see… Why did you tell me that before I made you kiss me?" She growled.

"You didn't give me time and I kind of did want to kiss you." Romeo gave the girl a sexy smile, just like what Shikuro gave her. "Did you enjoy it?"

Akari smiled with anger. "It was better than your other kisses." She barked.

Romeo's smirk faded as he looked away, ashamed. "Sorry about the first time." He told her, shocking everyone who was listening. "I was looking for a human to become a full-fledged Flampire, but I ran into you."

"Flampire?" Koe raised an eyebrow, as did Akari.

Romeo hung his head down. "Don't ask about that…" He looked at the girl with sad eyes. "I was hungry and was looking for my first human to eat from. That's when I saw you and decided to make you my first. I made myself noticeable to you and made you follow me."

Akari narrowed her eyes. "You led me into a trap?"

"Yeah, but when I sucked your flames, I remembered being human again. I saw your memories of the days after I met you. All the things you went threw. I felt your emotions and started to regret taking your flames." Romeo smiled as he looked to the floor. "But I didn't think you were a Goddess so it backfired on me."

Akari blinked at the mention of her being a god when Tsuna yelled at the prisoner. "You saw her memories?"

"Yeah." Romeo looked at Akari. "I saw everything, felt everything you experienced. Even the memories that are hidden from you, I saw them when I fed from you the first time."

Tsuna gasped as he heard the flampire's words. "The hidden ones?"

"And I saw everything from that moment from now with that second kiss." He got up and went up to Akari, surprising the girl with a hug. "You went threw so much. Good job."

Akari felt the warmth of the hug even though the boy's skin was as cold as ice. She felt streams of tears falling from her brown eyes. "That's… That's the first time someone has told me that…"

"No… You were told that many times, but they locked it away from you." Romeo glared at the Tenth Boss. "Don't you think it's time for her to remember?"

Tsuna's eyes widen. "I… Th-That has nothing to do with you!"

"It does." Romeo smirked as Akari took one step back to look at his face. "Akari and I Imprinted."

Silence~

"WHAT?!"

Romeo rolled his eyes. "Imprinted. We, Flapmires, do that too."

"What's an Imprint?" Rin asked, finally speaking.

"An Imprint is to find your mate and keep him or her forever, not letting anyone else have him or her. Vampires, werewolves, and other creatures can imprint on anyone. You imprint by tasting each other's blood or in my case, flames. Only other vampires, werewolves,and other creature can break the imprint… But breaking it will hurt." Romeo looked at Akari. "It really did hurt when you broke it the first time." He sadly smiled.

"We Imprinted that time as well?" Akari asked, heat forming in her cheeks.

"Yep." The smirk replaced the sad smile. "And now we Imprinted again."

"No… way…" The Vongola girl hung her head as she fell to her butt. "Then… you can only drink my flames?"

"Yep. I won't drink from a human." Romeo sighed.

"But I am human." Akari told him, confused. _"Wait… he said that I was a Goddess… what does he mean?"_

"**You are far from being a human, Girl."**

Everyone turned to see Malvolia and Affonso with smirks on their faces. Akari frowned. "I thought you two died." She said then she realized what they said. "Wait… What?"

The woman twitched an eyebrow at the first comment, but continued to smirk at the confusion in the Vongola girl's voice. "You were born a human, but have matured into something greater!"

"What are you talking about you old hag?!" Akari asked as Romeo held her hand, keeping her from pouncing on the woman. "Answer me and don't leave out any parts!"

"Akari!" Tsuna yelled at her, but Malvolia raised her hand, stopping his words.

"Very well." Her smirk turned into a frown, making Akari sweatdrop. "You are an incomplete Goddess!"

Akari was shocked. "W-What…?"

"You are an incomplete experiment to create a Goddess!" Malvolia screamed. "Your father used you for power! He wanted to keep the Vongola at top!"

"No! I didn't!" Tsuna yelled as he looked back-and-forth at both females. "I just wanted to keep you alive!"

Akari backed away from the bars that separated her from the others except Romeo who held her. "Y-You used me?" She asked with tears. "You wanted to use me for power?!"

"No!" Tsuna yelled as tears formed in his eyes as well. "I wanted to save you! I didn't want to lose you! I promise you!"

Malovia saw the girl's eyes and started to stab her even more. "Either way, you are an incomplete Goddess that everyone wants! Your power is yet to truly awaken! Once you do awaken, you will become immortal, powerful, and feared!"

Her voice boomed into everyone's ears, scaring the Vongola girl. "You always wondered why your father hid you, correct? Well now you know! You're a monster waiting to be born!"

Akari's knees lost their strength and she started to fall, only to meet Romeo's arms as he held her up. "No! No! I'm human! One hundred percent human!" She yelled.

"Think about it, Undicesima. You have the power to see the future, heal the hurt, and bring back the dead! Those are things only a God could do!" The woman yelled as she stared at the small girl in the cage. "Image what will happen if your powers were to be used for evil! Chaos will be everywhere!"

"You must die at once or else you'll become like that girl we are currently fighting!" The old hag pointed at Romeo. "She has the same powers as you and is building an army! Your kind is going to end this world and everything in it! You are a MONSTER!"

"Enough!" They all looked at the boy who was holding Akari. "She's not a monster. Unlike Milady, Akari is still alive. She still has her humanity." He looked down at the girl who looked back at him. "She's just a scared, weak girl who needs her friends by her side."

Malovia narrowed her eyes at the boy. "You _are_ a monster so you have no say in this!" She yelled at him.

"No." Akari stood up and turned to the shocked boy, smiling warmly with her eyes shining orange. "Would you please be my Guardian of the Nightmare flames?" she asked him. "You would be the first."

Romeo blinked then returned her smile. "Why not? Seems fun." He replied as he got down on one knee and put his fist over his heart. "I pledge to you my loyalty, life, and love. You are the one I wish to protect and I will happily accept to become your Guardian of Nightmare."

Akari smirked at the boy then turned to her friend. "Koe, please inform the others and tell Spanner and the others to prepare him a VWL."

* * *

"Okay! So everyone now knows!" Akari giggled as Romeo stood beside her chair. Everyone in Akari's family were in her office and the brunette told her family what had happened. They did not like the idea.

"Aka-chan…. Are you sure?" Viv asked her cousin.

"100%!" Akari smiled brightly.

Jeremy handed Romeo his VWL with a black jewel and shook his hand. "Well, if Boss trust you, so will I!" he smiled.

Romeo was shocked, but returned the smile. "T-Thanks…"

Laura stared at the boy from behind an angry Malachi. "I don't know yet… Dante seemed really scary and super strong."

Koe agreed with the bunny. "Laura's right. The other members of that guy's family are really strong, Princess."

"You complimenting yourself?" Akari smirked.

The redhead blinked and sighed. "I'm sorry to say this, Princess, but we still don't trust him completely. Also with the Imprint… It's strange to us."

The other except Akari, Jeremy, and Romeo agreed.

Kalma shook her head. "I have to see and know of his loyalty before I can accept him." She glared at the boy. "He can be a spy." She hid a yawn that one person caught.

"Then…." Akari turned to her friend. "Tomorrow you all will test him!"

Romeo looked away. "Fine by me." He looked back at the girl. "But I'll need a lot of flames."

Akari nodded. "Okay. I'll prepare them for you." She smiled.

Romeo saw the fake smile and frowned. _"She's holding back her feelings from them so they wouldn't worry. Crazy."_

The Vongola looked at the others. "Okay. Now that that's settled, everyone is dismissed!" She looked back at her new Guardian. "And you can stay with me."

"NO!" Everyone except Akari, Jeremy, and Romeo yelled together.

"I was joking!" Akari giggled. She looked at Romeo and saw his smile. "You can stay in the guest room next to mine."

"I'm cool with that." He shrugged.

"WE'RE NOT!"

"Chill~"

* * *

Kalma was shocked when she found out that Romeo, the one person who endangered his boss' life was now a part of her family! Not to mention that Romeo and Akari were now connected! The Cloud was never able to know what her boss was thinking!

The girl yawned, noting that she really needed to sleep but the nightmares she's having keep her up. _"First it was _Him_, then Adriana, now it's Romeo?! Man, I hate this!"_

Kalma was so focused on her thoughts, she didn't notice the other figure in front of her. She bumped into them and fell to the floor. "I'm so sorry!"

"**Kalma."**

The girl blinked at the sound of the voice and looked up to see Tsubasa extending a hand to her. "Oh! Tsubasa!" She reached for his hand and he grabbed it, pulled her up. "Thank you."

"Are you okay?" Tsubasa asked her.

Kalma looked away, not wanting to say. She could never lie to him. Unlike Akari who inherited the Hyper Intuition, Tsubasa did not inherit it, but he could always tell when she was lying. It was strange to her, but she always did like it.

"What's wrong? Is it because of Romeo or _Him_?" He asked, more concerned than angry.

"Both, I guess…" Kalma sighed. She had to say the truth to him either way. "But I'm really worried about my time limit. It might go off during that war."

"Time limit?" Tsubasa asked, now curious.

"I will die soon. I have one week left to live." She hugged herself. "_He_ told me so." Tsubasa shooked the girl when he pulled her into a tight hug. "T-Tsubasa?!"

"I won't let him." The boy whispered in her ear.

"Huh?" She blinked at the boy's warm words that filled her with pleasure.

"I won't let you die." He told her. He hid his face in her shoulder. "I'll protect you."

Without thinking, Kalma revealed her biggest secret. "Tsubasa, I love you." She closed her eyes when she felt the boy pull away. "I've loved you for so long! Since we were children, I've always watched you!I lo-!"

Kalma opened her eyes to see Tsubasa's face close to hers. His eyes were closed and his cheeks had a pink hue. She blinked when she felt something warm on her lips. Her eyes widen when she realized the boy was kissing her!

Tsubasa pulled away and looked at her with his mismatched eyes. He resembled his father that insist. "Y-You beat me to it…" He whispered.

"Huh?" Kalma blinked.

The boy looked away. "I won't tell you my feelings towards you yet. Mostly because of our positions, but I do see you as someone I cannot afford to lose."

"Tsubasa…." Kalma blushed at his words. "Walk me home?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**Done~! Wow! So much drama~! Haha! Until the next chapter! Ciao, ciao!**


	33. Being Tested

**Shout out to a new story I'm starting! Go check it out! It's called "Vongola And Pillar: The Moon Project"! It takes place after this chapter, so go read.**

**Also… Reborn X Akari…. They're just tutor and student. same as Tsuna and Reborn. I ship Reborn with Luce.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Thirty-Three: Being Tested**

* * *

"Where is he…?" The girl in the trashed room asked. "He should be back by now… Why did our Imprint break…? WHERE IS HE?!"

She got up from her chair and threw it across the room. The three in the room with her stayed near the door as they watched her panic. She gared at them.

"Where is Romeo?!" She yelled. "Where is my PET?!"

Niccolo came forward. "He's gone."

Adriana stared at him. "I know he's gone, but our Imprint broke!"

"He can be dead."

The girl threw a table at the man and he was hit so hard that he flew out the door, into the hallway. "FIND HIM! HE'S ALIVE!"

They all ran out the room in fear of being her next target, leaving her alone. She walked over to the window and let the tears fall. "Romeo… Why did you break it? Why did you break my love for you?"

* * *

"Achoo!" Romeo rubbed his nose as he walked with Jeremy.

"You alright, man?" The nerd asked him.

The boy only nodded his head. "I'm okay. I just think someone was talking about me."

"Weird." Jeremy shrugged as they approached a door. "Here you are. Guest room 14 for Romeo Bruno." He smiled.

Romeo entered the door to see plain looking room that had a bed, dresser, desk, and a balcony. He walked inside and saw a chair with some clothes. "Everything is already made?"

"Yep!" Jeremy smiled. "Akari ordered everyone to prepare everything for you. You can sleep in those clothes in the closet." His cheerful smile turned into a concerned one. "Hey. Is she really… I mean, are you two-?"

"She's suffering." Romeo stated. "She covers it with a smile, but she's suffering. I can feel her pain. It's like there's a wall that separates us, but there's a cord that connects me to her heart."

Jeremy looked away. "I was there, you know." Romeo looked at the boy as he continued. "The day Bianchi's grave was dug up. You showed up and 'talked' to Akari. You seemed different then."

Romeo looked away. "It's because I choose Light over Darkness." he explained.

Now it was Jeremy's turn to look at Romeo. "W-What?"

"In life we have choices, those that lead to Light while others to Darkness." Romeo explained. "At first, I started to fall into Darkness, but after I took Akari's flames for the first time, I started to want to be human again. There were times that I looked at the path of Darkness, but I was always drawn to the Light."

"I don't really understand, but you choose Light over Darkness by Imprinting with Akari?" Jeremy asked.

"More or less, yes." Romeo shrugged. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, you're right." jeremy headed towards the door and exited as he waved at his new friend. "Night, bro."

"Yeah, night." Romeo replied as he walked into the restroom. Tears shocked him as they rolled down his cheeks. "She's crying." He let out a sigh. "What should I do, Adriana?"

* * *

"_Akari…"_ Kero looked at his owner whose head was hidden in the pillow. _"Are you okay?"_

"Kero…" Akari turned her head to see the cub. "I used to think of you as my best friend, but now knowing your the reason that I'm not normal is freaking me out. I knew from the beginning that we were different, but… this isn't what I thought." She got up and hugged the cub. "Kero…. We're not normal. We're freaks."

"**Then what am I?"**

Akari looked up to see Romeo at her door, closing it softly. "It's bad manners to open the door of a girl's room." She told him as she wiped her tears.

Romeo faced her and showed her his tear-soaked face. "It shouldn't matter since I feel what you feel. Come on. I'll sleep with you."

Akari watched as the boy sat next to her. She silently moved over and he got in the bed. "Sorry. I usually don't cause this much trouble."

"That's cause you and I are Imprinted." He smiled as he sat down.

"Are you hungry?" Akari asked him as she hugged her cub.

"Sleep." Romeo told her as he laid down and hugged her close to him. "Tomorrow, I'll need your flames."

"Okay."

* * *

"Morning~!" Akari waved at the group in the dining hall as she and Romeo walked in. "Ah! Rada-chan, Fuka-chan, and Habana-chan! Jeremy-kun, too!"

"Morning, Akari. Romeo." They all smiled except Fulvia who didn't look up.

"Morning." Romeo nodded as he sat next to Jeremy. He looked at Fulvia and smiled. "Morning, Ful."

She looked at the boy then back at her food. "Morning."

Jeremy smiled at his new friend. "Today's breakfast is egg casserole! Peppers, croissant bread, and eggs. Salami and ham are in it too. It's really good." He pointed at the tray of food in front of Romeo. "Try it."

The Flampire sweatdropped. "Y-Yeah, loved to… Bu-!" His words were stopped when Jeremy stuck a fork full into the boy's mouth. Romeo crewed, but his face turned green.

Fulvia stared at the boy. "Um… Are you okay, Romeo?"

"He looks sick…" Rachelle commented as the said boy put a hand over his mouth.

Havana started to laugh as Akari went to the boy. "R-Romeo?"

The boy swallowed and grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her into a kiss, shocking Akari. But what shocked her was that she didn't feel any pain as the flames exited her body. When he pulled away, Romeo took deep breaths.

Looking at Jeremy, Romeo told him. "Don't do that again. I can't digest human food anymore. It tastes like mold to me." He began to gag.

"Ohhhh~!" Everyone looked at Jeremy. "That's why dad gave me this." He lifted a machine that looked like the machines that are used at a Blood Drive. "Vongola Decimo put me in charge of this boy's feeding and with this machine, he can feed from Akari without feeding directly from her."

A vein twitched. "AND YOU'RE BARELY TELLING US NOW?!" They all yelled, except for Romeo who was recovering from swallowing his own throw up.

Jeremy held up his hands. "I forgot!"

Akari sighed as Jeremy hooked her up to the machine and her flames were being liquidized. She felt nothing as the flames exited her body. "This is weird and it's glowing." It was true. The orange liquid was glowing from the bag that was filling up.

"It looks like the liquid from a glow stick…" Havana stated as Ali de Luce stared at the bag that was almost full. The other two nodded, watching the pretty orange liquid.

After the bag was full, Jeremy released Akari and poured the orange liquid into a glass. He handed the glass to Romeo and smiled. "Food's ready."

Akari glared at the nerd. "I'M NOT LIVESTOCK!"

Romeo smiled as he took the cup and chugged it. When he finished, he smiled. "Thanks. It was good."

Akari hit both boy's heads. "I said… I'M NOT YOU'RE LIVESTOCK!"

"S-Sorry…" They answered.

* * *

"I said I was sorry." Romeo smiled at the girl.

"No." Akari said as she continued to walk ahead. "You're fired."

Romeo sweatdropped. "Um… What does that mean?"

"**It means your outfits are out of style!"**

The couple blinked and looked to see Vivio there with a smile on her face. "Vivi!" Akari blinked.

Romeo just sighed. "I'm pretty sure that fashion wasn't what she was talking about."

"Look at what you're wearing." She pointed at the boy's outfit that consisted of a black t-shirt with dark jeans and some black shoes. He also wore his black coat over. Vivio got in between them and grabbed their arms. "It's a fashion don't! Lucky, I got something for the both of you~!"

"Cool!/Great…"

* * *

"This hour went by fast…" Romeo stated as Vivio did touch ups on his outfit.

"And it was worth it!" Vivio smiled. "You look like a normal, hot teenage boy~! I might even date you~!"

Romeo had a white button-up with a black tie and a jean jacket over. His pants were gray and he had on new black shoes. His hair had a bit of gel in it that gave him a more bedhead hairstyle.

"**She's right, you know."**

Romeo looked up and smiled. "You don't look bad yourself." He commented.

Akari twirled around in her new outfit. She had on a white short-sleeve shirt with a black tie. An orange vest with a black stripe above the fringe at the end covered most of the shirt and she had a matching shirt as well. She had on thigh-length socks that were orange and white striped with some cute black shoes on her feet. In her hair was a black headband with a large, black bow.

Vivio turned around and hugged her cousin. "Aka-chan~! You look so darn cute~!"

"Thanks for the new outfit!" Akari smiled.

"**Oh man…"**

The three looked up to see Koe and Rin in their uniforms for school, except Koe had on a red t-shirt instead of his button up. They both stared at the Imprinted couple with shock.

Rin smiled. "Akari, you look cute."

"Thanks!" She smiled.

Vivio went to her desk and grabbed a white button up. "Here's your shirt, Koe. It's all fixed." She smiled as she handed the shirt to the redhead.

"Thanks." Koe said as he grabbed the shirt and pulled it over his red shirt.

Akari walked up to the two. "You two off to school?"

"Yeah." Rin nodded. "We have a festival going on."

"Sounds fun!" Akari jumped, but she hung her head. "B-But I have to work…"

"Festival?" Romeo asked as he stared at the uniforms. "Do you two go to Luminosa High?"

Koe looked at the boy. "Yeah. We're second years." He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

Romeo looked away. "I was a third year at that school…" He answered.

Akari blinked as she got an idea. "Rin. Koe. Take Romeo to your school as your one hour with him. That's two hours."

"Okay." Both said boys nodded as the flampire looked at the girl.

"Akari, I'm dead. I can't go back!" Romeo argued. "Who knows what will happen!"

"Too bad." Koe smirked as he grabbed one of Romeo's arm.

Rin did the same with the other arm. "Let's go to school."

"Eh?" Romeo blinked as the two boys took him away. "EHHHHH?!"

Vivio laughed at the boys and noticed that Akari wasn't laughing. "What's wrong?" She asked, now worried.

Akari shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. Just tired." She waved at her cousin as she headed towards her office. "Later~!"

Vivio waved bye as she worried for her cousin. "Aka-chan must still be thinking about yesterday." She smiled. "Don't worry, Aka-chan. _I will make sure your future continues to shine from the darkness._"

Vivio blinked at the words. "What the heck? Those words are… familiar…"

* * *

Akari wondered into her office and walked to her desk. She opened one of the drawers to reveal to dairy of Primo's lover. She grabbed it and she stared at the letters she read already. She looked at the sky and heard a voice.

"_Why would you care for a monster like me?"_

Akari closed her eyes and held her head with her hand as she saw a glimpse of a person. "Who is that?" She asked herself. The person was a woman, a really pretty one. She was in the arms of a man with bleach blond hair. She couldn't see their faces due to the image being foggy.

"_Aka-chan."_ A woman's voice could be heard. _"Thank you for saving me."_

Akari opened her eyes and saw a man standing before her. She looked up to see Primo holding her hand that was pressed against her forehead. "G-Giotto…?"

He shook his head as he hugged the girl. "You can't remember them yet." He told her. "Forget them."

"Gio… tto…" Akari went limp in his arms as he held her.

"Shh…" Giotto cradled her. "I'll let you see them, but not remember them. If you do remember them, you'll remember the other things." He looked at the window as it showed him of a sky that seemed so bright that it mocked his sadness. "You can't remember the people you cursed."

* * *

Romeo looked at the building as he walked towards it. "It hasn't changed…"

Koe was looking at his phone and blinked. "You're right here." He showed the two his screen to reveal Romeo's profile under the school's account. "Romeo Bruno, third year, captain of the football team, and class favorite. Lives alone at the boy's dorm and has perfect attendance. They even voted you as 'the one to become famous after high school'. Nice, Bro."

Rin blinked at a picture in the page. "It says here that you dated… Fulvia-chan?!"

Romeo blinked as he let out a small laugh. He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. Thankfully, someone from behind spoke.

"**So what? That has nothing to do with you guys."**

The three looked back to see Fulvia, Havan, and Rachelle. Two of the three girls looked at their leader who glared at the boys. Fulvia shook her head as she walked towards the building.

"Why didn't you tell us that Romeo went to school here and was your boyfriend?" Rin asked the girl.

"It's not my problem you two didn't know him. Plus, Rin… He taught you football and he was your captain." Fulvia rolled her eyes.

Rin blinked as Romeo sweatdropped. "Now that you mention it, he was…"

"WHAT THE HECK, DUDE?!" Koe yelled at his best friend. "How can you forget that?!"

Romeo let out a small laugh. "It was about six months ago when football was in season. I forgot about him as well."

"You didn't forget me, did you?" Fulvia asked as she turned to face the boy.

Romeo smiled at her. "Nope, but I wanted to ask…" he looked at the other two girls, "why didn't you two say anything?"

Rachelle stepped forward. "Fulvia said she wanted to forget you and said that your name was a taboo."

"We were too scared." Havana laughed.

Romeo looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow. "You can forget me, but I can't forget you?"

"Duh. You broke up with me." Fulvia winked as she turned to walk inside the building with her friends following.

"Yeah and I'm starting to remember why I liked you." He smiled as he looked at the sky. _"Adriana… Hope you're okay without me."_

"**Romeo?!"**

At the mention of his name, the boy saw a crowd of students surrounding the three boys. They all went up to him and he smiled. "Yep. I'm back for a while."

Everyone shout with joy as the flampire was buried with hugs and tears of joy. Koe and Rin stood back and watched as Romeo's eyes widened with shock. He was squashed with hugs from girls and boys, even teachers.

"_They… missed me…? No way…"_ He smiled as tears flowed from his eyes. _"This is a dream!"_

* * *

Romeo waved bye at his old classmates as he walked towards the Vongola Mansion. Koe and Rin had club events to deal with so the boy was alone for a while. He smiled when he remembered the principal asking him if he was going to comeback, but he declined of course.

"_I'm with Akari after all."_ He frowned at the thought. _"Akari… She's almost going to break. What should I do? I need her to save Milady."_

He looked to see he was already back and wondered into the gardens. "I'm supposed to be with Laura for a hour. Koe said she was in the gardens, but I do-!" Romeo looked over and saw a girl with blond hair watering the tulips. "Found her."

As Romeo approached the blond, she looked up and saw him and blushed. "I-Is it my turn…?" She asked him as he stood next to her.

Romeo nodded. "Yep." He smiled warmly. "It's just the two of us for a while."

Laura blinked as she stood up and looked at him. "You have a warm smile…" She said bluntly. "Akari-senpai says that those who have a warm smile are worthy of my trust." She smiled as she handed him the water can. "I was in the middle of watering, wanna help?"

Romeo blinked as he he grabbed the can with a pink hue to his cheeks. "Y-Yeah." He started to do as he was told as Laura got down and put on her gloves. She began to pull the weeds as he watered.

Romeo looked at the gardens to see they were perfectly tended. "Do you take care of the flowers here?" He asked as he finished watering the tulips and moved to the sweet peas.

"Yes." Laura answered without looking up. "Decimo gave me permission to tend only a small amount, but then he saw that that small piece I was tending bloomed brighter than the rest of the garden. After he saw that, he let me attend all of the gardens."

"I see." Romeo nodded. "How long does this take you?"

"About five hours, so I try to wake up around five or six in the morning to get it done before I have to go to school."

"Five hours…" Romeo blinked as he looked at the girl and saw her marking on the back of her neck. "What's that? A tattoo?"

Laura let out a sigh. "It's a birthmark." She giggled.

Romeo knew that wasn't true. "Can I see it?" He asked and he whispered to himself. "It might help me."

"Sure. I don't mind." Laura shrugged.

"Thanks." Romeo went down and touched the marking. "This might work…." He whispered to himself, soft enough so that Laura couldn't hear. "My plan is going to work perfectly."

* * *

"Um… Are you going to stare at me for an hour?" Romeo asked the three that sat in front of him. His hour with Laura ended and he was in a dark room with Tsubasa, Kalma, and Malachi. The three said nor did anything as they watched him. Romeo felt defeated as they continued to to stay quiet and stare.

Kalma finally spoke. "What's your goal?"

Romeo sat straight and answered his first question with ease. "I want to save Akari and Adriana from a tragic future."

Tsubasa raised and eyebrow. "And how are you going to do that?"

Romeo smirked. "I'll tell you, but you have to stay quiet."

Malachi and Mura blinked as his senpai's agreed. "This might be a fun two hours." Malachi stated as Mura cawed in agreement.

* * *

Romeo walked to Akari's office and he was hungry. "I'll get another pint." He opened the door to see Akari asleep on the couch. In her hand was a bag of her liquidized flames.

He smiled as he went up to her. Romeo covered her with his jacket and opened a small opening from the bag. He looked back at the sleeping girl and found the back of her neck and sighed. The flampire looked away as he drank the flames.

"R-Romeo…?"

The said boy looked at the girl to see her rubbing her eye. "Morning."

She smiled as she looked up at him. "Once you're done, let's go see everyone. I just connected with them and told them to meet us in the hangout."

"Okay." he smiled as he drank the last drop. "Let's go?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah." The girl smiled as she got up and handed the jacket to the boy. "All my paperwork is done so I'm free for a while before Uncle Gokudera comes and brings me more."

"Let's hurry then." He frowned at the three five feet tall stacks of papers that sat on her desk. "Yeah." Akari laughed as she opened the door and run into someone. "I'm so sorry!" She blinked at the woman who stood before her. "Pretty…"

"Thank you." The woman with long black hair smiled. her eyes shined a red color that was brighter than Hirito's, but darker than Shinko's. She looked young and free, yet she looked like she had a rough past.

Primo appeared behind Akari and placed a finger to his lips. Romeo saw the first boss and blinked. Primo looked at the boy and did the same thing before he looked behind the woman to see a man with bleach blond hair walked up to them with a small girl with the same color hair as the man.

Akari bowed. "I'm really sorry about my rudeness!"

"It's fine." The woman smiled. "No one's hurt so it's fine."

"Thank goodness." Akari got up and smiled. "I'm Akari Sawada. I'm the next boss of the Vongola Family." Akari then facepalmed. "I-I wasn't suppose to tell you that…. And why am I saying it with pride?"

The woman just let out a laugh. "I'm Irina Cloud. This is my husband, Alaude, and my daughter, Ulla. We're here to visit someone."

Akari bowed again. "Nice to meet you, Iri-Mama." She blinked at the name and stood up straight. "Huh? What was that?" Akari blinked as tears fell from her eyes. "What? Why am I crying? Weird. They won't stop." She struggled to stop the tears, but they kept coming.

Irina hugged the girl and let out a small laugh. "Thank you, Aka-chan."

"Eh?" Akari blinked at the name. "How you…?"

"Mama!" The girl in the blond's arms called for the woman. She didn't look happy that her mother was hugging someone else who called her mama as well. "Let's go!"

"Okay, Ulla." Irina smiled as she let go of Akari and walked to her daughter, carrying her. Irian nodded at Akari. "No matter what happens, Akari, you are you. Don't change."

"Yes, ma'am." Akari nodded as Romeo stood next to her. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go, Romeo."

"Weren't you just crying?"

"Forgive and forget!"

"Forgive what?!"

"Let's go~!"

Irina watched as Akari and Romeo disappeared from her sight. "She's sure has grown."

Alaude watched the couple as well. "Yes, but she seemed troubled."

"She'll find a way. After all, she was my Goddaughter." Irina smiled.

Ulla pouted. "I'm Mama's only daughter!"

"You're right. Now let's go meet with Decimo and go home."

"Okay~!"

* * *

"Sorry, we're late!" Akari waved at her friends as she sat on a couch. Everyone in her family were in the room and had a drink with them. Romeo stood behind the Vongola as she spoke. "Now, let's vote! Thumbs up, Romeo stays. Thumbs down, he leaves. Go!"

Romeo blinked when all the members had a thumb up. "It's okay… for me to stay…?"

Koe smirked. "Duh. Jeremy was right. You're okay."

Fulvia smiled at him. "Yeah, cool. That's one word. I would say reliable."

"Eh~?" Romeo smirked at her. "Really now? Is that a compliment or insult? Can't tell with your statue face."

She frowned at him. "Die."

"Already did."

Tsubasa got up and walked out the room. Before he left, he looked at Romeo and smiled. "I leave her in your hands." He whispered.

Romeo smiled as he watched Tsubasa leave the room. Vivio sat next to Kalma and blinked. "Aren't you going to follow him?" She asked.

Kalma shook her head. "I need time." Vivio blinked, confused, but her attention was on Akari as she got up from her seat. Kalma simply hushed her.

"Okay than. "Romeo, welcome to our family!" Akari smiled.

"Thanks." Romeo smiled.

Akari yawned. "A lot happened today, so let's go home and rest up. Romeo, follow me back. I want to talk to you."

"Okay." He said as he turned to the others and wished them good night. He followed the girl and noticed she was heading towards the gardens. "Akari?"

"I want to talk to someone." Akari told him. "I want you to help me out."

Romeo nodded as they went up the hill. At the top, the two stood alone. Akari faced the view and put a hand over her chest. "Wake up, Vongola Primo." She called.

The boss appeared from her flames and stood before her. "What is it, Akari-chan?"

Akari started at him. "Who's Olivia?"

* * *

**OH~! This the beginning of the end~! Also if you're curious of Irina, Alaude, and Ulla you have to read that fanfiction. Also don't forget about Vongola&amp;Pillar: The Moon Project~! Until next time~! Ciao, Ciao~!**


	34. Welcome Home, Fulvia

**Next chapter! Sorry I haven't been posting new chapters! I'm working on them! Enjoy this chapter though!**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Thirty-Four: Welcome Home, Fulvia**

* * *

"I hate him." Akari frowned.

"He said he would tell you tonight when we have a full moon." Romeo rolled his eyes. "You're fine." Romeo laughed. "Come on. Time for you to sleep already."

The two were walking down the hall to get breakfast, although Romeo had already eaten. The night before, Primo told them he would tell the two about his first love when the moon was full, which was tonight. Annoyed, Akari accepted, but was still angry about it.

"I still hate him."

"No one cares."

"Hey!"

"**You really do flirt in the morning. Shame on you two."**

The couple turned around and saw Ali de Luce laughing at them. Akari let out a sigh. "You're suppose to be on my side about things…"

Fulvia laughed at her boss. "Oh well. Let's go." She winked at them, but Akari saw a large scratch on her friend's neck.

Without thinking, Akari grabbed her friend's hand and saw a lot of bruises on her legs. "These injuries…" Akari stared at them with wide eyes.

"T-Training!" Fulvia got Akari's attention and made her looked to see her flushed face. "I've been training a lot lately and I get hurt a lot."

Akari frowned when she realized that Fulvia was lying, but left it. "Okay, but go see Uncle Ryohei about these injuries. Okay? He should be in his office. It's in the west wing on the third floor. His name is on the door and there's a sun symbol as well. You can't miss it."

"Okay. Thanks." Fulvia smiled as she walked in the direction of the west wing.

Romeo walked next to Akari and patted her head. "Akari. I know what we're going to do today." He smirked at her.

"Where have I heard that before?" Akari thought as the four of them walked.

"Hey, Romeo." Havana walked next to the guy. "I've been wanting to ask you something."

"What's up?" He asked as he looked at her.

"If you got a girl pregnant but she wasn't a Flampire, would she still eat flames for the baby?"

Romeo stopped dead in his tracks. "Never thought about that…."

"Wh-Why are you curious about that?!" Akari and Rachelle asked together as their faces flushed red.

"It's been bugging me!" Havana yelled at the two with a smirk on her face. She looked back at Romeo. "So? Would she?"

Romeo had his eyes closed as he thought about the possible outcome. "It depends if we can reproduce. Our bodies belong to our Mistress so it's different for us. I don't exactly know if my sperm mutated with me or the just died."

"Then let's try it~!" Havana smiled as she looked at her boss. "Akari, do it with Romeo and get pregnant~!"

Akari's face was as red as an apple. "WH-WHY ME?!"

"Because you two are friends and you would be a great mother. You cook, clean, and you're great with kids. Perfect mom~!"

Romeo saw the evil in Havana's eye and decided to aid her. "Let's do it, Akari. I'm curious as well."

Akari stared at the boy. "WHAT?!"

Romeo faked a pained look as he walked over to the shocked girl. "I always wanted to have a daughter to spoil or a son to teach. I would be sad to find out I can't have any kids. Let's try it out." He leaned in and pinned her to the nearest wall. "Come on, Boss."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I c-c-c-can't!" Akari stuttered for words as the two evil doers laughed.

Romeo leaned back and patted her head. "I'm joking. Let's go."

Akari snapped out of it and yelled at the two. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

Rachelle fanned her red cheeks as she walked with her boss. "That surprised me."

Akari was still yelling at the two as they walked into the dining room to see old faces with new clothes. "Everyone got Vivized…." She said as she stared at everyone.

Koe grunted at the fox ears on his new black jacket while Rin admired his new hat. Tsubasa was punked out with black and violet while Malachi was eating cereal with a new coat and hat. Laura blushed at the short gray skirt that matched her new lime green jacket while Kalma smiled at the symbol on her sweater.

"Amazing~!" Akari smiled as the other two girls saw their friends.

"**It's about time you guys got here."**

Akari smiled at the blond who walking towards her group. "Viv, you didn't."

The fashion diva had on a completely new outfit. She wore a tie-dyed shirt under a pink vest and had on an orange pleated skirt. White tights were under her brown boots and a matching pink ribbon was tied in her hair. "I always dress to impress! And now it's the Ali de Luce's turn!"

"US?!" Rachelle and Havana asked together.

"Duh~!" Vivio smiled, but it faded as she realized one person was missing. "Where's Fuko-chan?"

"She has some injuries so I sent her to your dad's office." Akari commented. "I'll take her outfit to her if you want."

"Really?! Thank, Aka-chan~! While you do that…" Vivio pulled out two gray bags on hangers that contained new outfits inside, "Habana and Rada need to change~!"

"Oh no." They answered together as they were pulled into a fort of blankets by the fashion diva.

"Akari! Romeo!" The two looked over to see the only nerd in the room. He had on a dark green jacket with a patterned tie. "I got some great news!"

"What is it?" Akari asked as he finally caught up with them.

Jeremy looked at Romeo before answering. "We found a good weapon and an animal for you."

"Cool." Romeo smiled. "What are they?"

"You have to wait later on." Jeremy laughed. "I need to upload them onto your VWL first so you can call them out." He extended a hand. "Can I see it real quick?"

"Sure." Romeo pulled out the locket and handed it to his friend. "We'll check it out when we're done eating."

"Okay." Jeremy smiled then looked at his boss. "Want to watch, Akari?"

Before she could answer, a voice called for her. "Aka-chan, that bag on the rack is Fuko's! Take it to her!" Vivio called from the fort.

"Okay!" Akari said as she grabbed the bag. She looked at the boys. "Also I have some paperwork to do. Show it to me when I'm free, Romeo."

"Sure, but do you want me to go with?" Romeo asked the girl.

"Nah, you stay here and eat. I came in early this morning to prepare your drink and ate then, so I'm good. I'll be back."

"Okay." Romeo answered as he watched the girl leave. He stayed in his spot as his nerd friend went back to the kitchen table. In the back of his mind, a voice whispered the name he never thought he would miss. "Adriana."

* * *

"Okay. You're healed to the extreme!" Ryohei smiled as the girl stood up. "Now get changed so you can go enjoy breakfast with the others."

"Okay." Fulvia smiled as she walked over to her clothes.

"But…" Ryohei looked at the scar on the girl's back which was visible due to her shirt's absence. "Most of those injuries were from a long time ago. It's impossible to say they were from training."

Fulvia gasped as she held her shirt in her hands. "R-Really? Must be because of my sports. I am cheerleading captain."

Ryohei let out a sigh when he heard the lie. "Alright." He heard a knock at the door and nodded at Fulvia to go behind the curtains. "Come in!"

Akari appeared from behind the door with a smile. "Is Fuko-chan here?"

"Over here! I'm getting dressed!" Fulvia answered.

"Here put this on!" Akari pushed the bag into the curtains.

After a few minutes, Fulvia came out as a rock star. She had a magenta long-sleeve shirt with a white X in the middle over a yellow undershirt. She had a golden yellow skirt and knee-length converses. She pulled the black leather jacket she had on as she posed.

"Ohh~! Rock Star~!" Akari giggled.

"Thanks." Fulvia smiled. "Is it really okay for me to keep it?"

"Viv would be sad if you gave it back." Akari laughed as her uncle left the room to get them space.

Fulvia's smile faded as she hugged herself. "I love them, but… I don't think I should keep them. I will, but I just feel that way."

The brunette blinked. "Why do you feel that way?"

"No reason…" Fulvia muttered as she walked to the door. "You probably have work to do. I'm gonna go eat breakfast and train. Later!"

Akari watched as the girl left the room, leaving her alone with questions. She frowned at the way her friend pushed her aside. "What's bothering her?"

She walked out the room and started to head towards her office. Thoughts took over her thoughts as she walked. _"What's with her? She's been distant lately. Is there a reason? Romeo said we had something to do today, yet I want to figure out what to do with Fulvia."_

Without paying attention, Akari bumped into someone as her eyes closed. Before she fell on her butt, however, the person grabbed her hand and pull her into their arms. She blinked and looked up to see her savior. "Sh-Shinko…!"

The boy smiled at her. "Lady Akari-sama, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes…" A blush came to her face as she realized how close she was to the boy. "S-Sorry… and thanks…!" She waited for the boy to let go, but he kept hold of her. "Sh-Shinko?"

The redhead pulled her closer into a hug. "I'm going home today. I have some things I need to take care of, but I'll be back when I'm done."

Akari calmed down and leaned into him arms, accepting the hug. "I see. Be careful."

"Yes." He smiled as he patted her head.

They pulled apart and they grabbed each other's hands, but the two were thrown back when their vision went white and then black.

An image came of a shadow couple with the woman yelling at the man. She was pulled away and a new woman came from the man's shadow and they embraced. The image scooted up and a hooded figure was controlling the shadows with strings. The image went back to the couple and the woman became Akari as the man became Shinko. They were torn apart and the other woman morphed into Adriana. She started to cry on the small stage and she burned up in black flames. The flames grew and burned everything in sight.

An explosion came from Akari and Shinko's hands and they flew apart from each other. Shinko, the first to recover, got up and saw that Akari was ten feet away from him.

"What was that?" He asked.

"A vision." Akari answered as she looked at the boy with crystal orange eyes.

"Lady Akari-sama?" He blinked as he watched her sit on the floor. "What's up?"

She smirked at the boy. "Come to me. _Adam._"

"Eh?" Shinko blinked as he was thrown out of control and Shikuro took over. "Shikuro?!"

With his dark colored eyes, Shikuro got up and walked over to the girl. He got on his knees in front of her and moved in close. He kissed her hand and made his way to her neck. She let moan as he stopped kissing and began to suck at her neck.

Shinko was bright red in his corner. "Wh-What the heck is going?! Lady Akari-sama… She's enjoying this! Shikuro! Stop!"

Shikuro pulled back from the mark he made on the girl's neck. "Sweet… I want more… Eve, gave me more…"

"Eh? Eve?" Shinko blinked as Shikuro looked at the girl's face.

Akari held Shikuro's face in her hands. "Adam, you can take whatever you want~! I promise you that."

Shinko blinked as Shikuro moved his hand to the hem of Akari's skirt. "This is bad!" He looked at Akari's eyes. "AKARI! WAKE UP!"

The girl blinked and her eyes returned to normal. She screamed as she slapped Shikuro away from her and scooted far back. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

Shikuro snapped out of it and looked at the girl. "Huh? When…? I wasn't in control a minute ago..."

Shinko pulled Shikuro out of control and stepped in his rightful place. "Sorry, Akari. I don't know what happened, but we had no control! Believe me!"

The girl, scared and shocked, got up and ran away from the two boys.

Shinko let out a sigh then glared at his reflection on a glass window. His reflection was his younger brother, except he had a lighter shade of hair and his eyes were blue.

"What was that all about?!" Shinko yelled.

Shikuro looked at his hands before he looked at his older twin brother. "It was like she was controlling me." He told him. "And I was controlling her."

Shinko blinked. "Wh-What…?"

* * *

"Maybe you should rest for today." Rachelle told her friend as the three members of Ali de Luce walked towards the training room. Rachelle was wearing a brown dress with a red vest that had brown designs stitched on the hem. She had white sleeves and a small red bow. White leggings covered her legs and she had brown shoes with red bows.

"She's right you know." Havana told her. "It would be a good idea." Havana had on a large blue shirt with a white button up under. Hidden under the long shirt is a lime green skirt. She had on light blue tights with white converse.

"Not today. I don't feel like going home." Fulvia let out a sigh as she and her friends entered the training room to see a shirtless boy drinking water and swiping the sweat of his neck. She blushed as she let out a squeal. She panicked when the boy looked at them.

"W-We're so sorry!" Fulvia covered her eyes with her hands. Rachelle looked away as Havana check him out.

"Nice six-pack." Havana smiled.

"Havana!" The other two yelled as they glared at their friend.

"What?" The blonde shrugged. "It's sexy~!"

"It's fine." The boy smirked. "I'm just shirtless. You girls can look. I don't care. My shirt is covered in sweat so I took it off."

Fulvia looked and watched as the boy looked as his phone. She couldn't help but look at his muscles. She saw a chain around his neck and as he turned more her way, she saw a pendent. It's looked like an old locket with a ruby jewel in the center of a bunch of carvings.

"Pretty…" Fulvia spoke without realizing until she heard her voice.

The boy raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "You shouldn't call a guy pretty. That's offence to men. Well, not all men, but most of them."

Havana spoke as well. "He doesn't look pretty He looks _Fine_ with a capital F!"

"Havana, stop checking him out…" Rachelle sweatdropped.

"I can't help it! He looks so good!" The blonde giggled.

"That pendant!" Fulvia yelled with a blush, wanting to end the decision. "That's pretty. Not him."

"So you're saying he's hot?" Havana smirked.

"Will you stop?!" The rocker girl yelled.

"Um…. Thanks, I guess." Hirito smiled as he wiped his face with the towel.

"This is embarrassing." Fulvia looked at the floor.

Rachelle looked at the boy's face closely and blinked. "You were at Akari's sleepover that one time."

"Oh yeah!" Havana answered as she went up to the boy. "Your name was…"

"Hirito. Hirito Natsume." He looked at her. "You girls must be a part of Rapunzel's bodyguard squad, Ali de Luce." He looked at each girl. "You're Rachelle, the Calming Storm."

The said girl blushed at his comment. "Y-Yes…"

He pointed at Havana. "The famous Lighting Flash, Havana."

"Duh~!" The blonde giggled.

He turned at the blushing girl standing alone. "You're the leader, Fulvia Lupo, The Leading Cloud."

The girl blinked. "Y-Yes… It's surprising that you know all that."

"I'm next leader for the Varia, Vongola Assassin squad." He shrugged with a smirk. "I gots to know things about my family."

"I see." She stated as she pulled out her watch. "Well I guess we can't train in here if you're using it."

Havana smirked as an idea came to her mind. "Hold on. Rachelle, we had to help Koe with something. Let's go?"

"Eh?! When did we say that?!" Rachelle blushed.

"Oh yeah." Havana shrugged. "You weren't there. Anyway, let's go. Later, Fulvia~!"

"Wait!" Fulvia tried to stop her friends, but it was too late. they were gone. She let out a sigh as she mentally called for the small animal inside. "Oly and I are going to train so don't mind us."

"Oly?" Hirito asked as he watched purple flames come out of the watch and land on the floor. He saw a shadow in the flames and when they died, a black penguin popped out with purple eyes. "Pe-Penguin…?"

Fulvia smiled as the penguin jumped into her arms. "Yep this is Oly, my Dying Will Animal. Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah." Hirito sweatdropped as the girl went up to him. He stared at the flightless bird until he finally pet it. "So why are you going to train? Is it the war?"

Fulvia frowned. "Yeah, but mostly I want to protect my mom."

Hirito blinked at the words and looked at the girl instead of the bird. "What?"

The girl blinked as well. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to say that!"

Hirito sat down and looked at the pendant around his neck. "Protecting your mom, huh? I didn't do that very well."

"Huh?" Fulvia asked as she watched the boy sit down. "What do you mean?"

Hirito shook his head. "I don't really talk about it with others. It's kind of a thing me and my brother talk about when he wants to be pissed off at something. You don't want to listen and plus, if you do, you'll be scared of me or call me a murder."

"I'll listen." Fulvia smiled as she sat next to him with the flightless bird in her arms. "And I won't judge you. After all, the mafia is a world filled with death and nightmares."

"True." Hirito stated as he looked at the ceiling. When he didn't hear her comment, he let out a sigh and looked down. "Okay. My mother's name is Aurora Natsume. She's the reason way I have a surname."

"And you're dad?"

"He hates that name, so he never told us."

"Ah."

"Anyway," Hirito smiled, "She was just a town girl working at a bar. One day she was kidnapped and was sold to the Vongola famiglia to become my father's wife. Dad wanted someone of his own blood following his footsteps. She hated him, but she carried on her mission in giving birth to his children."

Fulvia blinked at the tragic experiences, but stayed quiet due to the story not being over yet.

"When I was eight, two years before I met Akari." He started again as he played with the locket around his neck. "Everyone found out that my mom was giving private information to an enemy family. Dad wasn't happy and they captured her. She confessed her betrayal to the Vongola Famiglia and Dad wanted her dead. He told my older brother Ruka to do it, but he loved Mom more than he loved Dad. Dad told him that if he didn't kill his mother than he would kill Ruka and our mom.

"I panicked so I ran to my mom and told her what happened. She tricked me and told me that she wanted to sleep. She said that Dad always shot her with his gun and it put her to sleep. I was innocent so I didn't know. She thanked me and called me a good boy before I shot her. For a moment, I actually thought I was a good boy. Until I saw the blood." Hirito told the story as he looked at the locket from his neck.

His bangs covered his eyes. "I cried when she wouldn't wake up. I was scared and ran into the room where my father and Ruka were in. They were shocked at the blood on my clothes. I killed someone before my brother. Dad was proud and I changed." He gave the pendent to the girl so she could see it closer. "I used to always look for trouble and I never listened to anybody. After I actually took a life and it finally dawned on me how scary the Mafia world really was. I grew up and became more civil and mature. I never played jokes and I never played around with my guns. If I pull those guns, it's to protect my boss, Akari."

He looked at Fulvia and smiled, with sparkling eyes. "Of course, I have to protect you and the others as well. I'll protect everyone I cherish and I will never abandon them."

Fulvia was already in tears as she held the pendent close. "You…" She hugged the boy as she cried loudly, Oly in the middle of their hug. "You're amazing! I idolize you now!"

Hirito felt his cheeks glow red. "Th-Thanks…!" He held the girl and patted her head. "Hey. You don't have to cry."

When the girl didn't listen to him and continued to cry, he pulled her away and rubbed her head. "_Lamula. Lamula. Lamriars._" He told her.

Fulvia wiped her tears. "What is that? French?"

"Dunno." Hirito smiled. "My mom used to say it all the time. It's a spell that stops someone crying. Mom learned it when she was little. It worked."

Fulvia blinked when she realized that she was calm and the tears stopped. "It's true."

Hirito let the girl go and yawned. "You're the first person that I ever used that on."

"Really?" Fulvia asked.

"Yeah. Everyone in the mafia usually never cries unless they're alone. You're still new so you don't know that crying in front of a stranger in the mafia is not a smart thing to do."

The girl blushed. "Sorry…"

Hirito patted her head. "Anytime you want to cry, do it in front of someone you trust."

She looked up at him. "Like you?"

He blinked at her comment and looked away. "Y-Yeah. Like me."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Almost done…" Akari yawned as she moved another paper away from herself. She was in her office, keeping herself busy to keep her mind off of what had happened between her and Shinko. Or Shikuro… Whichever it was!

Romeo sat on one of the bean bags with a bat in his lap, playing with his hand. It was black with a gray mark on it's belly. Kero was sleeping next to him and the three looked so cute. "This is kind of cool." He commented as he petted the animals.

Akari smiled at the boy. "So have you picked a name for him?"

Romeo thought about it and blinked. "Luke." He smiled as he petted the animal's small head. "His name is Luke."

Akari smiled. "That's a good name." She signed the last paper and stretched. "I'm finally done~!"

Romeo smirked at the girl. "Then it's time to start."

Akari blinked. "What?"

* * *

Fulvia stared at the door handle. "Go inside. You're not late." She whispered to herself as she entered her home.

When she entered she heard a slapping noise. She ran into the living room to see a man on top of a woman, slapping her face. The man was wide-eyed mad as he slapped the woman's sleeping face. A trail of blood ran down her face from her forehead.

"WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING?!" The man yelled at the woman. "WHO TOLD YOU YOU COULD SLEEP WHILE I'M RELIEVING MY STRESS?! HUH?! WHO TOLD YOU, YOU CHEATING WHORE?!"

Fulvia ran at the man and knocked him off the woman. She held the injured woman close to her. "Mom! Mom! Wake up! Don't die! Please! Mom!"

"Fulvia…"

The girl looked up to see the man towering over her. "Why did you interrupt?"

"Dad! Please stop! She's had enough!" Fulvia yelled with tears. "Stop hitting her!"

"SHUT UP!" The man kicked the girl's face and made her fall to the ground. "I'M THE MAN OF THE HOUSE! WE DO AS I SAY! NOW HAND THAT CHEATING BITCH OVER!"

"She isn't cheating on you!" Fulvia yelled as she held her mother close to her. "Mom loves you! Please! Stop! Go back to being the Daddy I love!"

The man glared at the girl. "YOU STUPID CHILD!" He ran to hit her and she closed her eyes, waiting for the hit. But it didn't come.

"**That's enough!"**

Fulvia blinked at the familiar voice and looked up to see the Eleventh generation in her house surrounding her and her mother. They were in uniform and had their devices ready to summon. Akari was in HDWM and was in between her and her father.

"G-Guys…?" Fulvia blinked through the tears that stung her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Fuko-chan." Akari said in a calm voice. "I'm late."

Vivio went up to the girl with Jeremy and Tsubasa beside her. "Jeremy, help heal Fuko's mother. Tsubasa, take care of Fuko's injuries."

"Right!/Yeah!" the answered and the three of them summoned their Sun flames to heal the two women.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" The man yelled.

Akari narrowed her eyes as Romeo took one step forward. "Well?"

Romeo stared at the man. "His flames were taken out and were replaced. He's a full-fledged flampire."

Fulvia blinked at the information. "What…?"

"Tie him up and let's take this family with us back home." Akari ordered.

"Okay." Romeo smirked as he was covered in his own flames and revealed his battle uniform. Luke appeared and transformed into flames that slithered around him. The flames materialized into chain blades.

With one quick motion, Romeo knocked the man out and had him tied with his chains. Fulvia blinked as the others went up to the man and carried him outside her house. She looked back at Akari as tears continued to flow.

The Vongola exited her HDWM and smiled at her friend. "Fuko-chan." She extended a hand towards the girl as Tsubasa moved away. "Let's go home."

The girl jumped to her feet and hugged her friend. "Y-Yeah!"

* * *

"Romeo…" Adriana looked outside her window, worried. "I miss you. Are you eating right? Where are you?"

"**He's with Eve."**

Adriana looked behind her and saw a hooded figure. "Eve..? Kari-chan?"

"**Are going to let her take your new lover away from you?"** The hooded figure smirked.

"No." Adriana replied. "I'm taking him back. Eve can't have Romeo. He's mine."

"**Good."** The hooded figure smirked. **"Have fun, Lilith. And bring me Eve's flames."**

Adriana smiled at the hooded figure. "Yes, _My Lord._"

* * *

**Whoa****! A lot of stuff that I half-assed at! Just kidding~! Until next time! Ciao, ciao!**


	35. Identities Revealed

**New chapter for you guys~! Hope you're all liking it! Please review~~~!**

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Thirty-Five: Identities Revealed**

* * *

"_**Shinko, hurry up!"**_ Shikuro yelled at his brother.

"I'm going!" Shinko yelled at him as he got his things. He walked to the door and opened it to reveal a maid who was about to knock. "Sorry. I'm leaving already."

The maid shook her head and handed him and small bag. She bowed and left without saying a word. Shinko watched her leave then looked at the bag.

"_**A maid has a crush on you?! Get it, Bro!"**_ Shikuro laughed.

"Shut it." The redhead blushed as he opened the bag to find a charm and a note. "Huh?" The note read:

"_Shinko,_

_ I'm sorry about before, but that vision is keeping me awake, so I'm giving you this charm from my bracelet. It's not much, but it has my flames inside of it. That way, you can contact me without anyone else interfering. Even though you're only leaving for a short amount of time, I still want to know that I can rely on you and you rely on me. Thank, Akari."_

"_**Oh!"**_ The redhead blushed at the note as his brother whistled. _**"She does like you! Oh shoot! Let's go tell Dad!"**_

"I don't think that a good idea…" Shinko stated as he held the charm close to him. "Lady Akari-sama… I think she deserves someone better than me."

Shikuro looked at his brother thru the reflection of the window. _**"If you want to keep thinking that then go ahead. Although, I don't think Akari would agree."**_

Shinko blinked at the boy's words as he entered the room. "Let's get my things and meet with Father."

"_**Fine."**_

* * *

"Stay here and rest up." Akari smiled at her friend and her mother.

"Thank you so much for your kindness." Fulvia's mother bowed to the Vongola. She looked at her daughter and smiled. "To think my daughter made a wonderful friend like you. I'm so happy."

Fulvia blushed when Akari hugged her. "Happy to help, Mrs. Lupo-san!" Akari smiled.

The two Lupo women were staying in the Vongola Mansion due to their protection. While Fulvia's mother, whose name is actually Toola, was being cared for, the others found out that Fulvia's father, Alfio, was a member of the Scuro Famiglia. His role in the famiglia was still unknown due to his loyalty to them, but they had him secured in one of the jail cells in the south wing. Turns out that he had died due to his flames being replaced.

Fuko was the only one that knew the truth while her mother thought he had just gone insane due to stress. The girl looked at Akari and smiled. "We're gonna be late." She looked at her mom. "I'll be back, Mom. My friends are gonna meet up real quick."

"Oh yes. I understand." Toola smiled as she got up. "Kyoko-san is coming so that she can help me with a few things. These people are so kind to us."

"Yeah, Mom." Fulvia smiled as she hugged her mother. "Later."

"Have fun." Toola smiled as the two girls walked out the room.

Akari held Fulvia's hand, knowing the girl was depressed to find out about her father. "Fuko-chan, cheer up. We'll find a way to bring him back."

"Yeah."

The two walked into the training room, Akari saw that her whole family was there. "Okay! Jeremy, what did you want to sho-AH!" The girl was wrapped up in some chins and was pulled into someone's arms. She had her eyes closed shut when the voice spoke.

"**Why you scared?"**

Akari blinked at the familiar voice as she heard her friends laughing. "Romeo! Scare the flip out of me!"

"Just say fuck." The boy smirked at his boss. He had his battle uniform on which was a white button up shirt that had no sleeves. His pants were black like the others except one pant sleeve was rolled up to his chin. His vest was short and gray.

"No, it's a bad word!" The girl argued. She looked at his weapon and saw he had chain blades, chains that had a blade at the end. "You got used to these already."

"It helps when an idol teaches you the basics." Romeo shrugged.

Akari nodded her head at her Sun as Romeo released her from his grip. "Thanks, Viv."

"No problem." The idol waved as they all got quiet as the nerd handed everyone a glasses box.

"Okay, I know what you are all thinking and I'll confirm it now." Jeremy started. "These are glasses that I'm giving you all, but they're infused with the same crystal that they used to make the flame rings."

Akari was given her box and opened it to reveal a pair of black glasses with thick lens. What it did have was a Dying Will Flame logo on both sides and a grip under the bridge. "What are they for?"

"Masks." Jeremy answered.

"Masks?" Koe repeated. "I don't know about you, but this seems a lot like superheros, something we are not." He stated, causing a few giggles to be heard.

Kalma let out a sigh. "Let him finish."

jeremy nodded at the Cloud as he continued. "Anyway, these glasses cover half your face with your own flames. Like so." Jeremy held out his hands and his glasses burst into sun flames, covering half his face.

"Wow!" Havana yelled. "I don't even recognise you!"

Jeremy's glasses returned to normal and her smiled. "I made these so that when we're out on missions, you'll be able to hide your face while at the same time, look at a map you were given, or analyze your situation. They're all connected to my computer so I can even send you all messages. Also the temples are Riding bow temples, so you won't have to worry about the glasses coming off."

Everyone looked at the boy for two seconds before Tsubasa spoke up. "He means the two sticks that connect the lenses and your ears. They go around your ear like a hook."

"Oh~!" The rest said together laughing at their stupidity.

Akari smiled at Jeremy. "Thanks, Jeremy. These will be useful."

"I hope so." He smiled back.

"I guess it's our turn, right?" Koe smiled at Laura, who nodded her head.

"You figured it out?" Akari asked the two.

"Duh." Koe answered. "Everyone, I figured something out that we all have. Flame Transfer."

"What's that?" Kalma asked.

"It's an ability that only the eleventh generation Vongola are capable of using." Akari smiled. "We can send each other our flames to one another."

"How?" Rin asked as they all watched Koe and Laura walked in the center of the room.

"Just watch." Akari shrugged since she, too, didn't know the secret.

"Okay." Koe and Laura smiled at each other. "_Avviare__! __Modalità arma!_" The two were engulfed with their own flames and were in their battle uniforms like Romeo.

Laura held her VWL close to her chest as her vest vanished. "Flame Transfer: Lighting to Storm!"

Koe was engulfed with a green aura that sparked. "Suppie, claws out." He held out his hand and slashed at the wall on the far side of the door. His flames had changed shape so his flames looked like red lighting with streaks of green.

The wall was blown apart and there was now a big hole. The teens panicked as Koe froze in his strike pose. If someone found out it was them, they would go threw Hell. The thought of Tsuna asking Hibari to give the punishment sent a shiver down everyone's spine.

"Garden! Garden! Garden! Garden! Garden! Garden!" Akari yelled as they all ran out of the room and headed towards the gardens. Even Tsubasa followed their lead.

"Koe, you idiot! Why did you destroy the wall?!" Kalma asked, mad and scared of his answer.

"I was into it! The power was just wanted to flow out!" He argued. "I couldn't stop it!"

"OH MY FLIPPING LIFE!" Vivio laughed as they ran. "THIS IS THE MOVIES!"

"That's not a good thing!" Rachelle yelled.

"But that was awesome!" Havana laughed.

"Shut up and run!" Tsubasa yelled at them all and they did so.

They had all reached the hilltop and sat on the grass, surrounding their boss. Romeo, Koe, and Laura were in casual wear and the others were excited to learn how to use Flame Transfer.

Akari looked at Laura who was still out of breath then she looked at Koe. He was breathing in deep breaths. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Flame Transfer is when one of us gives the other their own flames and the one who received the flames is capable of using them, but it comes with a price." Koe answered. "Whatever happens to the one who got the flames, happens to the one who gave the flames. We're connected while the flames are being transferred."

"I see." Akari nodded her head.

"Well. You all know how it goes." Koe smiled as he explained it. "However, Princess."

"Yeah?" Akari blinked.

"You can't use it yet." Koe answered. "You have a DWM, which turns off your safety switches. We're not experienced with that yet, so it's gonna take a while for us to learn it."

Alright!" The Vongola turned to the others. "Starting tomorrow, we're all training with the Flame Transfer for three days! Once those days are up, I'm sending you all on missions in groups with other families! We need to learn from them as well as earning their trust since we're approaching war! If I hear any complaints from the families, I will resist you and give you punishment! Understood?"

"Yes!"

"Akari." Romeo called for the girl. "I think you should give us partners. This way we'll be able to train how to connect with them. Although with the little time left, I doubt we'll be able to connect altogether."

"O-Okay!" Akari jumped at the comment, but nodded in agreement. "Koe and Laura are working fine so keep at it." She looked at the family and was in deep thought before she snapped out of it. "Tsubasa, partner us up."

The Mist user got to his feet and look at the group who looked back at him. "Rin and Havana. Kallie and Viv. Malachi and Rachelle." He looked at Akari and Romeo,. "Since he needs you, Undicesimo. Romeo is her partner. I'll take Fulvia."

"I understand why Romeo is my partner, but what about the others? Can you explain?" Akari blinked at his units.

"Everyone's too comfortable with their usual groups. Mixing them up will get a new result. Bad or good, weak or strong. We have to experiment."

"I see." Akari nodded, understanding his methods. "Okay. Everyone get that? Starting tomorrow we're on a crazy training schedule! Get ready for Hell!"

"Yeah!"

"**AKARI SAWADA!"**

"Busted…" Koe smirked as the Vongola girl hid behind her partner. "Let's all go. We're a team after all."

"A family." Fulvia commented.

Akari let out a sigh as she walked to the mansion with the others following close behind her. "Okay! Let's go!" She got out her glasses and put them on, letting the flames hide half of her face. "We…"

"Are a team!" The others yelled as they, too, put on their masks.

* * *

"I can't believe Papa is making the eleventh generation pay for repairs…" Akari sighed as she and Romeo walked out of the mansion.

"We can't help it. It was our family's fault." He told her as they entered the forest that was surrounding the big building.

"Sad days…" She sighed, then she realized what he said and looked at him. "Hey, Romeo."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I want to know how Adriana kidnaped you guys and if you can answer: Why?" She spoke as she looked at her feet. "I saw how she changed you guys. I felt it too. That was really painful that I couldn't stand it. I wanted to die."

Now it was his turn to sigh. "It was the same day that I met you. We were leaving the mall, laughing at Dante cause he was too scared to ask Laura out. I remember we walked into an ally for a short cut, same one we always used. We were surrounded by some men and we tried to fight our way out but they knocked us out."

"And then they tortured you guys." Akari finished.

"They did." He confirmed, answering her statement as if it was a question. "And now I'm the only one felt who hasn't stolen a human's flames."

"You're alone."

"Not anymore." He spoke, making the girl looked at him. "I'm with you and the others. I'm not alone anymore. The only Flampire Fledging, yeah, but alone. Not realy."

Akari stopped walking when they reached to the cave entrance. "What made you want to stay like this? Why didn't you change?"

Romeo looked down. "I told you. I was going to feed off of you to become full-fledged, but when I did…. I saw your past and I wanted to be human again. I tried my best to resist the urge and I always sucked Adriana's flames. She loved it and I kind of liked it too, but I kept telling myself that I loved you so I would keep using Adriana."

"Eh?" Akari blinked as she started to blush. "EH?!"

"Don't get the wrong idea." Romeo growled at her blush. "I lied to myself about that. I actually started to fall for her, Adriana. When I sucked her flames, I saw her past and she saw mine. I loved the way she made me feel, the way she held me close, her scent. Everything."

"I see." Akari smiled. "That's good."

"They say that you're Rapunzel, but you're not."

"Eh?" Akari blinked and followed the boy who entered the cave. "Rapunzel? Oh yeah, they call me that. I'm locked away all the time."

"No, you're cursed." Romeo told her. "Inside of you is someone that takes over whenever she wishes, but chooses not to. They keep you from knowing the truth and you're the queen of others who need your guidance. You're Odette, from Swan lake. The white swan that is the symbol of good and purity."

"Swan Lake? Odette?" Akari asked, confused. "I don't underst-!"

"**That's enough."**

The couple stop and turn to see Primo behind them. He looked a bit angry and was glaring at the boy who was speaking too much. "She cannot know yet. It's too early."

"Better early than late." He told the first boss.

"And if she goes mad, will you hold responsibility?" Primo shot back. "It seems to me that you're very well educated about doing so, am I right?"

"Why you!" Romeo went to smack the man, but Akari in between.

"What are you two talking about?!" She asked as she pushed Romeo away from her and Primo, yet she was still stepping away from the blonde. "Rapunzel?! Odette?! I don't understand! Tell me! Primo! Romeo! Someone just please tell me what I don't know!"

Tears fell from her eyes and both men saw the confident boss breaking into the fragile girl she really was. "I'm scared lost and I don't understand any of this! I want to go home and hangout with my friends, but I can't do that! We have to learn how to fight, kill, and destroy! I don't want to do that! I don't want to become a monster! I'm so stressed! So scared of the future! I just want to end it all! I want to die!

But I know I can't!" Akari held her face in her hands and fell to her knees. "People need me here and I'm trying to figure things out as they go! It's hard! Really, really hard and I don't know how much more I can take! The secrets! The lies! I don't even know if Papa loves me as his daughter or as a weapon! I don't know if my whole life was fake or real! I don't know how to help Adriana and the other flampires! I don't know how to change the future! I don't know anything! SOMEONE JUST PLEASE TELL ME SOMETHING SO THAT I CAN SAVE THE PEOPLE THAT I LOVE!"

"Akari…" Romeo blinked as he stared at the girl who was weeping loudly. He knew it. The pressure was too great for her fragile heart. She was going to break if she continue this way. He looked at Primo and he look at him. "She needs to know the truth."

Primo let out a sigh. "Of course." The man walked up to the weeping girl and smiled at her. "Akari, you…. You met your other self when I sealed your soul, correct?"

The girl looked up and nodded her head.

"The truth is…" Primo looked away. "That isn't you."

"Eh?" She blinked. "Wh-What do you mean?" When he remain silent, she yelled. "Giotto! Tell me what do you mean by that!"

"She's… Adam's Eve."

"Eve…?" Akari blinked when Primo got down and touched her forehead. "Remember about Eve, Akari."

"Huh…?" But the girl blacked out.

Images came to her head as she saw the woman with long brown hair that burned at the tips. She smiled at Akari and spread her arms out.

"_**Come, Child."**_

"_**I have many names. Aurora, Eos, Dawn, and Eve."**_

"_**You awakened me from my slumber inside of you."**_

"_**Your power is not yours anymore. It's mine, but you control it. With this power comes a price. You will take someone's life."**_

"_**Come, Child. I'll protect you~!"**_

"_**I only kill when necessary and I must in order to protect you."**_

"_**Don't be afraid, you're a special child. The most prefect."**_

"_**No matter what happens, I have to do everything I can to help you survive."**_

"_**Become me and let's kill Lilith."**_

"NO!" Akari sat up and started to breathe hard. "I remember… Eve… She's not me… She's a goddess… Adam's wife… Dawn… Aurora… and… she's inside of me…"

"Akari." Romeo snapped the girl out of her thoughts and she realized that she was inside the tower. "Are you okay?"

"I…. I know now…" Akari told him. "I know about Eve and what she's done."

"I call her Odile." Romeo shrugged. "She's your copy that gets what she wants by her innocence towards death and murder. She thinks that if she kills them, they will return to become more pure thanks to her. I don't really understand her."

"No one does. When did you meet her?" Akari asked him.

"I meet her a long time ago. It was breith, but she knows me as well. Everytime I suck your flames out, she talks to me." Romeo shrugged. "I don't like her."

"She made me take lives of innocent people…" The Vongola said as she started to tear up.

"Apparently not innocent enough for her eyes." Romeo commented. He regretted it when the girl hung her head and more tears fell.

"Let it out, because once you do, you have to fulfil your role as boss." Romeo told her as he patted her back. "Cry and take control."

More tears fell as a certain black swan laughed inside one's mind.

"_**I guess it's time for me to take control more often. I'll make sure you're safe, My child. My puppet."**_

* * *

**DONE! I know it's confusing now, but you'll get to meet Eve later in the story. For now, bye~!**


	36. Sacrifice

**Why no reviews?! I want to hear what you guys think~!**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Thirty-Six: Sacrifice**

* * *

"Where is she?" Romeo asked as he sat on the bed.

Akari walked into the washroom and began to wash her face. She looked inside her mind and saw something unusual. "She's in a… Flower pod thing." Akari opened her eyes and grabbed a towel. "What is that?"

Romeo shrugged. "She told me that it was her bed. Whenever she needs energy, she sleeps in there." He faced toward the window, watching someone enter the area. "They're here. Let's go."

"Bed?" Akari blinked from under the cloth. She looked up to see Romeo heading towards the door. "Wait for me!" She yelled as she ran to catch up with him, throwing the cloth in the air.

The two exited the tower and saw Fine at the small pond. Her feet were splashing water all over the place. Her laughter could be heard as the two went up to her.

"Fine?" Akari blinked.

The girl tilted her head up to see the two. "Hello~! Ready to start?"

"Eh?" Akari blinked as the girl stood up and grabbed Akari's hands. "What? What about Primo?"

Fine shook her head. "Vongola Decimo said that Primo didn't want to reunite with his first love. Don'tworry. I may not be able to travel the past, but I do have experiences with past dreams."

"Past dreams?" Akari blinked.

"Yes." Fine nodded as she got to her feet. "I have dreams that are from the past."

"I see." The Vongola looked at her hands. "So… How do I do this?"

Romeo went up to the girl and placed his finger on her forehead. "I'll do it. Fine, grab Akari's hand." He ordered as he grabbed Akari's hand and Fine the other.

"You know how to do this?" Akari asked.

"Not that hard. I saw your father do it when you were little." Romeo answered as his finger began to glow from Akari's skin.

"Wha-?!" The three were engulfed in a bright light that came from the girl's forehead and they disappeared.

* * *

"**Hello?"**

"V-Viv…?" Akari opened her eyes to see her guardian in front of her. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

The blonde giggled. "My apologies, but I am not the 'Viv' you speak of. My name is Olivia. May I ask for your name?"

The Vongola's eyes widen as she sat up and stared at the woman sitting next to her. The woman next to her looked like Vivio's twin except her eyes were blue. She had on a vintage dress and had her long blonde hair flowing. Akari looked around to see that they were at the towers area, but it was different. The area was covered with flowers and the spring was clear of water, no blue in sight. The tower didn't have an vives on it and it looked new.

"I… I…" Akari was lost for words as she looked around, amazed. She looked at the woman again. "You're Olivia…"

"Yes." The woman giggled again, which made Akari realise that the girl was around her age, 15. "I am."

Akari stared at her until a hand was on her shoulder. "Give her a name, Stupid."

"Romeo?" Akari looked back to see the boy behind her. "Are we…?"

"Name." He told her.

Akari looked back at the woman and nodded her head. "I'm Akari Sawada."

Olivia giggled. "What brings you here?"

"You already know." Fine answered as she appeared out of nowhere and sat next to Akari, scaring her.

"Where did you come from?!" Akari asked.

"It's a secret~!" Fine smiled at her friend then looked back at the blonde. "We want to know about the person after you, Lilith."

Olivia blinked. "I apologize, but that is of no concern to you all."

"I saw it." Fine answered. "You're already dead."

"Eh?!" Akari looked back at the blonde. She looked completely alive to the Vongola yet Fine said she was dead.

"It is true that I am no longer alive, but in this area, I can have a material body. This place is sacred to my family and this is the reason why I am able to be this way." Olivia closed her eyes.

"That makes no sense…" Romeo answered.

Olivia looked at him. "You are dead as well, yet you have a physical body. The reason for that is…?"

Romeo blinked. "The flames I eat. So you're alive only in here because…"

Olivia nodded. "I have flames stored here. With their remaining strength, I can have a physical body."

"How is that?" Akari asked, now curious.

Fine spoke. "Flames are like our lifespan. The stronger they are, the longer one lives. The weaker they are, the less one lives. If you use your flames, there's always a chance you're wasting your life energy. That's why many people who do not know how to use their flames live longer than those who fight with them."

"That's why Romeo needs flames." Akari said as she looked at the boy as she spoke. "You're dead and you need other people's life span to expand yours."

"Pretty much." Romeo nodded. "And with her, she knew she was going to die. I'm guessing that she's connected to here because this place is filled with her flames. How she did it is something I don't know about."

The blonde shook her head and changed the subject. "Who are you people?"

Fine looked at Akari to speak and the Vongola nodded her head. "I'm Akari Sawada, Vongola Undicesimo. I came from the future to get some answers from you. I read your diary. You sacrificed yourself in order to get rid of Eve and two others. I didn't understand it at first, but I do now. Eve was your great-grandmother and she can possess anyone that has her blood."

"Eve? That's correct. She had many names." Olivia answered. "But I killed myself without reproducing. Aurora is gone."

"That's where you're wrong." Romeo answered, getting all eyes on him. "Eve is still alive. Akari is her current vessel."

Olivia stared at Akari. "You're… Aurora's inside of you?!"

The Vongola nodded. "I just found that out. Although I think I knew when I was little, but my family tampered with my memories."

Olivia got up and pointed at the brunette. "You have to die! Now! Die!"

Akari looked up at her and smiled. "You… You know how to help Eve move on. Tell me."

"Th-That woman doesn't deserve freedom!" Olivia answered, shaking as she hugged herself. "No one can be free from her!"

Now Akari stood up. "I have to at least try! Killing myself isn't a way I want to go with! I want to free her and ourselves!"

"Have you met your Adam?" Olivia asked.

Akari looked down. "Yes." She shivered as she remembered her first and real meeting with Shinko. It was a shock to remember such an event when Primo allowed her to remember Eve.

Akari tried to remember what had happened after. She remember that their fathers had called them and Akari had met someone else. Although she couldn't remember that well.

"Stay away from him." Olivia warned, bringing Akari out of her thoughts. "If Aurora mates with him…. Lilith will come."

"Lilith?" Akari asked and Fine was confused for the first time they came here. "You spoke about her a lot in your diary. Who is she?"

"Adam's first wife." Olivia started. "She was kicked out of God's garden and became a demon. She wants to kill Adam and make Aurora you slave."

Akari looked at Romeo. "Lilith is…"

"Adriana." Romeo spoke as he looked away. "Adriana is Lilith's vessel."

"What?" Olivia gasped. "Wait! If the three are together in one timeline…. Then… End of world…"

"How do I prevent it!" Akari commanded as she stared at the blonde. "You know!"

"I told you!" Olivia yelled. "End yourself and everything will be saved! Aurora will no longer have a vessel and Lilith will not be able to make you into a slave!"

"There has to be another way!" Akari argued.

"There is not!" Olivia yelled back.

Akari looked at her feet. She thought about something. "The arcobaleno."

"They cannot revive you if you are not one of them." Olivia answered.

Akari smiled. "I'm the only one."

The blond shook her head. "You cannot use it. If you have those flames and use them, Aurora will able to overtake you and she will bring a great danger to the world.. The world would end. Sepira told me after I had the same idea as you."

Akari blinked. "That's not gonna work. Me ending my life isn't going to work. Eve will be brought back."

Olivia shook her head. "No, she will not!"

"She did for me!" Akari barked back. When the blonde looked at her feet, The Vongola spoke with power. "What should I do in order to end this curse?! How do I save me, Adam and Lilith's host?!"

Olivia hugged herself. "It is too dangerous!"

"I don't care!" Akari commanded. She pulled out the diary from inside her vest. "It says here that you were told how to end the curse, but you didn't want to use it!"

"Because it is too risky!" Olivia was already close to tears.

"Tell me!" Akari commanded, now crying as well. Romeo held her back from jumping on the woman and Fine went to hold the woman as well.

Olivia looked away and her grip tightened. "The pacifier…"

"What about it?" Akari asked.

"With it's power, you must get an attachment with Adam, Eve, and Lilith. However you must be yourself, not Aurora, and have those attachments as you use up all of your flames and the flames from the pacifier." Olivia started. "You must keep a bit of flames for yourself, hidden from Aurora. If you do that, you can live on. However, the price is very hard to pay. It's just better if you end your life."

"Price?" Fine asked.

Akari looked at her hand. "This price… What is it?"

"You lose your memories or you lose your soul."

"No way!" Romeo blinked.

Olivia nodded her head. "Yes. However, if she loses control, she will perish just like me. Either way, death is always there."

Romeo looked at his boss. "She's right. It's sounds too risky. If you're not in control, Eve will control you and you will die while she either becomes a slave or an all-powerful being."

The brunette just stared at the woman in front of her. "Let's go get it."

They all gasped and Olivia got out of Fine's arms and went to hold Akari's shoulders. "No! You mustn't! Just end yourself now!"

Akari looked at the woman and smiled. "I want to save my friend, so I won't fail."

Olivia's eyes widened at the smile. "You are his descendent…"

"I am." Akari nodded as she pulled away. "I'm leaving now."

"Good luck." Olivia said as she took a step back and Fine and Romeo steeped next to the Vongola boss. "Go to the world that will not collide with your time. That time, where they no longer need the power of the Arcobaleno."

"Yeah. Thanks." Akari smiled as she held Romeo and Fine's hands with her own.

"You got it?" Romeo asked her.

"I think I got the hang of it." Akari smiled as she started to glow an orange hue. "Charge up your feelings and flames together…. Then know where you want to go!"

"Let's travel to the future your father traveled to when they were our age." Fine commented.

"Okay!" Akari smiled as she jumped in the air. "Let's go!"

"Hold on! Not so fast or we'll cr-!" Romeo yelled but the three had disappeared in thin air.

Olivia covered a giggle. "Until next time, Akari. I leave those three in your hands."

* * *

"_**Oh my~! I got a new visitor~!"**_ The water rippled as one boy entered his ruins.

"So it is true. You're Kawahira, the man who became water." Hirito spoke. He was at the Arcobaleno Springs and was looking for answers. "I came to ask you something that my assistant told me about."

"_**Hmmm~!"**_ The water thought about it. _**"What would that be?"**_

"It's about my boss, Akari." Hirito looked at the pendant around his neck. "What's this God Curse that she's under? Also who are the other two that are under that influence with her?"

"_**Hmm… It's been a while since someone has asked me such words~!"**_ Kawahira laughed.

"Can you please tell me?" Hirito asked. "I want to protect my friends!"

"_**You're very different from your father."**_ The water's words made the boy blink. _**"Did you get it from your mother?"**_

Hirito looked at his feet. "I don't remember much about her except that she tricked me into killing her."

"_**Interesting~!"**_ The man laughed._**"You seem to be very entertaining~! I like you~!"**_

"Are you making fun of me?" The boy asked, annoyed.

"_**Oh~! I see a vein twitching~!"**_ The voice giggled. _**"I'm afraid I can only tell you that Akari and her enemy are under the curse. The third person is a mystery to me. I mean, I do know there is one left, but who he is, I cannot say." **_

"Dang it…" Hirito shook his head. "What's the curse?"

"_**Hmmm…."**_ Kawahira thought about it. _**"It's where the souls of the first human beings travel down a bloodline in order to achieve their own personal goals."**_

"Personal goals?" Hirito asked. "Do you know what they are?"

"_**I do know that one girl and the boy want to be together. However,"**_ The water spoke as Hirito went closer to it. _**"The last one is a girl as well. She wishes to kill the man and make the other girl her slave."**_

"What?!" Hirito blinked. To think that Akari was one of the two scared him.

"_**Don't worry~! Akari-chan is the vessel of the one who wishes to be with her love."**_ The water rippled again. _**"She'll be fine as long as you all watch over her."**_

"Someone is after her though." Hirito blinked. "Is our enemy the one that wishes to make her her slave?"

"_**Yes."**_ Kawahira told him, sounding serious. _**"Dip that pendent into the water and fill it up."**_

"Why?" Hirito said as he took off his pendent.

"_**I'm going to pour some of my water in there."**_ Kawahira spoke._** "Use it to restore one life and that's it. It's a one time thing. Also, it will help you connect with anyone you wish threw a reflection. Just pour it out and you will be able to contact them."**_

"Thank you." Hirito smiled as he got down and dipped the pendent in the water.

_**Also, it will help me contact you anytime."**_ The water rippled as it filled the pendent.

"Thank you, Kawahira-san." Hirito nodded.

"_**Have a nice trip~!"**_Kawahira

"You're kicking me out already…?"

* * *

"Uhhh…." Romeo struggled to get up as he woke up. "I told her so slow dow-!"

**CRASH!**

"What?!" Romeo looked up to see smoke surrounding him. "What's going on?! Fine! Akari!" Worry was causing the boy to panic as he got up, wearing his uniform , looking for the girls. _"Where are they?! Are we in the middle of battle?!"_

"**Romeo-san!"**

The said boy looked in the direction he heard the voice. "Fine!" He ran and saw the girl holding his boss in her arms. Then Romeo saw the orange pacifier around his boss' neck. "We got it!" He cheered.

"Romeo-san." Fine called to him, looking at the shadows from the smoke. "We're not alone.

Romeo looked and found out that they were surrounded. "Crap." He grabbed the locket from Akari's neck and gave it to the girl as he put on his glasses that lit up with his flames. "Here. You know how to use it?"

"I've seen her use it, but I never done it." Fine said, confused as he put the locket around her neck.

"Use it and put on the glasses." He told her as he grabbed the clock that was on the floor. He didn't question why there were clothes as he wrapped the strange designed cape around the sleeping Vongola's shoulders and placed the hat on her so her face was hidden.

Fine closed her eyes, that were behind a pair of glasses, and said the words that changed her outfit. She seemed a bit guilty as she stood up and helped Romeo get the Vongola on his back as the smoke disappeared.

"**Who are you all?"**

"Crap." Romeo blinked as he turned around and saw a group of people who he somewhat recognized. "I knew it." He looked around to see they were in the middle of the whole group. "We're in the middle of the battle."

"It seems to have ended." Fine answered from behind the flaming mask.

One teen boy with silver hair and green eyes had a weapon out and pointed it at the three as the smoke cleared. "I asked who you guys are!"

"Hayato Gokudera." Romeo whispered as he got in position, ready to fight, but Fine yelled at him.

"We don't have time to be fighting, Romeo! We have to get Ak-The Sky Arcobaleno out of here!" She told him.

"**Yuni's replacement?!"**

Fine looked back to see two girls in tears. _"Kyoko-san…? Haru-san…?"_

Romeo got closer to Fine with Akari sleeping on his back. "This is bad. We have to get out of here."

"But how if they're all watching our every move?" Fine asked.

"**Nufufufufu~! What do we have here? The next Arcobaleno? Nufufufu~!"**

Both teens' eyes widened when they heard the voice behind them. They looked behind them to see some men ready for a fight. The Varia squad, Mukuro, and his group were standing there, fully charge for a fight.

"This is bad." Romeo stated as he got closer to Fine and she to him. "They want a fight."

"We have to get out of here." Fine said as she looked at the sleeping brunette. "Akari-sama's safety is very important for our future."

"Until then we fight?" Romeo asked as the Varia got closer.

The two were in panic now. They didn't think this would happen to them. They were lost for words. They didn't expect to be in the middle of all this mess, but they arrived where the pacifier was. Which had to be in the middle of everything.

"**Stop."**

The two teens looked over and saw a brunette that looked like a boy version of their boss, beaten and was being held up by a two boys. He had on ripped clothing and bruises were seen everywhere.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada-san…" Yuni blinked.

"Who are you three?" Tsuna asked. "Where did you guys come from? What's going on? Are you really here to replace Yuni?"

Fine spoke to him. "Sadly, yes. In the future, this girl is the next victim of the Arcobaleno curse." She looked at the girl whose face was hidden nicely. "We came for the pacifier."

"I see." Tsuna said as he looked at the ground. "Go ahead."

"What?! Why you-!" A boy with pink hair yelled but he was held back by the grown man behind him.

"I have a feeling that you need to take it." The boy said. "Go."

Romeo looked at Fine and nodded his head as he grabbed her hand and they flew away from the area. He looked back and saw the boy there with his friends surrounding him. "Thanks, Decimo."

* * *

"Laura, I invited you to dinner to get closer… so what are you doing?" Koe asked the said girl.

The blonde was in front of the boy and was staring into his eyes. "This is an exercise that a lot of people use to get closer to others. We stare at each other's eyes for ten minutes and we get closer."

"I know that… but…" Koe blinked at the stares. "Why are we doing this at a public place? This isn't the right place to be at for this kind of stuff."

It was true. The two were out of the Vongola mansion and were at a fancy restaurant, enjoying dinner. Laura had told the boy many ways they could get closer to perfect the Flame Transfer. She had been staring at the boy's eye for five minutes, but he already wanted her to stop. People that walked by looked at the two as if they were a couple, much to Koe's dismay.

"It's okay!" Laura told him. "This is training!"

"Even though that's true. You got to remember that I'm a guy." Koe backed away from the girl, trying not to get too close. "It's not so appropriate when we're doing this in front of so many peo-!"

"Don't look away!" Laura yelled at him, when his eyes started to look away. "Just four more minutes!"

"You little brat…" Koe whined as he kept staring at her eyes.

The two blinked when they felt flames nearby. Both got up and looked at the direction of the flames. They knew who it was.

"Flampires." The girl shivered.

"Laura, time to go." Koe answered as he left the money of their food and enough for a four dollar tip. "We can't fight right now."

"Right." Laura answered as they both took off.

They exited the building and ran away from the flames, but their presence was getting stronger and stronger. They were still far from the mansion and protection, but the flames were getting stronger. They finally realised what was happening.

"They're following us?!" Koe yelled as they turned another corner.

"What do we do?!" Laura asked as they stopped running.

Koe closed his eyes to think. "I know a place. Let's go!" He ran in the opposite direction of the Vongola mansion and the girl followed without question. He pulled out his VWL and connected with someone. "Malachi! Meet us at the spot and bring back up! Suppie will give you directions and explain what's going on!"

"**Huh? Okay…?"** The other line answered and Koe put away his VWL.

Laura blinked at the flames that were now close enough for her to look back and see their glow. By the looks of things, there was over twenty following them. "Koe!"

At the sound of his name, Koe looked back and saw what she saw. "Shit! Let's go!" He yelled as he grabbed the girl's hand and they ran faster.

"We can't fight back?" Laura asked as they kept running.

"No." Koe answered. "We're not ready to take on anyone at the moment. We need back up. If we fight back right now, we'll lose due to number."

"What about skill?" Laura asked.

"No." Koe shook his head. "We can't depend on that gabble. It's too risky."

The girl looked down.

_**Boom!**_

"Kya!" Laura yelled as the explosion behind them caused the two to fell on the ground, Koe cushioning her fall.

Koe looked and saw that they were surrounded. "Dammit…" He said under his breath.

"What do we do?" Laura asked.

"**What pure flames we have here."**

A girl with long bleach blond hair laughed as she came forward. Her somewhat skin-revealing clothing was only black with a deep yellow scarf as the only color. She looked at the boy with no question.

"You're Koe Gokudera, correct?" She asked and then looked at the girl. "Laura Yamamoto?"

"How…?" The blonde blinked.

"Who are you?" Koe demanded.

"I'm Lucia." The enemy smirked. "You're our new pray, but Koe." The boy jumped at the mention of his name. "Your flames aren't as pure as hers. They're a bit tainted… You're not needed."

"Eh?!" The two Vongola guardians asked as the men surrounding them got closer.

"Get the girl." Lucia smirked.

"Laura! Fight!" Koe told the girl as he got his flames out and started to claw at some of the men.

"Right!" Laura yelled as she got her keys out and began to shock them all. Four dropped to the floor, but the rest still stood with pride.

"That won't do." Lucia's smirk got wider when two explosions went off on Laura's arm and Koe's back.

"What the?!" Koe yelled as he got to his knees and the men grabbed them both. He glared at the smirking girl. "What did you do?!"

"Easy. I used my flames." The girl giggled as she held out her hand and a small explosion could be heard. "I have the flames that used to be Sun: Explosion. Just like that flame, I canceled useage to your flames so you can't escape."

"No way…" Laura blinked as she looked up.

"Explosion Flames?" Koe blinked.

"My torture was based off of explosions." Lucia shrugged. "They blew up everything inside of me and that made enough room for the Nightmare flames to come out. Our flames are based off of our torture. That's why they're called Nightmare flames."

"Romeo never told us that…" Koe clicked his tongue.

"That's cause he doesn't know." She laughed. "He's not a part of our family. He's just a pet and Milady wants him back if that's okay."

"Romeo is with our boss on a mission." Koe smirked. "Tell your boss she got replaced."

Her smirk vanished. "Wh-What?! He didn't! He's her pet! He belongs to us! HE BELONGS TO MILADY!"

"Not anymore." Koe's smirk widened.

Lucia held her hand out to the boy and explosions were fired on the boy's skin. He yelled in pain and dropped to the floor. Laura screamed his name when he didn't twitch.

"Stupid redhead." Lucia said as she looked at the blond. "You're coming with us."

"Koe! Koe!" Laura didn't listen to the other blond as she called for her hurt friend. "Wake up! Koe!"

"Shut up already!" Lucia yelled as she sent her flames toward Laura.

Laura screamed in pain when the heat burned her skin. They continued to come at her longer than Koe's. The boy woke up and saw the girl's torture.

"Stop!" Koe yelled. "Stop it! Don't make her cry!"

Lucia stopped her attacks and looked at the boy. "You got me so pissed off that I'll-!"

"Don't hurt him!" Laura yelled. "Please! Don't hurt Koe!"

Lucia smirked when she realised something.

The explosions were on Koe again and he yelled in pain. They were stronger and more aggressive as they burned his skin. His yell was so painful, that Laura began to tear up.

"Watch, little girl!" Lucia laughed. "Watch as I blow your friend up into smithereens!"

"No!" Laura yelled as her tears came down her face. "Stop! PLEASE! STOP!"

Koe yelled and yelled. His face had pain written all over it. This was too much for him.

"_Nothing's changed…"_ She thought to herself. _"I'm still to weak! No! I don't want Koe to die!"_

The lighting flames surrounded the blonde girl as the men that held her were thrown back due to the force. She stood up and screamed to the heavens. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Even Koe opened his eyes to see what was happening.

"_**Lighting that takes all damage for their comrades, lend me your strength!"**_ Laura spoke as the flames got bigger and her marking on the back of her neck glowed. _**"I Laura Yamamoto, command you under our contract to summon the mighty beast that protects me! Release! Guardian beast of the Lighting, **__**Mamorimasu!"**_

The three keys appeared before the girl and came together to form a beast. Koe stared at the beast and watched his friend fall to the floor. "Laura… This is…"

The boy closed his eyes shut when the beast roared and the last thing he heard was Lucia yelled to retreat, the beast's growl, and the voice of his partner whispering in his head:

"_She's cursed…"_

* * *

Akari groaned when she opened her eyes. She looked around and saw she was in her room. Of course, she wasn't alone. "F-Fulvia…?"

The said girl who was reading a book next to the bedside looked up and smiled at her boss. "Morning." She turned her head towards the restroom. "Romeo! She's up!"

Akari got up to see the boy enter the room with a towel in his hand. "Morning."

"Morning…?" Akari blinked. "We're back…?"

"Yeah." Romeo said as he handed her the towel to find out that it was soaked in warm water. "I used your flames. I told you to go easy."

"S-Sorry…" Akari said as she held the towel to her head. "I feel a bit of-! Huh?"

She noticed the pacifier around her neck as if it belonged there. "What…?" She pulled the string from around her neck and went to put it next to her, but the jewel was glued to her clothes. "What?!"

"We already tired." Romeo laughed as he grabbed the string. "It won't part from you. It's stuck."

"No way!" Akari yelled as she pulled the string but the jewel stayed attached to her body. "Get off!"

"Akari-chan…" Fulvia got her attention. "I have something to report to the both of you. It's about Laura."

Akari looked at her friend with worry then it changed to emotionless. "What happened?"

* * *

"LAURA!" Akari busted the doors opened and saw the blond on the lone bed. Laura was covered in bandages and one could see bruises on the visible skin. "L-Laura…" Akari covered her mouth as Romeo and Fulvia caught up with her.

"You… Who are you?"

The Vongola's eyes widened as she looked up to the girl on the hospital bed. She was scared, but she seemed worried. "L-Laura, don't joke around like that… It's me… Akari… Akari Sawada… You're friend…"

The blonde shook her head. "I have no friends. I don't know you."

Akari blinked. "No way…. Laura… You know me! I'm your friend! I have been for two years now! Ever since you came here! I'M LAURA'S FRIEND!"

"Akari." Romeo called for her. "That's enough."

"No!" Akari shook her head. "Laura… Laura needs to remember!"

"She won't." Romeo sighed. "She payed a price."

"NO!"

* * *

**That's my new chapter~! Hope you like~! Please review and tell me what you all think! I beg you~!~!~!~!**


	37. Unwanted Price

**WHERE ARE YOU ALL?1 Why aren't you guys talking to me? I want to know what you all think! Review plz~! I luv yu~!**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

**Target Thirty-Seven: Unwanted Price**

"C-Curse…?" Akari asked as Eclair sat in front of her desk with the other members of the family surrounding her. "Wh-What do you mean?!"

"Someone put a curse on Laura back in the US." Eclair explained. "You see, Laura and I were hated because of how we were always too weak to save ourselves fro-!"

"I don't care about that!" Akari yelled. "Why can't she remember us?! That's what I want to know about! I don't care about her past! I care about her future!"

Eclair, with tears in her eyes, smiled. "Laura… You made some amazing friends…"

Akari saw the woman cry for joy and backed up. "C-Can you just tell me already…?"

Eclair looked at her hands as she spoke. "Laura is cursed by Cinderella. You all know the story how it goes. Cinderella received magic, went to a ball, and found love. At midnight, she ran away from her love and everything went back to normal. After that, the prince went looking for Cinderella and found her using the shoe she left behind. Once he found her, they got married and lived happily ever after."

Everyone nodded their heads.

"When everything went back to normal, so did Cinderella's heart."

"What do you mean?" Fulvia asked the woman.

There's another version of the story." Eclair began. "When the magic was used, there had to be a price. Cinderella paid the price for the magic in exchange for her heart, similar to making a deal with the devil. You see, Cinderella went to the ball, danced, and fell in love. She left the ball at midnight, lost her slipper, and then the magic disappeared along with the paid price." Eclair paused again to wipe her tears.

"What was the price?" Akari asked.

The woman shook her head. "A precious feeling was the price."

Kalma grabbed Tsubasa's hand for support. "There's always a price for happiness." She whispered and he nodded in agreement.

Eclair only nodded her head before she spoke again. "The price was the strongest feeling the maiden possessed. When Cinderella arrived at the ball, she fell in love with the prince and he with her. When time was up, Cinderella paid the price, knowing the price was her first love. Sadness took over the girl when the deal was made. When the prince went looking for Cinderella the next day, the moment he found her, she did not recognize him at all. The price was love and along with that was the memories of love."

"And the prince? How did he find her?" Rachelle asked.

"The prince was actually brutal." Eclair shivered. "When the shoe fit, the prince made Cinderella marry him against her own will. She lived locked up in her room in the castle, spoke to no one unless the prince came to see her." Eclair covered her face as she began to weep. "That's why she can't remember you. She loved you all so much that she had to start over."

"Start over?" Romeo raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Laura is cursed with the marking on the back of her neck to prove it. SHe loses the memories

There was no fairy godmother, no mean stepfamily, and no happy ending."

Akari's eye were covered with her hair. "You may go now."

"Yes." Eclair bowed before she left the room.

Silence was in the air, until Akari finally spoke. "Rin. Did you know about this?"

The said boy looked at his boss. "Yes. I did. This isn't the first time that it has happened."

Akari glared at him. "What do you mean?" She growled.

Rin took a step back. "It happened when you left last year with Reborn."

**Flashback:**

"Laura?" Rin looked for the said girl in the training room. "There you are!"

She stood alone in the big room, looking at her hands. When she heard the voice, Laura turned around and the boy saw tears in her eyes. She took a step away from the boy and panicked.

Rin blinked as he ran up to her. "Laura! Why are y-!"

"Stay away!" The boy stopped his run and watched as the girl backed away from him. She stared at him with fear. "Wh-Who are you and h-how do you know my name?!"

Rin blinked as Koe and Vivio entered the room. "I'm your brother… My name is Rin Yamamoto and I'm your stepbrother!"

"Lair!" Laura yelled as she backed away. "No one told me anything about a brother! I'm an only child!"

Rin felt tears fall down his face as Vivio went to the girl. "What's going on?"

"Laura?" Vivio asked the girl. "Whats wrong?"

Laura ran to Vivio's arms. "That boy came in here while I was training and told me that he was my brother. He's not though!"

Vivio blinked. "Laura… He is…"

"He's not!"

**End of Flashback:**

Akari was shaking. "You never told me?"

Koe took a step forward. "At the time, you were in an unstable state so we couldn't tell you at the time. I reported it to Tsuna and he agreed to keep it from you."

The brunette shook her head. "I can't believe this. Why did she only forget about Rin then, but now she can't remember any of us?"

"She fell in love with me…" Rin answered. "She had been using her flames for training a lot and she had a debt to pay for using them. It all came to her that day."

"I don't understand." Akari told him.

"What he's saying is that Laura has a limit to her flames because of the curse." Vivio finally spoke. "You see, if she uses her flames under the limit, she'll be fine. However, if she goes past the limit, her price is needed. Whether it takes days or minutes, the price is the same."

Akari's eyes widened. "Memories of the people she loves…"

Romeo nodded. "That explains why she lost them then, but what about now? She lost almost all her memories."

Koe looked at the floor. "We were ambushed and Laura used the Rare."

"Rare?" Akari blinked. "What's that?"

"That's where I come in." Jeremy stepped forward. "Everyone's, except yours, have an update with the VWLs. This update allows the Dying Will Animals to take shape of a beast of folk tales."

"Why?" Akari asked.

"To defeat the Flampires…" Jeremy stated, looking at Romeo.

Romeo only shrugged. "What does it do?"

"It takes all of your flames and realises it in one force." Jeremy explained. "This move is only to be used at one time. If used more than once, you would be using your lifespan, ending your life."

"One time only that leaves you powerless." Romeo smirked. "Interesting."

"It's still in process of perfection, so no one was supposed to use it. Laura used it and since she used all of her flames, the curse activated and she lost her memory of us."

"She went way over her limit." Koe spoke. "Who knows if she'll ever trust us. Back then when it was just Rin, we made Rin act like an idiot so she would trust him again. Yukine's case, that was a walk in the park. Now, she doesn't even remember her own mother."

Akari balled up her fists and walked towards the door. "Romeo report. I need some time alone."

"Yes." Romeo answered as the girl walked out, slamming the door behind her. "She learned a lot today. Great…"

Vivio looked at the flampire. "What did you guys learn?"

"A way to get rid of three annoying people." Romeo stated. "Do you all know the story of Adam and Eve?"

They all nodded.

"Well apparently Adam had a wife before Eve." Romeo shrugged. "Her name was Lilith. That girl was Adam's first wife, kicked out of Eden and was replaced by Eve because she would not submit to the guy. She hates Adam for being weak and wants to end his life. As for her replacement, Eve, Lilith wants to make her into her slave. Reasons, I have no idea."

"What?" Vivio blinked as her head started to hurt.

"So Lilith is the bad guy?" Koe asked, rubbing his head. "Why do we need to know about her?"

"Because Adriana is Lilith's vessel." Romeo stated, getting a lot of stares. "Akari is Eve's vessel. Get the picture?"

"So that's why Adriana wants Akari?" Rin asked.

"Nah." Romeo shook his head. "Adriana wants to save Akari and Adam's vessel."

"Who's Adam's vessel?" Koe raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Even I knew the moment I saw the guy." Romeo stared at everyone. When they stayed quiet, he rolled his eyes. "It's Shinko, idiots. Shikuro isn't Shinko's brother. He's Adam."

…

"You found him?" Adriana asked.

"Yes." Lucia answered. "He's with the Eleventh generation Vongola boss."

Adriana looked at the two boys at the door. "Dante. Niccolo. Let's go."

The redhead stepped forward. "Milady. I think we should come up with a plan before we storm their base."

Adriana threw her chair at the man and he caught it with ease. "We're going now."

"Yes, ma'am."

…

Akari laid in her bed and was looking at the pacifier. She had undid her tie and replaced the pink ribbon with the black tie, making a bow. The words danced in her head, laughing at her:

"_With it's power, you must get an attachment with Adam, Eve, and Lilith. However you must be yourself, not Aurora, and have those attachments as you use up all of your flames and the flames from the pacifier."_

Akari shivered at the next set of words:

"_You lose your memories or you lose your soul."_

Akari hid her face in the pillow. "I hate this… First Olivia, now Laura…" She groaned. "Someone help me…"

_Knock, knock._

"Come in!" Akari yelled as she stayed as she was. She heard the door open and someone walking in towards her. "What happened, Hirito?"

The said boy shook his head. "Nothing much. Shinko's departure was moved to tonight, Chiedere left for a mission yesterday morning, and Ayumi is with her guardian deciding on battle strategies." He looked at her. "You okay?"

"No." Akari said as she rolled onto her back. "I'm stressed out."

Hirito sat next to her on her bed, smirking. "Want me to make you feel good?"

Akari's face blushed at the thought and she got up to stared at the laughing boy. "Not funny, Asshole!" She smacked his arm before falling on the bed again.

"It was just a suggestion." He smiled as he laid next to her. "I went to the Springs."

"The Arcobaleno Springs?"Akari blinked as she faced him.

"Yeah." He answered. "I got some water from there with his permission. He told me that it'll connect me with anyone I want to talk to."

"That's cool." Akari smiled.

The boy faced her and their faces were inches from each other. Her heartbeat went wild as she remembered her words to Shikuro that one night: _"I think… I'm in love with Hirito…"_

He said nothing as he moved closer. She stayed still and didn't pull away when his lips touched her own. He moved deeper and deeper with the kiss and Akari was hesitant to kiss back.

Hirito pulled away and stared at her. Her face was flushed and she looked so cute the way her eyes pleaded for more. He cradled her face as he kissed her again, but this time she kissed back without a second thought. Her hand went for his hair as the other was held by his.

When Hirito realised what was happening, he pulled away from her and got up, walking towards the door. "Sorry. You told me not to." He told her as he stopped at the door.

Akari sat up, still with a red face. "I-It's fine. I didn't stop you… I-It's my fault as well." She covered her mouth with her hand as she continued to speak. "B-Besides… I-I didn't tell you not to do it…"

Hirito looked at her and her face was steaming. He couldn't help but blush at the way she was seated on the bed. "Want me to?" He asked, wanting to hear the answer in his head.

Akari looked at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but an explosion was heard from the entrance of the building.

The two jumped up and ran towards the explosion. As they ran, they remembered about what had happened between them and how much Hell they would get if anyone found out.

…

"Hey." Romeo touched the redhead's shoulder and watched him freak out. "Woah. My bad."

Shinko looked at him. "What can I help you with, Romeo-san?"

Romeo smirked. "I need to tell you something."

"Why did I just get scared?" Shinko backed away.

"That's caus-!" Romeo stopped talking when an explosion was heard. "Oh crap. She's here."

"What?" Shinko blinked as he looked at the teen in front of him. He shook his head, forgetting the words he heard. "We have to go check it out."

"Nah." Romeo shook his head. "You stay, I'll go. Adriana doesn't like Shikuro."

Shinko blinked and Shikuro came out. "What do you mean?"

"Caught ya." Romeo smiled he leaned in and kissed the boy, eating his flames.

Shikuro and Shinko switched places and the pain made both go weak in the knees. Thier flames exited the shared body and they fell the the ground when Romeo pulled away.

"Gah!" Romeo made a face that was filled with disgust. "Your flames taste nasty as Hell! Oh man! That's worst than food! Either way, I got them and you need to stay here."

Shinko was laying on the ground, dread came to him in no time. "My… first kiss…" He whispered before he knocked out.

Romeo stared at him. "Oh fuck." He stated before he ran towards the direction where the explosion was heard, laughing at the redhead who was now asleep.

…

"Where is he?" Adriana asked as she looked at the many men that surround her. She was in the air and had a long sword in her hand. "Where's Romeo?!"

Akari arrived at the spot and gasped at the scene. The side building was knocked down and there were men who were caught in the rocks. Their screams and shouts of pain reminded her of the Vongola ring test. "This…"

Hirito looked at his boss as she lit up in her own flames. "Rapunzel?"

Akari glared at the flying girl with her crystal orange eyes. "This is unforgivable!" The Vongola flew up with the rapier in her hands and slashed at Adriana.

Adriana saw the attack and blocked it but she didn't expect Akari appearing behind and kicking her to the ground. When Adrian started to fall towards the ground, she slashed at Akari with her flames and knocked her into a building wall. Both girls crashed at the same time and glared at each other. They used the walls as support and flew at each other again, slashing at each other so fast that no one could keep up.

Koe and Vivio ran up to Hirito staring at their boss fighting. "What's going on…?" Koe asked as Vivio covered her mouth. "She's here?!"

Hirito looked at Koe. "What do you mean?"

Vivio answered. "There's others. Two of them. Dante and a guy with red hair. Tsubasa, Kallie, and Rin are holding them back, but who knows for how long."

"Dammit." Hirito looked at the girl's fight. "What do we do?"

"Leave!" Akari yelled.

"Give him back!" Adriana yelled back.

Akari slashed her flames at Adriana and Adriana did the same. The collision caused an explosion that cause a lot of people to panic. The girls continued to use their flames to fire at each other.

Romeo ran up to the group and stared at the fight. "Woah… This is something."

Hirito glared at the flampire. "Can't you do anything to stop your old boss?"

"Yeah." Romeo stated as his battle uniform appeared on his body. He looked at his boss's flames and blinked. "No way! Akari, don't!" He yelled as he flew up to her side.

The smoke covered the two girls and they both saw a shadow. Wanting to end this, both girls stabbed the shadow without a second thought. When the smoke clears, both pairs of eyes widened.

Akari's blade went thru Romeo's chest while Adriana's had missed him.

"R-Romeo…? Wh-Why…?" Akari blinked as his body began to fade away in pieces of shards. "Wh-What did I do…?"

Romeo smiled at her. "Nothing much." He looked at his ex-boss and frowned at her. "Please leave, Adriana."

"Romeo.." Adriana called for him and his eyes looked away from hers. "N-No way… You… For her…?" She looked at her hands as they balled up in fists. "Next time, she won't be so lucky."

The Flampire Queen flew off and two other flames went with her.

Akari's rapier disappeared the moment she let it go. "R-Romeo… Wh-What's happening?! Why are you disappearing?!"

Romeo only smiled at her as he went to her. "Calm down. I'm already dead. My body was rotting away so it doesn't matter."

"I… I killed you…?!" Akari slammed her hands against her face. "No way!" She weeped.

Romeo patted her head as he spoke a small rhyme:

"_You didn't kill them._

_They were already dead._

_And it's your job to put them to rest."_

Akari looked up and he held her cheek with his shattering hand. "R-Romeo…"

He pushed his lips against her lips and gently kissed her as he completely disappeared from her sight.

"No…" The Vongola shook her head. "NO!" Her flames left her and she returned to normal, falling from the sky.

"Dammit!" Hirito jumped to catch the girl and landed with her safely in his arms. "Rapunzel! Are you okay?"

"AH! DON'T LEAVE ME! ROMEO! DON'T LEAVE!" Akari cried. "PLEASE! ROMEO!"

"Aka-chan…" Vivio covered her mouth as she began to weep as well. She turned into Koe's arms and he held her firmly as her knees gave out.

"_Akari."_

"Huh? R-Romeo…?" Akari blinked. She looked beside her and saw the boy's image. He looked shocked and his body was fading in and out. "Romeo?"

They all looked and saw the boy's appearance.

"What did you do?" Romeo only smiled at the girl.

"That's my question!" She yelled but she couldn't move at all so she stayed in Hirito's hold. "What did you do?!"

Romeo shrugged. "Well… I took some of Shinko's flames and sealed your flames with them. You called for me and now my heart is inside of you, I guess."

Akari blinked. "My flames… are sealed?"

"Yeah. You were about to awaken Eve and she would have controlled you. I had to stop it." The flampire shrugged. "Your wish of being a human came true. Congrats."

"No… I didn't want… You… No…" The Vongola girl shook her head. "THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED!"

**That's good for an early update, right? Please reveiw~!**


	38. Stress and Worries

**New chapter is here~! After this chapter is when Scattered Roses starts from! Go to it! I have it on my profile. My partner is SoulSpirit and we make awesome fanfictions~! Go read it after this chapter! I highly recommend that one and our first one, Storms Collide~! If you like her characters, go read her story~! Yay~!**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Thirty-Eight: Stress and Worries**

* * *

"Akari." Romeo spoke to the girl as he hovered over her. "Are you still mad?"

"Yes." She spoke into the pillow. "Not only did you seal my flames, but you can now limit me from using them as well."

"You kind of need it." He smirked when the pillow flew right thru him. "You're so childish."

"Shut it." She told him. "I'm tired and a lot of things happen in the past two days! You got accepted, we saved Fulvia, went traveled into the past, Laura and Koe got attacked, Adriana came and attacked the Vongola Mansion, and you were…!"

Romeo watched as the girl sat up and turned her back towards him. "Akari… I am just a heart. My soul belongs to Adriana and my body has broke into fragments. Kero is doing his job in protecting you from Eve's control."

"What?" Akari asked, surprised.

"You haven't realised it yet." He sighed. "Kero is what is keeping Eve from controlling you. Unlike Shinko and Adriana, you are being protected."

Akari got up into a sitting position. "Shikuro, huh? Why do I feel as if that's not true. Shinko and Shikuro are like brothers, but I feel it. Eve is attracted to him, or them. Or… I don't know!"

"Akari…" Romeo wanted to comfort her, but he was unable to.

"Just leave me alone." She commanded with her hair covering her face. "I've had enough."

The boy said nothing as he disappeared into her soul.

Akari wiped the tears in her eyes as she thought about everything that had happened today. She wanted sleep and a lot of it. "I hate the mafia…" She mumbled before she drifted into slumber.

* * *

"Vivio?" Ruka looked at the girl that laid on his lap. "What's wrong?"

The blond was looking at her VWL as they were sitting outside in the gardens. The moon and stars were out, but that was necessary for a moonlight date. She had on the outfit she had on before and her hair was spread out so that Ruka could play with it.

"I was just thinking about our future." She told him.

Ruka smiled at her as he played with a strand of hair. "And?"

"What if we don't have one?" She asked him. "What if we die during this war? I can't lose you."

Ruka smiled as he grabbed her free hand and kissed the back of it. "I'll protect you and you'll protect me. Even if we're apart, I will always fight for my future with you."

Vivio sat up and looked at him. "Ruka, I've been having nightmares." She started. "I think about my past life. She was at a cliff and she was going to jump before she turned around to see a man. I couldn't see his face, but he had blond hair and was wearing a suit an-!"

Ruka kissed her lips and she kissed back, wanting his love. He pulled apart and smiled. "I'll protect you, my love."

"Ruka… I love you." Vivio hugged the man before they kissed again.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Enma asked the boy with the dark colored eyes. "Where's my son?"

Shikuro looked away as he sank into the seat of his chair more. "He's sleeping."

The two were in Shinko's office and the brother was doing the paperwork of his sibling. He was almost done until Enma entered the room, looking for Shinko. However, due to him not getting enough sleep, Shinko fell into slumber while his brother volunteered to do his work.

Enma only shook his head as he walked towards the door. "When he awakens tell him I wish to speak to him."

Shikuro watched as his father walked towards the door. _"Why?"_ he thought. _"Why does he hate me? What did I do?! He only likes Shinko, but what about me?! I'm his son too! That's it."_

Shikuro got up and glared at the man's back as he placed his hand on the door knob. "Why?! Why don't you call me your son?!"

Enma glared at the boy. "What." He growled.

The teen pushed away his fear and yelled at the man again. "I'm your son! I have your blood, so why are you not accepting me?! Tell me!"

"That's because I have only one child!" He yelled, shocking the boy.

A pair of dark red eyes widened. "What…?"

Enma turned to face the shocked redhead teen, his eyes piercing Shikuro's courage. "I don't know who you are, but we only saw one child in the photographs. My wife had only one child in her stomach and you are not his split personality. You are not my son! I don't have twins! What are you and how are you inside my son?!"

"Wh-What…?" Shikuro felt tears run down his face and he looked at his hands. "I-I'm not… what now? B-But I… I-I don't understand… I'm… I'm not… What's… What's going on…?"

"It's crying…?" Enma stared at the boy with disbelief, but he shook it off and walked out the room. "Parasite."

Shikuro felt his brother awakened and wiped the tears. He sat back down and started to write again. "What?" He said with no emotion.

"**What's up? I felt you getting mad then confused?"** Shinko spoke inside his head, sounding sleepy.

Shikuro put down his pencil and closed his eyes. "Shinko, do you really believe that I'm your brother? That I'm human?"

"**Of course I do."** Shinko told the boy, sounding a bit confused yet happy. **"You're my little brother. I don't care what anyone else says. You're important to me."**

Tears came down the tear-soaked cheeks once again. "Thanks, Onii-san."

"**Yeah."**

* * *

"S-So you're my brother…?" Laura asked the boy sitting beside her bed.

"Yep." Rin smiled. "My dad is in the mafia world and your mother still married him tho. Cool, huh?"

"What happened to your birth mother?" Laura asked him.

Rin blinked and then looked away. "She, well… She passed away when I was nine years old in a car wreck. It was kinda my fault. I wanted to spend time with her, but I didn't know they were after her. I mean, she's my mom and stuff but bad people that hated my dad wanted to end her and my life. I was lucky to survive, but my mom didn't make it."

Rin saw the sadness in her eyes and panicked. "It's fine now!" He said in a rush. "I'm happy to have met you! You're the cutest little sister I've ever had!" He said as he held up his hands in defence.

Laura was in tears. "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry…" She kept repeating it as she covered her face with her hands.

"Oh man." Rin sighed as he got up and sat next to her on her bed, squeezing her into a hug. "Don't worry. I got you."

"**Excuse me."**

The Yamamoto siblings looked at the door to see a certain Mist user. "Malachi, what's up?" Rin asked him.

Malachi looked away. "Your father called for you to return home. He asked me to get you since I was passing by."

"I see. Okay." Rin got up and patted Laura's head. "Night, Laura."

"N-N-Night…" Laura said as he stayed looking down and felt her fear towards Malachi.

The two boys left the room and walked down the halls. "So you're not going to talk to her?" Rin asked.

"No." Malachi answered. "She doesn't know me."

Rin looked at him. "Why don't become friends with her again? She hasn't change. You'll see."

"I don't want to." Malachi answered. "It hurt so much when she screamed when she saw me. I don't want to repeat that."

"For a nineteen year old, you kinda act like a fourteen year old." Rin laughed.

"Shut it you."

* * *

Hirito walked down the hallways and heard explosions coming from all the training rooms. He stopped at one of the windows to see the morning's sun shining through the leaves from the trees. He had heard about Akari's family finding out about their new way to defeating their enemy.

"I should be training too." Hirito said as he let out a sigh. "Dammit, Tsuna. Why are you calling me over when a war is about to start?"

He walked down the hallway, hoping that the meeting will be short. When he arrived outside the doors of the Tenth's office, he felt many flames inside. Gritting his teeth, Hirito entered the office with a short knock.

Inside were Tsuna, Reborn, Kyoko, Tsubasa, Yuni, and the two from the Higher Ups: Malvolia and Affonso. They were all standing around the coffee table in the center of the room except for Tsuna, who was behind his desk, and Reborn who was next to the door.

"I feel like I'm about to get jumped." Hirito stated as his friend went up to him.

"Well, you're kind of about to be." Tsubasa shrugged.

"What?" Hirito blinked, but before he got an answer, the old woman called for him.

"Hirito Natsume." Malvolia smiled at the boy. "Hmm… He has grown."

"He's perfect for the role we assigned for him." Affonso smirked.

The said boy stared at the woman. "I don't like where this is going…"

Tsuna covered his laugh with a cough. "Hirito-kun. I have something important to tell you that has been decided for many years now. I apologize for not telling you sooner, but it was hard finding the right time to tell you."

Hirito watched as Tsuna passed a paper to his wife, who then passed it onto Tsubasa. The orange head smirked at his friend. "Here you go, Best Bud."

Without looking at the paper, Hirito felt something he wasn't going to like was about to happen to him. "Oh man. I really don't like where this is going."

"Read." Tsubasa told him as he and the others sat down on the couches.

Hirito looked at them all before he scanned over the paper's information. His eyes widened when he realised what it was. "I'm Akari's finance!"

"Surprise…" Tsubasa coughed as he looked over at his mother who only looked at her feet, trying to hide her laughter.

"Hold on!" Hirito held his hands out. "Akari and I have been engaged for ten years and you guys finally decide to tell me?! Does she know?! Is she okay with this?!"

"This decision was made when she turned fifteen, you sixteen." Tsuna smiled. "Neither of you two knew until today. Akari doesn't know about this yet."

"This is wrong!" Hirito argued. "I'm not marrying her!"

"So you're saying that you don't love her?" Reborn smirked.

"No… I just…" Hirito blinked. "I'm not marrying her like this! She deserves to pick her own partner in love!"

"It has been decided the moment you two met." Tsuna told the boy. "I'm sorry, but her hand in marriage is yours."

"What?!" Hirito blinked. "My father-!"

"Agreed that the Varia boss and Vongola boss should wed as well." Affonso laughed. "He was the first to sign."

"That old man sold me off and he didn't tell me." Hirito facepalmed.

"Father did the same with Undicesima. Why is it so bad?" Tsubasa asked.

"What if she loves someone else?!" Hirito argued. "There's Shinko, Koe, and that Romeo guy! He's still alive and I'm sure Akari would bring him back somehow!"

"I already spoke to her about that this morning before I met with you." Tsuna told him then looked away, torn. "She's not repeating that incident."

"Repeating what accident…?" Hirito asked.

"That doesn't matter." Reborn stepped in. "Hirito, if you fear that she loves another, then make her fall in love with you. Then when you think it's time, propose. It will all fall into place after that and she will never know."

"No way am I doing th-!" Hirito's words were stopped by the old couple appearing next to him. "When did you…?"

Malvolia smirked at the boy. "This is an order from the Higher Ups: Make Akari Sawada fall in love with you and ask her to marry you. Swear it on your title and future that you will do so."

Hirito looked at the woman then at the others in the room. He closed his eyes briefly before he asked. "And if I fail to do so?"

"Do you really wish to ask what you already know?" Affonso smirked.

The boy looked away and opened his mouth to speak, fearing for the future he will have to face. "No."

* * *

Rachelle took another drink from her water as she wiped off the sweat on her neck with her towel. The girl was in one of the small training rooms for a private session. She was training with Malachi, but he took off somewhere that she wasn't in a rush to know about. She looked at her raccoon and smiled as it slept next to her seat.

"Good work." Rachelle smiled as she petted it's head.

"**You too."**

Rachelle looked up to see Koe at the door, walking towards her. He looked tired and beat up, which would be a result from his training. Since Laura was too scared to go near him, Koe has been taking training sessions from the one and only Hibari.

"Koe!" She blinked as she got up and bowed. "Good work!"

"Thanks and good work." He said as he sat next to her spot and leaned against the wall behind him. "Sit down."

"Y-Yeah." Rachelle nodded as she sat next to him, leaning back as well. She gasped when he laid his head on her shoulder. "K-Koe!"

"Let me rest for a bit, okay?" He told her as he kept his eyes closed. "Hibari is a killer."

"Y-Yeah." Rachelle stated as she looked at her feet. Her mind was filled with thoughts of concern, happiness, and confusion. She was so lost that she had no idea what to do.

After a moment's pause, Koe finally spoke. "Rachelle."

"Y-Yes!" She responded.

"I don't want you to fight in this upcoming war." He told her, shocking the poor girl. "It's too dangerous and I'm just too concern for your well-being."

Rachelle almost jumped in happiness but the weight from his head on her shoulder kept her from doing so. "I-I see. But Fulvia and Havana and I decided to help out as much as we could. I don't think we'll be fighting with you guys, but maybe protecting the ones who need protection."

"I don't like it." Koe told her as he got up. "I won't be by your side to protect you."

Rachelle got up and stared at the boy, shocking him. "Koe, I challenge you. If you win, I won't fight. If I win, you will accept me."

Koe blinked at her words and smiled. "Chanelleging me when I'm already weak. Messed up."

The girl's light bulb turned on in her head. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that to you! I swear!"

Koe got up and smirked at her. "Let's go."

Rachelle returned his smirk with a confident smile. "Yes! Kiko!"

The small racoon awakened from it's nap and jumped into her hand as her bow. She looked to see Koe with his crossbow in on hand and his claws in his other hand. They walked towards the center of the room and faced each other.

"Here I go!" Koe yelled as his flames surrounded him.

"Okay!" Rachelle yelled back as she summoned her own flames.

Koe didn't waste anytime as he fired some arrows at the girl. She jumped in the sir and judged them, almost looking like she was dancing. She got on her feet and shot arrows at the boy who only knocked them out the way with his claws.

"You always were a good dancer!" Koe commented as he ran towards her.

"Thank you!" Rachelle yelled back as she got on one knee and shot at the boy endlessly with her flame arrows.

The redhead slashed at a few, but due to his earlier training session, his speed was decreasing fast. He was hit twice: one slice his cheek while the other sliced his shooting arm. He gritted his teeth as he reached the girl who had her bow in defence.

They collided in a stand-still with Koe's claws against Rachelle's bow. The weapons flew out of their hands and they began to use hand-to-hand combat. Koe had Suppie hidden away for the right time, but he was struggling with his low of energy and his injuries.

Rachelle felt bad, but she wanted to win, no matter what. _"Malachi! Give me strength!"_

"_**I don't know why, but okay. I'll give you a little."**_ He replied in her mind.

Koe blinked when he saw the girl's image fading away. "Woah! Hold up! You're using Malachi?! You looser! I can't use Laura's flames!"

"Sorry! There's no rules!" Rachelle's voice echoed as she shot an arrow at the boy, who deflected it last minute with his claws.

Koe got hit with arrow pieces from all directions as he smashed them. He was losing a lot of strength and energy by doing this, but he was stuck until he figured out where she was. "She's trying to drain me even more." He whispered with a smirk. "Nice."

She gave him a high kick that he easily deflected and hopped off the other foot to kick his stomach, pushing him back. She smiled as she got into her fighting position. "I still got more!"

Koe looked down and held his hands up. "I give." He said in a hurry.

"What?" Rachelle asked. "Are you that tired?! I'm so sorry!"

"No…" Koe said as he looked up to reveal the red blush on his cheeks. "I just… saw pink lace…"

Rachelle blinked as a deeper red came over her face. She got down and pressed the frilly skirt closer to her legs. "I-I forgot to wear tights! Forget it!"

"That's not exactly possible…" Koe said as he looked away, smirking. "But you know, I didn't know that you were the type to wear that kind of stuff."

Rachelle went up to the boy and slapped his face. "Pervert!"

"I make one joke!" Koe laughed as he held up his hands in defence as she started to repeatedly hit him. Her pushes, however, weren't as strong, which made him feel at ease. "Calm down. I was going to see one of these days."

"Eh?" Rachelle blinked as she stopped her weak pushes.

Koe smiled at her as he pulled her into a hug. "You're strong enough." He replied. "You passed."

"B-B-But we didn't finish the match…" Rachelle argued, trying to sound mad but happiness could be heard from her tone.

"It doesn't matter." Koe laughed. "Rachelle, you've grown to be a great mafioso."

"Koe…" Rachelle whispered his name as he pulled away. "I'm still the same. I might shake in the middle of battle. Do you think I'm ready?"

Koe kissed her forehead. "You're ready."

Rachelle let out a small giggle. "Thank you."

"Yeah."

* * *

Akari looked at the sky from her office window. She saw the birds flying in the sky and smiled. "Freedom, huh?"

"**What? You don't have enough?"**

Akari let out a small giggle. "No. I want more, Hirito."

The said boy walked in the room from the door and smiled at her. "How's it going?"

Akari shook her head. "A lot's happened lately… I want a break…"

Hirito's eyes softened as he walked up to her. She was still facing the window so he hugged her from behind. "Want me to help?" He asked her.

Akari blinked at his touch. She felt his warmth, his closeness made her feel protected, and his scent flowed into her nose, making her sink into his embrace. "It feels good when you do it, but it feels wrong at the same time." She admitted.

Hirito kissed her neck. "I don't care. Use me."

She let out a small gasp and moved away. "Don't. I don't want to use anyone." She turned to face him and smiled at him. "I'm already being used."

His eyes widened as he looked away. "I care about you, you know? I don't want you suffer with this stress alone." He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Talk to me."

Akari smiled at him. "Hirito, if I had to die in order to stop this war, what would you do?"

The boy blinked at the words then answered as best as he could. "Either way, I would probably go threw Hell. I can't live without you."

"Well, start learning." Akari hugged the boy before she let him go and walked out the room.

Hirito stood there confused. "I-Is she going to die…? Or planning to…?"

* * *

"Are you serious?!" asked her fellow guardians. "We needed him back! Romeo can't be dead or else we can't win the war!"

"Aww, man!" Antonio yelled. "We're so gonna stay dead!"

"This isn't good." Dante muttered. "That idiot. What was he thinking?"

"Betraying our boss is dishonourable." Amalia answered. "He sided with the enemy."

"Without Romeo, this war will be a lost for us." Niccolo responded, almost sounding worried.

They all looked at their boss who was looked at the ichigo scarf. They were in the meeting room and they were discussing about Romeo's death. Worried, they all looked at their boss for guidance.

"She was right…" Adriana started. "Lilith was right."

The guardians gasped at the eye color of their boss. **"Of course I was. Eve will always take away your happiness. Now let's go take away hers. Let's kill Adam."**

Adriana blinked in her spot. "She's right. "I will not allow us to fall into misery. I will end the Vongola and their hopes of living! They will all die! We'll kill them. All of them! No one from that family or alliance will survive!"

"Yes." The guardians replied as they all stood up.

Adriana fell into slumber as her body belonged to someone else who was now in command. "Kari-chan… Why did you hurt me…? Why did you take him away and kill him…? I trusted you…"

She saw the locket that hung around her neck and watched it float in the darkness with her. It was silver, but the color was fading and it had the Vongola crest on the top. It looked so pretty even though it looked so old. "We made a promise…"

"**And she broke it, so let's break her."**

Adriana glared at the light that shined in her cozy space of darkness. "Let's." She reached for the light and gasped at the darkness, making it close up the light. "I'm going to kill Akari Sawada and her friends…"

A black light emerged from the girl's body and made it's way to darken her eye completely and her pupil glowed white. The guardians blinked as her hair began to turn white from the tip to the ends.

"**I'm… Lilith and your new master."** The evil yet sexy voice spoke. **"With my help, we will win and end their lives."**

"Yes!" They all agreed and the girl laughed as her flames engulfed them all. The screams from the flampires mixed with her evil laughter.

"**This is just the beginning."**

* * *

**Done! Hearts! That took forever! Tell me what you all think! Laters~! Sorry if it's rushed! I love you all, but I need to get this story done!**


	39. Payment

**Next chapter is out~! For viewers who are innocent, please skip Tsubasa and Kallie scene. It doesn't actually show anything (cuz I no do that), but it might be too intense for you guys. Just a warning. I'll even put it there for you guys.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Thirty-Nine: Payment**

* * *

"Rin! Watch out! There's glass on the floor!" Ayumi yelled at the black haired boy.

"Whoa!" Rin laughed as he pretended to lose his balance. "Who put that there?" He joked.

"You did. You dropped a glass vase and it broke. By the way you owe my father thirty dollars." Ayumi said as she worked on her paperwork. "Can you bring that file on that desk over here, please? The one that says Nightmare flames."

"Oh yeah… my bad, here." He grabbed the folder and handed it to the girl who started looking over it once she got it.

The two were in Akari's office mostly because Koe had asked Ayumi to help him out with some paperwork while he trained. She agreed to help him out seeing as she had finished her own for the day and he couldn't miss the training sessions with Kyoya Hibari. However, she didn't want a certain Rain to look after her in case of an attack.

"Amazing, Ayumi-chan." Rin smiled at the way the girl was stamping the paperwork with an roman numeral eleven on the papers, cutting the stacks in half every second. "You're really serious about this war."

"No duh. It's going to happen soon and I need to know everything I can about these guys." She looked up at him. "Clean up your mess before someone gets a cut." She demanded as she continued to read.

"I see." Rin said as he started to pick up the shards of glass. He looked up at the girl then back down, afraid to anger her. He shook his head. "Ayumi-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm annoying?"

Ayumi looked up to see the boy on his knees, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones with a sad glow. She looked away when she answered. "Not really. I normally ignore you."

"So you like me for who I am?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"I never said I liked you. I said I ignore you." Ayumi argued, a red hue came to her face fast.

"I venerate that!" He stood up with a fist, "Ouch! Stupid glass!"

"In retrospect, you could have avoided getting cut if you would have clean up instead of thinking about your detriments." Ayumi told him as she continued to read.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, Ayumi." Then he blinked. "Ah… what does 'detriment' mean?"

"Buy a dictionary. It will help you with rudimentary words, as well." She told him, sighing at his stupidity.

"Ok." He said, not getting the joke. "Well I'm going to be your best friend again. That's my goal."

She looked at him, shocked at his words. "Why do that?"

"Cause you seem lonely." Rin shrugged. "Ayumi hasn't smiled in front of me ever since I got into that accident. I feel responsible, so I'm going to become your friend again. I'm stuck on you like glue!"

Ayumu blushed hardcore at his words then looked away. She threw a bag of chips at his face and hid her face in a folder. "Whatever. Just eat those."

Rin looked at the bag and smiled at the girl blushing girl. "Ayumi."

"What?" Ayumi asked, wanting him to shut up.

"I'll protect you." Rin smiled. "I promise. Ayumi-chan is the one I love after all."

The said girl's eyes widened at his words. She looked up to see him walked towards the door. "Rin…?"

The boy looked back at her and gave her a happy-go-lucky grin. "It's already eight so I have to get going. Training and all. Viv will be here in a bit. Later." He waved as he left the room.

Ayumi put a hand to her heart and looked at the ground. "I shouldn't feel happy… Why do I still love him…?"

* * *

Akari walked into her room as Romeo appeared in his ghost form next to her. "So?" he asked.

Akari shook her head. "I know what to do with Eve and Lilith, but Adam…" She let out a sigh. "I don't know which is which."

"Okay. Let's start with Eve. What's your connection?" He asked her.

Akari hugged herself as she sat on her bed. "Memories. My childhood. My flames. Any of these."

"Okay," Romeo nodded, "Lilith?"

Akari nodded her head. "Adriana's locket that I gave her when I was little."

"I saw it one time." Romeo nodded, remembering the jewelry. "It looked really old with the Vongola crest on the top. I'm guessing you gave it to her."

"Yep." Akari nodded as she remembered the day.

**Flashback:**

"_Adri-chan." Akari called her friend who was reading the book on the floor. "Why are you so mad? I don't get it."_

_The two friends were alone in Akari's hospital room and were talking about Adriana's life at school. Adriana was doing homework as Akari drew a picture of the landscape outside her room. Adriana's brother had to stay after school for extra lessons due to him not finishing his work in class._

_The black-haired girl looked up at the brunette with a frown. "All the girls in my class have pretty jewelry and I'm here with nothing. Daddy says he doesn't want to buy me those types of things or he'll start crying about me growing up. I feel like the odd one out!"_

_Akari looked under her shirt and pulled out a necklace. It had a gold shine to it and had the Vongola crest on the front. It looked new and it sparkled very brightly in the sun. _

"_Here." The brunette said as she handed the necklace to her friend. "Take this one. It's made out of actual gold, unlike their cheap chains."_

_Adriana looked at the necklace and smiled as she got to her feet. "Can I really have this?!" She asked._

"_Yeah!" Akari smiled as she held out her pinkie. "Take it as a sign of our friendship. Together forever, always as friends."_

"_Yeah!" Adriana giggled as she wrapped her pinkie around Akari's. "Kari-chan, you're awesome!"_

"_Duh! Now let me finish my drawing and you need to finish your homework or else you'll end up like your brother."_

"_Kay~!"_

**End of Flashback:**

"I see." Romeo nodded as he remembered the memory that wasn't his. "Well it makes sense in why she cares for it so much."

Akari smiled at the mention as she walked out her bathroom in her pj's. "I'm glad she still has it. I still want to be her friend, but I don't know if we can be after this war."

"I'm sure you guys will find a way." Romeo smiled. "Now sleep."

"I still need to decide about Adam." Akari told him. "I still don't know if it's Shinko or Shikuro."

"I still think it's Shikuro." Romeo told her. "But if you're that concerned, make a connection with the both of them."

Akari looked at the boy and frowned. "So you mean that I have to lie to them?"

"Duh." Romeo smirked. "Now sleep."

Akari rolled her eyes as she got inside her bed covers. "Night."

* * *

**SKIP IF YOU WISH TO STAY INNOCENT!**

* * *

"Tsubasa." Kallie looked at her locket as she walked down the halls. "My time…"

"I know." Tsubasa answered as he appeared out of nowhere with his flames, scaring the girl.

"Don't do that!" Kallie yelled but her apology was a kiss on the cheek. "Tsubasa?"

"I'm sorry." He told her. "I couldn't fulfil my part of the deal and now…"

Kallie looked away. "Tsubasa… This might be my last night here with you…" She felt his stare and began to blush. "C-Can you give me… e-eternal happiness… tonight?"

Tsubasa's face was covered with a red hue and his face steamed. These were the rare moments where he turned into his father when he was young. "Y-Y-You want wha-what now…?"

Kallie glared at him as her blush deepened. "I-I want to become one with you!"

"Hiie!" Tsubasa blinked as she pressed his back against the wall. "H-Hold on! We're too young!"

"I might not be able to get older!" Kallie yelled at him, with a begging face. "Please. I want…" She grabbed his hand and their fingers intertwined. "I want you inside of me…"

Tsubasa blinked, but he let out a sigh. "I-I get it… I'll do it…"

"Thank you, Basa-kun." Kallie smiled as he lead her to his room.

When they arrived he opened the door for her and they entered. He locked the door and turned off the lights. The light from the moon shined from the window giving them enough light. Tsubasa turned around and saw Kallie sitting on the bed.

He went up to her and looked down at her. "A-Are you ready…?"

She smiled at him, shyly, and nodded. "Make me yours tonight."

* * *

**Okay. You're good~!**

* * *

Akari woke up at the sound of a scream. She got up and looked around to find that she was alone. "What the?!"

"Akari." Romeo appeared beside her. "Outside. Hurry."

"Right." Akari nodded as she jumped out of her bed and ran out of her room. She heard the scream again and ran towards where it came from. She blinked when she saw a lot of people in front of her brother's room. She saw a familiar face and went up to them.

"Rin, what's going on?" Akari asked.

The said boy looked at his boy with worry. "I don't exactly know, but Tsubasa and Kalma are in his room together and they won't wake up. Their bodies are cold and they're not moving at all. Breathing is slow and well…."

Akari looked when the doors opened to see two stretchers being pushed out the room. She saw their blue faces and she was already scared. "What's going on?"

"It's started…"

Akari turned around to see Malachi behind her. "What do you mean?" She asked him. "Do you know what's going on?" When the boy stayed quiet, Akari glared at him. "Malachi!"

"**Nufufufufu~! Oh my. Please settle down, young Vongola."**

"Mukuro." Akari looked at the man behind her. "What's going on?"

The man with the mismatched eyes only gave her a sad smile. "It's time to visit Hell."

"What?" Akari blinked.

* * *

"I don't understand!" Akari yelled. "Tell me now!"

Akari was with her father, Mukuro, Malachi, and Romeo in the room where Tsubasa and Kalma were in two separate beds. They hadn't move at all and Akari was already worried.

"Calm down, Akari." Tsuna told her. The man was worried for his daughter. She had been acting strangely from the other day and she was shaking badly. However, he was more concern about the extra bed between the two sleeping teens. Well, at least he still wanted to think they were sleeping.

The girl glared at her father. "You are in position to tell me what to do."

Tsuna blinked then returned her glare. "And if you continue to act like this, you are in no position to lead us into war."

"What was that?" Akari growled.

"Akari." Romeo called for her. "Just take a deep breath."

The girl looked at the boy and did as she was told. "I'm sorry, Papa. It's just that… they won't move."

Tsuna smiled at his daughter as he went up to her and gave her a soft yet stern hug. "Don't worry."

"Forgive my rudeness, but it's time to start." Mukuro smiled.

Akari faced him as her father released her. "What do I do again?"

Mukuro pointed at the bed in the middle. "Lay there and hold hands with them." He commanded.

Akari walked over to the bed and did as she was told. She didn't like the way their hands were so cold against her own. She shook it out of her mind and looked at her uncle. "What now?"

"Use your flames and open a gateway to where they are." Mukuro told her. "Your flames are of the Arcobaleno so they may give you the power to find anyone's flames. When you find those flames, we'll support you and help you transfer to where they are."

Akari blinked. "How are you going to do that?"

Romeo appeared out of nowhere and nodded. "I see. As long as we have connected with their bodies their soul's may feel this warmth. They'll want to find out who it is so they'll reach out for the warmth."

"Yes…?" Mukuro blinked at the boy. "What happened to-!"

"Romeo!" Akari yelled at the floating boy. "Let's start."

"Got it." He said as he flew into her body, making her shiver.

Mukuro's voice echoed as the girl closed her eyes. "Be careful, young Vongola. The place you may visit may endanger your soul."

"Got it." Akari said as she felt nothing around her.

* * *

"So that's what's going on." Koe spoke as the rest of the family stayed silent.

Tsuna smiled at the redhead. He was in the Eleventh Hangout with his daughter's family. The Vongola boss had just told the group about the whereabouts of their boss and he was worried that they would blow up on him asking questions he wouldn't be able to answer.

Laura hid behind Rin, holding his hand. "This girl… She was crying because I couldn't remember her, correct?"

"Yeah." Tsuna nodded. "Right now, she's in a cross roads. There might be a chance that she can come back safely with the others and another chance she will perish with the others."

"What's the chance of her coming back?" Havana asked.

"About 75%." Tsuna answered.

"With our friends?" Koe asked.

Tsuna looked at the floor. "Fifteen."

"Fuck."

* * *

Akari soon felt her feet on solid ground and she opened her eyes to something that shocked her.

She was in a city, but the city was in ruins. Buildings were crumbling due to erosion and decay. The streets were filled with rocks from the falling buildings. There was no sign of life anywhere.

"This place?" Akari blinked. "Is anyone here?"

"Who knows." Romeo said as he appeared next to his friend in a solid body. However he looked like how he did when she had first met him. His dark brown hair was a bit shorter and his eyes were the same brown as her own which was strange seeing as he had dark blue eyes before he became a flampire.

Akari blinked at his look. "How do you have a body? And why do you look different?"

Romeo only shrugged as he looked at his hands. "I have no idea, but it feels a bit heavy. I can still feel my flames, do you still have my VWL?"

"Yeah." Akari nodded as she handed him his locket that resembled her own.

"Good." Romeo nodded as he took the jewelry. "I'll fight with my flames so you don't have to fight. I'll let you use your flames so that you can send us home."

Akari nodded as the two walked around the deserted town. It seemed that the two were alone in destroyed world, which scared the small girl. "Where are they?" She asked as she looked at her companion. "Romeo, can't you sense them out?"

"I've been trying, but it seems a bit hard." Romeo stated. "It's like I feel their flames, but it's flickering in different areas as if they're teleporting."

"Dam." Akari sighed as she looked around. "Kallie… Tsubasa…"

Romeo grabbed his boss' arm and force her to look at his face. "I think I found Kalma."

Akari nodded. "Lead the way."

Romeo took off in front, headed towards the direction he felt the flames. They went into an alley and ran down it until they reached another street that seemed to connect to downtown. Romeo lead his boss down the street and they were exiting the main part of the deserted town and into the outskirts.

"We're almost there! Hold on!" Romeo yelled as he pulled the girl on his back as he ran.

"Why are you in such a rush?!" Akari yelled as she tried to get a grip.

"Because!" He yelled as his battle uniform appeared on him, replacing the rags he had on before. "She's being chased!"

"By what?!" Akari asked, now worried.

"I have no idea!" Romeo yelled as he took off in flight. He stopped in midair and looked for the flames again. He spotted the building where the flames were hiding and he dived in.

"A… A church…?!" Akari blinked as they landed safely. She jumped off of the flampire's back and looked at the entrance that was torn down. The building was the same as the others, in ruins.

"Come on." Romeo said as he held her hand, leading her inside.

They walked in the building to see that the rows were destroyed and flipped over. Dust was everywhere and the windows that may have shined the sun's rays with beautiful images were now scattered all over the floor. It seemed so depressing to be in the building.

Akari blinked when she heard muffled cries of a small girl. She followed them and it had lead her towards the big table that was in the center of the stage in the far back. A white cloth hid the table's surface and the legs.

The brunette looked at the flampire and put a finger to her lips. He nodded in response as his chains came out.

Akari looked back at the table and got on her knees, pulling the white cloth up to reveal something shocking. "K-Kallie…?"

A small girl with long black hair that was tied in two braids was huddled under the table. She was crying and was wearing a black vintage dress that was covered in tears and dirt. Just like her dress, the arms and legs of the small girl were covered with dirt and bruises.

"Wh-Who are you…?" The small girl asked, scared.

Romeo realised his weapon and let it disappear. "Akari, this…"

Akari smiled brightly at the small girl. "We're here to take you home. Come."

* * *

Shikuro rubbed his eye as he walked into the room that served his breakfast. He looked at the chefs who only glared at him once they saw his eyes. Feeling unwanted, Shikuro put his hands in his pockets and walked into the dining hall to see his brother's guardians.

Chiara Hojo, the swamp, was eating peacefully with Noah Katou, the youngest guardian and the dessert, and the forest, Ryan Aoba. The mountain, Enrico Ooyama, was helping stack up papers that Nicholas Katou, the glacier, had scattered around his area.

Shikuro took a deep breath and walked over to his seat where a plate of untouched food was placed at. He saw that stream was still coming out from the bread and noted that it was just made. He smiled, but it didn't last long since he knew that this tray wasn't meant for him.

"Shinko-sama," Nicholas started, not looking at the redhead. "I have gotten a message from the Varia squad saying they wish to train with us, to ready ourselves to engage into war. When do you wish to departure?"

"If my brother's fine with it, then sure. Let's go." Shikuro responded getting everyone's attention. "I personality don't care."

"Master?!" They all stood up together and stared at the boy.

Shikuro took a bite of his food before he let out a sigh. "I told you guys not to call me that. Shinko is your boss, not me."

"And we keep tellin' you," Chiara looked at the boy, "Master, we want you to be our boss, not Shinko-sama. Please. Over power him or somethin' for us. You're our real leader."

"I'm not doing that." Shikuro told them as he looked at his feet. He blinked when someone patted his shoulder. He looked up to see the youngest next to him.

"Eh… Eh… Eh…" Noah smiled as he tried to speak.

Shikuro smiled as he patted the boy's head. "You getting better at reading lips, huh?" When the little boy nodded, the redhead couldn't help it as his smile widened. "I'm really sorry, bro."

"Eh… Eh… Eh…" Noah spoke with his smile.

Shikuro remembered when the boy lost his hearing and his voice.

**Flashback:**

"_Shinko, I don't know about this…" Shikuro told the boy who had a rope with a trap attached. The rope was to spill water on whoever entered the room and SHinko got to decide who it was._

_Shinko rolled his eyes. "Come on, Other me. It'll be fun! Nicholas' got me good last time with the dogs. This is payback."_

_At this time, the two didn't know that they were completely different people and Shikuro didn't know how to take over yet. The two didn't even know that they were two different people. Shinko just thought that his younger brother was only a voice in his head. Shikuro couldn't do anything to keep his brother from doing anything that sounded like he was going to get into trouble. Yet…_

_Time seemed to slow down for Shikuro as the door slowly creeped open and Shinko readied himself to let the rope go. He looked to see that the shadow was shorter than Nicholas's shadow and he knew who it was. However, before he could stop his older sibling, Shinko let the rope go and the door opened even wider to reveal the small boy, Noah._

_Shikuro jumped into control when Shinko froze in shock. He dived at the little boy and blocked the boy from getting wet and the bucket hit the boy's back hard. They skidded to the floor in the hallway and the redhead held the small boy closely as his head hit the wall._

"_Eh… Eh… Eh! EH!" _

_Shikuro opened his eyes and blinked at the boy. His ears were bleeding and he was screaming in pain. He looked at Shikuro and his screams turned down to silents huffs._

_The redhead sat the boy up and looked into his eyes. "N-Noah… C-Can you hear me…?"_

_Noah's eyes widen as he began to shake. "Eh… Eh… Eh. Eh!" _

_Shikuro blinked at the boy's reaction. "This is my fault. If I only stopped Shinko… If only I had told him not to… If I told him to… to…" _

_Noah blinked when he saw the redhead in tears. "Eh…?"_

_Shikuro wiped his tears. "Dang it… This isn't funny…"_

"_Eh…"_

_Shinko blinked when he looked at the four year old before him. The boy had bowed his head to the redhead, ignoring his bleeding ears. _

"_What are you doing?" Shikuro asked. "Get up! Get up!"_

"_**What's going on?"**_

_Shikuro looked up to see the other teens that were his brother's guardians. They were all looking at the small boy with wide eyes. Nicholas was the first to run to his brother. He tried to make him leave to get help, but the small boy didn't leave his spot._

_Finally Nicholas looked at Shikuro and saw his eyes. "Y-You're not Shinko-sama… Who are you?"_

_Shikuro blinked as the tears finally stopped. "I'm… I'm… I don't know…"_

"_Well if Noah is bowing to you, that means he sees you as his boss." Nicholas stated, shocking the whole group. "I will follow my brother as he follows you. He sees you worthy of our faith and I won't question it. You are our boss."_

_Shikuro blinked at the words. "Wh-What…?"_

**End of Flashback:**

Shikuro snapped out of it and smiled at the small boy again. "I promise we'll find a way to bring your hearing back."

"Eh…" Noah smiled and the others smiled as well, knowing that Shikuro always fulfills his promises.

* * *

"A… Ak… Aka… Akari…?" Little Kalma asked.

"Yeah~!" Akari giggled at the small girl, holding her hand. "He's Romeo and you're Kallie."

"It's Kalma." Romeo sighed.

The Vongola glared at the boy. "You focus on finding my brother."

"Man…" Romeo sighed as he searched.

The three were walking back into town, looking for the Vongola's brother. Kalma had given them a bit of a hard time, not wanting to leave the building unprotected. Akari and Romeo couldn't ask the girl where they were nor who was chasing her due to her losing her memories.

"So?" Akari looked at her flampire. "Anything yet?"

Romeo stopped walking, causing the rest to stop as well. He closed his eyes and tried to reach out the the boy. After a few seconds, the flampire shook his head.

"Where is he?" Akari asked as she looked at the floor.

The two teenagers jumped when Kalma hid behind Akari's leg, shaking. "Th-They're back… I'm scared!"

"Eh?!" The two teens asked before an explosion was heard from downtown.

Romeo snapped out of it. "She's right! And they're coming this way! Let's run for it!"

"Yeah!" The brunette yelled as she carried her little guardian.

They ran and ran, but the explosion were hot on their trail. The boss looked back to see a swarm of soldiers in black uniforms behind them. They had Dying Will Weapons and didn't seem friendly.

"**There she is!" "Get her!" "The last one!"**

"What the heck?!" Akari blinked as they turned a corner.

Romeo jumped into the air with his flames and blast his flames at the group of men. They all yelled at the pain and that gave the three enough time to escape. Akari led them into a rundown store and they took shelter there.

Akari took deep breaths as little Kalma hugged her. "What the… heck…?" The brunette asked in between breaths.

"That was crazy…" Romeo commented as he sat down next to the girls. "Who were those guys?"

"**Millefiore."**

The three jumped to their feet when a man came inside wearing the same uniform as their attackers. He had brown eyes and his hair was long and light orange. He seemed to be in this mid-years and stronger than the both of them.

Kalma shook even more, but then saw the face of the man and smiled. "Tsubasa-san!" She yelled as she ran up to the man and hugged his legs. The man picked up the girl in his arms as the teens stared at him in shock.

"T-Tsubasa…?" Akari blinked.

The man smiled at the girl. "That is the name my parents gave me, the same parents that gave you your name, Undicesimo."

"No way…" Akari blinked. "How are you so big…? Hold up… Wait, what?!"

Romeo just stared at the man. "What's going on?" He finally asked.

Tsubasa nodded them to sit down. "Let me tell you. This is a parallel world."

"Eh?" Akari blinked. "What do you mean?"

Tsubasa smiled at his little sister. "This is another world. Your souls are here with us and you're using your flames to have bodies here. In this world, you don't exist since you don't have another body. Romeo is using the body of his parallel self, but by the looks of it, that body is dead."

Akari looked at the way her friend was trying to catch his breath. "Is he okay? He looks sick."

"That's cause he's dead in this world, but you should be more worried about yourself." Tsubasa said, shocking the girl.

The Vongola looked at him. "Why?" He only pointed at her feet and she looked down to see they were transparent. She let out a small scream, shocked to see it happening. "What's going on?!"

"You don't exist here, so you'll disappear." Tsubasa told her as he went up to her. "You're fine for now, but you have to leave soon. Take Kalma with you."

Akari blinked. "What about you?"

"I have to stay here."

The brunette looked at her brother. "No… No. No. No. No! No! No!"

She started and he held her close. "I'm leaving you here! You're coming home!"

Tsubasa looked at his sibling and smiled. "I'm going to die in our world. I made a deal in order to save Kalma in our world. You see, she died a long time ago but her soul escaped Death's hands and came here in her her parallel self's soul."

They looked at the small girl who was by Romeo's side, scared of her surroundings.

Akari looked back at her brother. "I don't understand! How?!"

"It was an illness. Here she has been living in that girl's soul." Tsubasa smiled. "If you take her with you, Kalma will awaken and her parallel self will be reborn in our world."

"I understand that!" Akari yelled, tears running down her face. "I just don't understand why I have to leave you behind! We came here to bring both of you back!"

"Akari," Tsubasa said her name and the girl blinked when she heard it, "my self in this world was the enemy. He wasn't loyal to the Vongola. The Vongola died a long time ago. He wanted to kill this Kalma who is one of the two heirs to the next boss of Nyx Famiglia."

"Nyx Famiglia…?" Akari blinked. "What's that…?"

Tsubasa shook his head. "I can't say since it doesn't concern you. I have to stay here and fix everything that has happened here. That's my price."

"Your price?" The brunette asked, not understanding anything.

Tsubasa nodded his head. "I made a deal with a man that travels in between worlds. I was looking for a way to save Kalma and he helped me. But the price was that I had to take your life."

Akari's eyes widened when she heard the words. "Wh-What…? You're not making sense! What are you talking about?!"

Tsubasa ran his hand through his hair. "When I found that man, he helped me get Kalma back, but there was a price to that great power, one that was equal to it. Mukuro trained me well, I learned a lot from him. However, he had no idea on how to save Kalma who was losing her life. Kalma was the only one I had at that time and I was afraid to lose my only friend, so I looked. I looked everywhere, until he finally found me."

"Who?" Akari asked.

The teen shook his head. "I don't know. I just know that he helped me travel to get Kalma just like how you got here. When I woke up, I was with those guys outside and I was confused. They told me about our target which was Kalma, and I ran to find her. When I did, she instantly befriended me. It shocked me, but I didn't waste time. I took her to the church and told her to hide there. When she fell asleep, I used a trick that that person told me and we woke up in our world again."

Akari blinked at the information. "So… Did Kalma know?"

The man nodded. "She did. She has had so many nightmares about this world and the person that helped us. You know, that time… The time I tried to kill you when I came back?"

Akari blinked at the memory. She was in the training room and was trying to enter her Dying Will Mode without her pills when she heard her brother enter the room. He started to talk to her about how she wasn't ready to be the next boss and she argued that she didn't have a choice with the flames they had. He had gotten angry and started to choke her, telling her to fight him. Akari didn't want to fight him and he threw her to the ground saying that she was a weakling that should die soon. At the time, Akari thought he was only jealous, but she was starting to get the picture now.

"I was… the price for bring Kallie back?" Akari asked, shocked.

"The power we used on Kalma to bring her home was as powerful as the flames of an Arcobaleno." Tsubasa looked away, not wanting to see her face. "The spell had a time limit and I had to kill you before time ran out."

Akari started to piece everything together. "And if it wasn't fulfilled, then Kallie returned here."

Tsubasa nodded.

The brunette took a step back as she looked at the ground. "I… I don't care!"

The man blinked and looked at his sister. "What?" He asked.

Akari glared at the man. "You're still my brother! My family! My blood! I can't leave you behind!"

"Akari…" Tsubasa blinked as he forced the tears back.

"You're coming home with us!" Akari continued. "You have to! I can't live without you! We just became friends again! You started talking to me again! Our time was so short together! I want to have another family picnic with Mama and Papa with you! I want to eat ice cream with you again! I want to run away from getting in trouble with you! I want to make more and more happy memories with you! I want my big brother to stay by my side! Is that wrong?! That I want my family to stay by my side forever?! Can that not happen?! Why?! I just want to be with my older brother!"

Tsubasa blinked at her words. "Akari…" He couldn't help the tears anymore as they ran down his cheeks. "That's-!"

The two siblings held each other as the ground shook and some crumbs of the building began to fall. They looked up to see that the ceiling was gone and that the area was surrounded with the men in black suits. Each and every one staring at the group in the crumbling building.

"They found us." Tsubasa said as he looked at his sibling, wiping his tears. "I'll hold them off while you all return home."

"Not without you!" Akari argued. "We have to go back together!"

"That won't do." Tsubasa told her. "I have a job here."

"But what about us?!" Akari asked, not wanting to leave him. "Mama! Papa! Kallie, too! We want you home! You have a job back at home!"

Tsubasa's hand wiped out and the man were tangled up in vives that held them in place. He looked at his sibling. "Crying won't solve anything. You have to stand tall so that you can lead the other's to victory. You have to continue this war and win."

"Not without you! Please!" Akari yelled.

The man smiled at his sister before he kissed her forehead. "May you be smiled upon." He whispered against her skin.

Akari's cries went still as she realized what he did. "No." She felt her soul slipping back towards her body so she grabbed his hand. She looked back to see Romeo's soul raising in the air, out of the body, as well as Kallie's and her parallel self's. "You… You're sending us back…?"

Tsubasa smiled at her. "Yes, I am."

"No!" Akari yelled as she gripped him harder. "Don't! Stop! If you can't come home then I'll stay here!"

"You can't. You'll disappear." Tsubasa laughed. "Thank you. For always loving me when I treated you so wrong. For accepting me back into the family. For being my little sister and my friend. I love you, Akari."

Akari screamed his name as she lost her grip and she flew into the darkness of her slumber. "TSUBASA!"

* * *

Kalma opened her eyes and saw her sister hovering over her. "Diana…?"

Diana was in tears. "Kallie!" She cried as she hugged her sibling. "I was so scared! Thank goodness! You're back!"

Kalma blinked at the motion, but she heard cries of a familiar friend. She looked over and saw her boss crying. She had her head on a body's chest that was hidden under a white sheet. The face couldn't be seen, but Kalma always knew.

"No… Tsubasa…?" Kalma blinked as her tears started to form. "No… But… That was… It was…"

"He took your spot." Diana whispered, not wanting the crying boss to hear the words. "He saved you with Akari's help."

"No…" Kalma shook her head. "No…"

The whole mansion knew about it since it had been a couple of minutes. Akari had awoken to the sound of her brother's heart monitor telling everyone that he had passed. Tears and cries could be heard everywhere. No one wanted to accept it.

"Tsubasa is right. Crying won't solve anything." Akari got up and wiped her tears. "We have to fight. We have to win."

Kalma blinked at the words of her boss. "Undicesimo…?"

"Kalma." Akari turned to face her friend, revealing her red and puffy eyes yet they had an orange glow that screamed determination. "Will you fight with me?"

The Cloud blinked at the words. She saw the young girl who was rude and blunt in her pink pjs, then to a girl wearing boy clothes with a nervous smile on her face, then to a playful girl with a white button up and orange skirt. Each image of the girls came to her mind until finally she was looking at the boss that stood before her. Akari seemed more independent and more wise.

"Yes. I will follow you."

* * *

**No words from me. Please review.**


	40. Crazy Truths

**I'm trying to finish this fanfic first cuz I really want to. Other fanfics are in process of getting a new chapter!**

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Forty: Crazy Truths**

* * *

Akari stared at the tombstone with sadness, hate, and dread. It read: "_In the memory of a loving son, brother, and Guardian: Tsubasa Sawada"_

The whole Vongola Famiglia was there at the funeral of the Mist Guardian of the Eleventh boss. Everyone was in tears, except those who didn't want to show weakness for the ones they cared for. It was raining, of course, with a small mist surrounding them.

Akari only stared at it as she heard the cries and tears for the boy that would never hear them. The rain was only falling on her face and making it seem as if she was crying, but she was done with tears.

She looked next to her to see her parents hugging each other. Her mom was screaming with pain of losing a child while Tsuna held her tightly, tears in his eyes as well. She felt a familiar presence and looked over to see Romeo beside her.

"Are you okay?" Romeo asked the girl with circles under her eyes.

Akari didn't speak as she nodded her head. She got down and placed the flower bouquet that was in her hands in front of the tombstone. She touched the cold, wet stone before she got up and walked away.

"**Is she okay?"** The men started to mutter to themselves, but she could hear them due to them not being so quiet.

"**I have no idea, but she seems to be leaving." "Disrespectful." "It can not be helped. She is the next boss." "Death should not affect her if she wishes to succeed." "This is only a step for her to mature into a great boss."**

"Dammit." Romeo muttered as he glared at the group.

"Leave it." Akari finally spoke, emotionless. "I have work to do."

"Akari." Romeo looked at his boss with worry. "Understood."

* * *

"Where's Akari?" Koe asked his fellow family were all in the Eleventh's hideout, resting from their crazy training. However, they seemed quiet and depressed.

"In her office." Vivio spoke, no sign of happiness.

Koe only sighed as he looked over to a certain mist user. Malachi had the VWL of the Mist around his neck, but he had a face filled with regret. "Malachi."

The said boy looked up when he heard his name. "Koe."

The redhead smiled. "Tsubasa knew you were the next Mist, huh? Please bare with the responsibility."

Malachi blinked at the words. "Y-Yeah. Of course."

Koe nodded. "Now, war is coming and we can't afford to be weaker than them. Remember that you guys need to come up with plans and strategies. Think of every possible way that you can to defeat your enemies and make a plan to avoid that."

The rest of the members stared at Koe with disbelief. Rachelle got to her feet and stared at him. "How can you be thinking about the war? Tsubasa just passed away two days ago."

"Because I don't want to lose anyone else." Koe told her. "We can't repeat this and cause our boss misery. That's not protecting her or supporting her. If you can't accept that, then you can't be in this family."

Kalma looked at the boy. "He's right." She spoke, returning to normal. "Akari needs support and if we can't give her that, then we aren't qualified to be in her line of sight. We need to get stronger in order to protect the ones we care for."

They all looked at the Cloud then began to agree with her.

"She's right!" Fulvia nodded. "We need to learn more so we can protect Akari. We're here elite squad and only hers. We need to catch up with the others who have a head start!"

"Yeah!" Havana and Rachelle cheered in agreement.

Vivio hugged her best friend. "We can't let them get the best of us!"

"Of course." Kalma laughed.

Rin grinned at a smirking Malachi. "Malachi, wanna be my opponent for my training?"

"It will be an honor." Malachi nodded as Mura appeared from the shadows to land on his head.

Koe smirked at the group. "Okay, guys! Let's work our butts off!"

"Yeah!" They cheered back.

Koe watched as they began to think about their next steps to battle when someone approached him from behind.

"Nice one, Koe." Ayumi smiled. "You got them pumped up for battle just like a right hand man should."

"Just one more person." Koe closed his eyes as he turned around. "I need to talk to one more person."

"Do you mean Akari?" Ayumi blinked. The group stopped talking when they heard their boss' name and looked at the cousins. "What are you going to tell her? She already knows about the war and that she needs to get stronger. What are you going to say?"

Koe opened his eyes at his cousin and smirked. "I'm going to confess my sins and feelings." He walked towards the direction of the door. "I'll be back."

The group stared at the redhead as he left the room. One girl blinked, still shocked from his words. "Confess his sins… and his feelings…?" Rachelle repeated slowly.

* * *

"Who are you?" Antonio asked the girl with the cards on the floor.

She had long dark pink hair and her half of her face was hidden under her bangs. She wore a black dress and an indigo scarf, that resembled his, was wrapped around her neck. She was holding a card with it's back facing her.

"**My new Mist guardian."**

Antonio turned around to be greeted with flames pushing him to the wall. He looked at his attacker to see his boss and the others behind her. They're eyes glowed red with power.

Adiana looked away from him and turned her attention to the girl with the cards. "This is Yukina. She's a foreteller and our new guardian of the Mist."

The girl said nothing as she turned the card over to reveal the Death card. "Milady, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Adriana asked, annoyed that something was in her way. "Tell me!"

The girl looked up at her boss, revealing her yellow eyes. Someone is coming back. An Assassin, Thanatos."

"Thanatos?" Antonio blinked. "The daemon personification of death in Greek mythology?"

"He's a famous assassin." Niccolo spoke up. "No one knows much about him, except that he has killed many, single handedly. All targets were sliced at their throats and their skin, where the injury was made, were burnt. It is as if he uses a weapon that has a hot blade in order to kill them. His targets were all dark mafioso, so they say he takes them to Hell with him."

"I also heard about him." Amalia started. "Apparently he killed someone without knowing about an eyewitness watching him do his dirty work."

"Really?" Lucia asked. "What happened to them?"

"Nothing, but they saw how the Reaper did it." Amalia answered. "The person mumbled a song to himself as he walked away from the body. The witness was too scared to know what the words were."

"Some say that he was using the song to lead the spirit to the other side with him." Niccolo answered. "The witness only remembered the melody, but with that melody, the witness felt like they wanted to follow the Reaper as well."

"He sounds like trouble." Dante answered.

"Why are you all scared?" Adriana turned to the cowards behind her. "He's no threat. We'll kill him."

She looked at Antonio who was on the floor. A smirk crawled onto her face. "You… You will become his twin brother, Hypnos. The personification of sleep that will make them all fall into deep slumber for eternity."

"B-But my flames are not like that." Antonio started. "My flames were given to me by the torture of the sleep deprivation you gave me. That's way I can summon beings from my hallucinations that I had while dying… Making others sleep is something I can't do…"

"No…" Adriana growled. "You just need more torture. More and new. I'll make you stronger and you won't shake in fear any longer."

Antonio watched as the others' eyes began again to glow brighter. He started to shake when the girl began to laugh. "_Th-This… A big mistake… Romeo… What do I do?"_

"_Hurry up and save us! Save Adriana!"_

* * *

Akari was in her office, signing papers as she read them. She didn't care about anything at the moment. She just wanted everything to end. The war. The fights. Her life.

She looked at her reflection in the glass of the picture frame. Her eyes had circles and were a bit puffy. Her skin was pale and her hair was a mess. Akari knew she needed a break, but she didn't want to stop.

"If I stop… I'll think about it…" She muttered as she remembered letting go of her brother's hand. "I'll regret it…" His face when he smiled at her came into her memory. "I'll hate myself for it…"

She saw her brother's face when he gave her his popsicle stick. "I'll want to die…"

"**Let's not do that."**

Akari blinked and looked up to see a certain redhead. "Koe…?"

"Princess, why are you looking ugly right now?" Koe asked her as he entered the room from the opened door. He went up to her desk and smiled at her. "Want help?"

The brunette regained her composure and shook her head. "No. They want my approval, so you can't really help with signing these. Thanks, anyway."

"Not that." Koe told her. "You're not yourself anymore. I'm asking if you want a shoulder to cry on."

Akari blinked at his offer. "Koe… Thanks, but not now. I need to-!"

Koe pulled the girl into his arms. "Cry for a bit. That paperwork isn't going anywhere."

"K-Koe… Let go." Akari stuttered as she spoke, shaking.

"And if I say no?" Koe asked, playfully.

"Koe. Now. This is an order." Akari told him with a cracky voice.

"You know that I'm off duty, correct?" Koe smiled. "Now talk to me."

Akari hit his chest, but due to her knees shaking, the boy was unharmed. "I hate this… H-How are you… Why do you… I hate you…"

"I know." Koe said as he stroked her hair. "Anything else?"

"I miss him…" Akari told him. "How am I going to fight without my brother? If he's not here… I know that I have to win, but can I not wish for him to come home? That we can be together again? It's not fair!"

Koe helped her to the couch and she laid her head on his shoulder, crying. Everything she was sad, stress, and worried. She told him everything: Tsubasa, her powers, Eve and the other two, and her sacrifice. How much she was worried for everyone else. How she felt the pressure in her sleep. How she knows many people were still keeping secrets from her. Everything, she told him.

Koe was shocked to hear everything. He couldn't say anything to make her feel better. Unlike the others, her problems and worries were far worse.

"_This is the pressure of a boss?"_ Koe thought. "_Akari… might die?"_

"Koe?" Akari called for him, looking up. "What should I do?"

Lost for words, Koe only hugged her. "I don't know. I seriously don't know, but what I do know is that you're not alone."

He held her close, wanting the pressure that was causing his boss to suffer to transfer to him. "We are your guardians and we will for you. If you can't give the commands, then I'll help you. If you can't finish the enemy off, we'll do it for you. Little things you can't do, we'll do it for you. You're our light, so please don't go out."

Akari hugged her friend back. "Thank you, Koe. I don't know what I'll do without you. I love you."

Koe blinked at the words. "Don't say those words to someone who loved you."

"Eh?" Akari blinked as Koe pulled away from her. "Koe?"

The redhead looked at the floor with his elbows on his knees. "I loved you, Akari. More than what I should. Ever since you stood up for me at the arcade when we were kids."

The brunette blinked at his words. "Koe… Is this…?"

"Let me finish." Koe told her. "It's true that I loved you, but that was in the past. Now I have another person I like. Akari, thu these years, you gave me a reason to keep living. You've helped me so much just by being the girl I loved."

"I don't know what you mean…" The girl stated, trying to get everything in her head.

"You were always around when I was about to lose it. You accepted me when you found out that I'm a murderer. You even saved me." Koe smiled. "I always thought I loved you more than a friend and I confirmed that when you saved me. However, I was not looking right. I loved you like a sibling. A sister."

Akari blinked at the title. "I'm not… I can't… You can't… I'm not going to replace my brother!" She stood up and yelled. "You're not going to replace him!"

"I'm not saying that!" Koe yelled at her, standing up as well. "I'm just telling you how I feel about you! I'm not going to replace anyone! Tsubasa is the only one who can be your brother! I promise you that! He can't be replaced!"

"Malachi already took his spot!" Akari screamed.

"Malachi isn't taking his spot! He's playing Tsubasa's role for now, but he's still Malachi!" Koe argued. He took a deep breath and whispered. "Do you really think that we could replace our family?"

She blinked at the words. Her guard was let down and she fell to her knees. "No… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!"

Koe smiled at the girl on her knees, wailing at her own words. He got down and hugged her, knowing that she was now healed. "Welcome back." He whispered. "Princess."

* * *

Malachi walked down the halls. He was thinking about what Tsubasa was thinking when he left the locket in his room. The morning when they found the couple, Malachi found the locket on his dresser.

He had just finished training with Rin, but he wasn't feeling like it so Rin let him leave. Not wanting to trouble anyone, Malachi decided to go to his room to think. The sound of the rain kept him aware of the sadness that filled the mansion.

He was staring at the VWL in his hand when his bird spoke to him. "Hey, why are you so confused? He told you that he was going to give it to you."

Malachi lowered his head, gripping the jewelry tighter.

"Don't tell me you thought he was joking with you?" Mura asked. When the boy said nothing, the bird ruffled it's feathers. "You're hopeless, know that?"

"Yeah." Malachi answered as he stopped to look outside. He watched as the rain continued to drop from the dark clouds. It reflected his current mood.

"And it's still raining." Mura cawed. "So? What else is wrong with you?"

Malachi let out sigh. "I don't think I qualify to be the mist guardian."

"With that attitude, I don't think so either." Mura cawed.

Malachi sighed again as he turned the corner and blinked at who was in front of his door. "Laura."

The blonde girl jumped at her name and turned around to see the boy. "Ma-Malachi?!" She squealed. "Wh-What are you doing here?! I thought you were inside your room!"

The boy shook his head as his bird spoke for him. "Nope! Nope! We're walking! Walking!"

"I-I see…" Laura muttered as she played with her hair.

"Did you need something?" Malachi asked her. He blinked when she jumped at his question. "What?"

"N-N-Nothing!" Laura yelled as she backed away from him.

Malachi let out a sigh as he walked to his bedroom door. "I see. Later."

"W-Wait!" Laura grabbed his shirt, before he entered the room. "I lied!" She blinked when he looked at her then at the clothing she was grabbing, so she let go. "S-S-Sorry…"

"It's fine…?" Malachi blinked. "So… What is it?"

Laura looked at the floor. "Um… Well… You see…" She held her hands close to her chest as she spoke. "You were the one that came to help me and Gokudera-san when we were attacked, correct?"

The boy looked away. "Y-Yeah…"

The blonde looked at the floor. "D-Do you know if I'll fight with you guys?"

"You can't! Can't! No power! No power!" Mura flapped his wings as it cawed.

"Eh?" Laura blinked. "What do you mean?"

Malachi rolled his eyes. "You can't use your flames anymore."

"B-But why?" The girl asked. "All I have to do is train again and I'll be like before, right?"

The bird continued to flap it's wings as his owner spoke. "No. You can't. You used the incomplete thump card."

"Eh?" Laura blinked at his words. "What?"

"The thump card!" Mura cawed.

Malachi looked at his feet. "You used an incomplete thump card for us. A skill that the VWL holders have. In this skill, it requires a lot of flames so that it can form into a Dying Will Beast."

"A Dying Will Beast?" Laura blinked. "What's that?"

"Our thump card." Malachi answered. "It has different forms for each member, but they have no physical form. They are made from our flames. You used yours when we haven't completed the errors. You lost control and it used a lot of your flames, causing you to be helpless now. If you use your flames again, you will be using the flames that are connected to your lifespan."

"So… if I use my flames…" Laura pondered, not wanting to say it out loud.

"You'll die." Mura answered for the both of them.

"Yeah." Malachi answered. "That's why we're looking for someone to be in your spot for the war. Havana refused, since she already has a position. You're not fighting."

The blond looked at the boy. "And you?"

Malachi blinked. "What about me?"

"Are you fighting as the Mist?" Laura asked him.

The boy jumped at the question. "Y-Yeah… I am…"

"Why did you stutter?" The blonde asked him, confused.

"You stutter all the time." He shot back. "Why can't I?"

"Mean!"

Malachi looked at the girl. "You know about the previous Mist Guardian, correct?" When she nodded, he continued. "He was always with me and Kalma. He hated being called 'Oniisan' so I called him that all the time. He liked Sea Salt ice cream and ate that everyday. He didn't know about Kalma's love towards him until she confessed. They ended up together in the end…"

"He… He always looked after Akari in the shadows. He always tried to get away from her and make sure that she would dislike him. That's why he treated her so bad. He didn't think she would challenge him. The day after she challenged, he was scared at she would win or that he would almost kill her. He made me train with him 24/7. It was tiring. And he-!"

Malachi blinked when the girl wiped a tear from his face.

Laura smiled. "Such warm tears… Malachi-kun, you really loved him, huh?"

With his body moving on it's own, Malachi hugged the girl, causing the bird to fly away. He squeezed the girl as he let the tears fall from his eyes, soaking her sweater. "I'm sorry…"

Laura patted his head. "You know what? I don't remember him that well, but from what you saying, I'm guessing that he really loved you like family. I bet he didn't really mind you calling him that. I bet that he always bought you one of those ice creams. You two ate them together, arguing about how much training was making you tired. I even bet Kalma-san was there, laughing at your arguments. You three were always laughing, being together like a family."

Malachi pulled away and watched as the girl leaned against his chest. "H-How…?"

"It's amazing. I can picture it all just by listening to your heart." Laura smiled. "I can picture your happiness when you were with him. It's so warm and fun."

The boy just stared at the girl as she listened to his heartbeat. He looked at the ceiling, bangs covering the eyes that still had tears falling from.

"You're… strange…"

* * *

"This is tiring…" Shikuro stated as he walked down the hallways. He was supposed to return to the Vongola base in a couple of minutes, but his father was nowhere in sight. "Where the heck is he?"

"**He's our son!"**

Shikuro stopped in his tracks when he heard a woman's yell. "Mom…?" He blinked as he turned to a door that was slightly open.

"**One of them is! The other isn't!"**

"Dad…?" Shikuro blinked as he went up to the door and peeked inside to see them in the library. Enma was facing the window while his mother glared at his back. This shocked the boy since they got along so well.

Suki, Emna's wife, yelled at her husband. "Shikuro is our son! You can't treat him so badly!"

The said boy blinked at the words. "They're fighting because of me…?"

Enma turned around and showed the two his emotionless face. "So you're saying that SHinko isn't our son and that he's the entity that entered our son's body at birth?"

"I'm not saying that!" Suki cried. "I love them both as my sons. I can't choose one or the other."

"One of them isn't our son!" Enma yelled.

"I don't care!"

Shikuro panicked. They were fighting. Did they always fight because of him? Of his brother? Which one was the real child and which was the fake? It was too much for him.

"STOP!"

The two adults gasped when they saw the boy enter the room.

"Stop fighting!" Shikuro yelled. "I'm the one! I'm the monster! Hate me, not each other! Please! I don't want to see you fight…. Mom…. Dad…."

The couple blinked at the boy. Emna went up to him and hugged him close, shocking the boy. "I'm so sorry, Shikuro… We're sorry…"

Shikuro blinked at the contact. His father was hugging him. Actually touching him! "I-It's okay…" He responded.

"Shikuro." Enma started as he pulled away. "There's something I want to tell you."

The boy nodded, wanting to listen. He was shocked that his father was looking at him with the eyes of a father instead of disgust like usual. "I'll listen."

Enma nodded. "You… or Shinko are not my son. One of you is Adam, who lost his memories. When Adam remembers about his true self, he will go after his one true love, Eve."

"Eve…?" Shikuro blinked.

"Yes." Enma nodded. "If Eve wakes up, Akari dies."

His eyes widened at the mention. "Adam… will kill Akari…? I… I'll kill her…?"

* * *

"There is no freedom…" Adriana whispered to herself. "She will always control me with her words."

She looked around her. She was in a dark room with nothing inside except a few pillows. The floor was cold against her barefeet and the nightgown she wore was not enough to give her warmth.

Adriana hugged herself as the cold hugged her. "I'm dying…" She laid on the pillows, feeling nothing but regret and sadness. "I'm dying alone…"

"**Adra-chan! Let's play!"**

Hearing the cheerful voice, Adriana looked over at the floating necklace that provided her with little light. "Kari-chan… Someone… Help me… I'm all alone… What do I do? I'm trapped…. Someone… Anyone… save me… Save me…

"... Romeo…"

* * *

**Here you are! Two shipping moments and two wtf moments! Review!**


	41. The Gift of Love

**Cuz I need to get in the zone! I had a writer's block and I still have it! Sorry that it's so short! Plz Review~!**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, but please enjoy! Comment your opinions, please!**

* * *

**Target Forty-One: The Gift of Love**

* * *

Akari was walked along the path of the gardens. Scents of many flowers came to her senses as she got closer to the gardens. She was lonely without her little cub.

"_No, I can't be thinking about that…"_ Akari thought. _"I have to get it together. I have to focus on the war and making sure everyone is ready. Malachi is already used to his position as Mist guardian… It's been four weeks, huh? Stop it, Me! I have to focus on the war, but… am I ready for it?"_

When the girl snapped out of her thoughts, she had wondered away from the gardens and was standing outside the fence of the pool. The pool was big and was filled with water. However with the fights and the middle of Winter, no one went near it. Everyone except one person, who had their feet in the water.

Akari went inside and sat next to the person. "What are you doing here, Hirito? You're gonna get sick." She told him.

"It's hot and I wanted to sip my feet in the pool." The said boy shrugged. "Can I not do that?"

The brunette shook her head. "No. You'll get sick."

Hirito looked at her. He watched as her smile looked more troubled by the minute. "Hey Akari." He called for her as he looked back at the water's surface. "If I asked you if you loved me, what would you say?"

"Eh?" Akari blinked then looked back at the boy. "What?"

He looked at her, but was still facing forward. "What would you say if I told you that I liked you?"

Akari blinked. Without realising it, the brunette started to see all of his features clearly. He was older than her and he was more wise. Somehow, he made her feel safe, calm, and mature as well. She basically grew up with him, so she wouldn't be able to see all these changes. Why was she able to see them now?

Then she remembered someone's words. _"I'm in love with you. Shikuro isn't, but I, Shinko Kozato, am. I have been wanting to tell you for so long, but I... I was scared."_

Hirito blinked when she got closer to him, her bangs covering her eyes. "Akari…?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "What would you do if someone beat you to it?"

Hirito looked at her and pulled her face upwards. "I would make you forget about him and think only of me." He told her, with a serious gaze.

Akari closed her eyes. "You're horrible." She smiled.

"I know." Hirito smirked as he got closer. Soon his lips touched hers and she returned the kiss as well.

"_Why do I like this so much…?"_ Akari asked in her mind as the kiss got deeper. She moaned when she remembered Shinko's confession. _"Why do I keep thinking about that?! I need to forget about that! Think only of Hirito!"_ She wrapped her arms around Hirito's neck as he pushed her to the ground.

Hirito opened his eyes to see the girl with hers closed. She looked like she was forcing herself to enjoy the kiss, so he pulled away. "What's wrong?"

Akari, with a red face, shook her head. "I… I can't!"

"What? H-Hey!" Hirito blinked as the girl pushed him off of her and into the water. He splashed in the water and hurried to the surface, wanting air. When he broke the water's surface, he glared at the shocked girl. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm so sorry, Hii-kun!" She told him as she extended her arm towards him. "Here. Let me help you out."

He smirked as he grabbed her hand, an idea blooming from his head. "No. Let me help you in." He told her as he pulled the girl into the water.

Akari squealed as he pulled her into the water. Just like him, she rushed to the surface and splashed water at the boy. "You jerk! I said I was sorry!"

"I don't care!" He laughed as he splashed her back.

This went on for a while. The both teens were laughing and having fun, forgetting what caused them to enter the pool in the first place. Of course, this meant that they were missing and some were looking for them.

"**What are you two doing?"**

The couple looked to see Reborn and Xanxus at the poolside, staring at the two in the pool. Reborn shook his head while Xanxus closed his eyes. "Don't make me ask again." Reborn sighed.

"We were…" Hirito blinked, scared that his father would get mad at him behaving childish.

"Training!" Akari yelled.

"Training?" Reborn and Hirito repeated together. Xanxus only opened his eyes.

"Yes!" Akari yelled. "See!" She quickly threw a kick at Hirito. Thanks to the water holding her force back, he was able to block it in time. "The water makes it hard to move so if we can fight in the water without trouble, then we should be stronger and faster on solid ground. Right?"

Reborn blinked at the explanation. He looked at the Varia boss who only nodded his head. "That's actually smart." Reborn stated.

"Hehe!" Akari smiled as she floated in the water next to Hirito, who smiled as well. "Right?"

"Let's help with that."

"Eh?" The couple blinked when both men got their guns out.

Reborn smirked. "If you can dodge at least ten of them in a row, you should be able to increase you speed. Nice idea, Dame-Akari."

"No way…" Akari sweatdropped as they readied their weapons. "NO WAY!"

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Vivio yelled at her cousin. "You ruined a perfect outfit!"

Akari nervously laughed in the dressing stall that was in Vivio's fashion room. She was given a white longsleeve that had pink on the shoulders. The shirt was long and the tip was pleated. Her shirt was pleated as orange and she wore pink tights under with knee-high tan shoe boots. Around her neck was the pacifier on a silver chain.

"It was Hirito's fault." She told her cousin as she exited the stall to see Viv with an orange belt and match hat.

"Don't give me that." Vivio sighed as she went up to her boss and wrapped the belt around her waist, separating the shirt and the pleated ends. "It was such a cute outfit too, but this will do."

Akari looked at herself in the mirror, liking the new outfit. "I like this one better than the other one. It reminds me of my old outfit."

"I know." Vivio smiled as she pulled her cousin to the chair. "Anyway, don't mess this one up! It's Winter so no pool parties."

"Yes, ma'am." Akari laughed as Vivio braided her hair into two separate braids. As she felt her hair being fixed, Akari decided to get some help. "Viv, can I ask you something? It's about boys."

"Go for it." Vivio answered, praying that she wasn't going to hear what she feared.

"You see…" Akari let out a sigh before she began. "I have been confessed to by Shinko and it was a real shocker for me. But then there's Hirito who kisses me whenever he sees an opening."

Vivio dropped the braid before she could finish it. "You got confessed to by Shinko and Hirito kissed you?!"

"Yes and… it's not just one kiss…" Akari answered, feeling guilty.

"Ohhh~! Drama~!" Vivio grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her to the bean bags. "Okay. Let's start off slow. How do you feel about Shinko? Like when you're with him, what do you feel?"

Akari looked at her hands and thought about it. "Well… Shinko is always looking out for me. It's funny whenever I mess with him, but I can't help but love the way he's so kind to me and making me feel important. Like safe and assured. Like I know I can let my guard down around him and he will care and love me."

"Oh. He's a charming prince!" Vivio giggled. "Okay, now it's Hirito's turn."

"Hirito… He's a different story…" Akari blushed. "It's like he knows so much and can teach me many things, but he wants to take control. I don't mind because it makes me feel more mature, wanted, and… I don't know! It's so wrong but I can't help but get excited whenever he kisses me!"

"OH MY RIBBONS AND BOWS!" Vivio was fanning herself with a big grin. "THE SEXY TEACHER~!"

"Stop!" The brunette blushed madly as she laughed. "Tell me what to do!"

The sun girl shook her head. "Nuh uh! This is for you to decide!"

"What?" Akari asked, confused.

Vivio calmed down and explained. "Listen, you clearly have feelings for both boys, but you can only have one. You have to choose which boy you like more. Shinko or Hirito."

Akari let out a sigh as Vivio got up to fix her hair. "Choose, huh?"

"Duh, but you can decide later." Vivio giggled. "I have a concert tomorrow night and you have to go."

"I got in trouble the last time I went." Akari pointed out.

"Well, this is my last concert and you don't have to sing in this one." Vivio giggled as she finished one braid and tied it.

"What?" Akari looked at her friend in confusion. "You're quitting?"

The blond forced her boss to faced forward so that she can finish. "The big battle is about to start, so I can't work properly in the middle of it. I'm retiring, but I will come back."

Akari looked at her hands. "I promise you will."

"Thanks, but we can't make promises we can't keep. That's our motto after all." Vivio let out a giggle as she watched her boss look at the floor. "Don't worry."

"I need to." Akari looked at her hands. "I'm happy as long as you guys are happy."

Vivio smiled as she finished the second braid and tied it. She hugged her cousin from behind and let out a sigh. "And that's what makes you a great boss, leader, and friend."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Kal-neesan! Play with me, please!" Lena asked her older sibling who just walked in the living room.

The whole Hibari family were in their home except the father. Riselle was in the kitchen making dinner, Diana was on the couch looking at the tv program that was on, and the boys were playing with cars below her.

"Not now." Kallie answered she rubbed her stomach. "I have a stomachache. When I feel better, I'll play with you."

"Do you want medicine?" Lena asked as she followed Kallie to the couch.

Kalma shook her head. "No. I took some earlier and I ended up throwing it back up."

Diana blinked at the info. "Woah. Are you serious?" After her sister nodded, Diana gasped. "No way… Could it be… No, you haven't yet."

"What are you talking about?" Kalma rolled her eyes.

Diana waved it off. "You got the stomach bug. For a second, I thought you were pregnant, but you haven't done it yet."

"P-Pregnant?" Kalma blinked as she remembered Tsubasa's words from that night.

"_I want to leave you something you'll remember me by."_

She looked at her belly again, a smile grew with tears in her eyes. "No way…"

* * *

"This stress is going to kill me…" Koe sighed as he walked down the hallways. He had just finished training and realized that his strength wasn't as strong anymore due to Laura having no more spare flames. "And by the time she does regain all of that power she had, we would be in the middle of war or so."

"**Koe."**

The said boy looked up to see his father in front of him. "Oh. Sup." Koe greeted. _"I was so distracted that I didn't even notice him… That's sad."_

Hayato patted the boy's head. "Come with me. I want to talk to you."

Koe blinked at the motion, but followed his father outside. They stood under a tree outside the mansion. The boy watched as his father pulled out his cigarettes and a lighter.

Hayato placed one cig in his mouth and offered one to his son. "Want one?"

"I think this is bad parenting." Koe commented, but he took one anyway. He never smoked before, but he always saw the father smoke a cig or two when he was stressed out.

"It's bad parenting if we didn't live in the world we're living in now. The mafia world as a different view of parenting." Hayato said as he lit his cigarette. "Not training your kid how to use a knife at age three is bad parenting." He gave the lighter to Koe as he took a swig.

"True." Koe answered as he lit up his own. He took one long drag and let it out, realizing something. "Now I know why you don't stop. It feels like I'm just blowing out all the stress away with the smoke."

"Right?" Hayato smirked as he tapped the cigarette, taking off the burn ash. "You're about to turn eighteen, so it's okay if you start early. Just don't overdo it."

"I know that." Koe answered as he took another long drag. "If I do this too much, then my lungs will get bad. You have the Sun flames healing your lungs if you smoke too much, but I don't have that. I just have Storm and Lighting."

"That's not true." Hayato answered as he threw the bud on the ground and stepped on it, killing the heat. "You have the Sun, Rain, and Cloud inside of you."

"Huh?" Koe blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Hayato looked at his son. "I'm going to give you the flames that I have. Since you already have Lighting and Storm, I'll keep those."

Koe dropped the cigarette from his hand and it fell to the ground, still burning until it burnt out. "Why?"

Hayato smiled at his son and grabbed his head, pulling him into an one-arm hug. "Don't worry. I'll protect you even if I'm not with you."

Koe remembered the action when he was a child, before the accident. Anytime the boy got scared or nervous, Hayato always hugged him like this. However, he didn't even touch Koe after the accident. He soon began to get used to Koe, by hitting his head or something, but he never hugged him like this at all until now.

Koe felt his eyes getting warm as he accepted the one-way hug. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Don't tell that to your mother." Hayato sweatdropped.

The teen imagined his mother in tears if she ever heard those words, screaming about how Koe was still her baby boy. "I know that… Very much." He looked at his father before they both busted laughing.

Hayato calmed down and messed with his son's red hair. "Let's start training, Koe."

The boy looked at the night sky, smirking. "You slave driver."

"That's good. You know your position in life."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Love, huh?" Akari sighed. "It's too confusing…"

Romeo appeared next to her as she walked down the hallways. "You seriously pushed him away. Why? Don't you like him?"

"I do…" Akari muttered. "But Shinko's been in my mind for a while now…"

"Call him." Romeo smirked. He frowned when a shoe went threw his face. "That's not nice."

"I don't care." The blushing girl said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But it would be a good idea to know when he's coming back. I want to meet with all the bosses."

Romeo smirked at the girl who glared at him and walked into her office. She went up to her phone and dialed the number. After a couple of rings, someone answered the phone with a simple hello.

"Uncle Enma!" Akari smiled at the voice. "Hey, I'm trying to connect Shinko. Is he around?"

"**Um… Well, he can't come to the phone."** Enma responded serious yet a bit guilty.

"Why?" Akari asked, confused. "I need to discuss with all the bosses about the war."

"**He… Well…"** The girl blinked when she heard a dragged out sigh. **"Shinko… No, Shikuro doesn't want to see you nor does he want to be a part of the war."**

Akari stood there, shocked. "Wh-What?! Shikuro said that?! What about Shinko?! Does that mean that the Simon won't help the Vongola?!"

"**No, no! We are helping. Shinko's being trapped in a way…"** Enma sighed. **"You see, he doesn't know what's going on. Shikuro is protecting you from the both of them."**

"What?!" Akari yelled. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"**We don't know which one is Adam."** Enma told the girl, making her quiet down. **"You see, with Suki was pregnant, there was only one child in her womb. We had just one child, a boy. When we discovered he had another side to himself, he titled one as our son and the other to be Adam."**

"Adam, huh?" Akari sighed. "I'm Eve and they want to stop Adam from getting near Eve."

"**No."** Enma corrected. **"Shikuro wants to stop Adam, Eve, and Lilith."**

* * *

"_**Shikuro!"**_ A certain boy yelled inside the person's head. _**"We have to go back! Father said that we were only staying here for two days then returning for the war!"**_

"We're not going back." Shikuro muttered as he looked at the night sky from his bedroom window. The boy was laying on his bed looking at the window that was above his bedside.

"_**Why not?! Lady Akari-sama needs us!"**_ Shinko argued. _**"We have to go back for her!"**_

"No…" Shikuro turned to his side. "I have to stay away from her." _Adam needs to stay away from her…"_

* * *

**Done with life…. Next chapter will be the last filler!XD**


End file.
